Brown Eyes meets Blue
by DarthValgaav
Summary: Rin couldn't take losing Obito. She just wanted to go away. So, the Fourth helps her with that.What will happen now that she's back and is still 12 years old. NarutoRin
1. Chapter 1

Everybody stand up. It goes three two one. Let's go!

Sorry, I can't get that song out of my head. It rocks! Well, glad you're all here. This is my Naruto/Rin fic. (Sniff) I never thought this day would come! Now before I begin, I have to say a few things. One, I don't know much about Rin so I'm making most of it up. Second, there will be a few other changes here and there so don't complain. And finally, THIS IS A FANFICTION SO WHAT I SAY GOES! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? TO BAD! Sorry I raised my voice. I'll be going now.

Rin: 12 years old

Kakashi: 12 years old

Obito: 12 and dead

The Fourth: no clue in hell

Rin had been sitting in her apartment for the last three weeks. Three weeks ago, she had been rescued by her teammates, Kakashi and Obito. Three weeks ago, Obito had been crushed by a rock nin. Three weeks ago, she transplanted one of his eyes into Kakashi. Three weeks ago, he told her that he loved her.

She felt terrible at the moment he said those words. She had never been kind to him since the formation of the team. She treated him like trash and swooned over Kakashi who just ignored her. But, he still loved her.

Ever since his death, there team had been copping in their own way. The Fourth had taken up reading his sensei's books. Kakashi showed up late for everything. And Rin, she just shut out the world and relived every moment of the times she spent with Obito; looking for the few moments she had shown him kindness.

Why her? How could he have fallen in love with her? She was lost in this train of thought, when a knock came at her door. She didn't move. She just sat there staring at her feet. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood her sensei, the Yellow Flash.

"Rin," he said softly, "you can't keep this up. People are worried about you."

"I'm less than trash," she replied. "Why didn't I act more like a teammate to Obito? Why didn't I do more?" The Fourth just stood there letting her pour out all her emotions. "Sensei, I want to go away. I can't stay here anymore. Everything just reminds me of him."

"I sorry but no," said the Hokage. "We are at war right now. If you leave, you will be considered a traitor by the village and declared a missing-nin. If you stay here, you can do more for his memory."

"Missing-nins get killed on sight, right sensei," she asked with a small smile. She turned to fan her sensei, the look of defeat in her eyes. "Maybe that wouldn't be so bad."

The Fourth race over to her and grabbed her. This startled her. He had never done anything like this before. But, then again, nothing like this had ever happened before.

"Don't think like that," he said in a stern voice. "Obito gave up his to save yours. Don't throw it away after he did something like that." He let her go and began to walk away, when a thought came to his mind. "Rin, if in a week you still can get over this, come and see me by the cabin in the woods. I think I might have an idea for you to disappear for a while and not be declared a missing-nin. Just, try to think of the good things in life." With that, he gave her a small smile and left her to her thoughts.

A week passed by, and there he stood waiting for Rin by the cabin. It was late at night, so no one was around. He stood there with a large scroll that he had recently finished. In it contained all of his jutsu knowledge. Soon, he would place one last item in it.

Rin came running up to him. She was wearing a purple gi with a fishnet clothes underneath and black pants. On her back was her survival gear along with a few personal items. She looked overjoyed when she saw her sensei.

"I'm here," she said with a grin. She was happy that she would be able to go away and work out her problems.

"Well let's do this," said the fourth as he unrolled the scroll.

"What's this for sensei?"

"I'm going to seal you into this scroll."

Rin sweat dropped. This wasn't what she had in mind.

"Come again?"

"If you leave, you are a missing-nin. However, this scroll isn't going to be leaving the village. While you are in the scroll, time will stand still. No matter how long you are in the scroll you will not feel hunger, get tired, or age. Basically, you will have all the time you need to get over Obito and any other feeling you might have." He hands her a picture. "If someone else undoes the seal, just show them this and they'll have an understanding."

"Seal? Someone else?"

"I've worked out a seal with the help of Jiraiya. The seal will only allow someone of my bloodline or his to unseal it. The picture is a safe guard so if something happens to me, just show it to the new Hokage and he'll believe you are who you say you are and what happened. Who knows I might die fighting a demon and my son will be the new Hokage and awaken you like in those fairy tales." He said the last part with a laugh.

"I pity whoever is related to you sensei."

"Why?"

"You're a little nutty and you like ramen too much sensei."

He shrugged and told her to stand in the middle of the seal. She did as she was told and was soon engulfed in a bright yellow light. The next thing she knew, she was in a world of whiteness.

A few years later…

"Ah, crap," said the Fourth as he saw Kyuubi attacking the village. "I just had to tempt fate. Did I just say fate, damn I'm sounding like a Hyuga. My wife is going to kill me." He knew this day was coming for the last couple of days. Reports had been coming in that the Kyuubi was coming closer and closer to the village each day. Now, he was here. Destroying the village he had sworn to protect.

A medic soon came into his office.

"Sir, your son was just born."

The Fourth just stared at the medic for a second and then began to bag his head onto his desk.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"He (bang) had (bang) to (bang) be (bang) born (bang) now."

Another medic stepped into the room and looked at this sight. He took a deep breath.

"Sir, I'm sorry but your wife has slipped into a comma."

The Fourth looked up and stared at him.

"Well, at least she can't object to this." With that, he went down to where his son was and began to place a seal on the baby's chest using his blood. A few seconds later, the Third came into the room, looking angry.

"Don't even think about it," he said.

"Think about what," replied the Fourth, trying to look innocent. Kind of hard when you are making a blood seal on your son.

"We talked about this. You are not going to be placing the demon inside your son. Think about what his life will be like."

"He will be considered a hero to the people. He alone will be the one to keep the demon at bay. He will be the one responsible for giving the people of this village their futures back."

"But what if…"

"What if tomorrow ends and this was all for nothing. You worry too much. Have faith in the people of this village." With that, he walked out of the room as a tear drop fell off his check. He felt cheated. He wanted to do all the things other fathers get to do with their sons. Teaching his son how to ride a bike, how to throw a kunai, how to dispose of an enemy corpse. He just hoped to Kami that someone whould be there for him, to take his place.

"Take care, Arashi," said Sarutobi.

Well, here is the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Like I said above, I know little about Rin and made some alterations here and there. For the future, Naruto's mom will be in a comma and will wake up after Rin is unsealed. Yes, Naruto is the son of the Fourth and will be gaining help from his mother regarding his training. So, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! (Hi Darthvalgaav!) Well, I hope this next chapter will meet your expectations. Also, be nice and check out my other stories.

Before we begin, I like to share with you all with short story called 'Footsteps':

One Night a man had a dream. He dreamed he was walking along the beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed scenes from his life. For each scene, he noticed two sets of footprints in the sand; one belonged to him and the other to the Lord.

When the last scene of his life flashed before him, he looked back at the footprints in the sand. He noticed that many times along the path of his life there was only one set of footprints. He also noticed that it happened at the very lowest and saddest times in his life.

This really bothered him and he questioned the Lord about it. "Lord, you said that once I decided to follow you you'd walk with me all the way, but I have noticed that during the most troublesome times in my life, there is only one set of footprints. I don't understand why when I needed you most you would leave me." The Lord replied, "My precious, precious child, I love you and would never leave you. During your times of trial and suffering when you see only one set of footprints, it was then that I carried you."

We all go threw hard times, some more than others. It's nice to know that someone is there to help carry us even when we don't know it. And, no matter how long that pain and sorrow lasts, someone will be there all the way. Well, I hope I didn't offend anyone with this.

Well, on with the show!

"Naruto get back here," shouted an angry chunin as they chased an orange clad boy.

"No way," yelled Naruto. "You can't catch me."

It had been twelve years since the Kyuubi attack; however the people had not lost its fear of the great beast. To vent their anger and fear they turned on the boy who contained the beast. Many believed that that he could be influenced by the Kyuubi or that he was the beast's reincarnation. Because of that, many of the people in the village gave him icy stares. Some of the people tried to kill him from time to time. Without any real attention, Naruto tried to get it any way he could. Like today, painting on the Hokage Monument.

Naruto was able to outrun his pursuers and hide from them effectively. As soon as the coast seemed clear, he came out of his hiding spot and began to laugh at them. He, who had failed the graduation exam three times, had outwitted chunins. Sadly, his laughter stopped as he heard a voice from behind him.

"Naruto, what are you doing cutting class?" Naruto turned around to see Iruka whose eye was twitching. Soon, Naruto found himself back in class.

"Tomorrow is the graduation exam and you do this? If you have so much free time you should be studying so you don't fail it again!"

"Yeah, yeah. I was just trying to have a little fun," commented the blond.

"For that, we are going to have a pop quiz on the Henge. Everyone, to the front of the class." Everyone began to complain, but did as they where told. One by one, each of the students began to transform into Iruka. Of course, all the girls went all over Sasuke when he went up. When it was Naruto's turn he did his transformation, just not into Iruka. Instead, he turned into a naked girl with pigtails. Like any straight man (Hey, I'd fall for this jutsu. Who wouldn't?) he fall backwards as a stream of blood gushed out of his nose.

"How do you like that sensei," laughed Naruto. "I call it the **Sexy Jutsu**."

"NOT CREATED STUPID JUTSU'S," shouted Iruka as he got back up. "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE SO DON'T SCREW AROUND."

Later that day, Iruka was watching Naruto clean up his mess.

"You can leave until this is all cleaned up," reminded Iruka.

"Whatever, it's not like I have anyone waiting for me back home," responded Naruto. Naruto had grown up all alone his whole life. At the age of four, he was kicked out of the orphanage and was given an apartment by the Hokage. The old man had never told Naruto back his mother because he didn't want to get his hopes up. She had been in a comma for twelve years and it was unlikely she would ever wake up.

Iruka sighed and decided to pull out his trump card.

"Hey Naruto, when you get down I'll treat you to a bowl of ramen." Naruto looked at his sensei for a second, and then got to work faster that ever. Amazing what a little motivation can do to a person.

Later, while Naruto was downing his third bowl of ramen, Iruka asked the boy why he had done it. Naruto looked at him and replied that he had respect for them and whould that it was his declaration that he could become a Hokage someday. O.K., he didn't say those words exactly, but that was the idea he was going for.

"Hey sensei."

"What is it Naruto?"

"Can I try on you hitai-ate?"

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait for tomorrow after you pass the exam." Iruka gave Naruto a knowing smile and then sent him on his way. In Iruka's mind, Naruto could do it.

The next day was the big day. One by one, Iruka called out names to meet him in the next room to be tested by him and his assistant Mizuki. Naruto was nervous. If it had been on anything other than the clone skill, he could pass. However, it was. Soon his name was called. He soon found himself facing his senseis.

"O.K. Naruto," said Iruka, "all you need to do is make a clone and you pass." _Do your best._

"Right, **Bushin no Jutsu**!" a large puff of smoke appeared and when it disappeared, it revealed a half dead looking clone.

"YOU FAIL," shouted Iruka.

"Hold on," said Mizuki. "He has the concept down and was _able_ to make a clone. I'm sure we could pass him."

Naruto looked up at this. His hopes where high. Maybe he would pass after all. Sadly, those thoughts vanished with Iruka's next words.

"No, we can't pass him. The other students where able to make at least three clones and they where able to walk around. Naruto's clone is useless. I'm sorry, but it wouldn't be fair to the rest of the class."

After that, Naruto sat on a swing watching the parents of the other students pick up their children. He was the only one who didn't pass. What hurt the most was that no one came over to him to cheer him up. No, that wasn't true. He could handle the stares and the cold words that where whispered about him. What hurt the most was that, once again, no one was there to pick him up like the other students. He was alone.

Soon Mizuki came over to Naruto and asked if he wanted to talk. Naruto agreed and followed Mizuki to the top of the Hokage Monument.

"Don't be too hard on Iruka," said Mizuki. "He just wants to see you do your best. He really cares about up." Naruto said nothing; he just looked down at the ground until Mizuki spoke again. "There is another way to pass, but it's a secret."

"What his it," asked Naruto.

"All you have to do is sneak into the Hokages office, steal the Forbidden Scroll, and learn one jutsu from it before someone finds you," he explained.

"How does that prove I'm ready to be a genin," asked Naruto.

_Not as dumb as he looks. _"It will prove you have the skills necessary to be a genin. Things like stealth, courage, and the ability to think on your feat."

Something seemed off about this answer, but Naruto decided to trust Mizuki. After all, he was a teacher and a shinobi of this village. He could be trusted, right?

Later that night, Naruto snuck into the Hokages office and grabbed the scroll. While he was making his escape, the Hokage entered the office and saw him. Thinking quickly, Naruto used his Sexy Jutsu on the old man, knocking him out cold.

"And they said that was a useless jutsu," said Naruto with a smirk.

Naruto quickly made his way to the place where Mizuki had told him to go to. As soon as he got there he opened the scroll and noticed a large seal on the first part.

"What the hell is this for," he said aloud. He began to think back to his previous lessons on seals. Luckily for him, he had been awake for that lesson. He remembered that most seals could be opened with a little bit of blood. Naruto shrugged, thinking this was part of the test, bite his thumb and pressed it against the seal. It suddenly began to flow a bright red color.

"What the…" He never got to finish the sentence as a young girl shot out of the scroll and landed on him. Naruto pushed her off of him, got up, and looked her over. From what he could tell, she was asleep. She appeared to be twelve or thirteen. She had short brown her and had two orange marks on her cheeks. She was wearing a purple gi with a fishnet clothes underneath and black pants with a backpack on her back.

Naruto leaned closer to her face, when all of a sudden, she opened her eyes.

"Whaaa," shouted Naruto as he backed away from the girl. She got up on her knees and looked at the boy in front of her. He was wearing an ugly orange jumpsuit, goggles, had blond hair, and blue eyes.

"Sensei," was all she said before she passed out again.

To say Naruto was confused would have been an understatement. Part of him wanted to run away and the other wanted to stay to find out who she was. Making up his mind he went over to the girl and made sure she was all right. After checking her vitals, he decided that she was just tired and asleep. Content with this, he pulled the scroll over to her and began to read about shadow clones.

It was about an hour later when Iruka showed up. He was expecting only Naruto to be there, but not a sleeping girl as well. Naruto looked like he was exhausted.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, looks like you found me," said Naruto with a laugh.

"Naruto what are doing here and who is she?"

"Don't know," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "She just popped out of the scroll. And the reason I'm here was to pass that special test. I only managed to learn one jutsu though."

"What special test," asked the dumbfounded teacher.

"The one Mizuki-sensei told me about. He said all I had to do was steal the Forbidden Scroll and learn one jutsu and I could become a genin."

"Naruto," began Iruka, but stopped when he sensed Mizuki appear on a tree branch above them.

"I see you found him first," said Mizuki with a smug look on his face.

"What's going on sensei," asked Naruto.

"Naruto, Mizuki lied to you," said Iruka as he pulled out a kunai. "He used you to steal the Forbidden Scroll for himself."

"Naruto," said Mizuki with an evil look in his eyes, "have you ever wondered why you are hated? Whould you like me to tell you?"

"Why," asked Naruto.

"Don't," shouted Iruka.

"It's because you are the nine tailed fox Kyuubi no Kitsune," said Mizuki with a look of glee on his face.

"What? That's impossible!"

"Think about," said Mizuki. "Why do you think everyone hates you? Your birthday is October tenth, the say day as the day the Kyuubi attacked. And those whisker marks. And what about the names all the villagers call you. Face it, you are the demon fox! Even Iruka hates you because you killed his parents."

Naruto fell to his knees. This was too much for him to take in. but it was beginning to make sense. Seeing Naruto in this state, Mizuki flung one of his giant shurikens at Naruto. However, hit impacted the back of Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, why," asked the demon vessel.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. I was the same as you. I know what it feels to be all alone. When my parents died, I became the class clown so people whould notice me and my grades slacked. I'm so sorry I never helped you when you really needed it." With that Iruka fell down. In pure panic, Naruto grabbed the scroll and ran away. Mizuki soon began to chase him and shortly after that so did Iruka.

Rin let out a big yawn as she got up and stretched. She felt rested and refreshed. Realizing that she was out of the scroll, she looked around for her sensei.

"Where is sensei? And why the hell did he take so long to get me unsealed?" Rin then noticed three chakra signatures close by and decided to check them out. She hoped one of them was her sensei.

When she caught up to the signatures, she saw a person in an chunin vest with brown hair and a scar on his nose turn into a chunin with blue hair. She decided to hide and find out what was going on.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka," asked Mizuki.

Then, the other person, a boy in an orange jumpsuit, turned into the scared chunin.

"Because _I'm _Iruka."

"I don't see why you're not helping me kill that monster. He killed your parents! You saw the way he looked. That was the loom of a monster with no remorse for the lives he has taken. Help me kill him and together we can take the scroll and become powerful."

"You're right," said Iruka. "Monsters do kill with out remorse and the do terrible things."

In his hiding place, Naruto began to sink into despair. Iruka thought of him as a monster as well. However, he was amazed at what he said next.

"But, that's not what Naruto is. He's nothing like the demon fox. He is a kind and hard working boy that everyone ignores. He is one of the finest students I have every taught and will become a great shinobi one day!"

"You are a fool, Iruka. Now die," said Mizuki as he reached to his back to pull out his other shuriken. However, it wasn't there! "What the hell?"

"Looking for this," said Rin as she strolled out of her hiding place into view. "Now, what's this I hear of a demon fox?"

Just then, Naruto rushed over to his sensei.

"I'm sorry sensei," he said.

"That's O.K., Naruto."

"That's the demon fox right there," said Mizuki as he pointed at Naruto. "The fourth sealed it inside a new born baby and the demon fox took over. Now, help me kill it and that traitor."

"The only traitor here is you," shouted Naruto as he turned to face the blue head chunin. "If you lay one finger on my sensei, I'll kill you."

"I'd like to see you try," said the cocky chunin.

"Fine, **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Suddenly, they entire forest became orange. My eyes can't take it. So many ugly jumpsuits. Well, it was then the beat down began.

When Naruto was finished, he turned to see the girl who had appeared out of the scroll treating Iruka's wound.

"Are you O.K. sensei," asked Naruto.

"Ya, I'll be all right," replied his sensei.

"Of course he'll be alright," said the girl. "I'm treating him after all. Now, where is my sensei? I didn't see him when I woke up. He was supposed to be here when I got unsealed."

"Ah, I unsealed you," said Naruto meekly.

"What? But he said only he or one of his family members could undo the seal!"

"Well I don't know about that, but I'm telling you I unsealed you." As Naruto said this, he began to scratch the back of his head. Rin's eyes grew wide. Arashi used to do the same thing. In fact, Naruto looked just like him!

"Crap! I must have been gone too long. So, where is the Fourth?"

"He's dead," replied Naruto. "He died twelve years ago." When she heard that she sank into a corner of the meadow looking depressed.

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes," said Iruka. Naruto complied and when he opened them, he noticed the Iruka's hitai-ate was no longer on Iruka's head. It was his. Naruto began to jump for joy and his happiness was infectious. Rin looked over at this happy sight.

"I'm glad you became a shinobi," she said as she walked over. "My name is Rin."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the next Hokage!"

Sarutobi looked at the scene unfolding in his crystal ball. The girl did look a lot like Rin, but she should have been much old. Suddenly, a medic burst into his room.

"Lord Hokage, something incredible just happened!"

"What is it?"

"The Fourth's wife just woke up!"

The old man just stared at him.

"Oh shit," was all he said.

Well, there we are. Now for some pulls. I like to try something different so the first set of pull will be for Naruto's bloodline. Which clan do you want her to be a part of?

Deidara's clan (exploding clay type jutsus)

The Kaguya Clan (Shikotsumyaku or the Dead Bone Pulse)

No clan just same old Naruto

The other vote will be for the Team Seven Sensei. Here are the choices:

Kakashi (he looks up for his porn saying that he will only teach Sasuke)

Anko (she gives a sadistic grin)

Zabuza (be begins to shout 'I have reformed')

Please read, vote, and review! Later


	3. Chapter 3

Well here are the results:

Anko: 20

Zabuza: 19

Kakashi: 6

Deidara's clan: 5

The Kaguya Clan: 26

No clan: 11

Everything else that was suggested: 4

The winners are Anko by one vote and the Dead Bone Pulse by a lot. I had hoped you all would have gone for the clay bombs. Just imagine those bombs pull Kyuubi's chakra. Can anyone say mushroom cloud? LOL! Well, lets get on with the story, shall we.

Momiji Uzumaki opened her eyes for the first time in twelve years. She slowly looked to her right and then her left. She then let out a sigh. The last thing she remembered was the Kyuubi's attack and her going into birth. Talk about stressful. Wait a minute, birth? She quickly looked at her chest area and her eyes became dish plates. How long was she out? Where was her baby?

"Oh Kami, your awake," cried a nurse as she entered the room.

"Where's my baby," asked Momiji softly. The nurse, who wasn't there at the time of Naruto's birth, walked to the end of the bed and looked at her chart. Her eyes went down and read all the information till she got to the name of the baby. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sadly madam, the demon brat still lives."

Momiji's eyes narrowed. A flood of killer intent filled the room.

"What is that supposed to me," she asked. Fair question for a woman who had been in a comma and didn't know why people hated Naruto.

"I-I'm afraid I can't answer that," replied the nurse. "The Third Hokage has forbid anyone from talking about the reason."

The Third forbid it? What happened to her husband? What was so bad about her son? Did Arashi do…no. He promised her he wouldn't seal the demon in a child. He had giver her, his word.

"Get a wheelchair and take me to see the Hokage," she demanded. "He and I need to have a little chat."

"Ma'am, you just got out of a comma. You shouldn't move for at least…." She was cut off as a bone spear shout out Momiji's arm and hit the wall next to her. A bead of sweat dripped off her chin as she stared at the angry mother in her hospital bed.

"I'm feeling much better," she said coldly. "Now, GET THAT DAMN WHEELCHAIR AND TELL THE HOKAGE THAT I'M COMING!"

The Hokage was cringing in his office. They say hell has no fury like a woman scored. Well, _that_ fury is nothing compared to a mothers rage. The Hokage knew this and the mother he was currently dreading, when angry, made Anko seem like a sweet little schoolgirl. In short, he was screwed.

"Arashi, why do I get the feeling you died just to escape her wrath," said the old man looking up at the ceiling.

Just then, the door to his office began to open in slow motion. The old man began to sweat bullets. He clenched his heart. His skin started to pale. This was it. The door was fully opened and…Naruto ran into the room followed by Iruka and the girl called Rin. Sarutobi let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry for barging in," said Iruka. "I brought Naruto as quickly as possible and he really wanted to see you."

"Hey old man," said Naruto suddenly. "You should have seen me. I mastered the Shadow Clone Jutsu and beat up Mizuki."

"Yes, I know all about that Naruto," replied the Third. "I was very impressed that you where able to learn that jutsu in such a short amount of time. I approve of Iruka's decision to make you a genin." Naruto was grinning fro ear to ear. Sarutobi then looked at Rin. "Now, who are you and where did you come from?"

"I'm Rin, you old man. My sensei was Arashi and my teammates were Obito and Kakashi. You most have gone senile since I've been gone. I mean, how could you forget about me?"

"That impossible," he replied. "If you are who you say you are than you should be at least 27 years old."

"That's thanks to Arashi. He sealed me in his giant scroll to give me some time off to get my head together. He told me that time would basically stand still for me while I was sealed away and that the only people who could unseal me were people in his bloodline. Here, he told me to give this to anyone other than him unseals me." She hands the picture to Sarutobi. He looked down and was shocked at what he saw. It contained his three students and their best student at their trip to the beach. Tsunade was with Shizune smirking at Orochimaru who had gotten a bad sun burn. His apprentice, Anko, was applying ointment to his once white skin. Jiraiya and Arashi where laughing their heads of. Those where better times, happier times.

"Only the people there that day have a copy of this picture. I should know since I was the one who took it. The only way you could have gotten this is if someone gave it to you."

"So, do you believe me," asked Rin.

"I do," he replied. "It seems impossible, but Arashi did the impossible a lot. I take it you want to be reinstated back into the shinobi program?"

"Of course," she said. "I want to get back out there and do my best for this village. If possible, I would like to work with my old teammate."

"Well, that's a problem. You have been gone for so long that no one will recognize you and will have a hard time believing who you say you are. Also, you earned your rank during war time circumstances. In order to be placed back into the program, you will have to start over as a genin."

"WHAT?" was heard all over the village. Rin was trying to attack the Hokage, but was held back by Naruto. "Let me at him. This senile old man is going down!"

"Wait," said Naruto as he felt his grip begin to slip. "You made it to chuunin once; can't you just do it again?"

Rin stopped and calmed down.

"I could do that." Everyone face faulted. "I got a question." She points at Naruto. "Is he a nephew of Arashi's or something?" Iruka and Naruto perked up at this. Sarutobi sighed. He wanted to wait to tell Naruto about who his father was for a bit longer. He didn't want Naruto to get a big head and start yelling it the streets. But, it looked like his options where none.

"Naruto is…" started Sarutobi; however he was interrupted by a voice of a very angry woman.

"I don't need an appointment to see the Hokage," he heard the woman yell. It was coming from the receptionist's desk. "I am going to give that old man a piece of my mind and spinal cord for what has been going on."

Once again, the old man was sweating bullets. He had to get out of here. He had to get someone else to take the blame and the punishment. But who could do that in such a short amount of time? Iruka, he was perfect!

"Iruka," said the old man quickly. "I'm retiring. I'm making you the new Hokage."

"M-M-Me sir," stammered the young school teacher. Then his eyes narrow. "Just what are you trying to pull? If this is a joke, it's not funny."

There was a loud crash behind them. When the three in front of the Hokage turned around, the saw that the door was missing. In its place was a woman in a wheelchair in a hospital gown. She had white hair, blue eyes, and two red dots above her eyes. She was staring at the Hokage, ignoring everything else in the room.

"Hello Sarutobi," she said in an icy tone. "I thought that is should stop by and see how things were. I also have some questions."

"Momiji, I can explain," replied the Hokage.

"Good. Now, did he do what I think he did?" The Hokage nodded. "AND YOU LET HIM?"

"He had to place the peoples lives above all else. I voiced my objections and he refused to listen."

"So where is my son now?"

"He is in this room now," responded the Hokage. Momiji was taken back by that and noticed the other people in the room for the first time. She started at the tallest who had a scar on his nose. Then she saw a brown hair girl who looked like one of her husbands students she saw when they were dating. Her eyes finally rested on Naruto who looked very confused. She rolled over to him.

"What is your name," she asked sweetly.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he replied.

"He named him after ramen. That is so like Arashi," she said more to herself than anyone else. Rin's eyes went wide.

"You mean that Naruto is the son of Arashi, the Fourth Hokage," yelled Rin. Naruto fainted as the Hokage nodded.

"He took that well," said the old man. "Iruka, could you and Rin please take him to his apartment. I think this could take awhile." Iruka nodded as he picked up Naruto and left. Rin followed looking like she was in a daze.

"Apartment," said Momiji questionably. "Who is taking care of him?"

"No one would take him in," replied the Hokage. "All they ever saw was the Kyuubi. I did my best to keep him safe. I forbid people from talking about what really happened that day to give him a chance with the younger generation. However, the hate that the parents had has rubbed off on the children. No matter where he went, he was hated. He was eventually kicked out of the orphanage and so I gave him an apartment to keep him safe."

"Nobody would take him in? What about Kakashi?"

"Kakashi didn't because he felt that he was too young. Also, I didn't want Naruto picking up on his bad habits." Momiji nodded, no son of hers would be caught reading porn. "To be honest, there was only one person in the village who wanted to take in Naruto. I refused to allow it."

"WHAT? GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY?"

"It was Gai."

Momiji stopped and thought back to her encounters of Gai. She then began to think of her son _acting _like Gai. She saw Naruto wearing orange spandex with green leg warmers. She then thought of him going on about the spring time of youth. She shuttered at the thoughts.

"Scary," she said.

"I know," replied the old man. "Now, I have saved your old home for you and your son. I was saving it for him till he reached chuunin, but since your back, I'll just do it now."

She gave him a nod. Yes, she was back. She had missed twelve years of her son's life and she would not miss anymore. She would do her best to help her son and give him a better future.

Naruto was just waking up as the three of them where walking downtown.

"He's up," said Rin. Iruka set Naruto down on a nearby bench.

"How are you feeling," he asked.

"How do you think," he said with a bit of anger. "I just found out that my dad was the one who sealed the demon fox in my gut. I also found out that my mom is back. Where has she been for the last twelve years?"

"That's a good question," said Rin.

"Well, I heard that she was in a comma," said Iruka. When Naruto heard this, he brought his head down in shame. He had thought that his mother had simply abandoned him. Hell, he thought they both had. Iruka decided to continue. "I'm sure that the Hokage is telling her how strong you have been. Not everyone could take the abuse you have had to endure all these years." This made Naruto smile.

"Well, now that he's up, lets go shopping," she Rin with a wide grin. "I mean, that jumpsuit is awful. How can you stand to wear it?"

"I wanted something that would make people notice me," replied Naruto.

"Yes, yes it does," said Rin. "People can't help but see you and think 'How can he go outside like that'. Now I'm going to find you something better to wear."

"I can't," said Iruka. "I got some paperwork to take care of and a few other things. You two, be at class on Monday for team assignments." With that he walked away. He knew that Naruto could make it the rest of the way to his place.

"Alright, it's you and me," said Rin as she grabbed Naruto's arm and began to drag him into a store.

"Can't we talk about this," he said. Sadly he had no luck. They where in a store in a matter of seconds and Rin was going over each of the items. She thought blue would look the best on him. It looked good on her sensei and Naruto was like a clone of him. After an hour of trying out outfits, Naruto stepped out of the store in his new clothes (I don't know the names so just think of Ichigo's Bankai outfit but light blue). He was carrying several boxes of clothes that Rin bought as well.

"That looks good on you," commented Rin. "So, do you want to get something to eat?"

"You bet," said Naruto as he began to drool. "Do you mind going to Ichiraku's?"

"No, I haven't been there in forever," replied Rin. "I wonder how Teuchi is doing in his old age." Last time she had seen the man, he was worried that he was going bald.

They later reached the ramen stand and chatted with Ayame and Teuchi before placing their orders. Rin was surprised that Teuchi now had a daughter, but as the saying goes, things change. Naruto placed an order for three miso and two beef while Rin simply asked for a shrimp. When their orders came, Rin was surprised by Naruto's bad table manners.

"Why do you eat like that," she asked. Naruto looked down at his bowl with a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"When I was younger, people were always attacking me whenever I sat down to eat. I never could finish a meal in peace. They stopped eventual, but I guess I formed a habit of trying to finish off my meals as quickly as possible."

"I'm sorry," Rin apologized. She had forgotten what his life had been like. Hated for something he couldn't control. Despised and never knowing the reason why. Growing up without anyone to guide him. She was amazed that he could still smile and laugh.

Just then, a hand fell on Rin's shoulder. They looked up at a man wearing a mask. His hitai-ate covering one of his eyes. He was wearing a Jounin uniform and had silver hair.

"R-Rin is that you," asked the man. His one visible eye was wide.

"K-Kakashi?"

"Damn, I hoped it wasn't true," he said as his eye went lazy. He then pulled out an orange book from his back pocket and began to read it. "I was hopping you would have at least come back with bigger breasts."

An angry aura surrounded Rin. Her eyes turned blood red. Everyone in the vicinity thought that she had some kind of bloodline limit.

"Is that so…PERVERT!" Rin sent a powerful punch at Kakashi sending him ricocheting off several buildings. Naruto found it odd that the man named Kakashi never let go of his book the whole time. Rin went back to the stand and asked for several more bowls.

"Who was that," asked Naruto as Rin finished her fourth bowl and had calmed down.

"My old teammate," she said. "I used to have a crush on him, but he just ignored me. Kami, I was so stupid."

"I know how you feel," said Naruto. "I had a crush on this girl in my class. She would always turn me down and only talk about Sasuke. That's all anyone ever talks about, how great Sasuke is."

"Wow," said Rin. "It looks like history is repeating it's self." Naruto looked confused and Rin decided to explain better. "Kakashi was always the center of attention back that the academy. He was the one all the girls wanted. I stalked him everywhere." She gave a light chuckle. "I was such a fool. He never cared about me or anyone, not until someone died that is."

Naruto began to think of Sasuke following Kakashi's footsteps. He began to laugh at the thought of Sasuke carrying porn where ever he went. He turned to Rin and saw that she was looking a little down.

"Hey," said Naruto suddenly as he paid for the meal. "I want to show you something."

Later, Rin found herself on top of the Fourth's head on the monument. The scene was beautiful.

"This is where I like to come and think about things. Not that many people like to come here because it's a long walk. Also, at night it gives you the best view of the stars."

Rin was staring at Naruto as he said this. She had to admit, it was an amazing sight. Also, she found it odd that he choose this spot to sit on.

"Naruto, why this head?"

"Well, I want to be more like the Fourth. I mean, my dad."

"Why?"

"He was the strongest Hokage ever. He gave his life for the people of this village and everyone respected him because of that. That's why I want to be a Hokage. It's my way of proving I exist and will make the people respect me. I will become stronger than he was."

Rin just stared at him. Become stronger than Arashi, was that possible? She then noticed the look in his eyes. Full of determination and pride, but no arrogance. She felt safe looking in those eyes.

"Hmm, is there something on my face," he asked when he noticed her staring at him.

"Ah, no," she said while blushing. "I just got lost in thought, that's all."

"So this is where you went," said the old man as he appeared behind them. Rin's race went beat red for reasons she didn't understand.

"What do you want gramps," asked Naruto.

"I came to show you to your new home," he replied. "Your mother wants it cleaned up by the time she is fully recovered." Rin and Naruto got up and followed the Hokage back towards the town.

"Hey old man," asked Naruto suddenly, "how did my parents meet?"

"Well, Momiji was brought to this village by your father. She had run away from her clan and was caught up in a battle between the Leaf and Rock Nin. She was powerful, but weak due to her travels and lack of food. Your father brought her back and helped nurse her back to health. She had left her clan because they enjoyed killing too much and had massacred several small villages. That love for battle caused them to attack the Mist village and they were wiped out. As far as I know, you and your mother are the only ones left with the Shikotsumyaku."

"What's the Shikotsumyaku," asked Naruto.

"It's your mother's clan's bloodline limit. She said it should be awakening in you soon and she'll talk to you about it more."

Naruto was in awe. He had a bloodline limit.

They soon reached his new home. It looked like a simple two story Japanese style house with a dojo on the side.

"Where will Rin be staying," asked Naruto as he set down the clothes he had been carrying.

"With you and your mother," he replied. Rin was about to object, but the Hokage cut he off. "The only place with rooms available is Naruto's old apartment building. It is in no condition for you to live in Rin."

"But it was for me," asked Naruto darkly.

"It's different. I'm sure you didn't mind the cockroaches and funny smells." The old man got his answer as Naruto's eye began to twitch. "Well, I got paper work to do. Oh, tomorrow you will be taking you identification picture. Be at the Hokage tower by five o'clock." And with that, he left the two pre-teens alone.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed it. Next time Naruto will meet Konohamaru and will meet his team and sensei. Don't forget to comment on these chapters. I welcome any comments and suggestions that you got.

For all you out there who are worried that Naruto will become super powerful without working hard, don't worry. Just because Naruto has the Dead Bone Pulse doesn't mean he won't have to work hard. He is far behind every one else and doesn't know how to work it. It takes time to master any skill. That is why I hate it when people give him the Sharingan; it's the cheapest bloodline limit around. No skill, just watch and copy. THAT PISSES ME OFF!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I'm feeling great because I final wrote down something that I would have loved to see in the preliminaries. The use of the sexy jutsu! Best part, it was Gaara using it on Lee. LOL.

On a different note, I have been reading a lot of banishment stories. Most of them take place after the Valley of Ends bit and no mater how it turns out, Naruto is banished. When he comes back, there's Sasuke and he's next in line to become Hokage. WHAT IS WITH THAT? If Orochimaru walked up and said sorry, would they forgive him? No. But Sasuke is soooooooooooooo precious to them. It makes me sick. Sick I tell you.

Well, I'm putting Sasuke with Naruto. Now before you jump down my throat, I have my reasons. I like it when Naruto saves that piece of shits life. Also, it helps with the rivalry between them. Well, talk more at the bottom.

It was early the next morning and Momiji was feeling much better. Thanks to the advancements made in medical jutsus, her muscle strength was returning much faster than normal. By the end of the weekend, she would be able to leave and start spending time with her son. As if on cue, he appeared at her door with some flowers. She noticed his change of clothing and was glad. Orange and ninjas don't go tighter.

"Morning mis… I mean mom," he said as he walked in. "Sorry, this is going to take some getting used to."

"I understand," she replied. It was then that she noticed something new on the boy's forehead. They were two red dots above the boy's eyes. "Naruto, when did you get those?"

"I think last night. I had the weird dream that the village was made of bones and stuff. When I woke up, I had a huge headache. I saw them on my forehead when I was washing my face. What are they?"

"They are the marks of my family's clan. Since they have shown up, it means that that you will be able to use the Shikotsumyaku."

"Really," beamed Naruto. "I can't wait to see what it does."

"It is very powerful. However, it isn't easy to master. I will take a lot of hard work in order to fully master it and use it in combat. Don't think of it like it's a short cut." Naruto looked down at the ground. He felt like he had disappointed his mother somehow. Seeing this, Momiji decided to change the topic. "So tell me about your self. I want to know everything that has been going on in your life."

Naruto began to tell his mom about his life starting at the orphanage. He told her about the pranks he pulled and the number of times he escaped from the chunins. He told her about the people who had treated him decently and the ones who just tolerated him. He tried to avoid the number of beating he had gotten over the past because he didn't want to sound like he was whining. But in the end she convinced him to tell her about them. Lastly, he told her about the people in his class and how excited he was to finally become a shinobi.

"I'm very proud of you Naruto," she said when he was done. "Not many people would have been able to take the kind of treatment you have had to endure. Your father would have been proud."

"What was he like," asked her son.

"How can I put this," she said as she closed her eyes as she thought about it. "He was a complete idiot."

"What," shouted Naruto. "But all the history books say he was awesome. How could he have been an idiot?"

"Well, that's their opinion. True, he was a genius on the battle field, but that's where it ended. The man was hopeless. He was loud, loved ramen too much, and got over emotional at the worst times. But, I loved him. He was a fair man who treated everyone with respect, even if they didn't deserve it. He forgave others and tried his best to help those in need."

"Wow," said Naruto. "But, why did he seal the Kyuubi inside of me?"

"Believe me I did my best to talk him out of it. When we first heard that demon was coming, he decided that sealing it in a newborn child was the best way to go. I argued that it would be unfair to the child. He said that the people would see the kid as a hero, I was more rational. But, I also had a bad feeling that you would be the one he would choose. Arashi would never force something like this one someone else unless he would be willing to do it himself."

"So, you knew that whoever got the Kyuubi sealed up in would be mistreated."

"It was the same thing in Water Country. People with bloodline limits are shunned there for something they couldn't control. I knew it would be the same thing here, so I put my foot down and made his swear that he wouldn't do that."

After that, the two talked for hours, after all they had a lot of catching up to do. Naruto soon learned about his mother's clan and its bloody history. He also learned more about his father and couldn't hope but notice the comparisons between them. Soon, it was 4:30 and Naruto had to get going.

"Sorry mom, but I have to go. I have to get picture taken." He gave her a big grin.

"Well, you have fun. Also, I want you to be careful once you start going on missions."

"You don't have to worry about me," he said with the utmost confidence in his voice. "I'm awesome!" With that he left.

Later, Naruto saw in the waiting hall after getting his picture taken. He had wanted to put on some cool makeup, but Rin convinced him other wise. Instead, he opted for make the peace symbol with his foxy grin. Iruka started to hell at him for making his picture look stupid. Naruto, wanting to get out of there, decided to use his sexy jutsu and caused both men to faint. This caught the attention of a small boy who was watching them.

"So, that's the **Sexy no Jutsu**," said the old man as he got back up. He explained to Naruto that the picture was a serious matter. But, the damage was done and it wasn't as bad as Iruka made it seem so he didn't have to retake it until he was older. As they got up to leave, a small boy entered the room. _Not again!_

"Today's the day that I defeat you old man," shouted Konohamaru. His 'attack' was short lived as he tripped half way into the room. Soon, a jonin with sunglasses entered the room.

"Young master, are you all right," said Ebisu. Konohamaru sat up quickly and pointed at Naruto.

"It's you fault that I slipped."

"What," shouted an angry Naruto. He got up from his chair, grabber the little brat by his shirt and got ready to punch him. "You where the one who slipped so don't blame me."

"Don't touch the honorable grandson of the Hokage," said Ebisu. Konohamaru knew what was going to happen next. The blond would apologize and put him down. However, that's not what happened. Naruto punched him.

"I don't care who you are. No one has the right to blame others for there mistakes!" With that Naruto left and Konohamaru slipped past his sensei (who was talking about how he was the best chance of Konohamaru becoming a Hokage) and followed Naruto.

Naruto walked down the street looking for things to do. After a short period of time he saw Rin talking to Kakashi.

"Please let me see," she begged.

"No, now stop asking," he replied.

Naruto walked up to the two of them.

"What's going on," asked the blond. Rin went into pout mode.

"I have been bugging Kakashi to let me see his face since the academy days. I just can't take it. I want to see his face."

"And you never will," said Kakashi with his eye smile. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"One of these days Kakashi, one of these days," growled Rin.

"Ah, Rin," said Naruto, getting her attention. "Do you want to hang out for a while?"

Rin blinked. Was he asking her out? It was probably too early for that she decided. However, she didn't have anything else to do and most of the people she knew were either dead or had families. Time travels sucks.

"Sure, but do you mind if we leave your pet rock behind," she said with a smile and pointed at a square rock behind him. After she did that, the rock exploded and out came Konohamaru, coughing.

"Damn, I think I used to much powder," he whined. He then looked up at Naruto. "Please take me on as your apprentice. I want know how to do that super cool jutsu you used to take out my grandpa."

Rin gave Naruto an odd look. She was questioning his ability and his morals. Who attacks elderly men with jutsus? She also noticed him sweating bullets. Inside Naruto's head, he was yelling at himself. He didn't want Rin, who he was living with, to think he was a pervert. What if his mother found out? Crap! He would have to seal away that jutsu forever.

"Naruto," asked Rin sweetly, "why did you use a jutsu against some poor defenseless old man?"

"He isn't that defenseless, he's the Hokage," replied Naruto quickly.

"Oh, then show me this jutsu," asked Rin. Now she was interested. Naruto was creating his own jutsus just like his father. She had to see this.

"Maybe later," he said as he picked up Konohamaru and began to run away at full speed.

A few hours, and many bruises, later. Naruto was showing Konohamaru the sexy jutsu on the condition that he never tell anyone where he learned it. Naruto had taken the boy to several spots in the village to get an idea of how the female body should look. However, the boy was having some difficulty with it and Naruto was the one who always got hit in the end. Naruto had asked why he wanted to beat his grandfather and the boy said it was for respect, so that people would use his name and not honorable grandson. Soon Ebisu had finally found them. (jonin my ass if he can't find two children)

"Young master what are you doing," asked the special jonin.

"Boss is teaching me. Watch this, **Sexy Jutsu!" **Konohamaru then turned into a naked, female adult version of himself that wasn't fat for once. Ebisu's nose began to drip a little blood, but he didn't faint.

"That is a disgusting jutsu and it will never have any affect on me," he said as he grabbed Konohamaru and began to forcible drag the boy away. "Come with me and I will show you the quickest way to Hokage."

"Hey," said Naruto. "He doesn't want to go with you so let him go or eat my fist."

Ebisu let go of the boy and began to walk towards Naruto. He gave the boy an evil grin. He was going to put this genin in his place and look good in front of the Hokages grandson.

"Fine then, let's see what you got." Naruto preformed his shadow clone jutsu and surrounded Ebisu. "Please, I am a jonin. I won't fall for this as easily as Mizuki did."

"Actually," said Naruto with an evil grin, "this is something new." Both he and his clone did a henge and the area was covered with smoke.

_A henge won't work on me. I'm a jonin!_ When the smoke cleared, he was surrounded by naked blond girls in pig tails. They all ran up to him and began to touch him. It was too much for poor pitiful Ebisu to take. He was down for the count. Naruto returned to normal and dispelled his clones.

"I call that the **Harem Jutsu!**" (God bless his perverted little heart). Naruto then told Konohamaru that there was no short cuts in live and that to become Hokage would be very long and hard. Just as he was leaving, feeling good about his accomplishment, Rin appeared.

"So THAT'S THE JUTSU YOU USED!"

Konohamaru winced at the pain his Boss was in as she began to 'punish' him. The Hokage, who was watching it all from his crystal ball, decided to label these perverted jutsus under forbidden. Then he began to wonder if he should tell Momiji about these jutsus. The image of her impaling him with one of her bones caused him to decide against it.

On Monday morning, Naruto was awoken to something completely new to him. The sounds and smells of breakfast being made. Naruto got out of bed and began to get dressed. He was in the room that he guessed was meant for him (it was the room filled with baby stuff). He had moved its original contents and replaced it with his stuff from his apartment. While doing this, he got the feeling that his dad had decided on his name a long time ago (on the back of several of his baby clothes was his name). Putting on his new light blue outfit and tying on his forehead protector, he went downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, he saw his mother making pancakes, bacon, and eggs.

"Mom, your back," he said happily. She turned to face him and gave him a grin.

"I got out late last night. Could you please help set the table?"

Naruto began to get to work and so Rin came down dressed in a new outfit. After she finished beating Naruto, she decided to blackmail him. In exchange for not telling his mother that he knew perverted jutsus he would take her on another shopping spree. She was now wearing black pants, a white gi with fishnet underclothes, and a black sash. She smiled as she said good morning to everyone and they soon began to eat.

They where soon at the academy and Rin was a little nervous. She didn't know any of these people and felt them staring at her. She noticed a brooding Uchiha in a corner, a quit Aburame, and a shy looking Hyuga. They all looked at her and noticed she was with the class loser.

Shino:

_I don't care. Wait, did she just step on a bug. SHE MUST DIE! No, wait, that was a raisin. I'm back to not caring._

Sasuke:

_Since when has any girl been close to that loser? She probably just pities him. She must be new since she hasn't hit on me yet. Just wait Itachi, I'll defeat you and then make all the girls of this village mine. That will prove I'm better then you. I mean, I have never seen you with a girl. Not once!_

Hinata:

_What is going on? I'm the only one who should like him. Back off bitch, he's mine. Wait calm down, it's not like they're living together or anything like that. She'll probable go after Sasuke and then he'll be all mine again._

Naruto:

_Is there something on my face? Everyone is looking at me. Oh well._

"Hey what are you doing here," asked Kiba as Naruto took a seat near him. "I thought you failed."

"I took a makeup," said Naruto. Rin then sat down next to him and Naruto introduced her to Kiba. Suddenly, Sakura and Ino came barging in the door. It was another one of their odd attempts to get Sasuke to notice them. Naruto thought back to when he liked Sakura and sighed. He never stood a chance in hell. Soon all the girls where ganging around Sasuke who simply ignored them. Naruto got up and jumped in front of the Uchiha.

"I don't like you," said Naruto. The two began their glaring match.

"What's going on," Rin asked Kiba.

"The morning glaring ritual," he replied. "They do this every morning."

Sakura, who was angry at Naruto for getting in the way of true love, tried to push him out of the way. Sadly, Naruto landed on Sasuke and their lips touched. Gagging soon followed.

Naruto:

_That was disgusting! Damn him, he stole my first kiss! Why him of all people. He takes all the attention, all the girls, and now my first kiss. He's dead!_

Sasuke:

_Why did that feel good? Calm down, this doesn't mean anything. I mean sure I have never kissed a girl even though I am surrounded by them twenty four seven, but that proves nothing. You'll pay Uzumaki. I'll take that girl you were with and rub it in your face. I will have my revenge. Still, the kiss was nice._

Rin was having a case of déjà vu. The same thing happen to Obito and Kakashi back in there time. Luckily Kakashi wore his mask back then.

Soon Iruka came into the room and began to announce teams.

"Team 7 will be Naruto, Rin, and Sasuke. Team 8 will be Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. Team 10 will be Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji." Naruto didn't mind it much. At least Rin was nice, most of the time.

"Wait a minute," cried Sakura. "What about me? Why does the new girl get to be with Sasuke and I'm just kicked out?"

"The Hokage has decided to start up a medic program like Tsunade originally requested. Since you have the highest grades and best chakra control, you have been selected to be the first in this new program." Sakura hung her head low until a light clicked in her big head. If she was the first and did well, then Sasuke might like her more. "Now for your jonin instructors. Team 10 has Asuma Sarutobi. Team 8 has Kurenai Yuhi. And Team 7 has…" Before he could finish, a large mass shattered the glass widow. Soon, it became a woman with purple hair in a trench coat standing in front of a banner that read: ANKO MITARASHI: JONIN SENSEI TO TEAM 7. Iruka sighed. She was early again. Well better than being late.

"All right maggots," she said. "To the roof. Let's go!"

Omake

"Wait a minute," cried Sakura. "What about me? Why does the new girl get to be with Sasuke and I'm just kicked out?"

There was a knock on the door and Iruka went to open it. There was nothing there, just blackness and a hand holding a letter. Iruka grabbed the letter and then closed the door. He went back to where he had been standing and read the letter out loud.

"From the author: I don't like you."

"What," she screamed. "How can anyone not like me?"

Suddenly, words appeared on the blackboard. Shino, reluctantly, volunteered to read it.

"From the author: You are useless. Name one skill that you have. Tell me. You have none. Now sit in the corner and be quite or else."

"I dare you to try something," she said. As soon as those words were uttered, a tape player appeared in front of her that said please press play. She did. Soon, one of my favorite songs began to play.

"Sakura's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch,  
She's a bitch to all the boys and girls.

On Monday she's a bitch  
On Tuesday she's a bitch  
On Wednesday through Saturday she's a bitch  
Then on Sunday just to be different,  
She's a super king kong mega mega bitach!

Have you ever met Sakura,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch  
She's a stupid bitch, Sakura's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch.

Talk to kids around the world,  
It might go a little something like this...

Sung in three different languages by other children who appear out of nowhere

Have you ever met Sakura,  
She's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world,  
She's a mean old bitch, she has stupid hair,  
She's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch  
Bitch, bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch.  
She's a stupid bitch, Sakura's a bitch,  
And she's such a dirty bitch;

I really mean it,  
Sakura! She's a big fat, fucking bitch  
Big old fat fuckin' bitch, Sakurrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaa...  
Yeahhhhh... Chaaaaa"

Sakura, hell the whole class was silent. Then my voice came on the loud speaker.

"Take that!"

O.K. that's enough comedy. I have a new poll for you all. I am thinking of adding in a new OC. She will be Deidara's little sister. She will be Naruto's age as well as a genin. Also, she might have a demon sealed inside her as well. At first it will be the whole 'kill the son of the Yellow Flash' bit but she will fall in love and try to kill Rin. Well, should I do it?

Also, I am not having Hinata fight Neji in the preliminaries. It will be Rin vs. Hinata to the tune of 'That Boy is Mine'. Hope to here from you all later.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, the last chapter of Bloody Fox went well.

The poll is at:

For: 11

Against: 6

The Bloody Shadow: I don't think I was too hard on her. I mean all she ever did was whine and chase after Sasuke. Name one battle where she helped? I can't think of one can you? So no, I don't think I was being too hard. Besides, it was an Omake.

unkowndragon: No, I will not do a time skip. Those are so overdone. I want to show everyone what he was doing and how he gets to become stronger. Also, his mom was in a comma for 12 years so I don't think she will let him go off with the pervert.

Let's see where did I leave off? Ah, now I remember.

Iruka let out a sigh. Damaged window, 11000 ryo. Dents in the floor from kunai, 10000 ryo. Being behind Anko as she scares your class senseless, priceless.

"Anko," he said, "you're early. You don't meet your team until after lunch." Anko sweat dropped. She then looked at the students and sized them up. She saw a fat kid, a lazy kid, a couple of blondes, a pissed off girl with pink hair, a shy girl, a brooder, a kid with sunglasses, a kid with a dog on his head, and several others that seemed boring.

"Weak looking crop this year," she said to Iruka. This earned her several glares from the students. She then turned her attention back to them. "Well, go eat lunch and then get your asses back here!" With that they began to leave. As the last one went out the door, she smirked in Iruka's direction. "So, want to go get lunch?"

"S-Sorry," stammered Iruka, "but I have to meet with a new teacher today." This was true and it was a very good excuse. He didn't mind Anko at all; it's just that he didn't want to ruin their friendship with her. Ever since his parent's death and Orochimaru abandoning her, they had become friends because they knew what it was like to be alone and to have their worlds destroyed by monsters.

Anko let out a sigh and walked calmly out the door. Once she was out of sight of everyone in the area, she punched the wall. She didn't know why she bothered. Everyday she got the glances and hated stares of everyone in the village simple because who her teacher had been. It wasn't like she knew before had what he was going to do. The only person who was really there for her was Iruka. Sure she had other friends, but he was different and a bit more caring. Also, she just wanted to be treated like a woman and not a shinobi. To go on a date and wear a dress that wasn't so…skimpy. Was that too much to ask for?

The students had all gone outside for lunch since it was a nice day. Choji and Shikamaru were having a nice quite lunch while watching the clouds. Sasuke was hiding on the roof so that his fan girls wouldn't find him. Kiba was feeding Akamaru and Shino was watching an ant mound. Rin was deciding what to do when a blond girl in a purple outfit with bandages came up to her.

"Would you like to eat with us," she asked as she pointed to where the girls were sitting. Rin thought about it. It would be a chance to meet others and make some friends. The only person she knew around here was Naruto and he had gone to get some ramen.

"Sure," she said with a smile. She then followed the blond over to where the others were sitting. The spot was under a tree that had a rope swing. When she got there she said hello to everyone and opened up her lunch that Mrs. Uzumaki had made for her. The meal consisted of a couple of rice balls, juice, some bread, and mixed fruit.

"So, your name is Rin," asked the pink haired girl. Rin nodded. "I'm Sakura. That's Ino (points to Ino) and his is Hinata (points to Hinata). So, are you new to the village?"

"No," said Rin with a thoughtful smile. She knew they were curious about her and would be trying to get as much information as they could. Rin knew she would have to be careful not to say too much. "I have just been away for a long time."

"So when did you get back," asked Ino.

"A couple of days ago," replied Rin.

"W-Why did you c-come in with N-Naruto," asked Hinata. Rin was really taken back by this. It wasn't the question but the fact that she was talking to a stuttering Hyuga. She had meet many different Hyuga's in the past and they were either arrogant or wouldn't stop talking about fate. Rin was so confused that she gave away too much information.

"Oh, well we walked her together after we had breakfast," she answer then regretted it. _Oh, shit. Now they are really going to be going at it. Damn that girl, she threw me off my game._

She was right. All the girls were amazed by this. Naruto had breakfast with a girl? This did answer a few questions like why he wasn't wearing that orange jumpsuit. Of course, other questions cam to mind. How did they know each other? Did she like him? Why didn't she like Sasuke? And so on and so on.

"So how did you two meet," asked Ino as she moved behind the girl to keep her from escaping.

"Well, I ran into him when I got back into town and we just hung out afterwards."

"So you took him shopping," said Sakura. Rin nodded as she took a bite out of her rice ball. "It's about time someone did. I tell you that he is just so hopeless. The way he acts sometimes really gets on my nerves. I mean, the only reason he gets away with half the stuff he does is because he doesn't have parents to ground him."

Rin looked at her and let out a bit of killer intent.

"That's unfair. His mother was in a comma and his father died the day he was born."

"Wait," said Ino, "his mother _was_ in a comma? Did she wake up?"

"Yes," said Rin. "She woke up around the same time I got back. She's really a nice lady and having her back takes a huge load off Naruto's shoulders. He now has someone to care for him and give him what he has been missing."

"Y-You sure s-seem to know a lot," stated the Hyuga girl.

"I was an orphan as well," replied Rin. "I used to dream about having parents, but it never came true. I guess that's how I know how it feels to go on in life with no one watching out for you. No one saying good night to you when you go to bed. No one helping you when you are stuck on a homework assignment. It's nice watching them as they try to make up for lost time. Also, Naruto may seem like a pain at times, but he's very nice once you get to know him."

"But he's not as cool as Sasuke. Also our parents…," she was cut off as Rin grabbed her food and stood up.

"He may seem cool with the 'I don't care' additude, but trust me; he's just being a jerk. Also, have any of you ever tried to get to know him? Do you know why your parents don't like him? No, well fine then. Just follow the crowd and don't think for your selves." With that, Rin stormed away to finish her lunch in peace.

At that time, Naruto had finished his second bowl of ramen. He had eaten the lunch his mother had made him on the way to class and was now hungry again. Damn the ramen monkey of his shoulder. He decided to order one more bowl and then heard back to meet his new sensei.

Iruka was at his desk waiting for the new instructor to show up. Mizuki was supposed to have taken this job, but now that was no longer possible. As he sat there, he began to worry about Naruto. Having Anko as his sensei seemed like a bad idea. What if he started to pick up her bad habits? How would the villagers react when they found out about it? What if Anko lost her cool around him and decided to use him as target practice? More and more question came to his head as he buried his head under his arms.

"Sleeping on the job," said the voice of a woman. "Not a good sign." Iruka looked up and saw Momiji Uzumaki standing at the door. She was wearing a bright yellow kimono and her hair was tied up in the back.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, what can I do for you," he asked as he stood up.

"I came because I will be working here," she replied. "The Hokage and I had a talk yesterday about what I could do to support my family and he suggested this. I'm going to be taking over the kunoichi training program." She gave him a smile at the end of that sentence.

"I don't see a problem with the current system," replied Iruka.

"When will a kunoichi use flower arranging in a battle? Or how to conduct a tea ceremony? I have never seen these in battle have you?" Iruka shook his head. "Good, I think I made my point. Can you please show me around and where I'll be teaching?" With that they left the room.

Lunch was over and everyone was waiting for their senseis. Officially, lunch wouldn't be over for another six minutes, but the genin couldn't wait. Naruto, who had just walked in, saw Rin sitting by herself in the top row. He went over and sat next to her.

"Have a good lunch," he asked.

"Not really," she replied, not looking at him. "I remember when I was a student here and it's sad the way things haven't changed."

"Oh well," said Naruto with a grin. "Now we get to do missions and leave this place." Rin sighed.

"Don't get your hopes up," she muttered.

Before Naruto could ask what she meant, the door exploded. When the smoke cleared Anko was standing in the doorway with a grin on her face. _Yep, that's much better then flying throw the window._

"Alright maggots. Team 7 to the roof." Naruto, Rin, and Sasuke got up and began to follow her to the roof. Each one was wondering why she had to make such dramatic entrances. When they got to the roof, she sat down in front of her students and they in turn took their seats as well.

"Alright, my name is Anko Mitarashi and I will be your new sensei. Let's start with introductions. My likes include dango and sweet bean soup. I also enjoy tea ceremonies and the chance to gut my enemy. I dislike spicy foods and a certain snake. My dream is to decapitate that snake, clean out his skull, and use it as a bowl. O.K. whose next?" All three of them were shocked at this introduction. Maybe it was because she was letting out killer intent during that last part. Or perhaps it was the way she said it so calmly. Eventually, Rin spoke up.

"My name is Rin. I like medical jutsus and people who take care of their friends. I dislike arrogant people who are too hung up on the rules, people who never give others a chance, and Kakashi's perverted books. I have three dreams. The first is to find out what Kakashi looks like under that mask. The second is to become as good at medical jutsus as Tsunade. And lastly, to find out who writes those books and break his hands for writing that filth."

Anko gave her a nod. _O.K. we got an aspiring medic. Not bad. I wonder if she'll let me help with the mask removal. I swear, I need to know what he looks like with out it!_

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said loudly. "I like ramen, training, and my mother because she is awesome. I dislike the dirty glares I get, the three minutes it takes to make ramen, and arrogant people. My hobbies are pulling pranks and my dream is to become Hokage."

Anko smirked at him. _I know how you feel kid. I don't think you can become Hokage, but you may just surprise me. Now for the last kiddy._

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have no likes and dislike everything. I have no dreams, but I do have an ambition to kill a certain man."

Anko frowned. _This brat thinks he's too good to tell me about himself. Well, let's see how smug he is when I give him my test. Now which one should I give? The bell test? No, been done too many times. I know, I'll do that one._

"O.K. thank you for giving me your information. Now, tomorrow you will meet me at training field 10 for your assessment test."

"What assessment test," asked Naruto.

"To see if you should become genin. Before you say anything, that test you took only lets us know if you have the skills need to become genin. Skills are one thing, but the ability to use them is another matter. So I'll see you there at six in the morning and don't be late or you all fail." With that she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Whatever," said Sasuke as he got up. "Don't hold me back tomorrow." With that, he left Naruto and Rin alone. The two of them got up as well and decided to go home and do some training.

As they walked home, they were being watched by four different people. Three of them were Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. They were moving in a group to find out more about Rin. Above them was Anko. She was watching how her team reacted to her news and make some observations. Also, it looked like it would be fun watching the three girls make fools of themselves.

"I think he's walking her home," said Sakura who was hiding behind garbage can.

"I-I agree," said Hinata. "N-Naruto lives in the o-other direction." She was hiding behind a pole.

"How do you know that," asked Ino. She was using the old newspaper trick so she didn't have to hide behind anything. Hinata didn't respond but she blushed a deep red.

The followed them for a while until they reach the Uzumaki residence. They watched as they both entered the house and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Oh my kami," said Ino. "They are living together." She turned to Hinata who had fainted and was muttering something like 'kill the bitch'.

They soon saw another person coming down the street and went back to hiding. The person they saw was Momiji. She noticed them and sighed. _What terrible hiding abilities. They need work. Wait, why are they hiding in front of my house? I swear, if they are here to cause trouble then I'll go Wolverine on their asses._ She then went into her house and let the girls be for now.

Anko, who had avoided detection, was chucking at the three girls actions. She then decided to watch this continue for a bit longer.

That night, Momiji decided to start training Naruto.

"Mom," he asked as they entered the dojo, "can Rin train to? She is my teammate and this might be helpful for her as well."

Momiji closed her eyes and began to think. He made a good point and it wasn't like she could steal any of the jutsus she would be showing him. Also, she didn't mind it at all.

"I see no problems with it," she said as she opened her eyes. Naruto raced out to get Rin.

Anko smirked from her hiding place. He had the right attitude about teamwork and suspected that he might have another motive. She then left the area to watch the Uchiha for a while and see what he was up to.

Soon Naruto and Rin were facing Momiji. Naruto was practically jumping up and down until Rin slapped him on the back of the head.

"Thank you Rin," said Momiji. "Now let's get started." She looks at Rin. "I want you to begin with push ups, sit ups, and then some meditation." Rin nodded and went into a corner on the other side of the dojo and got to work. "Now Naruto, I'm going to tell you about what our bloodline limit does. It allows us total control over our bones. We can make them as hard as we want, make them regrow quickly, and even control the shape of them."

"Who does that help," asked Naruto. He had been hoping for something like walking through walls or flying. Momiji smirked and loosened the top of her kimono till her right shoulder was bare. Then a bone came out of her shoulder and she reached for it and pulled it out. The bone looked more like a dagger to Naruto.

"This is where we will be starting at," she said as she rearranged her cloths back to normal. "Once you are able to do this, I will start to show you the Dances. The Dances are the jutsus that go along with our bloodline. For example, the Hyuga clan has the power to look through solid objects. Now, once they learn how to activate it, they move on to training in the Gentle Fist. In a way, the Dances are like the Gentle Fist. It will take time to fully master them and sadly you are a bit behind. I can only assume it is because of the seal that has hindered this."

Naruto looked down. This damn seal ruins everything. He was hated for it and it messed up his bloodline. Seeing this Momiji decided to put a different spin on the situation.

"On the other hand, the Kyuubi did give you some powerful benefits. I have heard about your stamina which will let you train longer than most. Also, you have much more chakra the most chunins and some jonins. And that's where you are now. Add to that your healing powers and you got a dangerous combination. For your enimies at least."

Naruto grinned at that comment. He then undid the button on his long jacket and tossed it aside. He was ready to begin.

Momiji noticed his small gut and decided that she would help him work it off.

"Now, the first step is to focus on the bone or bones you want and push some chakra into them. Start with your shoulder bone." She waited a few moments before continuing. "Now, imagine a blade and focus that image onto the bone. Once you do that, use your chakra to push it out." As she said this, Naruto's humerus began to poke out. Then, a second later, it shot out like a rocket and sank into the wall catching everyone by surprise.

Momiji went over to the wall and examined the bone blade. It looked too soft and the blade looked dull. _It's a start. He simple didn't put enough chakra into the bone for it to harden. He didn't concentrate enough so the blade wasn't sharp enough. Lastly, he used too much to push it out. That much chakra is used for the **Finger Bullet Drill**._

"Not bad," she said as she turned back to Naruto. "Now let me tell you what you did wrong."

The rest of the night continued like this. Naruto worked on make his bone blade until he got it right. After that, he and Rin did a few spares. Rin beat him each time. Momiji noticed that he had jerky movements and would work on that later so that he would be a bit more fluid. So after that, they called it a night.

At 5:56, Team 7 was at training field 10. Sasuke was leaning against a tree while he stared at Rin. She and Naruto were having a pleasant conversation about how to improve themselves when Anko appeared.

"Good, you're all early," she said with a grin.

"What, run out of explosives to make a big entrance," asked Naruto with a grin.

"No," lied Anko. "Now then, you have until noon to complete the test. It is very simple. All you have to do is find me. I will be somewhere in the village either hiding or in plain sight. The first one to find me will stay. The other two will be sent back to the academy." This caught Sasuke and Naruto off guard. Rin knew it was a lie but played along. "Ready, set …GO!" With that she disappeared.

Sasuke began to run out of the training area. Rin called out to him.

"Sasuke wait, lets do this together."

"No way," he shouted without stopping. "That loser and you would only hold me back." _Besides, it's everyone for themselves._

Naruto was about to start running to, but Rin grabbed his arm. He turned to her and gave her a worried look.

"What are you doing," he asked. "We have to find her or it's all over." He would have said more, but Rin brought up a finger and silenced him.

"Naruto, the village is big and she can be anywhere. We need to calm down and think."

"But she said only one of use will become a genin. And I really like this headband."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," she said. "For right now, let's find both Sasuke and Anko." Naruto nodded and they were off. Watching them was a shadow clone Anko had left behind. It smirked and puffed out of existence, sending all of its knowledge back to Anko.

Sasuke was running down every street. I had been two hours since the exam started and he still couldn't find her. He knew he could do this without the others slowing him down. They were only burdens compared to him. He raced down another street looking for his sensei.

Naruto and Rin were walking calmly down a street. Rin told Naruto to make about ten shadow clones and have them look in different areas of the village. The two of them were thinking of places she might be hiding at.

"Lets she," said Rin, "what do we know about her?"

"She likes dango and hates spicy foods," said Naruto as he remembered their conversation. "She hates a snake for some reason. She also said something about tea ceremonies."

"Good. That narrows down the places she could be at. Let's check out places that have her likes in them."

"Maybe we should also check out weapon stores," said Naruto as he miraculously used a bit of his brain power. "We saw the way she likes to make entrances and she might be running low. She also mentioned liking to gut things." Rin smiled at Naruto.

"Good idea." With that they were off.

Back with Sasuke, he was checking out the most likely place anyone would hide at. Well in his mind at least. He was in the Uchiha district. _She has to be hiding here. This is as close to greatness as anyone can get. If I was as pathetic as her, I would hide here._

Back in a logical world, Rin and Naruto were heading to their last stop. The clones had scouted the rest of the city and had come up empty handed. They had checked every weapon store and tea house. Only one place remained a dango stand. As they walked in, they found her finishing up her twentieth dango stick. She saw them as they came in and checked her watch. They still had an hour to go. Not bad.

"Good job you two," she said grinning. She then did some hand signs and placed them under a genjutsu, putting them to sleep. She then picked them up and took them back to field 10. After dropping them she went to pick up Sasuke in a less then gentle manner. Basically, she hit him over the head with a mallet and brought him back.

Once she had gathered the all together, she released the jutsu and slashed water on Sasuke to wake him up.

"Now, I have good news," she said. Sasuke smirked. She was going to say that he passed and they would be leaving. "You all passed thanks to Rin and Naruto!"

"WHAT?" This came from Sasuke. "How the hell did that happen?"

"I'll explain," said Anko. "The test really began when I told you about the test to see how you would react. Sasuke did his own thing while Naruto and Rin trained together. Also, those two worked as a team to find me. Sasuke simply went off on his own, again. The last part of the test was looking at the information I gave you yesterday."

"What information," asked Sasuke.

"My personal information. I told you my likes and dislikes. They used what they knew about me to find the best spots I would hide. I mean, why would I hide in the Uchiha district?"

"But you said only one of use would pass," snarled Sasuke.

"Fool, why place you on a team and then send back two? Your teammates realized this and even after you left them were willing to help you out. Because 2/3's of you passed my test, you all pass. Congratulations! Now let's celebrate with dango!"

Omake

Anko appeared in the Uchiha district and went towards Sasuke's house. She found him sitting in his room opening a dairy and beginning to write in to. Oddly, he liked to talk as he wrote down his deepest secrets. (I can make him do what ever I want! evil LOL)

"Dear Diary,

Today I am one step closer to killing my brother. But something else happened, I got the ugliest sensei. I mean, she's a tramp and a very unattractive one at that." Anko clenched her fists and began to take deep breaths. "She acts more like a kid then a jonin. I heard that she's a _special_ jonin. She's special all right. I bet she needs special attention for every thing."

This is only so much a person like Anko can take before she loses it. She broke into his room and hit him over the head with a mallet (I like mallets. Got a problem with that?)

"Now what can I do to you," she said as she looked at the unconscious body on the floor. An idea sent from heaven (me really) appeared in her head. She smiled her most sadistic smile ever.

When Naruto and Rin entered the field the next day, they saw Sasuke and were shocked. He was tied to a cross in nothing but a diaper. In red letters on his chest was 'ARROGANT BABY'.

Don't mess with Anko.

Ah, I should do this more often. Hey do any of you know any good fanfics were Naruto is raised by Anko. I know a couple. A Family of Foxes and Snakes, The Snake Sannin, The Story of Naruto Mitarashi, and A Reapers Heaven are all the ones I know. No one ever finishes them. Well, maybe I'll do that one day. Anyways, starting next week we will be meeting the new OC. If I get a lot of bad comments about her, I'll have her killed off. I hope that makes everyone happy. Keep reading and reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi, I'm back. Sorry there hasn't been more updates. I'm a bit behind in my school work and had to write three essays and do two projects that were time consuming. Well, that's what I get for waiting for the last moment. Anyways, meet my OC. I looked at this site for information on the tailed beast and I picked the dog. Like always, if I don't know something, dislike it, or can't find the information on it I'll just make it up. So, enjoy the chapter everyone. See ya at the bottom.

Everyone has a story. No matter how big or small you are, you have a story because you exist. Hers began twelve years ago. It had been about two months since the 'death' of Kyuubi and the Yellow Flash. The people of the village were happy that their greatest enemy was finally dead. He, who had turned the tide in the last great ninja war. He, who had whipped out a 1/3 of their forces single handedly. Now they could plan for their revenge and finish what they had started. Now the people of the Village Hidden in the Rock could destroy the Leaf village and reclaim their honor.

Sadly, they became aware of a new threat when a team of Leaf shinobi was captured in their territory. They were questioned and tortured for information. The information would be useful to them. One member of the group broke quickly and began to tell them everything. When he started talking about guard duties, he mentioned guarding a demon brat. This got the attention of the interrogator and began to question him more. Why was one child so special that he needed to be guarded by two ANBU and 2 jonin? Why was he referred to as a demon? Soon the answers came and the interrogator rushed to speak with the Tsuchikage.

The Tsuchikage was a man of caution. When he heard that the Yellow Flash died and sealed the Kyuubi into a child made him worry. In the past, this village had a few demon vessels before and they were very powerful. To think that their greatest enemy now had the strongest demon of them all was too much. They had tipped the scale of power. But, then a thought came to mind. There was a chance that the village wouldn't see the potential of this new child. No matter how strong the child would grow up, it would be useless if he couldn't fight or lack the spirit to fight for his village.

He decided to talk this over with the council. Like their enemy, the Rock had a council that consisted of the major clans and most respected shinobi. The talks went into the night and seemed like they were dead even. Half of them wanted to forget their revenge for fear of the Kyuubi's vessel. The other half agreed that, if their prisoners were any indication of their hate for the boy, the child would most likely die at the hands of his own village.

Then a solution came and a plan was made. Fight a demon with a demon. The perfect plan that satisfied both sides. The sealing could only be down when a child would be born, so whose child would it be. The voice of a man named Bakudan was heard and said that his family would take this. They had lost most of their members in the war leaving only three, soon to be four, left. It was soon agreed, and so they waited for the birth.

When the day came, Deidara ran to inform the Tsuchikage that his mother would soon give birth. He in turn called his sealers and the keepers of the special vase that held Houkou, the five tails. They quickly gathered at the home of the once great clan and the ritual began as the mother gave birth. The process was long and difficult, but they were successful. The child was then given a name that was true to her purpose. Michi, for she was the pathway that would lead them to victory.

That was twelve years ago. From that point to the present, she grew up. Her hair was a mix of white with a few black streaks and she wore it like her brother did. Her eyes were a light blue color. Her teeth were a bit sharper than most. She was slender and a bit tall for her age. She was strong willed and had a code by which she lived her live. She often got boarded with things and would skip school to go and play in the caves that were near her village.

That has been her story to this point. Now is the present were we are now.

The Tsuchikage was stroking his beard. It was a long and pointy one that, when combined with his lean face and narrow eyes, gave him the appearance of pure evil. Right now he was waiting for one person, Michi. He had called her to his office about an hour ago and he was still waiting. While on the whole, her skill were good, she was nowhere near the level that they wanted her to be at. But that would change with her first mission as a genin.

She soon came into his office. She was wearing a light brown shirt and skirt outfit and wore her hitai-ate around her neck. On her ears were headphones as she listened to music and she seemed to be dancing to the music that was playing.

"Michi," said the Tsuchikage. She didn't reply and kept bouncing to the music. "MICHI!" the man shouted.

"Awwwww," she cried. "Don't shout, it's rude." She gave him a look that said to be nicer since he was in the presences of a woman. Sadly, it didn't work.

"I have an assignment for you of great importance," began the Tsuchikage. "As you know, most of the Uchiha clan is dead. In fact, the Leaf only has one left and from what my sources are telling me, he is about your age and has just graduated. No doubt that village will train him hard and make sure he is able to revive his clan. This is something we can't allow."

"So what do you want sweet little old me to do about it," she asked with a grin. "Would you like me to seduce him and have him join us? Well, if that's the case then I might be willing if he's cute."

"NO! We want you to wait for him to leave his village and kill him when he is alone. You are the best choice because he won't be able to copy your special jutsus. Also, if you are caught, you can act like a genin that is simply lost or an innocent girl. You are not to return until he is dead or we contact you."

"Fine, fine," she said as she waved her hand at her boss. "I'll do this but, promise me that you'll inform me if my brother is found." It had been four years since the disappearance of Deidara and Michi was worried. The Tsuchikage gave a nod and with that she left.

"Is the target in sight," asked Anko as she hid on the roof of a building. She and her team were on what she considered to be an A no S class mission. They were going to do something that was said to be impossible, even for the Hokage.

"I see the target," said Rin as she spoke through the communication device. She was on the street. Naruto was on another building and Sasuke had refused to take the mission saying that it was pointless.

"Good," replied Anko. "Naruto, when Rin stops the target, we will attack from above. I should work."

"If it doesn't," asked the ramen loving boy.

"Most likely we will be killed," was her answer which caused him to gulp.

Down on the street Rin was waiting to approach the target until he was in the right spot. It had to be perfect or else the whole plan would fail. Then, he came into his position and she made her move.

"Hey Kakashi," she said with a grin. Kakashi, as usual, was reading his book and didn't bother to look at Rin.

"Rin is there something you want," he asked. He was anxious because he was getting to the good part. (We all know what that is and if you don't GET OUT OF MY FANFIC!)

"Well I was wondering if…" before she could say anymore, Anko and Naruto came flying down towards the late jonin. He sensed the attack and used Rin as a substitute. The three of the fell on each other in a dog pile like fashion. Kakashi didn't even look up from his book.

"What was that about," he asked. Rin, who was on the bottom, summoned her strength and through off Anko and Naruto. She then turned to stare at her former teammate.

"I told you! I want to see your face. It's the greatest mystery in the world," she said as she held up his baby pictures. It turns out even then he wore a mask.

"Oh," he said simple as he walked away.

Rin's eyes became dish plates and her face turned red. She was pissed. She then let out a scream that was heard all the way in Wind country. When she was down Anko, who had gotten up and duster herself off, decided that training was over.

"O.K. you two, lets get one of those real missions," she said with a tear in her eye. About twenty minutes later, the whole team 7 was washing the dogs of the Inuzuka clan.

Team 7 had been a team for about a week now. At first, they were pissed at the crappy missions they had to do. Naruto and Anko seemed to hate them the most or at least showed it the most. The first time the caught the daimyo's cat Naruto had suggested that they skin in and Anko volunteered. Other jobs they had been doing consisted of picking up trash, painting, pulling weeds, and cleaning latrines.

Over this time they had become closer, for the most part. Rin and Anko had become friends and sometimes were seen shopping while Naruto carried their bags. Anko began to grow found of Naruto as well, like he was a little brother or something. Sasuke, on the other had, spent only the time he was required to with them and then left.

As for Rin and Naruto, some people began to talk that they were getting close. These people were Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. When Ino and Hinata weren't training with there teams and Sakura was finished at the hospital, they followed the girl around and Naruto was usual right next to her. To Ino and Sakura it seemed weird that someone would want to be near Naruto and enjoy it. For Hinata, she was coming out of her shell more and more each day as her jealousy grew. One day her father saw her attacking a training dummy on compound and was shocked at what he saw. His daughter, the one he considered to be weak, was destroying a dummy with a picture of Rin's face on it. When he went to speak with her, her head snapped in his direction and glared at him, in only for a second, with enough killer intent to make him shutter.

Momiji was enjoying her time at the academy. At first, she was shocked at the lack of desire these girls had becoming shinobi. All they did was talk about which boy was the cutest and what outfits went with what. Momiji just wanted to go back into a comma and never get up again. The next day, she made her _point_ and got them to start training seriously. All it took was a couple of finger bullets, who knew?

After the group was done with that mission, Anko took them back to the training field to train some more.

"Now, we are going to do some sparing," she said getting every ones attention. "These will be pure taijutsu and will finish when I say so. Now Naruto you will face off against Sasuke first."

They both nodded and went into the middle of the field. In the last week, Naruto had gotten better at the Dances. While he was still working on the Dance of the Camellia, he had gotten the basic movements down. He was still at a disadvantage to Sasuke, who was stronger, but at least he would make him work for a victory.

"Begin," shouted Anko.

Sasuke started first with a series of punches. Naruto dodged most of them while moving backwards. After a while, Naruto decided it was time to fight back. He caught one of Sasuke's arms and used it bring Sasuke in closer and brought his knee into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke stumbled back in pain for a moment and then regained his composer. Sasuke moved towards Naruto and then did a foot sweep that sent him falling towards ground. Naruto sent one of his hands to the ground and used it like a spring to launch himself back up before the rest of his body could hit the ground. Seeing this, Sasuke moved over to Naruto's side and punched him in the gut while he was in midair. Naruto hit the ground hard and coughed up some blood.

"Alright," said Anko. "That's good enough." At that Sasuke smirked.

"He wasn't nearly good enough," he said with arrogance. He turned to face his fallen teammate. "Your useless so just quit."

"That's enough," said Anko with an angry glare. "You need to learn how to be a graceful winner." She saw that Naruto had gotten up and was walking back towards them. "Naruto you are getting better but you still need work. You should have continued your attack after your knee hit Sasuke. Also, you should have rolled out of that last fall instead of springing up. Rin it's you verses Sasuke and then we'll move on."

Naruto sat down as Anko told them to begin. Rin was amazing. No matter what Sasuke did, he couldn't hit Rin and kept getting pummeled. Rin started with a few quick jabs to the face and then in the gut. When Sasuke recovered, he tried to do a flying kick. Rin caught him by his leg and used his momentum to throw him to the side. While he is rolling he uses his arms to quickly get back up onto his feet. Rin quickly moved over to him and gave him one final punch in the face.

"Alright, that's enough," said Anko. "You both did fine. Now everyone come here so I can give you all a special test." When they were all gathered around her, she pulled out some small square pieces of paper. "These are going to be telling me what you chakra affinity is. That will tell me what types of jutsus I should be teaching you." She then handed them each a paper.

"How does this work," asked Naruto.

"Just place it in your hand and then push a little chakra into it."

The three of them did as they were told. Naruto's was slit in half. Sasuke's began to crumble. Rin's turns to dust. Anko looked at them and smirked. _Naruto has wind, Sasuke has lightning, and Rin has earth. Well now I know what to teach them._

"Alright," she said, "Naruto, you got wind. Rin has earth and Sasuke is lightning. Good because I know a couple of jutsus for Naruto and Rin. There aren't that many lightning jutsus unless you want to ask Kakashi. So, for now at least, I'll be showing Sasuke fire."

She decided to start with Sasuke. She began to do some had signs and then shout out several small fire ball from her mouth. Sasuke watched and was slightly impressed. It wasn't as powerful as his Grand Fireball, but it would help against a moving target. Anko then explained to him that it was almost similar to the Grand Fireball Jutsu except he had to cut it into several small bursts instead of one large one. He then went on to practice the jutsu on his own.

Rin was next. Anko once again did some hand signs and then created an earth clone. It looked just like Anko, who gave it a punch and it turned into mud. She explained that like the shadow clones these could fight and use jutsus. And, unlike Naruto's shadow clones, it didn't take up to much chakra. Rin nodded and decided to start training.

Last was Naruto. She did the signs and then there was a large explosion of air.

"That," said Anko, "was called **Great Breakthrough**. Basically, this jutsu will let you send your opponent flying. It will also be good in combination with fire jutsus. It's C rank so you should have no problems with chakra amount." Naruto nodded and then began to practice the jutsu. They all continued until Anko told them to go home.

As Rin walked home with Naruto, she saw that he was pouting slightly. _What's wrong with him? Was it because he lost today? He should be proud of how good he's getting. _She was pulled out of her thoughts when Naruto spoke up.

"Why have you been holding back," he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we train, you don't fight like you did against Sasuke. Not that I look back I realize that in all of our spars you have been holding back a bit."

"Well I don't want to hurt you are. If I did that then…"

"That's not the point. How am I supposed to get stronger if you don't take me seriously?"

Rin began to realize the real problem. It wasn't that she was holding back, but doubting him. _He thinks that I think he's no good._

"Naruto listen. If I were to go all out on you, you would be seriously hurt. I'm sorry if I hurt your pride but you got to learn that sometimes holding back is a good thing."

"How? How is it a good thing," asked Naruto as he stopped. "I know you're stronger than me and that I would never win in a real fight. But, I don't want you to protect me. How are the both of us supposed to get better if one of us keeps holding back? This has to with our teamwork and trusting each other. I give you my all and you don't. This has nothing to do with pride."

Rin was taken back by this. She hadn't thought of it like that. She remembered back when she was younger when everyone never fought her seriously. Back when people thought she was weak because she was a girl.

"Naruto, I'll tell you what. Tonight during our spar I'll go all out on you." She gave him a smile and he smile back at her.

Little did they know that his stalker was watching them and trying to here what they were saying. All Hinata heard was 'tonight' and 'I'll go all out on you'. That night Hinata trained like the world would end if she stopped. This caused her father to ask is other daughter some questions.

"Hanabi, have you done something to your sister?"

"No, what makes you think that?" 

"Have you seen her," he asked sarcastically. "I have never seen her train like this before."

"Well I did read her diary yesterday," said Hanabi. "It seems like some is going after the boy she likes." At that, Hiashi went into protective father mood.

"WWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTT? She's too young!"

"Sorry father, but I think it's too late," said Hanabi with a sigh. "Her diary is very detailed. It mentions everywhere he goes, who he hangs out with, and everything that he does. Your daughter is a stalker. Plus, she has very nice handwriting." At this, Hiashi looked like the painting 'The Scream'.

At about the same time, Naruto was training again with his mother and Rin.

"O.K. Naruto," said Momiji. "Tonight we will be working on the **Finger Bullet Drill**. You remember what you did wrong with your first try with the bone blade?" Naruto nodded. "Well that was it, only you need to focus on you finger bones and but a bit more chakra into them."

Naruto began to follow his mother's instructions. He held out one hand and focused his chakra. Soon, five finger bones shout out of his fingers and into the wall.

"I think I'd better pick up a training dummy," said Momiji as she looked at the holes in the wall. Naruto soon got a full hang on the jutsu and went back to training on the Dance of the Camellia. After that was done, he sparred with Rin. True to her word, she didn't hold back. At the end of practice, Naruto was glad he had the Kyuubi.

"Well, I have to get going," said Momiji as Rin was healing Naruto.

"Where are you going," asked Naruto.

"I'm just going to pick something up from the Hokage," she replied. And with that she was off.

Later that night, Naruto had fallen asleep. It had been a tough day for him and he was beat. His eye lids were just starting to fall when he heard a noise. This put him on high alert, being used to being beaten up in the middle of the night. The noises were coming for in the hall and moving towards his door. He held up his hand, ready to use the finger bullets. Whoever it was went past his room and into the bathroom. A minute later he heard a flushing sound. A moment later his door opened and there stood Rin half asleep. She was wearing a white t-shirt and panties. She walked over to the bed and got under the covers. Naruto's eyes became dish plates. _Ahhh! What is she doing? Is she sleep walking or something? What should I do?_

At that moment, Rin seemed to move closer to him. Naruto could smell the shampoo she had used that night. He could feel the warmth of her body and the touch of her skin. Soon they were next to each other, facing each other. Her arm was soon wrapped around his neck, pulling his head in closer to hers. _Is this for real? Does she like me?_

Meanwhile, one person was watching this for the Hokages tower. The old man had been bored and decided to check on Naruto. Imagine his surprise when he was what was going on. He sat there, eating popcorn, and cheering for the young blond.

"I wish I could get some like he can," said the Hokage.

"What was that," said the voice of Momiji. The Hokage turned around and saw Mrs. Uzumaki giving him a death glare.

"Oh shit," he said.

Back with Naruto, he decided to make a move. He was nervous as hell. As he moved closer, he heard her say Obito very lightly. He stopped and realized that she was asleep and couldn't take advantage of her like that. He slowly got out of bed and picked her up bridal style and put her back in her own room.

"Are you spying on couples," asked Momiji as she slowly walked over to the old man. He gulped and did the first thing that came to mind. Shift the blame.

"Momiji, I was just checking on your son when I saw him doing perverted things. Take a look for your self." As he said this he pointed to the orb only to find Naruto in his bed alone. "Oh, this isn't good."

"Die old man," said Momiji. With that, the hurting began. I would like to tell you all about it, but it's a bit graphic and too bloody. Let's just say that he was later admitted into the hospital with wounds in areas where the sun don't shine.

The next morning Naruto couldn't stop blushing as he watched Rin eat breakfast. (can you blame him?) When they were done they went to meet the rest of the team at the field and began to practice right away. Anko began the meeting with some announcements and then they began to practice their new jutsus.

Outside the village, a girl with wearing the symbol for the rock appeared near the village and began to set up camp. She would wait for her prey to come. No matter how long it took.

Omake

Sasuke was fighting Naruto and winning. He decided to show off his power to impress his teacher. "**Grand Fireball!**" Naruto was hit by the blast and thrown back several feet.

"Ha, what a loser," said the cocky Uchiha.

"Hey, Anko-sensei said no jutsus," yelled Naruto as he got back up.

"Like I care what she says." The veins on Anko's head became visible.

"Don't talk about her like that," shouted Naruto. He threw off his jacket and pulled out a body from his shoulder. "**Dance of the Camellia**" he shouted as he charged at the teme. Sasuke was soon sliced and diced. Before he could more again, Anko was behind him.

"It's time you and I had a heart to heart talk," she said with a grin as she pulled out her mallet.

Before she could do anything, I walked in.

"Stop," I said. "You can't do that to him!"

"That's right," said Sasuke.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a green spandex suit and some scissors.

"I have a better idea," I said with my own evil grin.

"You're an evil man," said Sasuke.

Soon, the village hidden in the Leaves had three people wearing green spandex.

Well I have a new poll for you all. The first one if for an idea for an attack. Ribcage Missile. How does that sound?

Also, which of these styles would you like Naruto to learn from his fathers scroll:

Ryūsui no Ugokiand Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren from Rurouni Kenshin

Resshuuken from YuYu Hakusho

none of the above

Well, till next time! Please read and review.

P.S. In Bloody Fox the last part of the exam begins and Neji is in deep shit!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all, how's it going? I just read a fanfic were Naruto and Hinata asked Jiraiya to baby sit. I ask you, who would do something like that? He mentally scared those two in less than an hour. Oh well, I hope it wasn't a one shot!

Now, to the poll. Almost everyone voted for Ryūsui no Ugokiand Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren from Rurouni Kenshin. I'll also give him the other moves so he will have the complete set.

One more thing, Ribcage Missiles is in. I also have people calling in with their own ideas. Here are some of them.

Thenewguy15: Creating shin guards, arm guards and chest armor from HIGHLY condensed bone tissue, think Gaara's suna no tate only on the chest, forearms and shins.

Shinji the good sharer: Bone Armor Jutsu: A bloodline technique similar to the "Armor of sand" used by Gaara. This ability allows the user to reform their bones into protective plating that completely covers their skin in bone plates, forming an exo-skeleton of armor.

Battleking: "BONE CLONE" a type of clone that can only disappear by KILLING blows, not sissy blows like shadow clones. Just so it's not to powerful the drawback could be that he can't create as many BONE CLONES as he can Shadow clones. The limited number for BONE CLONE could be one, two or whatever you feel the number should be.

Bigkyle990: it's called bone yard, he sends bones through the ground to come out as large bone spikes in any direction he chooses

Send me your ideas and I'll pick out the ones I like and give credit were it is due. If I don't pick yours, it doesn't mean I hate you, it's just other people came up with a similar idea or it's similar to one of the jutsus that are already goes with this bloodline limit. Now, on with the show.

A cat with a ribbon on its left ear was alone in the forest. Or so it thought. Three pairs of eyes were staring at it. One of them was very pissed and the other two were just tired of this mission. This was the twelfth time this week that they had caught this cat. This pissed one jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and grabbed Tora the cat. Said cat responded by clawing at its attacker.

"Ouch, stupid cat," muttered Naruto.

"That's what you get for scaring it," said Rin as she and Sasuke appeared next to him. She took hold of the cat and he seemed to calm down.

"Cat 'Tora' captured," said Sasuke into his head gear.

"He's not dead," asked a disappointed Anko.

"No, the owner wanted him brought back," replied Sasuke.

"She never said what condition he had to be in," said Anko. She then began to laugh and Sasuke began to shiver.

Twenty minutes later, the Daimyo's wife held her Tora tightly in her arms. This caused mixed reactions on the team. Rin felt sorry for the poor cat. Sasuke looked at the scene with indifference. Anko and Naruto sent looks to the cat that said 'if we have to catch you again it WILL be the LAST time'. The then heard the Hokage cough that was meant to bring them to attention.

"Well done team 7," said the old man. "We have a couple more missions for you." He begins to shift through his papers. "We have picking up dog poop, weeding gardens, cleaning my garage, helping old ladies cross the street, and…" He stopped when he heard the Daimyo's wife call out to Tora. "It seems like we need to get the cat back."

"NO," shouted Naruto and Anko.

"I tired of all these chores old man," shouted Naruto. "We are ninja, not the clean up crew. How about we get some real missions!"

"I agree with the kid," said Anko. "I haven't killed anyone in weeks. Just one real mission where I can feed my bloodlust."

"Stop acting like children," said Iruka. "Team 7 has only been active for about two months now and you three are still to green. Till we feel that you are ready you will be given simple missions." Anko crossed her arms and began to pout.

"Please," she said trying to sound innocent. No dice.

"No," was Iruka's response.

"Allow me to explain," said the Hokage. "Missions are based on a letter system with A being at the top and D at the bottom. A-ranked missions are for jonin and ANBU. B-ranked missions are for rookie jonin and high chunin. C-ranked missions go to chunin and experienced genin. D-ranked missions are for you rookies so that you can work on teamwork. We will get the occasional S-ranked mission, but that's not for you to worry about."

Naruto let out a sigh. He had hoped that the old man might back them up at least a little. Then Anko walked over to him and whispered in his ears. The look on his face when it began looked like he was confused or surprised. At the end, he was giving the Hokage and Iruka a wicked smile.

"Are you sure sensei," he asked Anko. "That seems cruel."

"Do it Naruto," said Anko with a gleam in her eye.

Naruto began to do some hand signs and when he was done smoke filled the room. Iruka was in a bit of a panic. Then he felt someone press against his back. The Hokage could feel people on both his side. _No_, thought the old man, _not this jutsu_. When the smoke cleared, the room was full of naked female Naruto's.

"Please," they all said at the same time. It was two much for the two men to take. Man wasn't made for that level of perversion. Blood shoot out of their noses and the feel to the floor. A second later the Hokage, who was still on the floor, held up a sheet of paper.

"Here's an easy C-ranked mission," he said. Anko went over and took the paper and began to read it.

"Your right, this is easy," she said. "It's a simple escort mission as well as body guarding. We are to protect the bridge builder name Tazuna."

"That's super bridge builder Tazuna," said a man on the other side of the doors. The doors opened and an old drunk looking man stepped into the room. The first thing he noticed was that the room was full of naked, blond, big busted, pig tailed girls. "I changed my mind. I'm staying here!" There was a poof and the girls disappeared and Naruto appeared next to Rin.

"Sorry old man," he said grinning while scratching the back of his head.

"But, but," stammered Tazuna. He then began to cry. "It's not fair!"

"Alright team," said Anko. "We will meet at the western gate in an hour. Be on time or be left behind." The three genin nodded and quickly left. Anko then turned to the old bridge builder and sighed. "You can stop crying now."

The three of them went their own way as soon as they left the assignment room. Sasuke went home and began to pack. Rin did the same thing. Naruto went to tell his mom, who was at the academy, about the mission. There was some crying on her part, but she wished him look and he then went home and quickly packed his stuff. He grabbed some clothes, medical supplies, and some scrolls that had his fathers fighting style written on them. Oddly, Naruto finished packing and was out of the house before Rin.

Rin caught up with him shortly and the two began to walk together towards the western gate. When they got there they saw that Tazuna had stopped crying but still looked drunk. Anko was standing next to him eating some dango. Sasuke showed up a bit later with his gear.

"All right, let's go," cheered Anko. Tazuna looked a bit worried.

"Are you sure you all can handle this," he asked.

"Don't worry," said Sasuke. "This team may be made of a dobe (Naruto glares at him), and weak kunoichi (big glare from Rin), and a jonin that dresses like a tramp (Anko reaches for her mallet that is under her trench coat) but don't because you have an Uchiha here." Before he could say anything else he was pounded on the head by Anko's mallet. Naruto held up a large sign that had 9.1 on it. Rin also had a sign that read 8.9. Tazuna sweat dropped.

"Still can't get a ten," muttered Anko. "Let me rephrase that. I am a special jonin and my team can handle this. If things start to look bad I'll step in and help."

"What do you mean 'weak kunoichi'," yelled Rin. "I beat you at every taijutsu spar."

"That's only because we aren't allowed to use ninjutsu and I'm going easy on you," responded Sasuke.

"I hope so," said Tazuna as he watched the people who were supposed to protect him fight with each other.

Meanwhile, the Hokage and Iruka were starting to pick themselves up. Why had it taken so long? Well, they lost a lot more blood than usual. At least the blood was only on the floor. It had landed on the files then they would have to get more and explain how it got there. No way were they going to do that. Soon, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Iruka. Sakura then entered the room looking a little nervous.

"You wanted to see me," she asked.

"Yes," replied the Hokage. "Sakura, I have heard that you are doing well in your medical training. So, I'll be sending you with a team on a simple delivery mission."

"May I ask why," she asked.

"Sakura, you are being trained to become a field medic. So, you need some field experience and to be with people who can help you with your speed so that you can arrive at your destination much quicker. Don't worry, I doubt that you will need to use your skills or any action will take place." There was a knock at the door and the Hokage checked the clock. "That must be him. Come in Gai." With that the door opened and in came a large man wearing green spandex, a jonin vest, a bowl cut, and thick eyebrows.

"I GAI, THE YOUTHFUL GREEN BEAST, AM HERE AS YOU REQUESTED!"

"Th-thank you Gai," said Iruka. He turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, this is Gai and you will be joining his team for this mission." Sakura looked at Iruka and then at Gai. She then walked over to Iruka and leaned over to his ear.

"Please tell me their aren't as weird as he is," she whispered.

"Don't worry," said in a low tone. "They are mostly normal." _Poor kid. Maybe I should tell her about Lee. Oh well, she'll get over it. They will only be gone for about three weeks._ (Yes, I am evil!)

Over at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was sneaking into Hinata's room. He had to find this diary and discover who it was that his daughter was in love with. Of course, he could just ask, but fathers don't just ask their daughters who they are in love with. Well, they could, but just don't expect the truth. So here he was, a 40 year old jonin, sneaking around his daughters room looking for that book.

"What are you doing father," asked Hanabi who was right behind him without him knowing. So, he screamed. Like a little girl.

"Don't do that," he hissed as he turned around. "I need to find that book. Where is it?"

"It's under the floorboard next to her desk," sighed Hanabi as she pointed to the desk in the corner. Hiashi went over to the spot and quickly found the loose floor board. He picked up the diary and then began to read it.

"Damn," he said. "She does follow this guy everywhere. She even lists how much ramen he eats and the flavors. But why not a name?"

"I think it's because she is embarrassed or something," said Hanabi. "So, what are you going to do now father?"

That was the question. He could track down the boy and kill him for stealing his daughter's heart. Or maybe send her to a hypnotist and erase him from her mind. Then, he could encourage the relationship. If Hinata was training this hard to beat down someone else who like him, imagine how hard she would train if he told her they might become engaged. Before he could make any decision, he had to know more. Like the boys name, family, and strength. He turned to his youngest daughter.

"I want you to try and find out more about this _boy_," he said. "I don't care how you do it, just find out who he is and then report back to be. Then I'll check out his records and see if this is a suitable match."

"Yes father," she replied. _I hope he doesn't go this overboard when I start to date._

Michi was watching the roads that went in and out of the village. She was well hidden thanks to her **Hiding Camouflage Jutsu**. She could watch people pass her by without anyone noticing unless they had an active Sharingan, Byakugan, or animals with really powerful sense of smell. She was about to move to a different area when she saw a group of five pass by. There was a loud blond, a girl with orange markings on her cheeks, an old drunk, and a woman in a trench coat with no sense of modesty. The last one was an Uchiha. She could tell that due to the fact that he wore his clan's symbol on his back and his dark eyes. _Finally, it's been a week since I ran out of batteries and haven't been able to listen to any music. Now, to wait for the right moment and kill him._

"Tazuna is there a shinobi village in Wave," asked Rin. Far question considering the fact that she had been gone for so long and didn't know about any of the new villages that had appeared.

"No," he responded. "If there were then I would have hired them."

"There are many different villages," explained Anko. "However, only five largest countries hold the villages where one can receive the title of kage. They are the Mist, Leaf, Sand, Rock, and Cloud. Their leaders are the Mizukage, Hokage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Raikage. I hope that explains everything."

"Thanks Anko," said Rin. "I just thought that there might have been more."

Anko would have answered her, but stopped in her tracks in front of a puddle. She looked down at it and began to stare. The others began to freak out when she began to laugh.

"Well, well what do we have here," she said in a happy sounding voice. "A puddle on a hot day and it hasn't rained for days. I wonder what I should do." She then reached into one of her pockets and pulled out several exploding notes and then dropped them into the puddle. If anyone was looking at her face, they would say she was crazy. It turned out, when the notes exploded and the Demon Brothers flew out of the water, someone did see her face.

"That woman is nuts," said one of them.

"Lets kill her first then lets get the old man," said the other.

"With what," asked Rin who was standing in the back. "You don't have any weapons."

They gestured to their gantlets only to find them missing. Rin then stepped forward and held up the gantlets. She then smirked at them.

"This is my fighting style," she said. "I steal your weapons and then use them against you."

The two brothers were enraged. They charged in to attack, but were stopped. Sasuke used his kunai to stab one of them in his leg and then delivered a fierce upper cut. Naruto hardened the bones in his right arm and punched the other one in the face.

"Nice work you three," said Anko. She then turned to Tazuna. "Why were they after you?" Tazuna sighed.

"I guess I might as well tell you. There is an evil business man named Gato who is after me. Publicly, he owns a shipping company but that's only a cover. He's a smuggler and drug dealer. He came to Wave a few years ago and took over the country. He controls all the ports and has caused our land to become isolated and impoverished."

"So why is he after you," asked Naruto.

"Because I'm building a bridge," said Tazuna. "When it is finished, it will connect our land with the outside world and we will be able to trade freely once again and our economy will recover."

"So, if you knew this then why didn't you ask for better ninja's," asked Naruto.

"Too expensive. If I told them all of that, then I couldn't afford you guys. Please, I'll pay you all back once our economy recovers."

"I don't see why we should," said Sasuke. "It's not our problem and since you lied to us that means that the mission is terminated."

"No way," yelled Naruto. "Come on, this is our first real mission and you just want to walk away? We can do this right Rin."

"I have mixed feeling about this," she replied. "I want to help but he did lie to us. What do you think sensei?"

Anko turned and faced the road leading towards Wave. She closed her eyes and began to think.

"Please help us," said Tazuna. "But, if you don't my daughter will hate the Leaf forever and my super cute grandson will cry."

"I was going to say hell ya lets do this before you interrupted me," said Anko. "Don't worry; we will see this mission threw. But you better pay us back later or else!" Tazuna thank her and soon they were on their way.

Watching them, Michi made some mental notes. The Uchiha was an ass, simple put. The girl seemed to be every capable and well as her sensei. Something was off with the blond though. When he got close, she felt…restless and wanted to fight him. That and the demon inside her began to stir. She decided to wait and get more information on the Uchiha's teammates before acting.

They traveled for a couple of days until they reached Wave country. A boat was waiting for them and snuck them in. Once they got to shore, Tazuna told them that they would be staying at his place. As they walked in the forest, Naruto heard a noise in the bushes and threw a kunai at it. A white rabbit jumped out of the bush and ran away.

"Shit," said Rin.

"Sorry," apologized Naruto.

"No, it's not that," she said. "It's just that that rabbit was used as a decoy. I mean, its summer so it's fur shouldn't be white. It's is white because it's been kept in a cage." That when they heard a noise.

"Get down," shouted Anko.

They hit the ground hard and fast. A blade flew above them and was caught be a man in a tree. He had dark hair, no eyebrows, bandages covering his face, and dark pants. He was shirtless showing the world his muscles.

"Well, so these are the people who defeated the Demon Brothers," said the man with amusement in his voice.

"Zabuza Momochi, I never thought someone like you would sell out to Gato," said Anko.

"The Snake Mistress of the Leaves, it is an honor to meet you," said Zabuza. "My target is only the old man so if you don't want to die then just step away." Anko raised a hand and put on her chin and made it look like she was thinking about it.

"Nope," she said after a minute. "Not happening any time soon." She turned to her team. "Listen maggots, get around Tazuna and let me handle him. He's a missing-nin from Mist and was known as the Demon of the Bloody Mist. He got that name after he killed his entire graduating class."

"All without any previous training," added Zabuza as he chucked at the memory. He then decided to have a look at the genins. The black haired boy looked cocky and the girl seemed to be the most intelligent of the three (having seen threw his distraction). His eyes stopped on the blond and then they grew wide when he saw the two red dots just above his eyes. Naruto noticed him staring at him and became nervous.

"Hey," shouted Naruto. "Stop staring at me you eyebrowless freak." Zabuza ignored him and faced Anko once again.

"How did you get your hands on a Kaguya," he asked. "They were wiped out years ago." Anko smirked at him.

"Seems your village missed one," she replied. She had read Naruto's file and knew about his blood line and his mother's history. She also knew about the incident with the Kaguya clan and the Mist village.

Zabuza grinned. He hadn't been this excited since he found Haku. Now he had a chance to add another to his collection. First he had to take out his opponent. "**Hiding Mist Jutsu!"** With that, a heavy mist covered the area making everyone's sight worthless. He then let out a powerful killing intent.

_What a powerful killing intent_, thought Sasuke. _If I make a single mistake, I'll die. I can't stand this! I'd rather kill my self than take this much longer_. Before he could carry out his plan (sorry people) Anko stopped.

"Hey have a little confidence in me will ya," she said. Her eyes then narrow and disappeared. The three genins heard the sound of metal hitting metal and when they turned around they saw Anko holding back Zabuza's sword with a kunai. Then, in an instant, Anko grabbed a second kunai from her jacket and threw it at Zabuza. Zabuza, however, dissolved into water. "Shit! That was a water clone." Before anyone could blink, Zabuza appeared above her, with his sword in hand, and cut her in half.

"One down," he said. Then, 'Anko' turned into mud. "An earth clone." Then he felt a kunai press against his throat.

"Was that all you had," asked Anko. Suddenly, Zabuza dissolved into water and she was kicked from behind. She was launched into the lake that happened to be near by and as she swam back up to the surface, she saw Zabuza standing over her.

"**Water Prison Jutsu!**" With that, Anko was trapped in a sphere of water. As long as Zabuza held on to the sphere, she was stuck. She had a limited amount of time before she ran out of air. "Well, better take care of your brats and the old man. **Water Clone Jutsu!**" A clone of Zabuza appeared at the edge of the lake and began to walk over to the genin.

The three genin began to panic. Sasuke was cursing that he would never get to kill his brother or revive his clan. Rin had tried to come up with a plan. However, she couldn't figure out how she was going to steal that sword and even if she did he could still use ninjutsu. Naruto was watching his life flash before his eyes. To put in bluntly, it sucked. But, when he got to the part were Iruka saved his life, things began to get better. No way was he going to let it end now. Not when he finally got his mom back and found out who he was.

Suddenly he had an idea. He just hoped Rin would figure the rest out. He stepped forward and took off his jacket. "**Dance of the Camellia!**" he shouted as he grabbed a shoulder bone that had begun to poke out. The bone looked like a sharp blade and was much stronger than steal.

"Interesting," said the clone. "I will enjoy seeing the Shikotsumyaku."

_How can this be_, thought Sasuke. _How can the dobe had a bloodline limit._

"If you like this, try my **Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" At that, there was a puff of smoke and then there were five Naruto's. They then ran towards the clone Zabuza and circled him. "Now you're in for it, **Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" The five of them began to appear and disappear around the clone, confusing him. "This move makes it impossible for you to hit me," said one of the Naruto's. "With fluid like motions and the constantly changing speed, you can't predict where I am or where I am going." Clone Zabuza was swinging his sword like a mad man while the real one watched with interest.

While this was going on, Rin noticed something on the ground. It was a windmill shuriken. Realization hit her and stole Sasuke's windmill shuriken from his bag. "**Shadow Windmill Shuriken!**" With that, she threw the weapons at Zabuza.

Zabuza noticed the attack coming at the corner of his eye. _It was a distraction. The blond was just showing off to get my attention away from his teammates. AND I FELL FOR IT!_ Zabuza caught the first shuriken with his free hand. When he saw the second one he jumped to avoid it while still holding the sphere.

"Hey freak," came a voice from behind Zabuza. He turned around and saw the windmill shuriken turn into the blond. "Eat this, **Finger Bullet Drill!**" Naruto's finger bones shot out and headed for Zabuza's arm. He had no choice, he released the jutsu. Naruto hit water and when he got back to the surface, Zabuza was giving him a death glare.

"You little shit," he said as he grabbed his sword. However, before he could do anything else, a kunai was shoved into his side. He looked down at the form of Anko. She then pulled out the kunai and gave him a roundhouse kick that landed in his gut. The force of the kick tossed him off of the water and into a tree. Soon, Anko was standing over him ready to give him the death blow. Before she could act, three senbons were imbedded in his neck. The group looked up and saw a dark haired hunter-nin.

"Thank you for you assistance," said the figure in a very feminine voice. "I doubt I could have taken him by my self." He then appeared next to Zabuza's body and picked him up. "I will be leaving now to dispose of the body. Good bye." With that, the two disappeared into a whirlwind of leaves.

Michi (who was well hidden thanks to her jutsu) watched the whole thing and was in awe. She had to tell her superiors about what she had seen.

"That was amazing," cried Tazuna. "I had doubts but that was amazing! Come one, let's get to my place so you can get some rest and I can get some super sake."

Well, that's it for this chapter. Sorry no omake today. Maybe next time. Now, what should happen to Zabuza and Haku? Ya got till the bridge scene to decide. So, let me know in the review section as well as your ideas on future bone based jutsus.

Oh, wait a second. I also want to know what you think about Rin getting snake training. Basically, I plan on Tsunade to teach her medical jutsus and Anko to teach her poisons and summoning snakes. Just a thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, welcome to the next exciting chapter. So far I am disappointed in the voting. So by the next chapter we will find out if they live or die. If they live, I got something nice planned for Zabuza and Haku will be seen again. If the die, well, they die. It's all or nothing people.

Now, on with the show.

It was about an hour later when our heroes (well, them plus Sasuke) arrived at Tazuna's house. The house was a simple two story house that was set next to a lake. The inside had a simple layout. On the first floor were a kitchen and an empty family room. The second floor held all the bedrooms.

Tsunami was overjoyed to see that her father was both alive and sober. He quickly introduced the Leaf-nins while he went looking for a bottle of sake. Once he found one, everyone sat down at the kitchen table and he began to tell them about what had happened. Well, he left out the part of the Harem Jutsu but other than that it was what happened.

While this was going on, Sasuke was fuming inside. The dobe and the kunoichi had done all the fighting in the last battle and he just stood there. How could he kill his brother when he couldn't even handle a simple missing-nin? Then, there was what Naruto had done in his fight. What was that? He had known the blond for years and he had never done anything like that before, not even in practice. These thoughts began to burn away in the back of the avengers mind. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Dobe," he said, getting everyone's attention. He looked at Naruto with anger in his black eyes. "What was that power you used? How did you get it?"

"What, you mean by Shikotsumyaku," asked Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "It's my bloodline limit. It awakened a couple of days after the graduation exam and I got these spots to prove it." He pointed to the spots above his eyes. Sasuke, being the self absorbed ass that he was, had never noticed them till now.

"What?!?! I have never heard of it. How did Zabuza know what it was?"

"That's because the bloodline isn't from our village," said Anko. She had never allowed Naruto to use his Shikotsumyaku in practice because she didn't want him to rely on it so much.

"Excuse me, but what is a bloodline limit," asked Tazuna. Anko sighed and then gathered her thoughts on the subject.

"A bloodline limit is basically a genetic mutation that gives its owner special abilities that can't be copied or duplicated under normal circumstances," she said. "There are many different types and powers, but we can categorize them into three groups. The first are the doujutsus, or eye techniques. Examples of these are the Uchiha clan's Sharingan, which allows them to predict their opponents moves and then copy them, and the Byakugan, which gives the Hyuga clan the power to see threw solid objects and gives them a 360 degree field of vision. Then there are people are can be classified as elementals. These are people who can control over a certain element and can do jutsus that we can't. An example of this is the First Hokages power to control plant life. There are others who could create water out of nothing and use magnetic powers as well. The last group belongs to the body manipulators. These are people who either have unique body parts or have control over a certain part of their body. Naruto falls under this category because his Shikotsumyaku gives him the power to harden his bones till they're stronger than steel, reshape them into weapons, and regrow them immediately."

"The only way for someone outside of a clan to gain one for these powers is surgery or genetic manipulation," said Rin, adding her two cents. After all, she was the one who gave Kakashi his Sharingan. _He still hasn't said thank you!_

"So, how did Zabuza know about Naruto's power? And how come Ihave never heard of it," asked Sasuke.

"My mother used to live with her clan in Water country," said Naruto. "She said she left because she didn't like the how much the clan liked to kill people. She ended up in our village during the last shinobi war." He then let out a yawn. It was late and they had just come back from a huge battle.

"I think we should get some sleep," said Anko.

"I'll show you to your rooms," said Tsunami. She got up and motioned the group to follow them. They then went upstairs and were placed into the two spare bedrooms. Naruto and Sasuke took the first and Rin and Anko took the other.

Haku, meanwhile, was busy removing the needles from Zabuza's neck. Unfortunately, the swordsman became tired of waiting and simply yanked them out at once. Yes, for all you newbie's out there, he's alive.

"Haku, you sure waited long enough," complained Zabuza. "And take off that mask!" Haku complied and revealed his girlish face and his chocolate colored eyes.

"Sorry, but I have so many found memories of this mask," he replied. He then went to work at treating Zabuza's wounds.

As Haku worked, Zabuza thought about what had happened over by the lake. He was shocked to learn that there were still people who could use the Shikotsumyaku. When he and Haku left the Mist village, the Kaguya clan attacked as was defeated. To Zabuza, they were excellent weapons that could have been useful during his attempt to seize power. Now, he had the perfect chance to get one.

"Alright," said Haku, "let's get you back to the hideout." Zabuza just nodded. On the way there, be began to think of a way to obtain the blond.

In Hidden Leaf, Hanabi was busy looking for her sister's hidden crush. She had created a list based off the information she found in her sisters diary. So far she knew that he was a guy who was loud, liked ramen, was kind, energetic, a hard worker, and looked very handsome. She had started with the members from the graduating class first and had only met a few of them. She crossed off Shikamaru and Shino because they didn't seem weren't loud or energetic. When she met Choji and Kiba, she put them on the maybe list. Choji seemed very nice and liked ramen. Also, she didn't know what her sister considered handsome. Kiba, well, he was loud and energetic. Plus, he looked better than Choji and was her teammate.

Then she began to wonder about her cousin's teammate. She had only met Lee a couple of times and he seemed to fit the bill as well. He was loud, kind, energetic, and was a hard worker. But, did her sister find him handsome? Hanabi shuttered at the thought.

"Why dad," she asked the sky as she began to walk home. "I'm a seven year old girl, so why do I have to do this. Maybe I'll just ask that blond girl and her fiend with the huge forehead."

In another part of the world, Sakura sneezed. This caused two things to happen. The first was her wondering if people were talking about her and her hoping it was Sasuke. (FAT CHANCE!) The other was two green spandex wearing people to going off their rocker.

"SAKURA, WHAT AN UNYOUTHFUL COLD YOU HAVE," shouted Gai. "WE WILL HELP YOU GET RID OF IT WITH THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI IS CORRECT," said Lee, the mini-me of Gai. "I WILL USE ALL OF MY LOVE TO HELP YOU GET BETTER! AND IF I FAIL I WILL READ EVEY MEDICAL BOOK I CAN FIND!"

"AND IF MY ADORIBLE STUDENT CAN'T GO THAT, I WILL CARRY YOU BOTH TO TSUNADE FOR TREATMENT!" Cue the hugging and the evil genjutsu that no one can figure out.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group was doing it's best to coup. Tenten began to chant a mantra. Neji began to hit his head against a tree. Sakura cursed Kami for her luck. Finally, the two stopped and Lee went over to Sakura.

"I WILL DO WHAT I CAN TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER. WHEN YOU ARE, WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"

At this Sakura shivered. It wasn't that he wasn't a nice guy, he was just creepy. Plus she loved Sasuke.

"Sorry, but I like someone else," she said quietly. This caused Lee's eye's to glow with the light of fire.

"THAN I HAVE A NEW RIVAL!" He then turned to Neji. "I AM SORRY NEJI, BUT UNTIL I DEFEAT THE LOVE OF SAKURA'S LIFE, I CAN NOT BE YOUR ETERNAL RIVAL." Neji had a very odd reaction to that. He turned around to face the tree once again and began to eye.

"Neji, what's wrong," she said as she moved over to her teammate.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry when this day came," said Neji.

"SAKURA, WHAT IS THE NAME OF THIS AMN WHO HAS STOLEN YOUR HEART?" This question made by Lee caught the group's attention. Gai wanted to know as well so he could help his youthful student defeat him. Neji wanted to know who to thank for this new found happiness. Tenten simply wanted to know so she would know who to send the flowers to. Sakura began to think. She could have this guy attack Sasuke. He might get the wrong idea! Then, she had a thought. What if she gave him someone else's name?

"It's Naruto," said the pink haired girl. "Naruto Uzumaki."

The next morning Naruto, Rin, and Sasuke were eating breakfast with Tazuna and Tsunami. Anko had her eyes closed as she sat at the dinner table; she was in deep concentration on the events that had happened yesterday. All night she had been worried about something that didn't feel right back the fight with Zabuza. Coming to the most likely conclusion, she opened her eyes.

"Zabuza is still alive," she said getting everyone's attention.

"WHAT," shouted Naruto. "But we saw that hunter-nin kill him!"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with the dobe," said Sasuke. "We saw him die and then his body was taken away to be disposed of."

"That's right," said Anko, "he took the body away. A real hunter-nin is supposed to destroy the body on site. Also, there was the weapon that used."

"That's right," said Rin. "Senbon needles are too small and weak to kill. At least, more difficult. However, they are good at hitting the body's nerves and pressure points. If he has studied the human body well enough, he could have put Zabuza in a dead like state."

"Don't you think that you're over thinking this," said Tazuna. He didn't like the fact that Zabuza was still alive and might come after him again.

"That'll be a first," muttered Sasuke. Sadly for him, Anko heard him. In a single motion, she grabbed her mallet from within her trench coat and hit him over the head. At that moment, Inari walked in.

"Ah, my super grandson," said Tazuna. "Say hello to the ninja's who saved me." Inari just looked at them with a vacant expression.

"You're all going to die," he said. "Just go home." And with that he left. This caused Anko and Naruto to get very pissed of and began to yell things that would make someone like Tayuya blush. Ya, that bad!

"O.K.," said Anko as she calmed down a bit. "I believe they'll attack again as soon as his injuries heal. That will give us about a week. So, I'll have to step up your training. Follow me!" With that, she got up and led the genins outside. They all had mixed reactions.

Sasuke:

_About time she started training me seriously! It better not be something lame. Maybe it's some a special jutsu that is more powerful. It better be because the Uchiha clan deserves the best. And why do these losers have to come along? She should only be focusing on the best, ME!_

Rin:

_Most likely she'll be showing us tree climbing. I already have that down, but my water walking is still kind of weak. Maybe I'll work on that after I show her that I have mastered this exercise._

Naruto:

_All right! Whatever it is I know we can do it._

Anko led them to a clearing and began to tell them what they would be doing.

"Now, this is an advanced exercise that gives some jonins trouble. You see, in battle, you have trouble with chakra control. This exercise will help fix that. Also, it will help increase your stamina. All you have to do is walk up a tree without using your hands."

"That's impossible," said Sasuke. Anko smirked and then walked up a tree, without using her hands. She then explained what they had to do and told them to use the kunai to mark how far they made it up. Naruto and Sasuke both ran up the tree. Sasuke used too much and the bark exploded underneath his feet. Naruto used to little and slipped off the tree. Rin simply walked up the tree and made it all the way to the top.

"Not bad Rin," said Anko. "Looks like you have already mastered this exercise." She then turned and faced the boys. "Alright, you two keep working on this. I'm going to be keeping an eye on Tazuna incase Gato sends others after him." With that, she left.

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf village, Hiashi was doing some shopping. He basically wanted out of the house and noticed that they needed a lot of stuff. Hanabi had so far come up empty handed with her search and Hinata…it was that time of the month. So here he was, shopping for groceries from him and his daughters. At times like these, he missed his wife. She was good at these kinds of things. His philosophy had always been to just glare at the problem long enough and it will go away. He stopped and looked at the list he had made.

"Where are the pickled vegetables," he said aloud, to no one really. However, someone heard him.

"I saw them in the back of the store," said Momiji Uzumaki. Hiashi turned around and thought he was under a genjutsu because she seemed to be standing inside a clam shell with a waterfall and rainbow background. She was wearing a dark blue kimono and her white hair was let down and touched her shoulders. He skin was pale, but not in a sickly way. It seemed to have a glow of its own. She was only about five inches shorter than him and, simply put, looked very good for a woman of 38. She stood in front of with carrying a small basket in her hands.

"W-W-What," he stammered.

"They are in the back of the store," she repeated. "May I see that list?" Hiashi simply nodded and handed her the list. She scanned the list and then looked at him. "This won't do. There is little verity and not enough fruits." As she continued many people stopped and starred at this sight. Hiashi Hyuga was just standing there being told that he made a mistake. No one does that. Usually, he gets angry and lashes out.

"T-T-Thank you," he said. _Oh no, I sound like my daughter! And my heart is beating faster than usual._

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. Hiashi felt his face go red and she began to walk away. At this point in time, his mind was in total confusion. He didn't want her to go. What to do? Should he ask her to help him out some more? Yes, screamed a voice in the back of his head. It told him to be a man and ask a woman to help him shop!

"M-Miss," he called out. She stopped and turned around. Now people were beginning to notice. Even the Hokage, who was watching this in his crystal ball, was placing bets with his attendants on what would happen. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind giving me a hand."

"I don't mind at all," said Momiji. In a short time, Momiji helped Hiashi with his groceries. While they did this, Hiashi asked her about herself and she responded as such. When it was over, Hiashi wanted to ask her out. But, there was a small problem. HE DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO DO IT! It had been so long since he had been in the dating pool as he just said the first thing that came to mind, it was the same thing he did when he asked his late wife out.

"Would like to have a sparring match," he asked as they exited the story. Many people face faulted and a certain Hokage was collecting loss bets.

"Sure," she said. "I would love to. I'll see you later, Lord Hyuga." With that she walked away.

Back in Wave, Naruto was having trouble with the exercise. Rin had given him some pointers before she went off the train on her own. Getting up from his last attempt, he took a deep breath and followed Rin's instructions. He gathered chakra to his feet and began to concentrate. Then, he charged up the tree and was able to ketch up with Sasuke before falling down. Realization hit Naruto that this was similar to the way he manipulated his bones.

Sasuke began to watch this and saw that he was improving. Now, his two sides began to bicker. One side told him to ask him what he did so that power could be his. The other side said that he just got lucky and that he was an Uchiha. In the end, Sasuke decided to swallow his pride. (our little baby is growing up)

"Naruto, what did Rin tell you," asked Sasuke. _Kami, this is so embarrassing._

"I'm not telling," said Naruto with a grin on his face.

It was now two days before the attack on the bridge and the two boys were almost done with the exercise. At night, Naruto practiced the moves from his father's scrolls and worked on turning his rib bones into missiles and launching them from his chest. Sasuke, after he was done, felt that he had done his share and decided to simply wait for his Sharingan to awaken. Rin at this point had finished water walking and was working on some more difficult medical jutsus and some earth jutsus that Anko had taught her.

"Why do you all do it," shouted Inari who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "What you are doing is pointless. Gato will just kill you no matter what you do."

"Well, at least we aren't going to take it lying down," said Naruto. He was tired and needed his rest.

"You don't get it do you," shouted the boy. "You don't know what it's like to suffer and to lose people you love." This hit sore spots on both Rin and Naruto. Rin turned and looked at the boy with every once of hate she had. She was in a war and lost many of her friends to the Rock-nins. She watched her teammate die right in front of her eyes. How dare he say something like that?

Naruto wasn't so good at holding back. He got up and growled at the boy.

"What would I know? I was separated from my mother for twelve years. I was beaten, stabbed, and staved in the orphanage where I grew up. I had to live in a filthy apartment alone. So, yes, I do know what it's like. But at least I didn't cry about it or give up hope." With that, Naruto stormed outside. Inari was shocked for a moment and then went upstairs.

"Is that true," asked Tazuna.

"Sadly it is," said Anko with a sigh. She then went upstairs to talk to Inari. She found him in his room and quickly decided on what to say. "Sorry about what Naruto said. He's had a hard life. A lot of us have had hard times that seemed to never end. But, from what I have seen and heard is that Naruto has never cried. Well, not in a long time that is. I guess he felt that he didn't want to feel useless and decided to do something about his problem rather than cry about it." With that she left the boy alone, her words echoing in his head.

Outside, Naruto was looking up at the moon. A moment later, Rin walked up to him.

"I think you could have handled it better," she said. "When I lost my teammate Obito, I felt like nothing mattered anymore. It hurt so badly that…" She stopped then, unable to continue. For Naruto, it answered the question who Obito was.

"Maybe," he said. "I just don't like people who wallow in self pity. I mean, he still has people that care for him. He should be doing everything he can so he doesn't lose anyone else."

"It's hard," said Rin. "To lose someone so close, it's so hard. I thought about ending my life after Obito died, but your father helped me out of it." Naruto began to get a sense of dread. How close were they? No, he did want to know.

"I'm going to train some more," he said as he walked into the forest.

The next morning, Haku was collecting herbs for Zabuza. Tomorrow they would attack and they needed to be ready. He was wearing a pink outfit and had undone the bun in his hair. As he walked into a clearing, he saw Naruto asleep on the ground. _What a perfect chance._

Haku moved over to where Naruto was and began to poke him. Soon he was awake.

"You're going to catch a cold," said Haku. Naruto looked up and (you guessed it) thought Haku was a girl. But I ask you, WHO WOULDN"T? "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm training," said Naruto.

"But you look strong enough as it is," replied Haku.

"I know, but I want to get stronger."

"So, why do you seek strength? Is it to protect you precious people?" Naruto thought about that for a moment. He thought about his mother, Anko, Iruka, the old man, and Rin.

"Ya, I want to protect them and make sure that nothing happens to them."

"But, what if they don't need you," asked Haku. "Would you still protect them even if they changed their mind on how they feel about you?" Haku didn't want to do this, but, if it helped Zabuza in the end he would do it. All he had to do was place seeds of doubt in his head and soon he would come to them. However…

"Of course I would," said Naruto with a look of determination. "I will never give up on those I care about!"

"I see," said Haku as he got up and began to walk away. "I hope you will be able to become strong for those people."

"No problems. I never go back on my word. You don't have to worry about me miss."

"That's good to know. Oh, and by the way, I'm a boy." Naruto turned white and his eyes became dinner plates. About ten minutes later, Sasuke found him. Apparently, the local wild life thought he was a statue.

"What's wrong with you," asked Sasuke as Naruto snapped out of it.

"The world is full of strange and scary people," was Naruto's response.

The next day Anko, Rin, and Sasuke were at the door ready to go to the bridge with Tazuna.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for Naruto," asked Tsunami. Naruto had gotten back late the previous night after finishing the exercise along with Sasuke. However, he had over done it and needed rest.

"He'll be fine," said Anko waving her off. With that the group made its way to the bridge.

About a half an hour later, Naruto woke up. Realizing that his team had left without him, he quickly got dressed and raced to catch up with his teammates. At the same time, team 7 had arrived at the bridge to find everyone missing.

"Where are the workers," cried Tazuna. This was answered by laugher of none other than Zabuza who walked towards them with his partner next to him.

"They ran away as soon as they saw me," he said with a smirk. He then noticed that the Kaguya was missing. "Where is the blond?"

"Why do you want to know," asked Anko who tensed.

"I would also like to know," said another voice. A young girl with white and black hair walked from the other end of the bridge. She wore the symbol of the Rock on her forehead protector.

"Friend of yours," asked Anko to Zabuza.

"No," answered Michi. "However, we have somewhat similar goals. His job is to eliminate the bridge builder and those protecting him. My job is only to kill the Uchiha. So, I'm going to be lending him a hand."

"So why do you both want the dobe," asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"I want him because he is a member of the Kaguya bloodline and I would like to take him home," said Zabuza. "He will become an excellent tool for me."

"I just need to confirm my superior's suspicions," said Michi. "I saw the fight on the lake and reported it. Now I need to confirm something for them."

"Can't we all just get along," asked Tazuna.

"Nope," said everyone.

Well, that will do for now.

The fights next time will be:

Haku vs. Rin

Michi vs. Sasuke

Michi vs. Naruto

Anko vs. Zabuza

I have been watching Slayers lately and I think the Lee and Amelia would make a great couple. Those who have seen the series know that they are very similar. Scary.

So, what other crossover lovers can we make? Send in your ideas.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, I'm back. I have started another Fanfic. This makes four in the making. I can't help it. I'm a flood of ideas. Tails of the Fox Sage is my retaliation to all those banishment fics. In the first chapter I have sent in Sasuke into the worst kind of punishment that my mind could think of. After all, there are some things worse than death.

Now, on that note, I want to talk about all these 'kill Sasuke' ranks. I have something so awful planned for him that will make him wish I had killed him. So, please just wait a little bit. I know it's hard, but it will pay off.

Also, Konohamaru's evil jutsu. Double Sexy Guy Jutsu is EVIL! And Sasuke, how could he defile a grave. Has he no shame?

What are you waiting for? Start reading!

Inari stared at the two men who were taking him mother away. Gato had sent them to capture his mother and use her as a pawn. _That man just keeps taking everything_, he thought. _He has taken everything from me now. My father, my mother, soon my grandfather and there is nothing I can do about. He's just too strong._ Then, the image of Naruto came to his mind.

**Flashback:**

"What would I know? I was separated from my mother for twelve years. I was beaten, stabbed, and staved in the orphanage where I grew up. I had to live in a filthy apartment alone. So, yes, I do know what it's like. But at least I didn't cry about it or give up hope."

**End Flashback**

Then he remembered what Anko told him.

**Flashback:**

"He's had a hard life. A lot of us have had hard times that seemed to never end. But, from what I have seen and heard is that Naruto has never cried. Well, not in a long time that is. I guess he felt that he didn't want to feel useless and decided to do something about his problem rather than cry about it."

**End Flashback**

Inari began to think about his father. He had told him to protect what is important. He had died doing that. Now, here he was, crying like a little baby instead of following in his step-fathers footsteps. He then got up and charged.

The men saw this coming and chucked. When he got close enough, they struck him down in an instant. Their amusement ended quickly as the boy turned into a log. Further down the dock was the blond shinobi with Tsunami and Inari. That was the last thing they saw as they were both knocked out from behind by two of Naruto's shadow clones.

Inari looked at Naruto, who just smirked back.

"Why did you come back," asked the boy.

"While I was on my way to the bridge, I saw a boar that was slashed up. Then I noticed that the trees leading up to your place had slashes on them as well. So I decided to check it out. Good job, by the way. Because you distracted these goons long enough I was able to grab both you and your mother in time. Well, I'd better be going!" With that, Naruto ran towards the bridge to where the real battle was beginning.

"All right," said Michi. "Here's how it's going to work. I'll take the guy with the stick up his ass, sword boy can have the snake lady, and mask boy can have the left over."

"WHO PUT YOU IN CHARGE," shouted Zabuza. Michi gave him a sad puppy dog look.

"You (sniff) don't have to be so mean," she said. Zabuza sweat dropped.

"Just do what she says," said Haku with a sigh. "It'll be less of a head ache for us and this could be beneficial as well."

"You should really listen to the kid," said Michi as she went over to give Haku a hug. "He's so sweet."

"Can you guys take them," asked the scared bridge builder.

"I can take that idiot Rock-nin," said Sasuke. He turned to Rin. "Don't get in my way."

_Attack the Mist-nin or my teammate?_ That was a though question for Rin. She then turned her attention to her opponent and got into a fighting stance.

Anko and Zabuza said nothing. They just stared at each other. One could smell the blood lust on them. Anko knew he would be a difficult opponent, but she was confident with her skills. Soon, the six ninjas charged at each other. Anko and Zabuza were the first to start their fight. Anko pulled out two kunai out of her jacket and used them to block Zabuza's sword.

Rin charged at Haku. When they connected, Haku's senbon meet Rin's senbon.

"I never expected you to use the same weapon as me," commented Haku.

"Actually, this is my first time holding one," replied Rin with a grin. Haku wondered what she meant for a second until he realized that he was missing about half of his needles.

"No matter," replied Haku. "I still have the advantage. Your hand is tied up. **Thousand Flying Needles of Death!**" Around them, the moisture in the air was chilled and became, well, a lot of needles that shot at Rin. Using her training, she focused chakra in her feet and was able to get out of harms way.

"I never expected someone to be able to use one handed signs," said Rin. "You're not bad."

"You are skilled as well," said Haku. "However, I will win."

Sasuke and Michi were busy exchanging blows. This was a pure tiajutsu fight and was pushing both of them to the edge. Sasuke punched her in the gut after a few minutes and she jumped back a couple of feet.

"So, is this the best that your weak village can do," taunted the Uchiha. Michi glared at him and charged. She threw a punch with her right fist and he caught it. She then tried with her left and he caught that was well. "Looks like you lose, pathetic."

"I don't think so," replied Michi with venom in her voice. With that, she kneed the Uchiha avenger in the groin. "That was for insulting my village." He released her and fell on his knees and covered his 'vitals'. Michi, with a smirk, punched him in the face.

"That's cheating," said Sasuke as he started to get up. He gave her an evil glare.

"Looks like you don't get it," said Michi as she got into her tiajutsu stance. "There is no such thing as cheating in the ninja world. If you can't understand that than you won't last long." Both fighters began to fight once more. Sasuke was slower now do to that last attack.

Haku decided to use his most powerful attack. "**Demonic Ice Mirrors!**" Soon, Rin was surrounded by the ice mirrors. Haku then stepped into one of them and his image appeared in all of them. He then reached for some senbon needles, only to find them gone.

"Sorry," said Rin as she dropped them to the ground. "Looking for those?"

"It is no matter," said Haku calmly. "I have more." With that, he went to his other side pouch. A sweat drop appeared when he realized that they were missing as well.

"I took those as well," said Rin.

"It appears we are at a stand still."

Over with Sasuke and Michi, the fight was getting bloodier. Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan; however he didn't know how to use it properly. Also, it was eating up a lot of his chakra. Deciding to make this the last attack, he did his fireball jutsu. Michi saw this coming when he made the tiger hand sign and jumped back at the last moment. Sasuke then fell to one knee, panting.

"So you want to play with fire," said Michi. She then reached into a pouch on her hip which held her clay. "Fine, I'll play to." She then pulled out her clutched hand and opened it to revel… a clay pig with wings? Sasuke sweat dropped when he saw the thing try to fly.

"That's pathetic," commented Sasuke. The pig thing seemed to look upset.

"Hey, shut it," yelled Michi. "I'm still working on birds. This is harder than it looks! Now, GET HIM!" With that command, the flying pig flew towards him and exploded near Sasuke's stomach. "Not enough chakra," she muttered when she saw that he was still alive. Sasuke's shirt was torn and his skin had several cuts and burns.

"It'll (pant) take more than (pant) that to (pant) kill an Uchiha," he said. Michi smiled.

"Arrogant till the end it seems," she said while reaching for some more clay. "I was hoping for a better challenge. Oh well, at least I accomplished my mission." This time, her clay had become 6 shurikens. "These will explode on contact and I have put much more chakra into them." She then threw them at the Uchiha who braced himself.

_This is it_, he thought. _So many things I haven't done yet. Kill Itachi, make the dobe look bad in front of Rin, revive the clan, take the dance class._ The sound of Naruto yelling "**Finger Bullet Drill!**" snapped Sasuke out of his pity party. He watched as Naruto's attack canceled Michi's.

"Don't worry about her Sasuke," said Naruto as he walked into the battle area. "I'll take it from here." With that, he took off his jacket and stepped in front of Sasuke. "By the way, who is she?"

"Dobe, can't you tell by her forehead protector? She's a Rock-nin and you can't handle her," said Sasuke.

Meanwhile, said Rock-nin was searching through her pockets looking for something. She had pulled out gum, a couple of coins, the keys to her house, and lint before she found what she was looking for. It looked like a baseball trading card; however, in the ninja world they don't play baseball. Instead these cards held the pictures of famous shinobi's from all villages. Sometimes the cards listed their most famous jutsus and sometimes the picture had them performing one of them. This card had the image of the Fourth Hokage on it.

Michi ran over to Naruto and placed the card next to his face. She then began to look the card and then at Naruto. _What the hell is he, a clone? I mean, get rid of those dots and whisker marks and he looks just like the Yellow Flash. When I decided him and his fighting style to the Tsuchikage I never expected him to check to see if he was related to our most hated enemy._

"Ah, what are you doing," asked Naruto who had several sweat drops on his head.

"I see," was all she said. She walked away, giving them some distance. "I have two targets now. I must kill the two of you."

"Why do you want to kill the dobe," asked Sasuke. "He's a nobody, a loser." Michi turned around and examined the two of them.

"If you can't figure it out, then you don't deserve to know," she said. Michi then gave Naruto her full attention. "A person who can use the Shadow Clone and the Ryūsui no Ugoki is worthy of my _special_ ability." She reached into her pouch once again and Naruto created a bone blade from his shoulder. Michi created another flying pig and sent it to attack Naruto. Naruto slashed it with his blade and was shocked that when it exploded it sent out blades of wind in all directions. He now had several slashes on his body, but they were healing quickly. "I have the power to add any of the five elements to my clay bombs," said Michi as Naruto got over the shock. "I am the only one in my clan that can do this."

"My turn," said Naruto. Naruto's rib bones began to stick out and straighten themselves. Their ends looked like arrow heads. "**Ribcage Missiles!**" The rib bones shoot out and flew towards Michi who dodged the attack.

"Not bad," she said with a grin. "But when I saw them popping out, I was able to guess what would happen next. If they were faster then you might have gotten me."

"Well it is a new jutsu that I just created a couple of nights ago," said Naruto as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, better take you down quickly. **Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" Naruto then seemed at appear and disappear all around her. Michi began to get her next clay attack ready. A moment later, Naruto was in front of her. "**Dance of the Camellia!**" Michi now had several slashes on her body. Naruto leapt back as she prepared to hit him with her free hand.

"You idiot," she screamed. "Look at what you did to my clothing!" Her light brown outfit had blood and slashes near her right hip, left arm, and several other places. Personally, she was glad he didn't strike in the vicinity of her bust region. They were still growing!

"Dobe," said Sasuke as he got up and stood next to Naruto. "I'll take it from here. I have been watching her with my Sharingan and now I can take that fool." A second later he was knocked out by Michi. Sasuke's body was shot back several feet and then bounced a little till it stopped near the bridge builder. It happened so fast Naruto hadn't seen her move.

"Sorry, but I can't stand that guy. How do you put up with him," she asked.

"I manage," replied Naruto with a grin. "I have to since he's my teammate." He then held up his blade. "Now, back to the fight."

Over with Haku and Rin… they were trying to come to a solution.

"Can I please have my senbon needles back," asked Haku. Rin gave him an exhausted look.

"What kind of kunoichi would I be if I armed my opponent," asked Rin.

Naruto and Michi continued their fight. It turned out to be a lot easier than before without Sasuke around to badmouth them and get in the way. Naruto continued to use his combo of Ryūsui no Ugoki and the Dance of the Camellia. Michi had pulled out a kunai and was doing her best to block him with one hand while the other was getting clay ready. Michi jumped back and threw several clay spiders at him which became enlarged and clung to him. One was on his chest, another on his left arm, and a third on his left leg. Naruto tried to pry them off, however Michi made a hand sign and they exploded in a large ball of fire.

"Well, that's done," she said as she looked at the tower of smoke were her blond opponent once stood. When the smoke cleared a shocked look appeared on her face. Naruto still stood. The flesh seemed to be missing from the areas where the spiders had went off, but in its place was a white mass. As the skin began to regrow, the white mass seemed to shrink. "That's new," she commented. Naruto just shrugged.

"I guess I did it on instinct," he replied. "To be honest, I don't know what was going on in my head."

"Well, let's see how your bones handle this," she shouted as she launched a clay centipede at Naruto which wrapped around his body. She made a hand sign and, instead of exploding, it began to send a large amount of electricity into Naruto's body. He screamed in pain and then it stopped and he heard a deep voice in his head.

'**You are weak. It looks like I will have to take over to get you out of this mess.'**

Red chakra began to surround Naruto as he broke free from the clay centipede. His whisker marks became deeper and his eyes became slit and blood red. His hands then turned into claws. Kyuubi decided to add the finishing touches by giving him a tail. The kitsune sent his chakra to Naruto's tail bone and a tail made on bones shot out of his rear.

Michi was shocked at this. _What is he? Is he…like me?_ Fear overtook here. She was scared shitless. She believed that she would soon die and had good reason to.

'**Well, well,'** said a voice in her head. **'So the high and mighty kitsune really did get sealed. Time to take this fight to the next level as well.'**

White chakra, the chakra of Houkou, surrounded Michi and she began her transformation. Her right arm became covered with white fur. Her hand began to change its shape till it looked like a dogs head. Her eyes turned yellow and her pupils took on the shape of an X. Her fangs grew till they could be easily seen several feet away.

Both had lost all reason. The only thing that they felt was the urge to fight and kill the person standing in front of them.

Anko and Zabuza had stopped in their fight when they felt the chakra of the two demons.

"What is _that_," asked Zabuza. There was fear in his voice and his knees began to shake.

_Why is there two_, wondered Anko. _I know Naruto hold the Kyuubi inside of him, but there is a completely different demonic chakra near him. Could it be the girl? I better finish Zabuza fast and get things under control._

"**Summoning Jutsu**," shouted Anko. A moment later, she was standing on the head of a big blue snake. "Time to finish this Zabuza."

"I have never felt anything like that before," said Haku with fear in his voice.

Before Rin could say anything, one of the ice mirrors shattered as Naruto and Michi came sailing threw it. Michi's dog hand had bitten into Naruto's side and Naruto's clawed hands were slashing her continuously. When they hit the ground they let go and rolled away from each other. Haku cancelled his jutsu, deciding that this area was no longer safe to fight in. Rin just watched as the two demon vessels got back up and continued to fight.

"**Bone Clone Jutsu!**" With those words, Naruto hunched down and two white ovals began to grow from out of his back. Soon they were about his size and they quickly began to take shape. A moment later, there were three Naruto's. Two of them looked paler and thinner than the original. The three of them charged at Michi.

Michi grabbed a handful of clay and shoved a handful of clay into her transformed hand and pointed it at the charging Naruto's. "**Clay Cannon!" **(I suck at naming these moves) she shouted as a dozen winged dogs shot out and headed for Naruto. Naruto's new clones moved in front of Naruto and took the attack. There was a large explosion that destroyed both clones, shattering them. Naruto lunged forward and, in a second, his hands were around her neck. As Michi began to pass out, she began to revert back to normal. But Naruto didn't stop. The voice in his head told him to continue.

"Naruto," cried Rin. "Stop, you've won." Something in her voice caused Naruto to awaken, pushing Kyuubi's influence away. He too, began to revert back to normal and let go of her. Rin walked over to him, kneeled down next to him, and spoke up again. "Are you all right?"

"Ya," he said with a nod. "If you hadn't of stopped me…I might have killed her." He leaned closer to her. "Thanks Rin. Listen, I need to tell you something." Rin began to blush.

"W-What is it," she asked. Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything he was stopped by Zabuza's screams. The two of them got up and went over to where Anko and Zabuza were fighting. When they got there, they saw Zabuza under a giant blue snake. Anko was next to him holding a kunai next to his throat. She had one of her sadistic looks on her face.

"Come on and say it," she said.

"Have a heart," moaned Zabuza.

"Just say it," sneered Anko.

"Fine. I surrender to the goddess that is Anko. I am scum that doesn't deserve to be under her boots."

"Say the last part."

"I also like to wear dresses. There I said it. Now, LET ME GO!" The giant snake then poofed out of existence and Haku appeared next to his master. Anko turned to face her students.

"Oh, Naruto your fine. For a moment I thought…well, never mind what I thought. Anyways, it looks like everything is fine. Hey, where is Sasuke?"

"He got knocked out after insulting his opponent to much," said Naruto with a grin.

"Well isn't this sad," said a voice at the other end of the bridge. "I thought I hired a killer and what do I get? A whipped dog." The shinobi turned to see a short man with a broken arm. Behind him were about a hundred of his thugs.

"Gato," shouted Zabuza, "what is the meaning of this?"

"I just came here to finish you off after you killed the bridge builder," said Gato. "But, it seems like you couldn't even do that. So I'm just going to have my men kill you all."

"Gato," shouted Tazuna, "you'll never get away with this." Everyone had forgotten that he was there.

"I think I will," said the evil little man. "First I'll kill all of you and then have my way with the rest of this village. Maybe I'll sell your grandson to some slave traders I know and send your daughter into one of my brothels."

At that, Naruto's eye's narrowed (think Kenshin when he gets pissed in his battle mode) and he let out a massive killer intent. Gato had gone too far. Tsunami and Inari had suffered enough. He created another bone blade from his shoulder and disappeared and then reappeared in front of Gato. "**Kaiten Kenbu!"** he shouted as he spun around three times in less than a second, killing the greedy business man. Naruto looked down at him and then walked back to the others. Anko was shouting things like 'Hell ya' and 'That's the way kid'. Rin was shocked that Naruto had killed him so easily, that being his first kill and all. She remembered how hard her first one was, but then realized that this man deserved it. Zabuza and Haku just nodded.

"Hey," shouted one of the men. "Don't think you're off the hook. Since you killed our meal ticket, we'll just have to take it out of this town." Just then an arrow landed in front of the goons. Team 7 and company turned around and saw the villagers with many sharp and pointy objects.

"You'll have to get past us fist," one of them shouted.

"Get out of here," said another.

"Leave our village or else," shouted Tsunami. Zabuza looked at her and suddenly his eyes turned into hearts. Haku looked at him and tried to snap him out of hit by slapping him, but it did nothing.

"Well, since that bastard betrayed me," said Zabuza to Tazuna, "how about I make it up to you by getting rid of these guys for free?"

"Ah, thanks," said Tazuna wondering what was going on.

"I'll help," said Anko as she summoned another large snake.

This was all the warning that the thugs needed. The quickly began to retreat, so even jumped off the unfinished bridge to escape the shinobi. The villagers began to cheer and no one noticed that a certain Rock-nin had slipped away.

Back in the Leaf village, Hiashi was eating his lunch while crying. Hanabi noticed this and decided to find out what his new problem was.

"What is the matter father," she asked. "Did you find out who Hinata is stalking?"

"No," he said with a sniff. "I asked a woman to have a sparing match and I forgot to tell her when and where it was to take place. Hanabi could you…"

"I'm going," said Hanabi as she got up. As she left she muttered something about slave drivers.

It was a week later and Team 7 was on the bridge saying their goodbyes. The whole village was there allow with Haku and Zabuza. Haku was wearing his pink outfit again and Zabuza was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt.

"So Zabuza," said Anko, "are you sure you want to stay here? You could come with us and become a Leaf-nin." Zabuza snuck a quick peak at Tsunami and then turned back to Anko.

"I'm sure," he said. "I think it's time for me to find a new way of life. Plus, I want to make up for some of the trouble I caused."

"He sure to visit sometime," said Haku.

After a few more goodbyes and some crying from Inari and Naruto, Team 7 made their way back to the Leaf village. On the way, a thought came to Rin.

"Hey Naruto, what were you going to say on the bridge," she asked. Naruto gulped. To be honest, he was afraid to ask her.

"Well, I-I forgot," he lied.

"Oh," replied Rin sounding a little disappointed.

"So, what will we name the bridge," asked one of the villagers.

"How about 'The Great Naruto Bridge'," suggested Inari. Tazuna smiled at his grandson.

"That's a super name," he said.

Well, there we go. Michi's special ability from her demon is the power to infuse her clay bombs with wind, earth, lightning, fire, and water powers. This is because Houkou is the five-tail and each of his tails has power over these elements (one for each tail). Her transformation was just something that I thought sounded cool.

Also, with Rin's fighting style, I figured that's how her fight with Haku would have gone. Sorry if you were expecting more.

Don't worry, Haku will be seen again after Sasuke's betrayal. I think you can guess what part he will play.

The next couple of chapters will be fillers. The fight between Hiashi and Momiji and Naruto seeks advice from one of the people who would know her the best. Then, Naruto's birthday and how he celebrates it.

Now: Omake Time.

Omake

Anko and Zabuza were fighting.

"So tell me Zabuza," asked Anko as she blocked Zabuza's attack with her kunai. "How do you plan on taking Naruto?" Zabuza jumped back and put his zanbuto on his back and reach for something else on his back. He pulled out some sketches that looked very poorly drawn.

"Plan 1. I kill you and your team." (picture shows a chibi Zabuza jumping over the Anko's dead body) "Then I grab the kid." (the next picture shows chibi Zabuza with a tied up chibi Naruto) "Then I hit him over the head until he forgets everything and I just fill in the blank. (new picture shows chibi Zabuza hitting chibi Naruto over the head with a mallet) "Plan 2. I follow the same two steps." (reshow's Anko the first two pictures) "Then I wait for your village to declare him a missing-nin." (shows a picture of chibi Naruto crying) "I then offer him to join us and all the dango he can eat!" (shows her a picture of chibi Naruto jumping with a stick on dango in his hand)

"One problem," said Anko. "I'm the dango obsessed person on the team. Naruto likes ramen!"

"I guess I'll have to stick to the first plan then."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, lets see, were are we? Oh right, the wave arc is over. Sorry this update took so long but it's not my fault. Well, it is, but only a little bit. My computer is down again (stupid thing), I have other stories to update, exams are coming up, some of my favorite stories aren't being updated and I'm getting REALLY pissed off, I can't find a date, that stupid black cat won't leave me alone, and just now the site wouldn't let me load my story. Why me God? I'm a good person…most of the time…when I feel like it…once a blue moon. O.K. my ideas of entertainment would make Anko and Ryoko cringe. Is that so bad?

Anyways (I begin to smile) I'm ready for some filler episodes. Today will be Momiji's fight with Hiashi. Also, Naruto will seek out advice from someone and then maybe tell Rin how he feels. What? If I told you wouldn't read the story. The next chapter will be Naruto's birthday. I'm doing that for both time frame and I just think it'll be nice. Also, an idea came to me about Naruto learning about how his parents met, their first date, the proposal, and why the Third is scared shitless of Momiji. Long till the chunin exams, but I feel that it would help with the story. I mean, have any of you wondered why the Hokage is afraid of Momiji at every turn? When I was thinking of this story, I had to think of that and it just came to me. I laughed my ass off. Let's just say it involved Jiraiya, Arashi, the old man, the hot springs, and a jutsu gone horribly wrong. If you want to know, I'll write the chapter. If not, then I'll cry a little and keep that nice thought to my self.

Now, one last thing before I begin. Should Hiashi and Momiji start dating? I know, she just got out of a comma and all, but she will need a life of her own. She will always be there for Naruto but she will need a life of her own. What if she wants to have another child? She missed the child devolvement stage and she can't put all the pressure of rebuilding the clan on Naruto. That would be unfair! Fun for Naruto (perverted giggles from Kakashi) but still unfair. All that pressure (more giggles from Kakashi). Also, if the do get married it will be during the time skip that I won't be skipping. Also, I don't think Hinata will give up her feeling just because their parent got married. Just think of her reaction. Well, those are my reason's for this little…union.

"What do you mean 'clone'," asked the Tsuchikage. Michi was giving her report of the events that occurred on her failed mission. During the confusion with Gato and his men she had woken up and escaped. She wasn't able to kill the Uchiha, but she was able to get some information of the other target.

"He's like a mini-me of the Yellow Flash," cried Michi. "Same hair color, same kind of eyes, and hell he even has the same hair style. The only differences are the red dots above his eyes and the whisker makes on his cheeks!" The Tsuchikage nodded and closed his eyes for a moment as he pictured the boy in his mind. He then compared it to the Fourth.

"So, he has the Shikotsumyaku, is able to use shadow clones, and the Yellow Flashes fighting style. Anything else?" Michi closed her eyes for a moment before she spoke.

"He might be the vessel for the Kyuubi." The Tsuchikage just stared at her, realizing now why she lost. She held the five tails and went out against one who held the nine.

"Did he have control," he asked.

"Neither of us did," she replied. "I sent a powerful electric charged clay bomb on him that should have killed him. His demon must have protected him and he couldn't handle all that power at once. When I saw that power coming from him, I thought I was going to die. That's when my demon took over. It was just so much."

"I understand," said the Tsuchikage. "This is the first time you have used that power to that degree. It seems we will need to train you better so you will be able to control it."

Team 7 walked past the gates of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their journey home had been less interesting. Well, action wise at least. Anko had noticed that along the way back both Naruto and Rin had been stealing glances at each other. Anko found it cute the way they blushed after one of they would be caught by the other. Sasuke was brooding more than usual, seeing that his pride had taken a literal beating.

"Well kiddies," said Anko, "we're home. I'm going to turn in the mission report so you can all go home." The three genins nodded and left. Only Naruto and Rin said goodbye to her and wished her well.

Over with team 8, Hinata's eye's widened. _My Naruto sense is tingling. He must be back!_

"Hinata," called Kurenai. "It's your turn to spar with Kiba."

"H-Hai," she said as she walked over to Kiba, who was scared for his life. Hinata had gotten a lot better after Kurenai taught them about genjutsu. She used it to make his face look like Rin's for motivation. She got into her fighting stance and stared Kiba in the eye. He cried a little and prepared to fight back, knowing he would get his ass kicked.

Sasuke went to the Uchiha district in complete silence. His defeat at the bridge was a complete embarrassment. If his father was still alive he would die from the shame of being told that his son lost. What made it worse was that he had been saved by the class dobe and then knocked out by the clay girl. Only one good thing came from this mission and it wasn't saving some backwater town. He had awakened his Sharingan. Now, he could steal all the jutsus he wanted and make them his. He would get the power he needed to kill his brother and prove to the village that he was the best.

Rin had decided to head for the hot springs in stead of going back home. She needed some time to herself and needed to treat herself to something nice after a mission like that. As she made her way to the hot springs she ran into an unlikely trio.

"It would be too troublesome to explain," said Shikamaru to a young girl. Next to him was his best friend and teammate Choji.

"Just tell me who my sister likes," she yelled. "I have been trying to figure it out for weeks."

"What's going on," asked Rin as she came up to the group.

"You're Rin right," asked Choji. She nodded and he continued. "Hanabi here has been asking people around here who her sister, Hinata, likes. Everyone knows except her family."

"Well I'm a little out of the gossip pool," said Rin as she crossed her arms. She turned to Hanabi. "So, do you have any idea what this guy is like?"

"According to Hinata's diary he is loud, energetic, caring, a hard worker, and is good looking," said the Hyuga. Rin was beginning to figure it out. She had seen Hinata and her friends tailing them a couple of times but had marked it off as curiosity towards her. She did make an impression on them. Hanabi looked like she just remembered something. "And he loves ramen way to much."

"Yep," said Rin. "It's him."

Naruto sneezed. Someone was talking about him. But then, everyone talked about him and it wasn't anything nice. It was usually some plot to kill him and he didn't sneeze on those times. Maybe something good was going to happen. It would be nice for a change.

He let out a sigh. He had wanted to tell Rin how he felt on the bridge while they were alone. But, after they were interrupted he couldn't get a moment alone. Hell, he had tried. He had seen her outside the night before they left and was going to tell her then, but something got in the way. That had been Tazuna looking out his window at them and the radio that was playing 'Is This Love' by Whitesnake.

Another thing that kept him from asking was Obito. He now knew who he was, but he didn't know his history with Rin. Were they close? What if she only liked people like him?

Maybe it was fear holding him back. Afraid of letting her know and then being told that she didn't feel the same way. The just friends bit. For some reason, hearing something like that would hurt worse than one of Sakura's punches. And she punched hard! (for a completely useless person)

He needed someone to talk to. His mom wasn't home when he had gotten there. He was heading down to Ichiraku's when he saw someone. He blinked. There was someone after all he could go to for advice.

"…And that's what happened," said Anko as she finished her report to the Hokage.

"I see," he replied as he took a drag. "Pity that Rock girl got away. It seems like the Tsuchikage has an idea on who Naruto is."

"Do you think he'll send more assassins after him," asked Anko.

"No, he'll wait until he can confirm it. A simple resemblance is not enough to risk war. We'll just have to keep our guard up. You may go." Anko gave him a bow and left. The Hokage let out a sigh. He was glad no one had gotten hurt on this mission but the Kyuubi's chakra worried him. Also, the knowledge that the Tsuchikage had eyed Naruto was unsettling. If he found out how he was treated, he would use it to his advantage to lure Naruto to his village and either kill him or use him against the Leaf. He knew Naruto was loyal to the Leaf, but, if something happened…he didn't want to think about it. All he could do was put his faith in Naruto's resolve.

Out in the hall, Anko ran into Iruka.

"Heard you just got back," said Iruka. "So, how was the mission?"

"Everyone is one piece," she said with a sigh. Then an idea came to her mind. "If you want we can talk about the mission later tonight."

"Sure," he replied totally unaware of her plan. "I can meet you later."

"Great, so your place of mine?" Iruka now looked like he was going to have a heart attack. "What the matter? You said you wanted to talk and I felt we could be comfortable while we talk. Or maybe we could go to a nice restaurant instead."

"Restaurant," he nearly shouted. If they were all alone, who knew what she would do.

"Great," she said with a grin. This was too easy. "I'll meet you at the square at 7 and wear something nice." She gave him a smile as she walked away with her victory.

"Thank you for treating me to ramen," said Kakashi as he sat next to Naruto, the son of his sensei.

"No problem," he said. "Hey old man, can I get six miso's and two pork?"

"I'll have chicken," said Kakashi. He then turned to Naruto as they waited for their orders. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto gulped before he began.

"You were Rin's teammate, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, what was your third teammate like?" Kakashi's eyes were soon filled with sadness.

"Why do want to know," he asked as he turned away.

"We'll I think Rin had feeling for him and was wondering what kind of guy he was," replied Naruto quietly. Kakashi grinned under his mask as he began to figure out what was going on.

"Well, where do I start," said the jonin. "He called himself my rival. We fought each other more than helping each other. He would always say that he, the dead last student at the academy, would one day surpass me, a person who was a jonin at the age of 10 (not sure when he became one so sorry). He cared more about teamwork and his teammates than anything. He was a kind person that put his all into everything he did. He was loud as well." Naruto blinked. That sounded a lot like him. But, what if she was only looking at him as a replacement. Naruto's head began to hurt as more thought came up and didn't notice as Kakashi ate his meal. "That was good."

"W-What," shouted Naruto as he realized that Kakashi had finished his meal. He didn't see his face! In frustration, he began to eat his own ramen with much vigor.

"Can I ask you a question," asked Kakashi.

"Sure, what is it?"

"What gave you the impression that Rin had feeling for Obito?"

"Well, something came up during our last mission and she mentioned his name. That and she talks in her sleep." _Shit, I didn't just say that did I?_ He turned to face Kakashi once again and from the look on his face, he had. He wasn't angry; he had a perverted look on his face. Suddenly his face was an inch away from Naruto's.

"Give…me…the…details," he said.

"N-Nothing happened," shouted Naruto as he blushed. "She was sleep walking and ended up in my bed. At the time I didn't know she was sleepwalking. Anyways, she began to grab me and then she whisper Obito and I took her back to her room." Kakashi sighed as he moved away. He then gave Naruto a look of disgust.

"I was hoping for something better," he said. "I'm very disappointed in you. You should have taken the opportunity that was given to you. Things like that don't come twice. Fool. You missed your chance." He would have said more, but he felt a very angry aura behind him. He slowly turned around and saw Rin with hell fire in her eyes. (for all of you wondering why she's here well she didn't have enough money and went to look for Naruto to barrow some)

"DIE PERVERT," she shouted as she launched a chakra infused fist at Kakashi. A second later a star was seen in the middle of the day. "Some jonin, couldn't even dodge a little love tap like that." With that Rin began to storm away. Naruto quickly paid for the meal and chased after her.

"Wait Rin," he said after he was only a few feet from her. "I can explain. I just went to him for advice and…"

"I heard the whole thing," Said Rin as she stopped. "You wanted to know about Obito and asked Kakashi." She then turned to face him. "You could have asked me! I'm finally over it!"

"You didn't look over it at Tanzuna's house," he said quietly.

"Well I am. It was just…I don't know what that was! Inari just hit sore spot, that's all." She began to turn but stopped and faced Naruto again. "Before I forget," she said in an emotionless tone that made Naruto gulp. She walked over to him and he closed his eyes expecting a powerhouse punch. What he got was a kiss on the cheek instead. "Thank you for not taking advantage of me," she said with a smile. She then walked away with some money she had _barrowed_ from the Uzumaki.

Naruto just stood there as she walked away. Slowly, he raised a hand to his cheek. _She doesn't hate me!_ That thought made him feel warm all over. He heard a whistling sound and took a large step to the right. A moment later Kakashi landed on the ground.

"What's her problem," he asked as he got up like nothing happened. He then pulled out his orange book and walked away.

Naruto just stared at Kakashi's fading form as he walked away. _This day can't get any weirder._ He couldn't be more wrong.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki," came a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and faced a Hyuga and a girl with her hair tied into buns.

"Yes," he said. The boy's eyes narrowed and Naruto took a step back. Thought came to mind on who this boy might be. He could be someone who liked Rin and didn't like seeing her kiss someone else. He could be someone who found out about the fox and wanted to kill him. He could be an arrogant punk who just wanted to kick the crap out of him.

Seconds passed until the Hyuga finally made his move. It happened fast, Naruto couldn't dodge or anything. Soon, his attacker held him tightly in…A HUG?

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU," he shouted as he swung Naruto back and forth like a rag doll. Tears were racing out of his eyes like two small rivers. "Thanks to you Lee will be leaving me alone! Just as long as someone else suffers I'm happy." With that he let go and regained his composer. The girl next to him bowed.

"I pity you," she said. "But, better you than us." Naruto was confused. What the hell were these two talking about? He didn't know anyone named Lee. Before he could ask, another Hyuga came running up to them.

"Neji," said the older Hyuga, "a sparring match is about to take place at the compound. It is against your uncle and a woman with white hair."

"I'll be there," said the boy named Neji. He quickly ran towards the Hyuga compound followed by Tenten and Naruto. Naruto had a feeling he knew who this woman was. And he was right.

When the three of them arrived they saw Momiji stood in front of Hiashi in the Hyuga family dojo. Hiashi was dressed in his traditional white robes. Momiji was wearing yellow robes that were similar to his except that her top hung from her hips and she had bandages covering her breasts. A single Hyuga elder spoke up, telling them to begin. Both of them got into their fighting positions. Hiashi got into the opening stance of the Gentle Fist and activated his Byakugan. From what he could see, her chakra coils were closer to her bones than anyone else he had ever met. He found out why when she pulled out one of her shoulder bones that was reshaped into a dagger.

"What…how did she do that," asked Tenten.

"It's called the Shikotsumyaku," said Naruto with a grin. "It's a bloodline that lets my mother make weapons out of her bones and then regrows them instantly."

Tenten started at the blond and then at his mother. She was jealous. She considered herself a weapons expert. She could use any weapon perfectly. She could hit the target five times out of five. Now, in front of her was a woman who could make weapons out of her bones. Tenten decided to pay close attention to this fight.

The fighters moved towards each other. Hiashi began with several palm trusts. Momiji dodged them with graceful dance like motions. Hiashi continued his assault until Momiji yelled "**Dance of the Camellia!**" In a quick motion, she launched several slashes at her opponent. Hiashi reacted and jumped back just into time, receiving only one slash across his chest.

"I see you are very talented," he said.

"Glad you are enjoying this," she replied with a grin.

"Yes I am," admitted Hiashi. "But it ends here. You are in my field of divination. **Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**" With that, he launched at his opponent shouting the number two as he prepared to attack his first target, her chest. Momiji decided to up her game. Hiashi was about to close the fist two chakra points when her rib bones and several other bones on her arms, legs, and back sprouted. Her rib bones caught Hiashi's hand, stopping his attack.

"**Dance of the Larch**," she said as he looked up in confusion. Her rib bones retracted a bit, freeing Hiashi's hand. However, she stepped forward and began to spin similar to his Kaiten. He was thrown back several yards and when he got up he saw that he was covered with cuts and slash marks. Momiji then held up her hands and yelled, "**Finger Bullet Drill!"** Hiashi quickly got up and preformed the Kaiten, blocking the attack. As he spun around, Momiji reached behind her neck and pulled out her spinal cord. It looked like a chainstaff or a whip. The moment Hiashi stopped, Momiji yelled, "**Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**" Her new weapon was soon wrapped around Hiashi.

"This match is over," said the elder in a sad tone. The Hyuga members where shocked. Hiashi, the clan head, was defeated. Momiji undid her chainstaff and smiled.

"Good match," she said. "We will have to do it again sometime."

"Yes," said Hiashi. "We will have to do this again."

"Hey mom," shouted Naruto. "You did great!" Momiji turned and noticed that Naruto was back. She walked over to him and gave him a great big hug.

"How was your first C-ranked mission," she asked. Naruto scratched his head.

"Well, a lot happened," he said. Momiji nodded and motioned for him to walk with her.

"Well, I'd love to here all about it on the way home."

The Hiashi began to mentally beat himself up. He had let too many attacks go threw and didn't fight to the best of his ability. The slash marks and cuts were the proof of that. He then noticed Neji was present.

"Neji, who was that boy you were with," he asked. "He looked familiar."

"That was Naruto Uzumaki," replied Neji. "I believe that he is the son on the woman you just fought." _Who also kicked your ass!_

Hiashi's eyes widened. That woman was the mother of the demon child? How could this be? Why didn't she hate and scorn him? He was a demon…wasn't he? For the last 12 years Hiashi had believed that the vessel for the Kyuubi was Kyuubi himself. He had never meet the boy in person, only threw pictures and comments. To see him was different. When he looked at Momiji, his eyes became lighter. It was hard for to describe. His voice didn't sound evil or carried malice as well. This would take time for him to make up his mind.

Over at the hot springs, Sakura and Ino were relaxing in the water with their eyes shut.

"So Sakura how was your trip," asked Ino.

"It was hell," was the pink haired girls reply. "Lee and Gai are insane and Neji didn't speak at all. I only had Tenten to talk to and she's obsessed with weapons. And that evil genjutsu." She began to stutter.

"Is it the one with waves crashing on the beach or the sun set," asked a new voice. Both Sakura and Ino opened their eyes and saw the Rin had joined them. A moment later the door opened and Anko walked in, went into the pool, and sat down next to Rin.

"What are we talking about," asked Anko.

"Gai's evil genjutsu," replied Rin.

"It was both," said Sakura. "Have you meet Gai before?"

"It was a long time ago," replied Rin. "Let's just say it's a memory I'd like to forget." She remembered it all to well. Gai had accused Kakashi of having stolen the love of his life and that began their rivalry. Or at least in his mind. Kakashi felt it was more of an annoyance.

"Well, I can believe that," said Anko. "I've had to work with him several times and they gave ME nightmares." This scared Rin. The fact that Gai had gotten worse and could give a person like Anko nightmares was enough to make anyone worry. "Well," continued Anko, "I won't let him ruin my good mood."

"What is it," asked Rin.

"I got Iruka to go out with me," she said. "He wants to talk about the mission and I got him to take me out!" She then turned to Rin and smirked. "So, when are you going to tell Naruto how you feel about him so you can go on a date?" Rin's face turned beet red.

"What," shouted Sakura. "You like _Naruto_?"

"You should have seen them on the way back," continued Anko. "They kept staring at each other and blushing. It was so cute it made me sick."

"Anko-sensei please," cried Rin. "This is personal."

"Come on," said Anko as she slapped Rin on the back. "You know he likes you. What's holding you back?"

"We have only known each other for a couple of months," Rin said. "I think it's too soon for something like that."

"How's Sasuke doing," asked Ino, beating Sakura to it.

"He's been a bit down since the mission ended," said Anko as she closed her eyes. The hot water felt great. "He took a beating and the only thing that is broken is his pride. Personally, I think that it's a good thing. Now maybe he won't be so stuck up all the time." She opened her eyes to see that Sakura and Ino were gone. She turned to Rin. "Where did they go?"

"They left when you said that Sasuke took a beating. They are probably rushing over to his place to check up on him."

"Ah," said Anko as she closed her eyes. "Peace and quiet."

Some good crosser relationships:

Naruto and Karin (from Chibi Vampire): Both are hated for something that they couldn't control and are seen as monsters simply because for what they are.

Naruto and Azmaria Hendric (from Chorno Crusade): same as above.


	11. Chapter 11

Some of my favorite stories are when Naruto is raised in a different village. For example, Naruto: Greatest Mist Nin is great because in that one he is the son of Zabuza and the brother of Haku. Another good one is Uzumaki of Demon Village. The Tayuya ones are all right as well. Oh well.

I got another idea. I wish I could stop but I can't. What if Anko and Shizune were both 12 and placed on the same team as Naruto. What if Anko was the granddaughter of Orochimaru? What is Naruto was taught how to summon toads earlier on? The Neo-Sannin! (My favorite team is Haku, Gaara, and Naruto from Forlorn.)

Now, I was asked why Naruto is so weak. Kimimaro nearly defeated Gaara and Lee so why isn't Naruto kicking ass. Well, to answer that HE WAS TRAINED! Also, don't forget that Kimiaro had a cursed seal to tap into. Bloodlines are like guns. If you can't aim it properly, what good is it? Naruto is for the first time in his life getting training and learning about his bloodline so it will take time before he reaches the level were he can do that kind of stuff.

* * *

The next morning, Iruka walked into his classroom which was noisy and didn't yell at them. He simply walked over to the blackboard with a grin on his face and began to write down the lesson plan. Soon, the class was quite from the shock. Normally Iruka would yell at them to shut up by using his demon head jutsu. But he wasn't doing that, instead he was humming? 

"Sensei," asked Hanabi, "is something wrong?" Iruka turned to her in slow motion. Everyone could see the grin on his face. His eyes were sparkling.

"No," he answered and a field of flowers and a rainbow appeared behind him. "I feel great." Somewhere else, Gai could _feel_ that someone had discovered the power of youth.

Team 7 got an equally weird greeting from Anko as well. The three of them were waiting at their training field when there was a sudden explosion a few feet in front of them. When the smoke cleared they saw Anko in the center of the blast swirling and dancing around. The three genins began to sweat drop.

"I think her date went well," said Rin after awhile.

"Anko-sensei was on a date," asked Naruto. "With who?"

"Iruka," she answered. "She was so excited when she told me about it at the hot springs. I'm glad it went so well."

"Good for him," exclaimed Naruto. "He really needs a life outside the academy."

"Please," said Sasuke. "He was probably wasted when she asked him out or high or something like that. Who would want to go out with a woman who dresses like a…" He never got to finish as Anko hit him in the face with her mallet. This time, Naruto and Rin gave her perfect 10's. Sasuke got up after a moment and continued to talk. "He must have been good in bed." Now, everyone was pissed.

"Sasuke why do you have to be an ass," asked Rin as she cracked her knuckles.

"No one talks that way about Iruka-sensei and Anko-sensei and gets away with it," growled Naruto as he took off his jacket and bones began to pop out of his skin.

"Get ready to enter a world of hurt maggot," growled a beat red Anko. Sasuke's screams could be heard by the entire village.

Over the next couple of months, Team 7 trained hard and went on more D-ranked missions. Anko seamed to mellow out a tiny bit thanks to Iruka. She seemed happier and less anxious to go into dangerous situations. Everyone, especially the Hokage, was praying that they would stay together. A less bloodthirsty Anko is better for everyone.

Naruto's training continued to advance. Since he came home from Wave Country, Momiji decided to place a harder training program on him. First, she had him work on the Dance of the Larch which was allowed him to produce razor sharp spikes all over his body. This dance was both offensive and defensive at the same time. Then she had him learn the Dance of the Willow, a move were he grew bone blades out of his palms and he could even grow them on his elbows, knees, and shoulders. Naruto decided that this dance would work perfectly with the Gokō Jūji, a scissor move using two blades.

Momiji was very impressed that Naruto had created a new bone based jutsu. His Ribcage Missiles had potential. She was surprised, however, when she learned about him using the Bone Clone Jutsu.

"The Bone Clone," she explained, "is very difficult to use effectively. One reason is that it takes up a lot of chakra, even more than the Shadow Clone. Then there is the limit. No one has ever been able to make more than three clones. Finally, there is the time it takes for them to grow and the position it places you in. Since they grow off your back you have to be hunched over and can't move for several seconds. Seconds were the opponent can take advantage of you."

"Are there any benefits," Naruto had asked.

"A few," she admitted. "Unlike the Shadow Clone, Bone Clones can take multiple hits and keep going until they are completely destroyed. Also, they can use the Dances but no other jutsu."

Rin's training had been upped as well. Shortly after they returned, Anko pulled Rin over after one of their training sessions.

"How are you holding up," she had asked.

"What do you mean sensei," replied Rin.

"Well, I was thinking it must be hard having teammates who have extra abilities that give them an edge in battle," she said. Rin didn't want to admit it but it was a bit hard on her. Sure, she was strong and had her medical skills, but Naruto and Sasuke had their skills plus their bloodlines.

"It's not like they chose to have them," said Rin.

"I know," said Anko. Then she smiled. "Well, I'll get to the point. I would like you to start snake training. Basically, you'll learn my snake and poison jutsus. I'm not telling you to stop your medical training, but it just think you should have some more offensive jutsus. Think about it, you'll be able to poison your enemies and heal your teammates."

In the end, Rin agreed. Anko summoned the snake that held the summoning contract and had Rin sign it. Soon after that, Rin began to wear a trench coat like Anko's.

"She wanted me to wear the fishnet as well but I said no," she told her teammates when they asked about her coat. "I just can't picture myself wearing nothing but a fishnet outfit, a trench coat, and boots." A thought bubble appeared above Sasuke's and Naruto's head and did what she said she couldn't. Soon, blood began to drip from Naruto's nose and Sasuke just yawned. _Who to kill_, she thought. _The pervert or the one who thinks I have no sex appeal?_ In the end she went with Sasuke after he said it was better for everyone that she didn't lower herself to a whore.

Sasuke didn't seem to put any additional effort into his training. He had his Sharingan, so what did he care. The only thing he really did was try to copy other people's jutsus.

It was a clear warm day on October 10th as Michi walked towards the Hidden Leaf Village. She was dressed in a green civilian dress and she wasn't wearing her forehead protector. There were only two times when security into this village was lowered. The first was the chunin exam which was coming up soon. The other time was during the Kyuubi festival. The guards glanced over her fake papers and let her in. The Tsuchikage had asked her to infiltrate the village and find out more about the Kyuubi's vessel. She would comply and find out what advanced training that this village was giving him.

Naruto woke up early to get out of the house. He had told his mother a lot about his life except about what happened on this day. It was the hardest one of the year, his birthday. On this day, every year, he was attacked without fail. Back at the orphanage the head mistress would put him in a room and allow people to beat him for a price. Then, when he got his own place there was always a mob ready to get him whenever he stepped outside. If he didn't go outside, they would break in and beat him anyways. He would always be saved by the old man or an ANBU member, but not until the end.

When Momiji entered Naruto's room to wish him a happy birthday, she found the room empty. She frowned a bit. _He must have gotten up early for some training._ She sighed at this thought and went down stairs to make herself a light breakfast. As she ate, she wondered what present to give her son. He didn't need any kunai thanks to his bloodline and he had just gotten a whole new wardrobe when Rin showed up. She knew how much he loved ramen but coupons seemed like a bad idea since she had missed the last twelve birthdays. Bikes were used by academy students and civilians so that was a no. In the end she decided to ask the Hokage what he usually did and try to get an idea from him. As she walked towards the door, Rin walked down the stairs yawning.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning Rin," said Momiji. "I'm going to the Hokage's for a bit and Naruto seems to have gotten up early. Can you please wish Naruto a happy birthday when you see him today?"

"Sure," replied Rin. _Why didn't he tell me today was his birthday? Anko-sensei gave use the day off for some festival that's going on today. Maybe I'll try the training fields. But first I have to find something for his birthday._

It was about noon when a group of drunken civilians found Naruto. He had been in a different training field than he normally trained in. He had been training with some shadow clones for the last couple of hours. There were about twenty of them. Some carried bats, pipes, and other blunt objects. _Happy Birthday to me_, he thought as they charged on him.

Michi just watched as she saw the gang beat down on the blond. _Why is he just taking it? Why isn't he defending himself or running away? _Anger flared inside of her. It might have seemed odd that she, a Rock-nin, would be upset by something like this but there are some things that people everywhere agree is wrong.

"Stop that," she shouted as she stepped out of her hiding place. The group turned to look at her.

"Go away little girl," said one of them. "This doesn't concern an outsider like you."

"I think it does," replied Michi as she added some killer intent. "To see so many people gang up on one person for no reason is sick. He's no even defending himself. What did he do to you?"

"He exists," said one of them.

"You couldn't understand what this demon has done to us," shouted another.

Michi let out a strong killer intent. She hated people like them. People who judged other with getting to know them. People who placed value on what blood line a person came from instead of what they did. Worst of all, they blamed others for actions that weren't their choosing. Her life in Rock was much better in comparison but there were a few people who claimed that she was a demon in human form. It seemed that this entire village was like that, a village of blind fools.

The mob, to their credit, became afraid at her killer intent and decided to leave. After all, there was always later. They knew the Hokage couldn't protect the brat all the time. Sooner or later he would drop his guard and the demon child would die.

"Why," asked Michi after they had left.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Naruto as he got up. He was covered in blood. He could have used his Shikotsumyaku to protect himself, but that would have led to more proof that he was a demon and they would have tried harder than they did. But, thanks to Kyuubi, he was healing fast and the bleeding had stopped. "We are enemies, so why did you help me."

"It was just instinct," she said as she looked away. "So why didn't you defend yourself?"

"If I did that things would have gotten worse," he replied.

"Why do you stay," she asked, looking at him again. Her voice held anger. "Any village would gladly welcome you. With Kyuubi and you bloodline, you could have anything you want."

"Maybe," said Naruto as he grinned at her. "But, I want something that I can't get easily. I want respect from this village. I want to show everyone here that I'm worth something. Sure, I could convince people elsewhere, but _this _is the place where I want it the most." He stopped for a moment and then closed his eyes. "Also, I could never leave because it would hurt the few people who believe in me." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "My mother, the old man, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Konohamaru, Anko-sensei, Rin, and most of all my father."

Michi was taken back by this a bit. Why stay when there were so few people who cared about you? It made no sense to her. Maybe, when the chunin exam came up, she would see what he meant. But for now, she had to leave. The group that she had scared away might report the killer intent she unleashed and suspicions would arise. She turned to leave.

"My name is Michi," she said without turning around. "Next time we meet, I will finish what we started on the bridge." She began to walk away when Naruto spoke up.

"The names Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "I'll be waiting."

Michi paused for a moment and then continued to walk away. The smirk she had on her face was one of glee. _His value just went up._

The Hokage was sitting at his desk doing the same thing he did every day, PAPERWORK. He hated it, he dreaded it, and he was in his own personal hell. He stopped for a moment. _Kami, please send me something to end this nightmare._ (well, since he asked) There was a knock on the door. _Thank you Kami._

"Come in," he said. A moment later, Momiji entered the room. _I hate you Kami!_

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," she said as she sat down.

"Nothing really," he said as he backed away a bit. This woman scared the shit out of him.

"Good because I have something important to discuss with you," she said in a serious tone. "In the past, you have been the only one who has ever given my son birthday presents. I was hoping for a little inside information."

The Hokage blinked. She came here to ask him what he thought she should give her son for his birthday? Well, it was better than being beaten. With a sigh, he began to think.

"In the past, I got him things that would help him in the long run. Basic chakra control scrolls, a microwave, a kunai set, his frog wallet. Things like that."

"I see," said Momiji with a sigh. She had hoped for something a bit better. At least this was a start. Seeing her disappointment, Sarutobi spoke up again.

"I suggest that you give him something that will help him with his dream."

"It's not like there is a store that sells stuff that helps people become Hokage," she said with a deadpanned look. The old man just chuckled.

"I don't mean that," he said. "I'm taking about a boy's true dream, to surpass their fathers. It's the same with every boy when they are growing up. They look to their father and wish to be as good as he is. Then, when they get older, they wish to surpass him. The proudest moment for a father is when that day comes. Naruto, who never knew his father growing up, looked for a figure that he admired. Ironically, he chose his real father without knowing it. Naruto wishes to surpass someone he only knows from history books and what people say about him."

Momiji took all of this information in. In terms of strength and power, he could one day surpass Arashi. But, could he surpass him as a man? A person is not defined just on what they accomplish, but how they lived their lives. She had tried to explain what her husband had been like, but it was difficult. Also, her opinion and views might sound bias to him. Then, an idea hit her.

"I think I now know what to give Naruto," she said as she got up. "Thank you very much Sarutobi."

"No problem," he said as he watched her walk out the door. "I'm sure Naruto will have a better birthday since he has you and no beatings."

"Beatings," said Momiji as she stopped in front of the door. She turned around and faced him. "What beatings?"

"Didn't Naruto tell you what happens on this day," he asked.

"No," said Momiji. "I fact, he has never mentioned it at all."

"I see," said the Third. "I can only assume that he didn't want to worry you and is trying to carry all of the weight on his own. On this day, the people remember Kyuubi's defeat at the hands of your husband. However, there is always a group that feel they must hurt Naruto believing that they are hurting Kyuubi. There hasn't been a year were he hasn't been beaten or nearly killed."

Momiji's eyes narrowed. _Damn them all! How can they justify this, how? If he was the Kyuubi, he would kill them instead of taking it. If it wasn't for the memory of Arashi and Naruto being a shinobi of this village, I would have taken him out of here._

Rin had stepped into a special shop. In order to get in, she had to go threw an hour long back round check and several jutsus to confirm that she was a shinobi of this village, who were the only ones allowed in. But it was worth it. This shop was special. In the entire village, this was the only place to buy jutsus or sell ones that that you made or found. The inside looked like a video store, but instead of videos there were scrolls. The store was separated into three groups, taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjutsu. The genjutsu and taijutsu scrolls were placed along the walls. The ninjutsu, being the more popular and having a wider verity, were in the center. Each shelf in the middle had a sign on them that said what element the jutsu was.

Rin walked to the wind section and began to look around. The Hidden Leaf Village didn't have a high demand do to the fact that most people preferred fire jutsus. Also, people who had an affinity for wind were very rare. She stopped at one of them and read the description.

"Tobi Izuna creates a vacuum of air and is then directed at the opponent. This jutsu requires a sword to use. C-Rank."

Rin sighed. This was one of their best wind based jutsus. There were only three others. One was a wall of wind. Another was the Great Breakthrough and Naruto already knew that one. The last scroll was held a jutsu that would cancel out another persons wind jutsu. With another sigh, she picked up the scroll and walked to the counter and paid for it.

As she walked out of the store, she saw the group that had been beaten Naruto. She walked behind them, not knowing what they had done, since she was going in the same direction. As she walked, she overheard their conversation.

"I can't believe that brat got lucky," said one of them. "If that bitch didn't show up when she did, we could still be over there kicking its ass."

"Just be glad it wasn't ANBU that found us," said another. "Last time I was caught, the bastards took me in for interrogation. Can you believe that?"

"Remember last year when that group almost gutted him," said one with laughter. "I heard the demon was begging them to stop."

Rin stopped and just watched them walk away. She realized who they were talking about. She turned in the opposite direction she had been walking and began to look for Naruto in the training fields.

Naruto was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to avoid the people down below. He was heading home to wash up and to get the blood out of his clothes. He stopped when Anko appeared in front of him.

"Naruto what happened," she exclaimed. "I saw you as you passed by my place and I noticed you were covered in blood."

"It's nothing," he said. "I was just training and messed up a jutsu." Anko looked him up and down. She then let out a sigh.

"Naruto, you don't have to lie to me," she said. "Come with me."

Anko led Naruto to her apartment. Despite what most people believed, the inside didn't look like a torture camber. It had a calming atmosphere to it. The living room/dining room had a couch and some tables in it. The kitchen was clean and there was a bowl of fruit next to the sink. He could smell incense burning.

After they were both inside Anko ordered him to take a shower to get rid of the blood. She then told him to leave his clothes outside so she could get rid of the blood. Naruto did as he was told. As he showered, Anko used a blood stain removal jutsu that she learned from Ibiki. Soon, Naruto was cleaned and dressed back in his blood free clothes.

"Naruto," said Anko. "Before you leave there are some things I have to tell you. First is that you don't have to lie to me. I know what it's like." Naruto gave her a questioning look. With a sigh, she began to explain. "My sensei was Orochimaru, a traitor to the village. He was conducting experiments on people and doing other horrible things. After he left, people hated me because I was his student. I was also beaten and nearly killed on several occasions. To the people of this village, I am known as the 'snake bitch'." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"S-Sensei," he stammered, "I didn't know." Anko waved him off.

"It's alright. What I am trying to say is that I understand what you are going through. If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open. You don't have to carry this burden by yourself."

Naruto nodded. It was nice to know that there was someone in the village who knew what he was going through.

"The other thing," she continued, "is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while. Thank you." Naruto blinked at this. "Thank you for being born. Thank you for stopping the Kyuubi. If it weren't for you, none of us would be here. This village seems to forget that the only reason they are alive is because of you."

Naruto could feel a stringing sensation in his eyes. He was doing his best to hold back the tears. Someone was thanking him for being born instead of cursing the fact.

"Thanks," said Naruto in a soft voice.

It was about an hour later when Naruto got back to his home. Waiting there was Momiji with a very angry look on her face.

"Where have you been young man," she said.

"I just went out for some training," he said.

"Chance you got attacked," she asked. She continued when she saw the fear in Naruto's eyes. "I had a talk with the Hokage today. He told me about everything. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know," said Naruto as he looked at the ground. "I didn't want you to worry about me." Suddenly, he felt himself in a hug. Momiji's hand was stroking his hair.

"Naruto, I'll always worry about you," she said softly. "If there is a problem we'll deal with it together. That's what families do." The hug continued until the door opened and Rin ran in.

"MRS. UZUMAKI, I THINK NARUTO IS," she stopped shouting when she saw Naruto in front of her. "Ah, never mind."

Over at the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was sitting behind his desk in his studies when Hanabi walked in.

"Father, I have finally found out who Hinata likes," she said.

"Well who is it," demanded her father. He was on pins and needles.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki," she said.

Hiashi was a mix of emotions. The son of the woman that he had a crush on was the crush of his daughter. Since he had first seen the boy, he had done some investigations on him. While he had committed several pranks in the past, he could see that they were cries for attention. These pranks also stopped when he became a genin. Hiashi had also talked to Iruka about the boy. Iruka said that he was a good kid and would make a fine shinobi if others gave him the chance. The last thing he had heard was Naruto's C turned A-Ranked mission with his team. Not even Neji had gone on an A-Ranked mission.

Now images of Naruto kissing Hinata flowed into his head. Then they were eating from the same plate and feeding each other. Then, he led her into an alley where… This caused his protective father side to take dominance.

"I will not let that boy play with my daughter's heart," he said as he slammed his fist on his desk.

"Actually father," said Hanabi, "he doesn't seem to know about Hinata's feelings for him."

"WHAT," he shouted. "Does he think she's not good enough for him? How dare he? He should he begging for the chance to be with Hinata." His rant continued for a while and became slightly violent. During this time Hanabi began to wonder if her father had forgotten that Naruto was Momiji's son.

Naruto sat up in bed that night. The day had been better then the ones in the past. The scroll he had gotten from Rin had a decent jutsu that he felt he could use. His mother had given him a box with many small books inside. According to her, they were his father's journals. They started from when he became a genin and ended a few days before Naruto was born.

Naruto got up and walked to the box and picked up the first journal. Opening it, he read the first page. It was a simple sentence.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki and this is my story."

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this one. Now, I am having a hard time with making Michi's team. I have made up one new OC but I need another. So, I have decided to let you all pick from my other OC's. Just not Zanku or Mai from Tails of the Fox Sage. Mai is an Uchiha and Zanku is a relative of Tayuya. Most of my OC's are in Naruto: Ninja of the Sand. So, please vote so that I can get the next few chapters up faster.


	12. Chapter 12

NO, I lost a reader. That's right, after the last chapter I was told by one reader that he's not going to be reading this story anymore because of the Naruto beating. You think I wanted that to happen? It was important to the story and the setup for Anko. Also, as a shinobi he can't hurt the villagers that he has swore to protect.

The poll has being going slow. So far I have about two votes for Yuu, one vote for Kourui, and one vote for Shampoo. First off, Shampoo isn't an OC. She's from Ranma ½. Kourui is a blind princess from Wind country. Now, can I please get some more votes? I really need them because I'm having a hard time making up a new OC. Well, for this one at least.

Now, for what you all have been waiting for. That's right, Icha Icha Paradise the movie. Just kidding! It's the history of Arashi Uzumaki: highlighted version. Before I begin I have one thing to say. I AM MAKING 99 PERCENT OF THIS UP! SO PLEASE DON'T WRITE TO ME SAYING THAT I AM WRONG! IT'S MY STORY!

My name is Arashi Uzumaki and this is my story. That was the first line Naruto read of his fathers journals. They were also the last. It had been a couple of days since Naruto began to read about his father's life. As he read, he couldn't help but see the similarities between them. Now, as he closed the last book, he began to fall asleep. After all, it was midnight and tomorrow he had to another stupid D-ranked mission.

As Naruto slept he began to dream. We all have dreams, which is something that isn't new. Humans have dreamed since the beginning of our creation. But this dream was different. It was as if Naruto was watching the life of his father, his father's sensei, and later his mother.

It was the day when the genin teams would be announced. In the classroom sat some of the finest shinobi the village had seen to date. Hiashi Hyuga and his twin brother Hizashi sat in the back quietly talking to each other. Shikaku Nara sat/slept next to his best friend Choza Akimichi who was eating. Tsume Inuzuka and her puppy Kuromaru were yelling at Shibi Aburame for bringing fleas into the classroom. Yoshino (I don't know what clan she belonged to before she got married to Shikaku) was watching the clock as she waited to hear whose team she would be on. Next to her was Inoichi Yamanaka. It was just another peaceful day until…

"DAMN YOU ARASHI!" This was followed by laughter. A moment later a boy with blond hair and blue eyes ran into the classroom. He wore a blue shirt and grey shorts. On his side was a single kodachi which was used in the Uzumaki fighting style. Behind him was Fugaku Uchiha. He wore the robes of the Uchiha clan; however they seemed a little wet.

"Come on Fugaku-teme," said Arashi with a smile. "Can't you take a joke?"

"Burn in hell Uzumaki," yelled Fugaku as he made the hand signs for the grand fireball jutsu. Well, he started anyways when the Orochimaru, who was subbing, walked in.

"Please stop that Uchiha," said Orochimaru with a smile. Now right now you must be wondering why the gay snake pedophile is subbing. Well, this was before those urges came or when they started. Oh everyone knew he was gay, just not a pedophile.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei," he said as he gave the snake a bow. He then turned to Arashi. "We'll finish this later."

"Sure thing Fugaku-teme," said Arashi as he took his seat. There was a long history between the Uchiha clan and the Uzumaki clan. The Uchiha clan was the strongest clan _with a bloodline limit_ in the village. They had strict rules clan rules like the Hyuga's did. Also, they were arrogant and a pain in the ass, for the most part. The Uzumaki's were the strongest clan in the village _without_ a bloodline limit. They were also a clan of wind users that had originated from Wind country. Unlike other clans, they had no rules or customs. They welcomed anyone into their home with open arm at any times. Not to mention the best jokesters in the village. So, it was no wonder why the two clans had history being complete opposites.

"All right children," said the snake man. _They look so cute. I wish I could…kukukuku_. (ok it was now that he was getting those urges) "I have enjoyed being your teacher, but now we must part ways. I will now announce your genin teams. Team 1…Team 7: Fugaku Uchiha, Arashi Uzumaki, and Yoshino. Team 8: Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka, and Shibi Aburame. Team 10: Choza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inoichi Yamanaka. After lunch please return and wait for you jonin sensei."

About an hour later Jiraiya appeared at the door to pick up his team. He was surprised to see his teammate in the room.

"Would Team 7 please meet me on the roof," he asked. The three genins got up and moved out of the room. As soon as they were gone Jiraiya turned to Orochimaru. "Who in hell let you teach?"

"Sensei wanted to see how well I could handle children before I became a jonin instructor," said the snake with a smile. The toad just sighed and left.

Up on the roof, Arashi was almost jumping up and down.

"I can't believe it," cheered Arashi. "We have one of the Sannin as our sensei."

"Arashi, sit down before I make you," said Yoshino in the same tone she would one day use to whip her husband and son. Before Arashi could comply or resist, Jiraiya walked in and sat down in front of them.

"All right," he said. "Before we begin I want to know more about you. Likes, dislikes, dreams, and anything else you would like to share. Ladies first." Yoshino nodded and began.

"My name is Yoshino. I like keeping other people in line and I dislike people who have bad manners. My dream is to get married and have well behaved children who don't complain and aren't lazy."

_That's…odd. What twelve year old girl thinks like that?_ Jiraiya the nodded towards Fugaku.

"My name is Fugaku Uchiha. I like winning and my clan. I dislike people who don't know their place and try to go against tradition. My dream is to rule my clan with an iron fist and to raise a strong heir with fiancé Mikoto."

"You have a fiancé," asked the sennin.

"It is an arranged marriage," replied the Uchiha.

"I feel so sorry for her," said Arashi. "She is one of the few members of your clan that _doesn't_ have a stick up her ass."

"Why you…" began Fugaku but he was cut off as Arashi began his intro.

"My name is Arashi Uzumaki. I like ramen, my family, training, and ramen. I hate having to wait three minutes for ramen and people who use outdated traditions that are just stupid. My dream is to create a jutsu that will get me to the ramen stand faster and to become Hokage."

Jiraiya closed his eyes and began to process this information. _OK, I got a bossy girl, a stuck up Uchiha, and an Uzumaki who likes ramen too much. I mean he said he liked it twice!_ When he opened his eyes he found Arashi about an inch from his face with stars in his eyes.

"Arrr. What's the matter with you," asked Jiraiya as he leaned back. Arashi jumped back to his seat before he answered.

"I was wondering if you were going to introduce yourself," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"So you want to know more about me," said the sennin with a smirk. This caught the genins attention. With that, Jiraiya broke into his dance. "I am the man women rush to meet. Men tremble at my feet. I am a writer in training and a lover of all that is perverted. My hate for those you can't understand the joys in life is immense. I am the man who will one day write the most perverted book in history. I am Jiraiya!"

That was the start of the journey for one Arashi Uzumaki and his team.

TIME SKIP (what? I can't give you all every detail of his life)

Momiji, age 22, was running through Fire Country as fast as she could. It had been a week since the chance to escape her clan had presented it's self. There had been a battle with some Mist-nins and she had decided to escape during the confusion. Life was them had been one pointless blood bath after another. She hated killing people pointlessly. Lost in her thoughts she didn't notice that she was running into a battle field.

Arashi was facing 15 Rock-nins. All jonins. They all were staring at the 23 year old man who had earned the name 'Yellow Flash'. He stood there in a jonin uniform with a white sleeveless coat that had his nick name of the back. On each of his sides was a kodachi. Their orders were to eliminate this man. And they would do it gladly, especially now because he was yawning!

"Are you going to do something or just stand there," asked the Yellow Flash. The man looked half awake.

"Sir lets rush him," said one of the Rock-nins to his commander. "He can't handle this many people at once. Look at him, he's an idiot."

"Now, now," said Arashi as he scratched the back of his head. "You really need to look underneath the underneath."

"Shut up," said the same nin. "Our captain is the famous 'Stone Fist'. He's never lost!"

"That's enough," said the Stone Fist. "It seems help has come for him." Arashi blinked at that. His genin squad was no were near here unless Kakashi finally got it in his head to care about his team. A moment later, he realized who they were talking about.

A woman with white hair and blue eyes entered the clearing. On her forehead were two red dots. She was also wearing the robes of the Kaguya clan. She had sweat all over her body and looked very thin.

"Oh shit," she said as she realized what she had walked into. "Any chance of letting me walk by."

"Get her," yelled Stone Fist, "I'll handle the blonde." With that they all charged. The 14 jonins against one girl and one jonin vs. the Yellow Flash. Crazy don't ya think.

Momiji watched as the Rock-nin surrounded her. _Shit! I don't have enough chakra to fight them all._ Suddenly, they charged at her. Momiji landed a palm trust on one of them and when she made contact a bone spike shot out of her palm and into her opponent. _One down and 13 to…_Before she could finish that thought, she felt a kick on her side.

Arashi stared down at the man in front of him. The Stone Fist was said to be one of the best the Rock had. According to the stories, he had created a jutsu that turned his hand into stone and could break anything. Arashi had one thing to say when he heard that. "My jutsu is better!" in a child like voice.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw the woman being kicked down. Now he was serious. Arashi put one hand inside his jacket and the other was lifted up and began to form a Rasengan. The Stone First began do use his personal jutsu as well. Then, Arashi's non Rasengan hand threw a coupe of kunai which missed horribly. The Stone First smirked thinking that he couldn't be as good as the rumors said he was. His smirked vanished when Arashi vanished in a yellow flash and appeared next to him and yelled, "**Rasengan!**" Thus ended the legend of the Stone Fist.

Arashi quickly pulled out more of his special kunai and threw them over at that other group. He got one in the back and the others hit the ground. Seeing this, he grabbed both of his kodachi and said in a low voice, "**Hiraishin no Jutsu!**" He was suddenly in the middle of the group, catching them all be surprise. "**Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!**" With that, the fight lasted only a few minutes before Arashi was the victor.

The fist sense that came back to Momiji was hearing. She heard a constant beep like the one a heart monitor makes. Then she took a deep breath. The air smelled like disinfectants and other thing that reminded her of a hospital. She then realized that she was in a bed. The blankets were warm and the mattress was so soft. Slowly she opened her eyes…to find Arashi's face only an inch above hers. They stared at each other for a moment.

Outside of the hospital, the entire village heard, "PERVERT!" This was followed by a loud slapping sound.

Back in the hospital, Arashi was rubbing his face while lying on the floor. Momiji had brought the blankets close to her chest as she watched the blond. Arashi was the first to break the silence as he got up.

"So," he began casually. "Is this how you thank people who save your life?"

"No," she said with venom. "That is how I stop perverts from taking advantage of me!"

"I was just checking your breathing."

"Likely story. Now, WHERE THE HELL AM I?"

"You are in the Leaf Village," said the Third as he walked into the room. He gave her a smile before continuing. "Please keep your voice down. This is a hospital after all."

Momiji blinked and then relaxed for a moment. She was safe, for the moment at least. Then, a thought came to mind.

"So, what are you going to do with me," she asked. "I am of the Kaguya clan as you probably already know."

"Well, I was thinking about making sure you were alright," said Arashi with a grin. Momiji shot him a glare.

"I mean, are you going to keep me here to you can use my bloodline?"

"Nope," said Arashi as he looked at the soon to be retired Hokage. "I wouldn't dream of doing something like that. What about you old man?"

"I'm not that old," whined Sarutobi. "As for you miss, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. If you wish to live here then you may. If you wish it leave, so be it. However, if you harm any of the shinobi of this village, you will pay a heavy price." Momiji just sighed.

"I have no interest in this village," she said. "I only wish to live my own life."

"Very well," said the old man. "Arashi, please come with me. I have some very good news for you that I will be making public in a few weeks." With that the two left the room.

Later that night, Arashi was sitting at the Ichiraku's eating his ramen with a smirk. _I'm going to be Hokage!_ He couldn't wait to tell his family and his team. Then, he felt two people walk behind him. Arashi turned around and saw Fugaku, his wife Mikoto who was with their son Itachi.

"Hey Mikoto and teme," said Arashi with a grin.

"Hmp," was the only response of Fugaku.

"Hello Arashi," said Mikoto calmly.

"So what are you two love birds doing over here," asked Arashi.

"Actually," said Fugaku, "I came to find out if a rumor was true."

"What rumor would that be?"

"Is there a Kaguya in this village?"

"Yes."

At this, Fugaku smirked. Now he would add that bloodline to his clan. The Kaguya clan's power was well known and very powerful. It would be a simple matter to get her into the Uchiha clan. After all, the Uchiha clan was the most loved and most powerful clan. Who wouldn't want to join?

"This is…good news," he said. "I will send an Uchiha to assist her and her stay in this village. After all, it is the least I can do as clan head."

"Oh," said Arashi. "So, your father finally made you the clan head. Congratulations. I'm getting a promotion soon that might trump yours."

"What, becoming ANBU? That would mean leaving those brats you care for so much behind."

"Isn't one of those 'brats', as one call them, and Uchiha," asked Arashi.

"Obito is a disgrace to our clan," said Uchiha. "He is weak and doesn't understand a shinobi's duty." With that he walked away without finding out what Arashi's promotion was. Mikoto gave a bow and hurried after her husband.

Arashi could only sigh. Obito was a good kid and had talent. He just needed some extra help. He had heard about the things going on in that clan. Obito was being bullied the clan because he had been the classes 'dead last' and that he couldn't out do Kakashi. In fact, they said that Kakashi would make a better Uchiha than him. With a sigh, Arashi decided that he could make sure to cheer the kid up a bit during their next practice.

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR

It had been about a week since Arashi had sealed Rin away. Gai had gone on a large search while Kakashi just brooded. Arashi wanted to tell Gai, but he wouldn't understand. Rin needed this more than anything. Also, he was surprised that Kakashi wasn't making as big a fuss as Gai, if not more. All Kakashi said was that he didn't care and went back to reading his book.

Momiji had been in the village for about a year and was sick on it. The Uchiha clan had sent several of its members to seduce her so that they could add her bloodline to theirs. Then there was that snake bastard, through she didn't know it at the time, that tried to kidnap her. That didn't end so well for him. Everyone in the village would either stare at her or whisper things behind her back. She hated this hell hole.

She was walking down the street in her yellow kimono when she saw a face she hadn't seen in a while. Arashi was sitting on a bench with an odd look on his face. All she knew was that he had lost two students recently from gossip. _It must be tearing him apart._ She moved over to where he was sitting.

"It was Arashi, right," she asked. He looked up at her and realized it was Momiji Kaguya. He had kept an eye on her after his run in with Fugaku, just to make sure he didn't try anything.

"Yes," he said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if I could sit down." Arashi scooted over so that she could sit wherever she wanted. She gave him a nod and then sat down next to him.

"So how is everything," asked Arashi. "Keeping out of trouble?"

"I'm fine," she said. "Thank you for asking. How have you been?"

"I'm alright," he said. Then, he was suddenly grabbed and forced to face Momiji.

"Don't give me that crap," she said with a heated expression. "Now tell the truth or else!"

"You're very scary, you know that right?" This bit of truthfulness was rewarded with a hit upside his head. "Fine, lately things haven't been going well. I keep losing people to this stupid war. I just wish it would go away."

"It can," said Momiji. "Or at least for a while. Why don't you do something fun for a while like take your girlfriend out. Just give yourself a break."

"Wish I could but I don't have a girlfriend. I have been so busy that I just…"

"I get it, I get it. You're the Hokage and you're too busy to have a life."

"Would you like to do something," asked Arashi suddenly. Momiji blinked for a moment.

"Like what?"

"Well, I was going to get a bit to eat and then take a stroll in training ground 44. Want to come."

"Well, I have nothing better to do. Fine, you got yourself a date. But, if you try anything perverted I'll…"

"When have I ever done anything perverted?"

"When we first met!"

"I wasn't trying anything, honest," said Arashi as he got up. Momiji got up as well and the two of them started to walk towards a nicer restaurant than Ichiraku's. While they ate, they talked about things. Things like what they did when they were young, hopes and dreams, the best ways to sneak up on the enemy. You know, the kind of things that shinobi talk about. As they exited the restaurant, Momiji was thinking one thing. _I wonder what training area 44 is like?_ (For those of you who don't know, that is the Forest of Death.)

TIME SKIP 1 YEAR

Momiji was getting ready for the biggest day of her life, her wedding to Arashi Uzumaki. Soon, she would be Momiji Uzumaki and she couldn't be happier. Sure, their first meeting was a bad start but he was a good man. She was currently wearing her wedding dress that showed off her figure.

She stopped what she was doing as two memories came to her. The first was the proposal.

Flashback: (2 months ago)

There was a knock on the door of her apartment. When Momiji answered it, there was Arashi. He was on one knee and holding out a small black box. Before she could do anything, Arashi spoke up.

"Momiji, before you say anything please let me speak first. I love you. I need you in my life more than any other thing. I want to share the rest of my life with you. To have you by my side and me at yours. So will you, Momiji Kaguya, marry me?"

Momiji's face was unreadable for a moment. Then she reached back and pulled out her spinal cord and wrapped it around Arashi.

"Let me get this straight," she said in a cold tone. "You are asking _me_ to marry _you_." She began to pull him closer. "After everything thing that has been between us. That giant snake nearly eating us, the time we had to dine and ditch because you forgot your wallet, and all of the other things we have been through. You should now the answer." Now, there faces were only an inch apart, just like when they first met. Except, he was tied up by her spinal cord.

"I'll go with yes," said Arashi with a grin. Momiji grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him close for a deep kiss. They both moaned for a few moments until she pulled him away.

"You're right, I will marry you."

End Flashback:

Then, she remembered _the incident._

Flashback: (1 month ago)

Arashi was meeting in front of the hot springs his sensei for the first time in a while. He had contacted him to tell him about his marriage. He didn't wait long as both Jiraiya and Sarutobi came walking towards him.

"Arashi," yelled Jiraiya. "You look great! I can't believe my best student is getting married."

"It's great to see you too sensei," said Arashi as the two of them hugged. Unknown to them, Gai was watching this and thought it was very youthful.

"Well," said the sennin with a lecherous grin, "I got a surprise for you. It is a jutsu that lets you see through walls. It's not as powerful or will it have the range as the Byakugan, but has potential. Like say, knowing what kind of underwear your wife is wearing on your wedding day."

"I don't know," said Arashi as he scratched the back of his head. "That kind of takes the surprise out of it."

"Loosen up," said Sarutobi. "Just show us how the jutsu working Jiraiya."

"Yes sensei," said the toad sennin. He turned to the wall and preformed the hand signs. "**Peeking Tom Jutsu!**" However, something went every wrong. Instead of letting him see through the wall, he destroyed it with eye lasers. There was only one person in the hot spring and that, sadly for them, was Momiji.

"PERVERTS!"

"I got to go," said Arashi as he used the Hiraishin no Jutsu. Good thing he always kept a kunai back at the house for just such an emergency.

"Damn you Arashi," shouted both Sarutobi and Jiraiya as they ran from Momiji who was dressed only in a towel.

"Don't run," she said with an insane look on her face. Her arms became covered in bones that formed drills. "I just want to talk and give you both something."

"Jiraiya," said the old man. "If I don't make it, tell my children I love them."

"Tell them yourself old man," replied Jiraiya.

"Now, face your punishment," yelled Momiji. "**Kaguya Forbidden Dance: Double Eternity of Pain!**" I hope you can figure out what happened next. If you can't, well both drills pierced their rectums. Big ouch.

End Flashback

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"It's time to start," said a young girl. Momiji nodded and followed her, ready to begin her new life.

Well, there you have it. The history of Arashi and Momiji. This was harder than I thought. It took forever to think of all of this with out any guidelines. Well, I hope you are all ready for the CHUNIN EXAMS! Now remember, more review mean the faster the next chapter comes.


	13. Chapter 13

I am still getting people who are voting for the princess and Shampoo. Let me rephrase myself. I wanted you all to vote for one of my OC shinobi. So, I am going to be throwing away all of the votes and starting over. The Rock team will be introduced during part two of the exam.

On a different note, I am curious about which anime world you would like to go to and why. Me, I would like to go to the world of El Hazard. Why? Three reasons: hot women and lots of mountains and hot springs. Who knows, I might find my own Demon Goddess. I mean, if I went to the Naruto world, what would I do? I can't use chakra and I would feel inferior to almost everyone. The DBZ world is a no go as well. That place blows up every couple of years or is attacked by aliens or androids. Not very relaxing. So, where would you like to go to and why? I'll post my favorites in the next chapter.

It was the end of the day for team 7. After doing three D-ranked missions and some light training Anko was walking with her team to the Hokage's office to turn in the reports. She stopped when she saw a brown hawk in the sky. _Looks like it's that time._

In different sections of the village, the other senseis saw it as well. Each one of them knew what it meant. The chunin exams would soon start.

"Alright maggots," said Anko as she turned to her team. "I'll make the report and you all can do whatever." With that she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke left shortly after her. He found being with his teammates was a waste of his time.

In the end, Rin and Naruto were left to walk home together. They had grown a bit closer since Naruto's birthday; however they weren't ready to admit to each other how they felt. In their free time they like to takes walks in the park, eat lunch together, and stuff like that. Of course, they did it as friends.

After walking for a while, they became aware that they were being followed by a rectangular rock with eyeholes. Naruto let out a groan and turn to face it.

"Alright Konohamaru, I know it's you," he said.

"Hehe," said the rock. "I see you have seen threw my disguise. As expected of my rival." With that, the rock exploded in a huge puff of smoke. "Too (cough) much (cough) explosives." When the smoke cleared, Naruto and Rin could see three kids coughing on the ground. When they stopped coughing, they got up and introduced themselves. "I am Konohamaru, future Hokage."

"I am Udon, I like math," said the boy with a drippy nose and glasses.

"I am Moegi, the prettiest girl at the academy," said the third.

"We are the Konohamaru Corps," they all said together.

"Hey Naruto," said Konohamaru after they had finished. "Where have you been? You promised that you would play ninja with us." Sadly for Naruto, at that moment Sakura happened to be walking by and heard what Konohamaru said.

"Who ever heard of a ninja playing ninja," she said with a smirk. (plz, refrain from singing the bitch song)

"Hey boss, who is she," asked Konohamaru. "Please don't tell me she's your girlfriend. I mean she's so ugly." A moment later, the poor soul didn't know what hit him. Well, he did when he looked up and saw Sakura's glare with her fist raised. "Why did you do that? I was only being honest."

Before the poor boy could continue, Sakura charged. That's when the boy's fight or flight instincts took over. Basically they told him to GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER! Following those words Konohamaru ran for his life and Sakura gave chase. Naruto and Rin followed closely behind them. This continued for a while. For some reason, Konohamaru was much faster than Sakura and had better endurance (sad, isn't it). This all ended when Konohamaru bumped into another person.

"You little shit," said the person in question. He wore a black outfit that seemed to have cat ears. On his face were purple markings that had some level of significance. What they mean, we may never know. Behind him was a blond headed girl with her hair in four pig-tails. She dressed in white and on her back was a large fan.

"Hey, watch where you are going," yelled Konohamaru. The boy in black's eye twitched. He then grabbed Konohamaru and lifted him up. "Hey…let go!"

"There is something about brats like you that make me want to kill," said the black-nin.

"Kankuro," said his female teammate. "Stop this. We don't want trouble."

"Please," begged Sakura. "We were just playing around. Just let him go."

"Not before I have some payback," said Kankuro.

"Let him go now," order Naruto. He then sent a powerful killer intent in the direction Kankuro. He then took off his jacket and pulled out two bone blades, one from each shoulder.

"Holy shit," said Temari.

"T-That's got to be a genjutsu," said Kankuro. He started to say more but a rock hit him in the back of his head. As he fell, he grasp on Konohamaru was released and the boy ran behind Naruto. Temari turned around and looked at the person Naruto's killer intent was really focused on. It was a Rock-nin with white and black hair.

"I see you are holding me to that 'next time we meet' bit I said last time," said Michi as she reached into her clay pouches.

"I always keep my word," said Naruto. He then leapt at her, aiming his blades at her shoulders. Michi tossed some clay daggers at him to counter. Naruto used his blades to strike first, causing the blasts to occur a bit farther away from his body and reducing the damage. Michi then jumped back to avoid Naruto's attack.

"Not bad," said Michi. "As much as I wish to continue, I can't." As she said this, she raised her hands to show that she was unarmed. The mouths opening and closing were just a bit gross.

"Why you little," said Kankuro as he got up.

"Stop it Kankuro," said a voice from up in the nearby tree. Everyone turned to see a red headed boy with dark circles around his eyes. On his forehead was the symbol for love. On his back was a large gourd.

"G-Gaara," said Kankuro as he gulped.

"You are an embarrassment," said Gaara. "Make a fool of yourself again and I will kill you."

"Y-Yes Gaara," said Kankuro as Gaara landed in front of him.

Gaara turned his attention to the Leaf and Rock nins that had been fighting. Said nins turned their focus on him as well. The demon within him began to stir like crazy. They were strong; there was no question about that. They also used odd means to fight. The blond used his bones to make weapons and the girl used exploding clay. He hoped he would have the chance to face them. He would love the chance to kill them to prove his existence.

"Let's go," said Gaara.

"Wait," said Sakura, grabbing their attention. "We are Sand-nins and a Rock-nin. Even though we are allies and on neutral terms with your individual villages, that doesn't mean you can just walk into our village."

"You must really be stupid," said Temari.

"I agree with fan girl," said Michi with a grin. "We are here for the chunin exams."

"So," said Rin. "It's that time already."

"You bet," said Michi. She then turned her attention to Naruto who was putting his jacket back on. "I hope you will be participating. I would _love_ the chance to get to know you better." With that, she walked away followed by the Sand siblings.

After Rin checked out Konohamaru, she and Naruto walked home together.

"So Rin," said Naruto, breaking the silence. "What are the chunin exams like?"

"Well, I didn't take them," she said. "When I got my rank, it was because we needed more shinobi and my skills at the time were ranked chunin level. I do know this, back then each village held its own chunin exam. I guess things have changed."

At the same time, the Hokage was staring at the jonin senseis.

"All right," he began. "We will begin with the rookies. Are there any in your teams that you feel are ready for these exams?" Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai all stepped forward.

"I, Anko Mitarashi of team 7, select Naruto Uzumaki, Rin, and Sasuke Uchiha for the chunin exams."

"I, Asuma Sarutobi of team 10, select Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akimichi for the chunin exams."

"I, Kurenai Yuhi of team 8, select Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame for the chunin exams."

"Now hold on one moment," yelled Iruka. "Those six haven't been genins for a full year. They are too green for this exam."

"I agree," said Gai. "Even though my students were ready for the exam their first year, I decided to have them wait so that they would get some more experience."

"I only have one thing to say about Anko's team," said Kakashi, putting in his two cents. "Both Rin and Sasuke are ready, but I don't feel the same about Naruto."

"What's that supposed to mean," said both Anko and Iruka at the same time.

"He was the dead last in the academy," said Kakashi in a lazy tone. "I doubt that he has made enough progress to advance to the point were he could be considered to become a chunin."

"Kakashi," said Anko in a serious tone. "I am their sensei, not you. I know their skills better than anyone in this room, not you. If I feel they are ready, they are ready."

"That is enough," said the Hokage. "Although this is unusual, the rules of the exams states that if a jonin-sensei feels that his or her team is ready for the exams they will be allowed to participate. Now, let's move on."

The meeting lasted about a half an hour. After announcing their students, the jonins were told the rules of the exams that applied to them. They weren't allowed to give information of what the exams were like or what they tested them on. They had to be at certain places at certain times to make sure they weren't helping their students. The only time they could was during the one mouth gap between the second and third tests. As the jonins made their way out, Anko stopped Kakashi to have a word with him.

"What the hell was that about," asked Anko.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he replied.

"If you have issues with Naruto, take them up on your own time and not ours. Naruto has worked harder than anyone on my team and he deserves a bit of respect for that. He is no longer the 'dead last' as you called him. Your Sharingan lets you see everything except potential."

"A dead last will always be a dead last," replied Kakashi. "He can't even make a simple clone. The only things going for him are a bloodline and a larger amount of charka. He will _never_ make it to the level of chunin." With that, he pulled out his book and walked away.

"That was uncalled for," said Iruka as he walked over to Anko. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine," she replied. "I just hate people who think that people are incapable of change." She then felt him grab her hand.

"Come on," he said as he gave her a smile. "I'll buy you dinner."

"All right," said Anko with a blush.

The next day Anko appeared before her genins in her usual fashion and left another crater. Sasuke was going to say something rude but stopped when he saw Anko reach into her trench coat. He believed she was reaching for her mallet, the ban of his existence. It was the one thing he hated more than fangirls.

"Alright maggots," said Anko his her hand still in her trench coat. "I got good news for you. I have nominated all three of you for the chunin exam." After she said that, she pulled out the application forms needed for the exam and handed them to her students. "If you want to take the exam, just fill your form and go to the designated address tomorrow."

Sasuke, Rin, and Naruto were a mix of emotions. Rin was happy that she would soon be a chunin again. Sasuke thought that the exam was a waste of time and that they should just promote him now. Naruto was excited, seeing this as the next step to becoming Hokage.

"Now," continued Anko, "there is something I want to tell you all."

"Is it information about the exam," asked Sasuke.

"No," was her answer.

"Then I'm out of here," he said as he walked away. Anko just sighed.

"O.K.," she said. "What I was going to tell you before emo boy left was what a chunin is. A chunin is a middle level shinobi who is also a team leader. They need to have tactical knowledge and leadership abilities. If you think you have what it takes, then please attend." With that, she left.

That night, Momiji began to teach Naruto the first step of the Dance of the Clematis. The first step was called Vine. In this step, he had to pull out his spinal cord and intently regrow it. However, he was having trouble making it into a chainstaff. Instead, he was making it into a bo staff. _He is learning this fairly quickly_, she thought as he began to try again. _In a few years he will have mastered both my style as well as his fathers. I think I'll save our ultimate jutsu for the third round. _

At the Hyuga compound, Hiashi was talking to his nephew Neji about the chunin exam.

"Neji, how well do you know Naruto Uzumaki," asked Hiashi.

"I have only met him once," Neji replied.

"I see. The reason I have called you here concerns Hinata. She seems to be…infatuated with the boy. I want you to defeat him during the exam while she is watching. Make him look bad so that she will stop." _Then I can date his mother without feeling bad!_

Neji blinked at this and began to consider how this would affect him. _If I beat him, then Lee goes back to calling me his eternal rival again. If I don't beat him, Hiashi will use the cage bird seal on me. What is worse, the seal or an annoying teammate?_

The next morning Naruto and Rin walked to the academy building were the first part of the exam was to take place. Sasuke was waiting for them at the door. Together they entered and made their way to room 301. When they got to the second floor they ran into a large group of people who were in front of a door labeled 301. Rin figured out it was a genjutsu first. _That has to be the worst genjutsu ever. This is the second floor. It must be some sort of entrance test to keep all of the weaker genins out. That will work in our favor. The fewer people participating, the greater the chances that we will have to advance._

"Come on," yelled one of the genins, "let us through." The boy was kicked back by one of the boys guarding the door.

"There's no way your ready for the chunin exam," said the first one who was really a chunin in disguise. "Some people get so badly hurt that they have to quit the shinobi program. Some have gone crazy and other die."

"Ya," said the second who was the same as the first. "We are doing this for your own good."

"More out of the way," said Sasuke. "We need to get to room 301 which is on the next floor. Rin, I'm sure you noticed this before any anybody else."

"Yes I did," said Rin with a deadpanned expression. "I didn't say anything because they were getting rid of all the weaklings. All we had to do was walk around them and we could have gotten to the third floor with no problems. But no, you had to fault your superiority."

"She's got that right," said the fist boy again. He looked at Sasuke. "You're not very bright, are you?"

Sasuke's anger peaked and he charged at him. The chunin in disguise charged as well. Before they could hit the other, there was a flash of green and both attacks were caught by a boy wear green spandex and orange leg and arm warmers.

"Lee what are you doing," asked Neji as all of his wounds disappeared.

"Ya Lee," said their bun haired teammate Tenten. "It was your idea to hide our true strength."

"Sorry," was all Lee said.

"It can't be," said Rin quietly as her eye twitched. "It's Gai Jr. Who would want to bare his child?" (I pity the women)

"You must be skilled," said Neji as he turned to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

"Before you ask for another's name you should give yours first," said Sasuke as he turned around and headed for the next floor. Naruto and Rin quickly apologized for him and followed Sasuke. Before they made it to the next stairway, they ran into Lee once more.

"My name is Rock Lee," he said. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha, am I correct? I would like to test myself before I begin this exam by facing off against the year's number one rookie."

"Fine," said the arrogant Uchiha. "I could use a quick warm up."

"Do not be so sure," said Lee. "I am the strongest genin for the Leaf village taking this exam."

They both took their stances. Sasuke got into the academy battle stance and activated his Sharingan while Lee took the stance of the Strong Fist style. Sasuke made the first more and ran towards Lee and attempted to punch him in the face. Lee used his speed to move behind Sasuke in an instant and delivered a powerful kick which sent Sasuke flying. When Sasuke looked up after landing he saw that Lee was standing right in front of him. Sasuke used his arms to push himself up and away for Lee.

"How," asked Sasuke. "I saw your moves but couldn't do anything about them."

"It is simple," said Lee. "The Sharingan lets you see through ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu. However, if your opponent is faster than you there is nothing you can do. After all seeing is one thing," Lee vanished and appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him into the air, "the power to do something about it is another." Lee then began to do the Shadow Leaf Dance, a starter up to the Lotus. His bandages began to unwrap when a pinwheel was launched and stopped the attack. Lee turned to face a turtle.

"Lee," yelled the turtle. "That move is forbidden. How dare you defy your sensei's warnings? Now you must face Gai." With that, Gai appeared in a poof of smoke. Without warning the new spandex wearing man punched Lee.

"Lee," said Gai as he began to cry. "It's alright. Mistakes are part of learning. It is all a part of the springtime of youth."

"Kami isn't this cruel," said Rin, having an idea what would happen next.

Lee and Gai began to hug. Soon the EVIL genjutsu of a sunset and waves crashing on the beach appeared behind them. They were crying as the embraced each other.

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensei."

"Lee."

While this was going on, team 7 was left to their own thought.

Rin:

_They were right, it has gotten worse. I wish I was blind right now. Please don't let him notice me._

Sasuke:

_I lost to that fruitcake? This is so embarrassing._

Naruto:

_Ha-ha, Sasuke lost to a fruitcake. He must be so embarrassed right now! Life is good!_

When the hugging finally stopped, Gai turned his attention to team 7.

"Sorry about Lee," he said. "So, you are Anko's students. It's nice to meet…Rin? Is that you?"

"Ah, hi Gai," she said with a strained smile. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"But how," exclaimed the shocked Gai. "You look exactly the same as the last time I saw you."

"It's a long story. Kakashi could tell you."

"Kakashi knew and didn't tell me? That is so like my eternal rival." He turned to Lee. "Lee, as punishment for using that jutsu you will have to run around the village 200 times."

"Ah Gai," said a deadpanned Rin, "the exam starts in ten minutes."

"Right," he said sheepishly. "Lee, punishment will be postponed until after the exam." With that, both he and the turtle vanished.

"I want to admit something," said Lee as he stared at Sasuke. "I lied when I said that I was the strongest. The strongest genin is on my team. He is a genius by birth while I am a genius of hard work. I look forward to seeing you in the exams." With that he raced up the stares.

A few minutes later team seven walked into the correct room. A moment later there were two ear piercing cries and Sakura and Ino ran up to Sasuke.

"I'm so glad your doing this," said Sakura. "When I was told I would be helping the medics during this exam, I had hoped I'd see you here."

"Hey, how did you guys manage to get in," said Kiba while his dog was sitting on his head. Behind him was the rest of his team. Shino just gave them a nod and Hinata glared at Rin.

"Don't bother Sasuke," said Ino and Sakura in unison.

"Man we're all here. How troublesome," said Shikamaru as he and his best friend walked over to the group.

"I would suggest you all keep it down," said a guy with glasses and silver hair. "This must be your first time."

"Ya so what about it," said Sasuke.

"Well I'll give you a hand, this being my seventh time taking this exam and all. This year I have an edge. These are my info cards. They contain information on the different villages, topics, and people who are taking this exam. Got anyone you want to know about?"

"Rock Lee of the Leaf," said Sasuke.

"I am curious about Gaara of the Sand village," said Rin.

"That's no fun, you know their names. First is Rock Lee. According to this he has done 20 D ranked missions as well as 12 C ranked. He specializes in taijutsu and his other skills are unknown. This is his first time taking the exam. Next is Gaara of the Desert. 8 C's and even a B. and he has never been hurt in any mission. That's all I have on him."

"Wow, there are a lot of amazing people taking this exam," said Sakura.

"Ya, we have people from all over the shinobi nations here as well as some of the smaller villages. Also the newly formed Sound village, but don't worry about them to much. They aren't too important."

"That doesn't matter," said Naruto. "Because I'll bet them all." Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Well, some were pissed and Michi was thinking that he had guts. Few people noticed that the team from the Sound village was moving towards Kabuto.

"Add this to your notes brat," said the mummy man as he got ready to launch his attack in the air. Kabuto leaned back to dodge the blow and smirked thinking that he had succeeded. However, his glasses breaking and blood coming out of his ears changed that.

"Let this be a warning to you," said the mummy man again. "We of the Sound village will pass this exam."

Before anymore could be said several jonin's appeared.

"That's enough maggots. Fighting will not be tolerated unless we say so. Try this again and you will be failed. My name is Ibiki and I will be your first examiner."

Naruto began to wonder if Anko knew Ibiki.

A few moments later they where all seated for the written portion. Naruto took his seat next to Hinata. Inside Hinata's head was a little chibi figure of her doing a little dance.

"All right I'll go over the questions once and there will be no questions. The exam will have ten questions. You will start out with ten points and for every question you get wrong, you will lose one point. So, if you miss two questions your score will be an eight. If you are caught cheating, you will lose two points. If you get a zero, you fail. Caught cheating three times and you fail automatically. Also, this test will be taken as a team. If one of you fails, you all fail. The tenth question will be given at the last fifteen minutes."

The test was given out and was quickly begun. Naruto looked over the exam and tried to decide what to do. He looked at the first question and decided to try the next one. This became a trend.

Everyone else was using their special gifts or abilities to get the information. Tenten used mirrors to get the information to Lee. Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata used their doujutsus. Rin waited a while and them stole someone's paper and replaced it with hers. Gaara used his third eye to look at other people's paper.

Naruto was at a clear disadvantage. His bloodline wasn't made for spying or stealing. In fact, all of his skill were used to beat other people into the ground. So, in the end, he decided to place all his faith in the last question. After all, all he had to do was get one question right and he passed.

Soon, the fifteen minute marker came up.

"All right, time for the last question. However there are special rules to it. First you have the option of not taking it. If you choose not to take it you fail. If you take the question and miss it you get an automatic zero and are banned from ever taking this exam ever again."

"That's bogus," shouted Kiba. "There are others here who have taken this exam before."

"That's true, but I wasn't in charge before. Now I am and I'm making the rules. It's just your unlucky break."

Soon several teams where dismissed due to fear.

"Anyone else," he asked. That was when Naruto slammed his fist onto the desk.

"Hey, just give us the damn question already."

"Are you sure? You might be stuck as a genin for the rest of your life."

"I'm not going to run away. Even if I miss it I will still work to become Hokage. I'm not afraid to put everything on the line."

Ibiki noticed that everyone else had been encouraged by his words and where standing there ground. To say he was impressed was an understatement. He had never met any one who could dispel the fear he placed in other with such ease.

"Very well then," he said and paused for a few seconds. "Everyone in this room…passes."

"What," cried several people.

"I will explain. As many of you figured out the purpose of this test was not to see what you knew, but how well you could gather information. To supply you with correct answers, several people where placed in the room as your targets. Then, it was up to up to share this information with your teammates."

"O.K. we get that," said the blond sand nin. "So what was the deal with the tenth question?"

"In the world of the shinobi you will be given many difficult tacks like the one I gave you. When you get them, will you be able to say no because you don't have enough information? The answer is no. as chunin, you will be placed in many difficult situations and will have to think on your feet and will not be able to say no to them. The last question was to test your resolve. I congratulate you all on passing the first test. Please wait here for your next examiner."

So the genins waited. And waited. Then two hours later Kakashi walked into the room.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "There was a black cat in my path and I had to walk around it."

"Lair," shouted the whole room at once.

"Anyways," he continued, "your jonin instructors will tell you the were and when for tomorrow. Later."

"That's it," yelled Ino. "We had to wait two hours for _that_?"

"Yep," replied Kakashi as he when poof.

Omake:

This happened several months ago when the teams were being made. The jonins were waiting for the last person to show up. That's right, they were waiting on Kakashi. Soon, three hours passed.

"That's it," yelled the Hokage. "The next person to enter this room will be the jonin-sensei for team 7." A moment later, Anko broke through the window.

"Lord Hokage," she said. "I need a mission."

"You got one," said the old man. "You're the new sensei for team 7."

Anko's mouth hit the floor at the same moment Kakashi walked in.

"Sorry I'm late."

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this. Next time I will introduce the rest of the Rock team and begin the forest of death. As to why Sakura was they, I had a few people bugging me about her and I decided to throw them a bone. Till next time. You feel the urge to review. Do not resist. Give in to temptation. REVIEW!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome to the second part of the chunin exam. I am so excited for this story. The reviews for this story have almost caught up with Bloody Fox. So, you all rock!

First, in the last chapter review I was told I had broken a rule and was reported for abuse. He (an assumption on my part) told me that I can't have polls and can't have omakes. So as I was summiting Bloody Fox I went over the rules and found out something every interesting. I can't make a chapter authors notes or polls. I didn't see anything about omakes but I'm sure I can't have a chapter that is just them. I mean, if that was the case then A LOT of people are breaking the rule. And this story is rated T due to mild swearing and violence. I don't swear that often in this story.

Another thing I have noticed in the reviews is the amount of people thinking there will be a time skip were Naruto leaves the village. I could have sworn I told you all that Naruto is staying in the village and there will be no time skip. I mean, he leaves, gets stronger, and we don't get to see all the cool stuff he goes through. I hate that so I won't do that.

Now the winners (only two people who did it) of my contest.

Amei-chan: Hm... as for your poll thing, I would go into the world of MAR (Dunno if you know that show) but anyone can be 'like a hero' or something like that which is cool, but it DOES seem to have a giant war every six years...

Napping Sleepy Kitty: I'd go with Final Fantasy 7 (I know, game, and I would be going into it during the game, but.. FF7: Advent children is technically an anime and takes place in that universe..). My main reasons would be, I know where most if not all materia and free items/money is, Cute girls (Yuffie!), and finally a chance to see what the backyard of that Villa you can buy looks like!!

In reverse order, the back yard is mentioned by the salesman but there aren't any doors to it (I think its British style with the actual door to the garden along the side of the house) and you can't even look out a window to see. Considering how much you pay for it, I at least want a look!

Cute girls.. err.. kinda self explanatory.. course, the airships aren't bad either.. but I like the FF6 and 9 ones better.

Materia.. everyone can use it! you just have to wear a bracelet or armor to slot it in, and have a custom weapon.. An easy power-up for that starting dimension hopper, lots of variety, and some decent cheap shots that anywhere else you might end up, no one would suspect (haste! frog... slow.. and the best blue magic/enemy skills in any FF game).

Now, on with the story!

The chunin hopeful were at the entrance to training area 44. They were ready for anything. The only thing that was keeping them from taking the test was…Kakashi was late. This was ticking off everybody. Orochimaru, in his disguise, was pacing back and forth. Sasuke was stabbing the earth with his kunai. A group in the back was planning how to kill the instructor when he arrived. Soon, everyone wanted in on the plan.

Kakashi was in the porn section of the book store. The latest issue of Icha Icha Violence had just come out and he was busy reading it.

"Hey Kakashi," yelled the owner of said book store. "I know you're my best customer and all but this isn't a library. You have been standing there for the last 45 minutes. Buy it and get out!"

Nodding, Kakashi walked over to him and paid for the book. In his opinion, it was the best yet. Good plot and, oh who was he kidding. It had more sex than the last one and that's all he cared about. Screw good plot and character development. As he read the book, he slowly made his way to the forest of death. About an hour and fifteen minutes later, Kakashi appeared before the examinees.

"Sorry I'm late," he said after he appeared in a puff of smoke. "I had to stop and help an old lady cross the street." It was evident that they didn't by this as they threw all of their kunai at him. Luckily for Kakashi, he had sent a shadow clone in first. After it was destroyed he reappeared and began to give them their instructions. "This is training area 44. Around here people call it the forest of death. This is where the next part of the exam will be held."

"What do we have to do," asked a nameless genin.

"This is a survival test," said Kakashi. "In this forest there are a lot of dangerous things that I don't feel like telling you about. Also, you will be trying to survive from each other. Each one of you will be given a scroll. There are two different types of scrolls, earth and heaven. In order to pass, you need to bring both scrolls to the tower in the center of the forest. Also, you can't look in the scrolls until you reach the tower or you all fail. You also fail if one member of your team dies or if you don't reach the tower in five days. Oh ya, you can't leave the forest while the exam is taking place."

"NOOOOOO," cried Choji. "I don't have enough food for five days."

"Before you start," said Kakashi as he held up some papers, "I need you all to sign these consent forms. The Leaf village will not take responsibility for those who die." He then turned to the to chunins examiners. "Can I go now?" They just shook their heads.

Everyone was handed a paper and eventually everyone signed theirs. While they waited for their teams to be called, Naruto was thinking about what was going to be happening. As he sat there, several people were staring at him. Hinata was staring at him from behind a tree trying to get up the courage to talk to him. Michi was also staring at him. Her new mission was to kill the Uchiha and to get Naruto to join Rock by any means necessary. The rest of the stares were coming from the remaining members of the Rock team.

The two other members on the team were Yuu Yuudai and Kirau Yochi. Yuu, age 14, had long pink curly hair and blue eyes. His face was like Haku's in the way that it was overly feminine. He wore a blue female battle kimono that was altered to make it appear he had breasts. On his sides were black iron fans. Kirau was a giant at the age 15. He was about seven feet tall and kept his silver hair in a Mohawk. His face was covered with scars and when he smiled you could see that several teeth were missing. He wore a green shirt with one sleeve on his left arm and his right was covered in bandages. He was wearing black shorts that had extra pockets. On his back was a giant double bladed battle ax. Instead of metal blades, they were made of rock.

"So that is Naruto," said Yuu as he looked at the boy. "He's cute, but I prefer his teammate the Uchiha. I just love emo's."

"Me no care about Yuu's odd tastes," said Kirau. "Me want to smash both of them. Me will smash them both."

"You can smash the Uchiha but not Uzumaki," said Michi. "The Kage wants him on our side. Once we have his bloodline limit we will be stronger than ever and ready to finish off the Leaf village." Just then, their team was called.

It took about an hour for all the teams to be called up, turn in their consent forms, and given a scroll. Team 7 got a heaven scroll and was sent towards gate 17 and was told to wait until they were given the signal.

"So what's the plan," asked Naruto as they waited. Sasuke scowled at him.

"Dobe, we don't need a plan," he said. "We just go in, get the scroll, and get to the tower." The chunin at the gate kept his face neutral, but inside he was laughing. It was clear to him that the Uchiha was taking this test too lightly.

"But shouldn't we scout first and set up base," asked Naruto. "You know, get our bearings and set up some traps."

"I agree with Naruto on this," said Rin. "We have five days so lets not rush this. If we get a layout of a certain area and set up traps there we can better defend ourselves and will have an advantage in battle."

"I am the only advantage we need," said Sasuke in an arrogant tone. A few minutes later the gates opened and the second test began.

All at once, the other teams decided to take action. Team 8 decided to set up some traps and let the enemy come to them. Team 10 decided to find a weak team and take them out. The Sound team had a mission to go after team 7. The Rock team decided to get a scroll first and then find team 7.

In Wave Country, Haku was preparing lunch for everyone. Since the incident at the bridge both he and Zabuza had moved in with Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. He was in his pink yukata, had his hair down, and had an apron on. Inari was watching him as his eye twitched. Tazuna then entered the house.

"How is work going," asked Haku as he set an extra plate out for Tazuna.

"It's going super good," replied the bridge builder. Since the completion of the 'Great Naruto Bridge', Tazuna had been getting jobs from many different nations. Because of this, Wave Country was starting to get back on it's feet. "Where is my super daughter?"

"I think mom's upstairs," said Inari as he started to eat. "Wow Haku this tastes great!"

"Thank you," said Haku as he gave the boy a smile.

"Well, I'd better get her so she can have lunch to," said the old man as he went up the stairs.

"I think I forgot something," said Haku. "Hm, maybe it was nothing." A moment later, yelling could be heard from upstairs.

"FATHER YOU FORGOT TO KNOCK," yelled Tsunami.

"HE LOOKS LIKE HE'S HAVING A HEART ATTACK," yelled Zabuza. The next sound that was heard was Tazuna screaming so loud it could be heard in the Leaf Village.

"What was that," asked Hiashi as he stopped in front of the community building. "My ears must be playing tricks with me." He sighed and then walked inside. He was on his way to a parenting class. This one was called 'So you finally realized that you are doing it wrong'. He quickly found his class room and took a seat in the middle. That way he was in a good position if he had to cheat on a test.

"Lord Hyuga, what a surprise," said Momiji as she appeared next to him.

"Mrs. Uzumaki," said the shocked Hyuga head. "What are you doing here."

"Well, I thought that I would take this class since I'm mostly guessing on what I'm going with my son," she explained. " Sadly, this was the only class that was opened. So, what brings who here?"

"W-Well I am trying to patch things up with my eldest daughter," admitted Hiashi. "I think I have been too hard on her."

"Well admitting there is a problem is the hardest part," said Momiji. "At least, that's what the pamphlet says."

Back in the forest of death, Naruto had asked his teammates to stop for a moment.

"What's the matter dobe," asked Sasuke.

"I have to use the restroom," said Naruto as he started to walk away from the group. Once he was sure they couldn't see him, Naruto picked a tree and let down his pants. As he pissed, a figure began to more towards him slowly. When the figure was only a few feet away from him, he stepped on a branch. Acting on instincts, bone spikes shot out of Naruto back. When they retracted, Naruto heard a thud and turned around. Behind him was a dead Rain-nin. Naruto, after complaining that his jacket now had holes, check the body for things him and his team could use. In the end, Naruto took his money and an extra heaven scroll. He then made his way back to his teammates, one of whom looked extra pissed.

"What the hell took you so long," demanded Sasuke.

"A Rain-nin caught me with my pants down. Literally," said Naruto in a sheepish tone. "Don't worry, I killed him and got us an extra heaven scroll."

"Just like you to pick up useless trash," said Sasuke. Before Naruto could say anything in his defense, a large wind blew into the area and separated our hero's and Sasuke.

Sasuke landed a few feet away from where he had been. He check his surroundings for the enemy. A moment later he heard rustling in some nearby bushes. He was about to throw his kunai when Rin appeared.

"Sasuke, are you alright," she asked. He nodded. "Good, lets find Naruto before the enemy finds us."

"Hey guys," yelled Naruto as he came running up to them. When he was only about a yard away Rin threw a kunai at him.

"Rin, what are you doing," yelled Sasuke. "If the dobe dies then we fail."

"Ya Rin," yelled Naruto. "What are you trying to do, kill me?"

"Yes," said Rin. "It's because your not Naruto. Three things tipped me off. The first was that you had a kunai holder on your right left. Naruto is left handed and doesn't use kunai. Also you are missing his red dots."

"Not bad Rin," said 'Naruto' with a smirk. _I wonder could he have the…no, it's impossible._ He then transformed into a Grass-nin. "You know your teammate so well."

"Where is he," demanded Rin as she pulled out another kunai as did Sasuke.

With Naruto:

Naruto had landed hard on the ground. He was lucky for having very strong bones and super healing powers. Getting up, he looked around for signs of his teammates and found nothing. He looked behind him and saw…A GIANT SNAKE! And it looked hungry.

"SHIT," he yelled as the snake ate him.

With the others:

"He is most likely dead," said the Grass-nin with a sadistic smirk. He then placed a paralysis jutsu on them, causing them to freeze in horror as them saw their own deaths. "This is less fun than I expected," he said as he walked over to them. He then slowly raised his kunai as he prepared to strike. At the last moment, Sasuke stabbed himself, grabbed Rin, and ran. The Grass-nin chuckled at their efforts before he began to give chase.

With Naruto:

"I hate this," said Naruto as he slowly went threw the snake's digestive track. Enzymes were beginning to burn away at his clothing and the walls seemed to close in on him. He had to think of a way to get out of this situation. Then, it came to him. "**Mass Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" He then continued to make clones until the snake burst opened. Once free, he ran to find his teammates.

With the others:

Sasuke and Rin had tried to hide, but it was no use. Rin was still shaken by the jutsu and the powerful killer intent and was in no condition to fight. From what Sasuke could tell, the guy in front of him was much stronger than what a genin, hell, a jonin should be. He couldn't think of any way to save his ass other than one thing.

"Listen," said Sasuke in a defeated tone. He pulled out the scroll and set it down on the ground and took a few steps back. "I will give you the scroll if you promise to go away."

"Very good Sasuke," said the Grass-nin. "In order to escape a predator you must give it something else." He slowly he walked over to the scroll when a familiar blade hit the ground in front of him. _What is Kimimaro doing here?_ He looked up and saw Naruto and his eyes widened when he saw the red dots on his forehead. _The Kyuubi brat! I guess the seal delayed the awakening of his bloodline. It is a pity that I can't take over his body due to the fox. Maybe I'll have him kidnapped during the invasion and clone his body or have him mate so he can rebuild the clan .I'll use Sasuke's body to copy every jutsu and then transfer to the body of Naruto's children later and have the perfect body._

Naruto stared at the Grass-nin and then to Sasuke. Giving his teammate a glare, he jumped down from his branch and punched him. Rin and the Grass-nin just stared.

"What the hell was that for," yelled Sasuke.

"You idiot," yelled Naruto. "What guarantee do you have that this guy will keep his word?"

"You are correct…Naruto Uzumaki," said the Grass-nin with a smirk. Naruto turned to face him. "After all, the only time when a person has to make deals is when the playing field is even. **Great Breakthrough!**"

Naruto saw this attack coming and yelled, "**Great Breakthrough!**" The two wind attacks canceled each other out. Not missing a beat, Naruto yelled out, "**Finger Bullet Drill!**" Eight bone bullet shot towards Orochimaru, the Grass-nin, who dodged them with great ease. Biting his thumb and pulled up his sleeve, Orochimaru revealed his summoning seal. Wiping the blood on it, he summoned a large snake. The snake charged at Naruto and launched him into a tree. The snake turned its attention towards Sasuke and Rin and lunged at them. However, Naruto appeared in front of it, with his back facing the snakes head, and slammed he elbows into it that had bone spikes attached. Naruto's eyes were now blood red and his whisker marks were now more refined as he used the Kyuubi's chakra to keep the snake at bay.

Sasuke just looked at this in utter fear. _Since when as he been this strong? Am I really that weak?_ While Sasuke was having his pity party, Orochimaru latched his tongue around Naruto's neck and pulled him in front of him.

"This will take care of you," said Orochimaru as purple flames appeared on his fingers. "**Five Pronged Seal!**" After adding the extra seals onto Naruto, Orochimaru tossed him to the side. Forgetting her fears, Rin rushed to the blonds' side and began to examine him. He seemed to have been weakened and needed some fast healing.

Sasuke's rage flared. Naruto fought this Grass-nin and he had just stood there, shaking in utter fear. How could he avenge his clan if he froze like this whenever someone stronger showed up? Making up his mind he charged at the Grass-nin and launched into a series of punches and kick. Orochimaru was grinning as he blocked each blow with ease. Sasuke jumped back and yelled, "**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" The attack hit him and Sasuke smirked. It vanished when his opponent turned into a puddle of mud.

"Not bad Sasuke," said Orochimaru as he kicked Sasuke in the back. "But Naruto did much better." Sasuke growled as he got back up. He threw several shuriken that seemed to miss. However, they seemed to have wire attached to them and circled around the enemy, wrapping him around a tree. Sasuke then yelled, "**Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" For a moment, everyone thought that Orochimaru had become extra crispy until he moved.

"Yes," said the snake man. "You are doing very well. I guess I should give you a special present." With that, his neck extended and he bit into Sasuke's neck giving him a cursed seal. As Sasuke fell to the ground, he turned his attention to Rin. "Well, well Rin. You are looking very young for someone who should be close to 30. I bet your sensei had something to do with it." With that, he tore off his mask.

"Orochimaru," hissed Rin. "I should have guessed. "What are you doing here? What is with those seals?"

"They are presents," said Orochimaru as he licked his lips. "Tell Sasuke when he wakes up that I have given him a small sample of the power that I offer. If he wants more, he must seek me out." Slowly, the snake man began to sink into the ground. "As for Naruto, his gift is control. He'll find out soon." With, he vanished.

Short, I know. Next chapter will be the attack of the Sound-nins and Anko has a chat with her old teacher.

Before I stop, I have one last thing to address. That would be Kakashi. I will only say two things about it. Yes, he KNOWS Naruto is his sensei's son. The other is that he has misplaced anger towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

I feel bad about the last chapter. It was so short and the fight wasn't one of my best. So, to make it up to you all, I'm being in the next chapter early. Yay!

After this, however, it will be some time before the next chapter comes out. Why you ask? Well, it will be the preliminaries and I have to make a lot of decisions. Do I want Rin to face Tenten in the prelims and fight Hinata in the finals or just have them fight in the prelims? Should I have Naruto fight one of my OC's or Kiba or anybody else? Should I only do the first round of the finals or have it go all the way to the end? More fights means the greater the odds Naruto will fight Sasuke in the finals. See, I have to think of all of this. WHAT DO I WANT?

Anko rushed through the tree in the forest of death. The bodies of the real Grass-nins had been found only a few hours ago and there was the matter of her cursed seal pulsing. She knew who it was and told the ANBU to tell the Hokage while she went to went to face him. This was personal. She had to face him and settle things once and for all even at the cost of her own life.

She suddenly stopped on a branch and paused to look around for a moment. She could feel his presence. It was like something cold was slithering on her back. There was also the fact that her seal was now causing her intense pain. It felt as if there were a million needles stabbing her shoulder over and over again.

"Hello Anko," said the voice of Orochimaru. Anko turned around and gazed into his yellow slit eyes. He was wearing tan colored robes and a large rope like bow tied around his waist. "It's been such a long time. And look how you have grown. Congratulations on making _Special _Jonin." As he said this, he was wearing a sadistic smile.

Anko quickly raised her hand and yelled, "**Sen'eijashu!**" Several snakes shot out of her trench coat sleeve and attacked her former sensei. When they hit, the snake sennin turned to mud. Anko's eyes widened as she realized that her opponent was now behind her with a kunai in his hand.

"Nice try," said Orochimaru as he stabbed her in the back. His eyes widened when he realized that he had stabbed a log. Before he could do anything, she had given him a powerful kick in the gut that sent him into a tree trunk. Anko then pinned her hand and his into the wood with her kunai and made a sign using both her hand and his. Orochimaru's eyes widened when he realized what she was attempting.

"I think this is a fitting way to go out," said Anko with a satisfied smirk.

"So you plan to kill both of us with the forbidden jutsu that I taught you," said Orochimaru in a calm voice that caught Anko's attention. "I'm sorry to say that you will fail." With that, he turned to mud before her eyes. He appeared behind Anko and pulled out the kunai and licked it. Slowly Anko turned around and glared at him.

"What are you doing here," asked Anko as she fell to her knees. She had to bye her some time for help to arrive.

"Straight to the point as always," said Orochimaru as he tossed the kunai away. "I know what you're doing. Trying to get me to talk while help arrive. Sadly for you, they are still a ways away. But, I'll tell you anyways. I'm here searching for some new talent. And I happen to find some. I believe that they are your students."

"What have you done to them," yelled Anko and her rage grew. There was no way she would allow him to do the same thing to them as he did to her.

"I gave the boys some seals," said Orochimaru. "I gave the Uchiha the same cursed seal that I gave to you. As for Naruto, I have cut off his access to the Kyuubi's chakra and messed up his own. You should have seen little Rin's face when I told her it was for control. Kukuku."

"Why," demanded Anko. "The cursed seal has only a one in ten chance of survival. And why did you do that to Naruto?"

"The Kyuubi brat was causing me trouble," he said simply. "Besides, he thinks his control is better, the greater the odds that he will fail the next part of the exam. And the best part is that there is only one person who can undo what I have done. As for Sasuke, he is much stronger than you were. How does it feel to be the trash?" At this point he began to sink into the earth. "A word of warning my foolish apprentice, do not cancel the exams because of me. If that happens, I will destroy the village." With that he was gone.

Anko punched the ground with her good hand. _He wants Sasuke! He's trying to separate him from Naruto. He's trying to make Naruto fail. But, what is he planning? _The worst part of all this was she couldn't help Naruto. She didn't know how to undo seals. And right now, she was wishing she did.

A few hours later, she left the council camber room. Anko's hand was bandaged along the way. This was more important than her health. She had just given the Hokage, the council, and several jonin a full report on what had happened in the forest of death. Several of them didn't believe her and those that did believed that she was conspiring with her old sensei and was acting as his agent. After the yelling had ended, by the Hokage, he told Anko to get proper medical treatment.

"Hokage," said one jonin after she left the room, "how can you believe that she has actually severed all ties with Orochimaru?"

"Anko Mitarashi isn't on trial here," said the Hokage in a stern tone. "She has delivered important information to us and we have no reason to suspect her."

"What shall we do," said Homura.

"We will continue like nothing is wrong," said Sarutobi. "Orochimaru will make good on his threat so we have no choice. We will, however, proceed on high alert."

"But what about the Uchiha," demanded a clan head as he slammed his hand on the ground.

"Orochimaru will not endanger Sasuke," said Sarutobi. "What we do know that he has plans for the boy so he will be fine."

"His plans also include the Kyuubi...vessel," said Koharu, hesitating in her choice of words. "If his plan also includes him perhaps we should have him killed. For the safety of the village, of course."

"Perhaps we should also do that to Sasuke," said the Hokage with anger in his voice. "After all, Sasuke is also in his plans." This shut them up. For now at least.

As Kakashi left the meeting, he was intercepted by Danzo.

"A word Kakashi," asked Danzo. Kakashi nodded and walked over to him. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping the Uchiha during the one month intermission. Perhaps you could teach him the Chidori?"

"Why should I," asked Kakashi, not looking up from his book. "Sure, Sasuke Uchiha is the most promising shinobi out of the bunch. However, why should I give him one of _my_ jutsus?"

"Because he is the only one who can handle it," said Danzo. "I know all about the flaw about the Chidori. Only those with the Sharingan can use it safely. Also, imagine him using it on the Kyuubi brat, the son of your sensei. I know how much you resented him. Having Sasuke defeat his son with your jutsu would be the ultimate payback."

"Well," said Kakashi as he turned a page. "Maybe I _will_ teach him the Chidori. My sensei never did appreciate my skill." With that, Kakashi walked away. As he did he thought about his genin days to his last mission with Obito. Arashi had always treated them equally and never showed them any special treatment, which pissed of Kakashi. Everyone else always praised him for his skills, but never Arashi. If fact, when he created the Chidori, the first thing his sensei did was forbid him from using it. And when he got his Sharingan, Arashi wanted him to have it removed. He never took the chance to get back at his sensei while he was alive, but there was always his son.

The first thing that Rin had done after the attack was take her teammates to shelter. She that found it in a hollowed tree. Once there she began to look over her teammates with her medical knowledge. Seeing that Sasuke looked like he was more in danger, she started with him. He was running a very high fever and seemed to be in intense pain (pity he can't stay that way). Using some of the water she brought and some of her medical supplies, she was able to cool him down a bit.

Naruto's case was a bit different. The problem was with his chakra, everything had gone haywire. The reason he was out was because his body was now trying to adjust to the problems. It was used to dealing with two chakra pathways, not one. Now, he would have to relearn his chakra control.

"Control my ass," said Rin under her breath. One thing was for sure and that was it was going to be a long night.

Outside, three figures were watching them. They were the Sound-nins.

"Can we go now," asked Zaku. He had a murderess gleam in his eyes and an eagerness to please Orochimaru.

"No," said Dosu with a sigh.

"I don't see why we have to wait," said Kin. "They seem weak right now. It would be so easy right now."

"We wait because Orochimaru said so," said Dosu in a serious tone. "Those are our orders. Do not forget them."

It was the next morning and Rin felt like hell. She had gotten by on only a few minutes of sleep every hour. Five minutes here and another 5 minutes later. She knew that she was being watched and was wondering why they didn't attack. In the end, she decided that they were waiting for her to fall asleep or wait until she was too tired to fight back.

She looked down at her patients. Sasuke looked a bit better than Naruto at this point. However, they both looked like they would awaken within the hour or the next.

Sudden movement caught her eye. She turned to see a squirrel running towards her. At first she relaxed and then tensed when she noticed the exploding note on it. She threw a kunai that landed in front of it and it ran away. A few moments later the Sound team appeared.

"I'm impressed that you were able to see the note," said Dosu as he pulled up his sleeve to expose his gauntlet. "If you move, we'll only kill Sasuke."

"I won't let that happen," said Rin as she got up and walked out of the tree. "He's my teammate and I won't just sit back and let you kill him. You'll have to get past me to get to him."

"And to get to my youthful comrade," said a voice above the, "you will have to defeat me." They all looked up and saw Lee, in his green spandex glory (I mean horror of course), with the squirrel of his shoulder. Lee jumped down and landed between them. "Are you the unyouthful people who attached an explosive note to this youthful squirrel?"

"Ah, yes," said Zaku. "So what? It's just a dumb animal."

"Then I promise that you will pay," said Lee as he went into his good guy pose. Everyone's eyes twitched when the squirrel imitated Lee's good guy pose. The squirrel then jumped off his shoulder and ran into the tree whole where Naruto and Sasuke slept.

"Very well," said Dosu. "At least I when I kill you, I will never have to look at that awful green outfit again." He charged at Lee and prepared to punch him. Lee countered this by pulling up a large root to act as a wall. The physical attack missed but Lee still fell to his knees.

"How," asked Lee. His vision was blurry and his other senses were weakened.

"My Melody Arm sends a super sonic sound right into ear and I can control it," said Dosu simply.

Rin then felt three more chakra signatures. She turned her attention to them and realized that it was team 10. They were crouching behind some bushes watching the whole thing. Rin let out an annoyed sigh and threw a kunai in their direction.

"Hey," she said. "How about you three watch over Naruto and Sasuke while I help out Gai's mini-me."

"Sasuke's hurt," cried Ino as she jumped up and raced towards him. "Shikamaru. Choji. Get your asses over here and protect Sasuke!" Shikamaru and Choji slowly got up and followed. One was complaining about troublesome women and the other was still munching on chips. Rin watched this and sweat dropped.

Rin collect her thought and faced off against Zaku and Kin. Kin made the first move as she raised some senbon needles and prepared to throw them. Rin saw this and yelled, "**Sen'eijashu!**" Snakes shot out of her sleeve and wrapped around her opponent, who was shocked!

"That takes care of one pest," said Rin as she turned her full attention on Zaku. She charged at him and the two began to exchange blow after blow in close ranged combat.

Back with Lee and Dosu, Lee was having trouble. With every swing of Dosu's arm, the worse his senses became. It didn't happen every time, but it was enough to throw off his fighting style. He decided to use the jutsu that he was going to use on Sasuke at the beginning of the exam. Collecting what was left of his senses; Lee dashed at Dosu and appeared in front of him. He delivered a powerful kick into Dosu's gut and sent him flying high into the air. Lee followed it up with his Shadow Leaf Dance as his bandages came undone and began to circle around his opponent. As they began to spin towards the ground Lee shouted, "**Primary Lotus!**"

Zaku, seeing his teammate in trouble, broke away from Rin and slammed both of his hands into the ground. He then sent an air pressure wave in the direction of the falling duo and softened the earth. When they hit the ground, Lee pulled himself away at the last moment and rolled out to avoid a majority of the damage. Dosu was able to stand, thanks to his teammate.

"Thank you Zaku," said Dosu as he saw Lee gasp.

"Hey," yelled Kin. "How about a little help here?" Her teammates ignored her.

Lee tried to get up, but the effects of his attack and from Dosu's Melody Arm had taken their toll on his body. His vision was now shot and he felt like vomiting. He was done. Dosu saw his chance to finish Lee off for good. He charged at Lee, but before he could swing his arm he was kicked in his side by Rin. He was sent flying in the direction of Zaku and landed on top of him.

"Damn you," said Dosu as he got up. He then realized that something was missing. He raised his sleeve and realized that his Melody Arm was missing. He raised his head to a grinning Rin who held his Melody Arm in one hand and the earth scroll in the other.

"But how," yelled Zaku as he pointed at Rin. Nobody had seen her do it.

"Not only did it take these, but I also got some stuff from air tube boy," said Rin as she set down the Melody Arm and scroll. She then began to pull out the items she took. "Icha Icha Paradise, a picture of Orochimaru, and I'm not even going to ask about the lipstick."

"Sh-Shut up," said Zaku as his face turned red out of embarrassment. "**Zankūha!**" Rin saw the attack coming and at the last moment created an earth wall and attempted to block the attack. Sadly, the wall didn't hold and she and the stuff she stole were thrown against a tree.

Dosu and Zaku began to move towards Rin until they felt a powerful chakra spike. They turned towards its direction and saw it was coming from Sasuke who was now standing up. He had weird black flame marks across his body and purple chakra coming from his body. Team 10 backed away from his when he looked up at them. He had an evil, insane look in his eyes. He then disappeared and reappeared in front of Kin, who was still wrapped in snakes, and slit her throat with a kunai.

"Bastard," yelled Zaku as he raised his hands. "**Zankūkyokuha!**" When the attack ended, destroying much of the landscape, he smirked. That smirk was short lived as Sasuke grabbed his head in a head lock. In a quick motion, he snapped his neck.

"Pathetic," said Sasuke as he spat on the body of the fallen Sound-nin. Now, he turned his attention to the last one.

Dosu was scared. He didn't have his Melody Arm and didn't know any other jutsus. What was worse, he knew what Sasuke had. _But_, he thought,_ Orochimaru only gives the cursed seal to his most loyal followers. Why did he give it to the Uchiha and then tell us to fight him._

"Time to die," said Sasuke suddenly. "**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" Dosu was hit by the fireball jutsu and incinerated. Sasuke looked dissatisfied by his last three kills. He wanted to kill more!

"Hey teme," said the voice of Naruto. Everyone turned to see the blond was now standing. Or at least trying to. "You look like shit. Why don't you lie down and have someone look over you? The Sound bastards are dead, so calm down."

Something about the blonds' words seemed to reach Sasuke and his marks retreated back to the seal. Sasuke fell to the ground and began to breathe hard. Team 10 and Rin were shocked at how easy this had been. Team 10 decided to leave, not wanting to be around Sasuke for the moment. Of course Ino was the exception. As she left, she was going on about how great Sasuke was.

"So, we have an earth scroll," said Sasuke when he noticed it with Rin while she was healing him.

"Alright," cheered Naruto, who was sitting next to him. "That means we are done."

"Shut it dope," said Sasuke angrily.

"Naruto, our heaven scroll was destroyed yesterday in our fight," said Rin. "Before Oro…the Grass-nin left he destroyed the scroll." Naruto looked shocked for a moment and then smiled at her. He reached into his jacket and pulled out the heaven scroll he had looted from the Rain-nin yesterday.

"Lucky you have me," he said.

A few hours later Team 7 entered the tower in the center of the forest. Following the instructions that they were given, they opened the scrolls and Iruka appeared in front of them.

"Wow," he said as he looked at them. "You guys did very well. You are the forth team that has arrived at the tower and it's only the second day of the exam."

"Who are the other teams," demanded Sasuke.

"Well," said Iruka, "Team 8 got here yesterday. Along with them is the Sand and Rock team. Now, I would like to explain the meaning of the passage behind me." He paused for a moment as the genins looked it over really quickly. "Heaven represents the mind and earth is the body. So, if you are strong and need more mental power, meditate and train your mind. If you are smart but are physically weak, train your body." Just then, Anko and Kakashi walked into the room.

"Sasuke," said Kakashi, "please follow me. I need to have you looked over." Sasuke looked at his sensei and she indicated that he follow him. Once they were gone, Anko looked at both of them.

"How are you," she asked.

"I'm ok," said Rin. "I'm just a bit tired." Anko nodded and then looked at Naruto.

"I think I feel ok," said Naruto. "My charka feels a bit different but that's all."

"I see," said Anko. "Well we'll have to do something about that. We have three days till this part of the exam is over and we can't leave. So, I'll do my best to help with your control and I'll even teach you a new wind jutsu."

"All right," cheered Naruto. The next three days would be great. Or so he thought.

Some of you are probably wondering why Orochimaru lied and why he wants him to fail. First, he's lying to get Naruto to get hurt. If he thinks his control is better and he goes into battle without checking his control first, he's screwed. He then gets seriously hurt and can't continue in the exams or he quits. Of course, Naruto isn't the type of person who just quits but Orochimaru doesn't know that. Now, if Naruto fails he is still a genin. This means he is stuck doing D to low C ranked mission meaning he won't be leaving the village. Meaning, snake man knows where he is so he can grab him whenever he wants. I hope I explained this well enough for all of you.


	16. Chapter 16

Guess what time it is? Go on, guess. That's right, it's the prelims. I got some great ideas for some changes, matches, and, of course, ways to humiliate Sasuke. The Sasuke thing was barrowed for another one of my stories. For those of you who haven't read all of my stories, you will be in for a big surprise. For those of you who have, thank you because you are good people.

Now, a lot of you have been asking for some fluff. Now, that is a little hard for me. You see, hehe, I kind of killed the fluffy bunny of romance. He wouldn't stop banging his drum and he kept going and going and going and going and going. Now I got me a lucky rabbit's foot and his drum is on my dashboard. Thinking back, maybe I should have just taken out his battery. Oh well, something will come to me.

Well, here we go!

The Hokage sat in his office waiting for a select group of people to arrive. What he was about to propose was something that had never been done before. Then again, so many young shinobi just out of the academy taking the exam and making it this far was also never seen before. When he had brought up his idea at the council two days ago they had rejected it. It had taken awhile for them to see the benefits of his idea allowing him to go along with it. A knock at the door snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Come in," said the old man. Slowly, they entered the room. The first was Momiji followed by Hiashi and his daughter Hanabi. Next came in Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka. The last two people who came in were Tsume Inuzuka and Shibi Aburame. Some of them were giving Momiji odd looks, not knowing who she was or why she was doing here.

"Why are we here," demanded Hiashi.

"This is so troublesome," said Shikaku. He was then slapped in the back of the head by his wife.

"Shut up and listen to the Hokage," she said.

"Thank you Yoshino," said the Hokage. "I would like to be the first to tell you all that your children, and your nephew Hiashi, have made it to the final round of the chunin exam. You should all be very proud."

"…But there is more," said Shibi. The old man nodded.

"Yes. The problem is that there are too many people who made it to the final exam so there will be a prelim. I would like you all to be there. I have arranged for you all to watch from the observation room so that no one will know until it is over."

"May I ask why," asked Momiji.

"I feel it would be for their benefit. Those who pass will have to fight again in a month and will need to train hard. If more than one member of their team makes it to the finals, they can't train with their teammates or with their sensei. I'm sure most of you remember what happened the last time a rookie took the exam."

Most of them did. The last time a team of rookies took the exam, their sensei only trained the one he felt had the best chances of passing the exam. The other two were left to train on their own as best they could without having anyone to help them. As a result, his teammates were killed in their matches. It was the reason a rookie team hadn't taken the exam in five years.

"You want us to watch our children so we will get a better idea in training them if they make it to the finals," said Inoichi with a serious look. Once again, Sarutobi nodded.

After knocking on Naruto's door for two minutes, Rin gave up and walked in. She sighed when she saw that he was still sleeping. Not that she blamed him. For the last three days Naruto had trained like a mad man getting his chakra control back to normal and learning a new jutsu. Kakashi was supposed to have looked at the new seal that was placed on Naruto, but he claimed he was too tired from sealing Sasuke's seal and would get to it later.

Rin walked over to the sleeping blond and was about to give him a little shake to wake him up. Before she did, a thought came to mind. She glanced back at the door and sensed that there wasn't anyone there. She then turned her attention back to Naruto and slowly moved her lips towards his. Time seemed to slow down as she got closer to her goal.

"Am I interrupting something," came Captain Emo's voice. Rin stopped in her tracks. _Shit_, she thought. _I was two inches away from kissing him. Please Kami, let me have revenge_.

"I was just waking him up now," she said as she turned her head to Sasuke and glared at him. Sasuke gave her an uncaring look.

"Whatever," he said. "The second exam ends in about ten minutes and we have to be in the arena by then for the Hokage's speech." With that, he turned around and left.

The parents of the rookies were in the observation station along with Hana and Hanabi. Before them was a screen that showed them the entire arena. Around it were smaller scenes so that they could see the people on the platforms. On the main scene, they all saw all of the teams had assembled in front of the Hokage and the examiners. Some of them were wondering why a squirrel was sitting on the shoulder of the kid in the green spandex.

"I would like to start by saying that all of you should be proud of your selves. You truly are the best that your villages have to offer. Before we begin, I would like to start out for the reason for these exams. They are a method of replacing war. In the past, many wars have been fought to test the strengths of the village. That is what this exam is doing, testing the next generation and showing off the villages skill." Just then, a sickly man appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Excuse (cough) me," he said. "There seems to be (cough) (cough) too many people in this part (cough) of the (cough) exam." He then turned to the genins. "My name is (cough) Hayate Gekko and I (cough) (cough) will be your next proctor. If there are (cough) any of you who (cough) don't feel well enough to fight (cough) (cough), please raise your (cough) hand and you will be allowed (cough) to leave."

_Should you even be here_, thought everyone in the room and the observation room.

"I resign," said Kabuto as he raised his hand. Hayate gave him a nod and with that, he left.

Meanwhile, Rin was suggesting that Sasuke quit.

"Sasuke," she said. "You have been out for the last two and a half days. I don't think you should be doing this."

"Just shut up," he hissed. "This is my decision."

"Hey teme," said Naruto in an angry voice. "She's just worried about you."

"You don't understand," said Sasuke. "I need this so that I can move a step closer to killing my brother for killing my clan. Even as we speak, he is training both his mind and body for when we fight."

At that very moment, Itachi Uchiha was sitting in the bathroom reading a _very_ special book.

"Jiraiya," said Itachi as he turned a page with his thumb, "you are a genius." Just then, there was a pounding at the door.

"Itachi," yelled Kisame. "What the hell are you doing in there? It's been an hour!"

"I'm training my mind and body," said Itachi quickly. Kisame wondered what the hell that meant for a moment and just gave up. He probably didn't want to know.

Back at the tower…

"If no one (cough) else is going to (cough) forfeit then we will begin," said Hayate. The scene above the Hokage then began to flash through peoples names until it stopped causing Sasuke to smirk. "The first match will be Yuu Yuudai vs. Sasuke Uchiha. Everyone else, please make your way to the observation platform." About a minute later, everyone but Yuu and Sasuke had made their way off the arena floor. Sakura had gone up to the Leaf side incase anyone needed healing. Oh, who am I kidding, she just went up there so she could be close to Sasuke when he was finished.

"What you think of Yuu's chances," asked Kirau to Michi. When he didn't get an answer he turned his head towards her and face faulted. She had her eyes closed, was bobbing her head, and listening to music on her headphones. She wasn't paying any attention to the fight.

Back to the fighters…

"You are just so cute," said Yuu in his feminine voice. "Maybe we could go out for a date after this." Sadly for Sasuke, he didn't know Yuu was a boy.

"I'll say this," said Sasuke as he stared at his opponent, "you're cutter than most of the girls in this village." At that, several things happened with the woman standing in the room. Anko and Kurenai were glaring at him as they leaked a lot of killer intent. Ino and Sakura began to cry. Tenten simply stated that he was a jerk. Rin gave him the finger. Hinata didn't give a damn about his opinion.

"Begin," yelled Hayate.

Yuu grabbed his black fans as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. On the first black fan was the kanji for fire and the other was ice. Sasuke eyed this and figured it was just for decoration and charged at him. Big mistake. Yuu swung his fire fan and said, "**Blazing Gust!**" From the fan came dozens of mini fire balls that hit Sasuke, burning him on several different spots on his body.

"I think you need to cool down," said Yuu with a smirk. He then swung the ice fan and said, "**Arctic Breeze!**" This time, hail came flying from Yuu's fan. Sasuke tried to dodge, but there were too many of them. He was now bleeding due to the hits and on his knees.

"How," he asked.

"I am a wind user," explained Yuu with a sweet smile. "These fans are special. They allow me to add an extra element to my wind attacks. It's the closest thing to having a bloodline limit."

_I have to think_, thought Sasuke._ This girl likes long range combat and probably doesn't have any close range combat skills. If I can land a powerful attack on her, she'll be down for the count._ That's when it clicked for Sasuke. He got to his feet and began to make some familiar hand signs. "**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" Yuu smirk and waved his ice fan again but put much more chakra into it. Instead a hail storm of ice balls there was just one large one the same size as Sasuke's fireball. The two jutsus collided and exploded leaving the room full of steam, blocking everyone's vision that didn't have a doujutsu.

"My turn," said Sasuke right before he kicked Yuu in the gut. The force of the attack sent Yuu flying into the air and Sasuke began to perform the shadow leaf dance. "From here on, it's an original." With that, Sasuke began to twist his body so that he could kick Yuu in the gut. He then pushed of and attacked from the other side. He continued this as they fell and the moment Yuu hit the ground Sasuke landed one last kick yelling, "**Loin Combo!**"

"Not bad Uchiha," grunted Yuu. He was barely holding on to conciseness. Still, there was one thing he had to say. "Maybe, if I was a real girl, you would have gone easier on me." With that, he passed out as Sasuke's jaw hit the floor.

"But, but, but, but," stammered Sasuke for a moment. He then walked up to where the rest of his team was with his head down. The board span to life again. Hinata was praying she could fight Rin and beat her up in front of Naruto. Lee and Naruto were both yelling at the board to pick one of them. They groaned in disappointment when they saw who was next.

"The next match will be Kankuro vs. Gaara," said Hayate. Kankuro was sweating so much that his makeup was starting to blur and Gaara just appeared in the arena, ready to fight.

"Gaara," said Kankuro as he appeared in front of his brother. "Please go easy on your big brother." This was answered as a blast of sand came out of the gourd, picked up Kankuro, and slammed him into the ceiling. He fell back down to the ground and landed with a thud. He had several broken bones and some minor internal bleeding. "Thank you for going easy on me," was the last thing he said before he was rushed out of the room.

"That was interesting," said Hana. "The genins here are more powerful than when I took the exam."

"Yes," said Hiashi. "The next generation looks every powerful. Still, they have a long way to go."

Back in the fighting arena, the board was flashing the names of the next two opponents.

"The next (cough) match will be Naruto (cough) Uzumaki vs. Kirau Yochi," announced Hayate. Naruto smirked and proceeded to take off his trench coat. As he began to walk away, he heard Lee shouting.

"Wait," said the spandex box. Naruto turned around to look at him. "You are the Naruto Uzumaki that Sakura spoke of?" (up until this point, no one had mentioned that he was Naruto) Naruto gave him a nod, unsure of what he was getting at. "Yosh! You are my eternal! I shall defeat you and claim Sakura's heart!"

"Hurry up (cough) Uzumaki," said Hayate before Naruto could ask what was going on. Naruto walked down to the arena floor.

"So," said Gai as he stepped closer to Anko. "What do you think of your student's chances?"

"He'll do just fine," said Anko with fierce determination. "His opponent uses an odd weapon, but Naruto can handle it."

Naruto was now standing in front of Kirau. Kirau had taken his giant axe off his back and had it resting on his shoulder. Naruto simply got into a ready stance. Seeing that they were both ready, Hayate told them both to begin. At that, Naruto pulled out two shoulder blades, surprising most of the shinobi in the room.

"You no beat me," said Kirau as he charged at Naruto. "Me make you dead!" With that, he swung his stone axe at Naruto. Naruto saw this and met it with his own weapon, cutting the 'blade' part of the axe in half.

"Nice try," said Naruto with a grin. "But my bloodline can make my bones stronger than steal. Your weapon may look impressive, but mine is stronger."

"We see about that," said Kirau as the rest of the axe crumbled. He then slammed the pole into the ground. When he pulled it out a new stone blade came out of the floor, made from the floor. This time it seemed to he bigger and thicker. "Yet see you try and beat Kirau." This time, he went for a downward strike. Naruto jumped back to avoid the attack. When the axe hit the ground, Naruto placed one of his blades right behind the other yelled, "**Onmyō Hasshi!**" as he threw them. Kirau, dropping the new blade so he could block more easily, was able to deflect the first, but the second hit him in the right shoulder.

"You hurt Kirau," said Kirau as he pulled out the blade as tossed it. "Kirau hurt you now!" he slammed his pole back into the floor and pulled up another stone blade, bigger and thicker than the previous. He charges at Naruto, using the weight of his weapon to increase his speed. This time, his attack connected and sent Naruto into a wall. "Kirau win, Kirau win." This was interrupted by Naruto as he called out his next attack. "**Finger Bullet Drill!**" Acting quickly, he moved his axe to block the attack. Ten small holes were now in his axe. "How you still alive. Me kill you."

"I told you that I have strong bones," said Naruto as he indicated to where the last attack hit. The skin was cut, but beneath it was solid bone. "You didn't even make a dent in it. Now I'm going to take you down." _Damn. Thanks to that freak messing with the seal my chakra has been limited. At least Anko-sensei was able to help me gain back some control. Now to take out the weapon at the one place it can't be repaired. At least I hope not._ With those thought, Naruto decided to use the new jutsu Anko taught him. He made several hand signs and yelled, "**Wind Sword!**"

"That's a jutsu from our village," shouted Baki. "How did he learn that?" Anko smirked. When she was a student of Orochimaru, he had caught a Sand spy and managed to acquire that jutsu from him. He then taught it to her.

While everyone was shocked, Naruto charged and aimed his attack on the pole. Kirau, not realizing his plan, used the pole to block the attack thinking that some wind couldn't defeat his axe. When the attack hit, it easily cut the pull and left a cut along Kirau's chest. The second the pole was cut, Naruto pulled out his spinal cord and yelled, "**Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**" as it warped around Kirau. What came next was a shock. Naruto's free arm became covered in bones and took the form of a drill. When it was done, he charge and pierced Kirau, killing him.

_I remember that_, thought the Hokage with a shutter.

"He most of learned that formation from his father's journals," said Momiji in a quite voice. She had only taught him the vine formation of that dance, not the flower. The only place he could have heard of that was from those books.

Naruto slowly made his way back up to the stands while holding his wound. It was healing, but slower than usual.

"Here," said Rin once he made his way back to his team. "I'll heal that for you." She moved over to Naruto, but she was stopped by Anko.

"Rin, you must save your chakra for your fight," she said sternly. "Let Sakura take care of him."

"I'm busy with Sasuke right now," said the pink haired girl who was fawning over the emo boy.

"I-I have s-some healing cream," said Hinata as she walked over. "I-I would be happy to help N-Naruto." She undid the cap of the container and was about to apply it when Rin grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him over to her.

"I think I can handle this," said Rin. "You just go back to your team." Everyone was shocked when Hinata grabbed his other arm and pulled him towards her.

"I said **I** would heal him," said Hinata without stuttering. Soon a tug of war began for the blond, who didn't know what was going on, that distracted everyone's attention from the board.

"The next (cough) match will (cough) be Michi vs. (cough) Rock Lee," said Hayate. He looked at the two people who were supposed to be making their way done and let out a sigh. The green kid was yelling at Uzumaki for playing with the pink haired girls' heart. The other was listening to music. He grabbed some small rocks from the floor and threw them at the two in question, getting their attention when they hit them on the head. He repeated the same line and they both made their way down after Lee told his squirrel friend to stay put and Michi took of her music player.

As soon as they got down to the floor, Hayate called for the match to start. As Lee got into his battle stand Michi's hand went into her clay pouch. Lee used his incredible speed to appear right in front of Michi and deliver a powerful punch in her chest. However, as she fell backwards a clay spider came out of each hand and attached them selves to Lee.

"I got you," said Michi as she got up and made a sign. "Now, try this." With that the clay began to produce an electric current that caused Lee to scream in pain. Michi looked surprised when he didn't fall. "How do you like my art? Unlike most members in my clan, I believe something can only be called art when it affects more than one of the five senses. Sight is a given because you can usually see the attack coming or the clay its self. The touch of the clay as it presses against your skin and the feel of the electric current. The smell of your burned skin. The sound of your screams. You might taste some blood if you bite your tongue or cough up some blood. Isn't art great?"

"I won't let you win," said Lee as he shook of the remains of the clay spiders.

"You sure are stubborn," said Michi as she made some clay birds (finally!). Lee began to dodge them to the best of his ability, but every time he dodged them they would simply circle back. Eventually, he jumped onto one of the statues in the room.

"Lee, take them off," called Gai.

"But Gai-sensei, you told me never to take them off unless I was protecting someone precious to me."

"I did say that, but I'm willing to make an exception this one time."

With that Gai did his nice guy pose and Lee began to take off his weights. When they hit the floor they created large craters. Michi was shocked and ordered her birds to attack. However, Lee's new speed allowed him to hit the bird and move away fast enough to escape the blast. One by one Michi watched as her birds were destroyed.

Suddenly, Lee appeared before her and delivered a kick in her chest and sent her flying. Lee then began to perform the shadow leaf dance. Slowly his bandages came undone and wrapped around Michi. As they fell to the ground they began to spin and Lee yelled, "**Primary Lotus!**" When they hit the ground there was an explosion that shouldn't have been there. Lee was thrown into a wall and Michi was no where to be seen when the smoke cleared. Then, Michi came out of the ground a few feet away from where the explosion took place.

"Looks like my suicide bombing clone was a success," she said with a grin. "After that last kick I substituted my self with my clone and hid underground." With that the match was called and Lee was rushed out of the room.

Everyone watched as the board ran threw the names once again. Hinata was hoping that she would get the chance to fight Rin and take her down. Ino was hoping for an easy match. Neji was knew that fate was on his side and would win regardless of who it picked. Then, it stopped.

"The (cough) next fight will be Rin (cough) vs. Tenten," said Hayate. Both girls nodded and jumped down. When the match began, Tenten jumped back and counted the squares between them. She was in the perfect position to attack, counter, and defend. When she looked back up at Rin, she saw that she was grinning.

"What's so funny," asked Tenten.

"You sure had a lot of weapons," said Rin. She then pulled out some scrolls that belonged to the weapon master in one hand and several of her kunai in the other. Tenten was shocked. _How did she get those?_

Up on the observation deck, Sasuke grinned a bit. He had seen everything thanks to his Sharingan. While Tenten had been counting squares, Rin had moved at lightning speed to get behind her, grab her stuff, and get back without her knowing.

"**Sen'eijashu**," yelled Rin. The snakes shot out of her jacket and wrapped themselves around Tenten. "You lose."

"Winner Rin," said Hayate. As Rin and Tenten walked back up to their teams, Hayate looked at the board and announced the next fight. It was Ino vs. Temari. The two girls went down to the fighting arena and stood facing each other. "Begin!"

Temari, wanting to get this fight over with, yelled, "**Cutting Whirlwind Jutsu!**" Ino didn't stand a chance and was knocked out.

The next three matches ended just as quickly. It was Shino vs. Yario after Ino's fight. While they both employed techniques that drained the other of their chakra, Shino could do it from a distance thanks to his bugs and won his match. The fight after that was Shikamaru vs. Kiba. For a while, it looked like Kiba was winning thanks to his speed and strength. However, he became overconfident and became careless. This allowed Shikamaru to catch his shadow. Shikamaru then turned around and ran towards the wall head first and at full speed. Sadly for Kiba, he was much closer. The saddest fight was Neji vs. Misumi. Misumi had tried to wrap his body around the Hyuga genius and got Jukened to death.

"The last (cough) fight will be Hinata (cough) Hyuga vs. Choji Akimichi (cough)," said Hayate. Once the two got down to the floor Hayate told them to begin. Hiashi, who was watching with great interest, watched as his eldest daughter made several hand signs and was surprised when nothing happened. For Hinata, it was a different story. Choji's face had vanished and was replaced with Rin's. Her face twisted into rage that scared everyone including the Hokage!

"I-Is something the matter Hinata," asked a very scared Choji. This was answered as Hinata began to a severe barrage of palm thrusts on the poor boy. The fight was soon called off and Hinata undid the genjutsu.

"You must be very proud of her," said Momiji as she turned to Hiashi. "She is one of the more serious kunoichi in this exam. And her skill is a testament to your training." Hiashi began to sweat a bit and nodded. Oh well, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

With that being the end of the fights, the winners were called to the floor. A box was presented before them and they were told to draw a single piece of paper. This was used to decided the matches for the final matches. The pairings were:

Naruto vs. Neji

Gaara vs. Sasuke

Hinata vs. Rin

Temari vs. Shikamaru

Michi vs. Shino

Omake:

Sakura and Hinata were at the tea house, drinking some nice hot tea. It was about a week before the chunin exams and they were getting some down time. That's when a question popped into Sakura's head.

"Hey Hinata," she began. "I know you like Naruto, but why? I mean, what makes him so much better than Sasuke?" Hinata answered her in a calm voice, without stuttering. This only happened when she was drinking tea.

"Well, there are several reasons," she began. "He is kind and very funny. He's confidant but not arrogant. Every time he falls down, he gets right back up and try's again." She paused and took a sip of her tea. "Also, his (cough) is bigger than Sasuke's." Sakura's jaw dropped and her eyes became dish plates.

"WHAT?"

"Well, I got curious after that sex education class and decided to make some comparisons," explained the Hyuga girl with a deep blush. Sakura became very interested.

"So how close was the difference?"

"I had a hard time finding Sasuke's. It was just so small I thought he didn't have one."

Later that day, Sasuke was seen with a device that had 'Swedish Made' written on it.

I feel a lot better after writing that. Sorry about the fights. I just wanted to get them over with and you didn't miss a thing, trust me. Well, training will begin and a certain prevent will come into play. Now I have to decide if I want to do all of the matches or just the first round. Well, hope you all press that button at the bottom of the page and let me know what you all think.


	17. Chapter 17

The best episode of Stargate Atlantis, in my opinion, would have to be Common Ground. It has everything. Aliens, prison break, and lots of senseless violence. My favorite SG-1 episode is Fragile Balance. That mini Jack clone was just funny.

What I will miss from the series is the stupidity of the government agencies. No matter who it is, the NIC or the IOA, they are just so stupid. They always think that they know better than the people who actually have to deal with the problem. I mean, remember the time when they replaced Hammond with that 'let's just nuke'em' guy? And then there are the times when the IOA argues forever over little details rather than trying to concentrate on things that are important. Like when the Wraith were coming to earth in the beginning of the third season they were more concerned about blame than the human races survival. Sadly, I can see that happening in real life.

Sorry about this. With SG-1 ending, I just have to get some things off my chest. At least now I know about the movies. Personally, I think that Dr. Jackson should have been put in charge of Atlantis. He would be in heaven.

Well, now it's time for the show!

The time for training had begun. All of the genin had been returned to the village and were either in the hospital or seeking people to train them. Well, except for the Sand team. Gaara wasn't worried at all about the others since he had his demon and Temari knew that the shadow user would be no problem.

At the Hyuga compound, Hinata was studying some scrolls she had found that might help her in her fight against Rin in the garden. This was, after all, her big chance to make her look bad in front of the boy she loved. The scroll was old and worn from years of neglect. In it contained several moves that hadn't been used in over a hundred years. For some reason, these moves appealed to her more than the regular moves that her father and the other Hyuga members used. These moves were more elegant, artful, and were more on chakra form manipulation. All she needed was to train. Luckily for her, she knew several people who could help her.

Rising up, she collected the large scroll and went to find the first person. She found her father with Neji in the family dojo, both in their fighting stances.

"Ah f-father," she said, getting their attention. "I was w-wondering if you c-could help me t-train for the finals."

Hiashi was now torn. He was very proud that his daughter, not even a year out of the academy, was in the finals for the chunin exam. That was a huge accomplishment in and of its self. Then there was the fact that she was asking him for help, something she hadn't done in years. A part of him realized that it was mostly his fault. Still it made him feel very good inside when she asked him. But, he wanted to make sure that Naruto lost and looked bad in front of his daughter. At first, he thought Neji's original training would have been enough. But, after seeing the boy in action, be decided better safe than sorry. He also had a plan that might help his family.

"I'm sorry Hinata," said Hiashi in his usual cold voice and stern face. "I have already promised Neji to train him. Perhaps Hanabi could help you."

"I-I see," she said as she gave her father a bow. "I will f-find my own training partner." With that she left the two to find Kiba, not Hanabi. She wasn't going to cut into her sister's class time just for her needs. Also, Kiba was free until the end of the exam.

Once she was gone, Neji looked at his uncle.

"I could have found someone else," he said. "Hinata is in need of more help than I am."

"I know," said Hiashi. "But, there is a reason that I am teaching you the main branch secrets. I want to show the elders of this clan your full potential so that they will see that power is not determined from birth."

Neji blinked at this. His uncle was trying to create one house, one family.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"It is for my brother," said Hiashi. He then looked at Neji with a sad look. "I think it is time you learned the full story behind your father's death."

Else where, in a mountain area, Sasuke was standing in front of Kakashi. Kakashi looked a bit tired from climbing up the mountain side with one arm. Sasuke just looked bored.

"Not that I don't mind this little field trip," said the Uchiha. "But, why are you offering to help me? What's in it for you?"

"Sasuke," said Kakashi. "Me and you are very much alike. We are both elites thanks to the Sharingan." With that, he lifted his protector to reveal his Sharingan eye.

"How?!" demanded Sasuke. The Sharingan was only found in his clan. It was impossible that anyone else could have it.

"That doesn't matter," said Kakashi in a lazy manner. "What matters is I can train you to use it and advance yours. I will also help you increase your power, speed, and teach you my own personal jutsu." He then gave Sasuke an eye smile. "After all, the best student should get the best."

Sasuke smirked. He was going to like this guy.

Inside Kakashi's mind he could see his plan coming together. If Naruto could defeat Neji, that would tire him out and make him easy pickings for Sasuke. He would finally be able to get back at his sensei for never realizing his skill and wanting to remove his Sharingan. Simply put, those who had it were the best.

Naruto was walking down the street as he remembered his conversation with his sensei.

_**Flashback:**_

"What do you mean you're not going to be training me," demanded Naruto. He was standing in front of Anko in their teams training ground.

"Come on kid," she said with a grin as she messed with his hair. "Don't be like that. You have your mom to train with and Sasuke was taken by Kakashi to train with. Rin will need my help for training and she's my apprentice as a snake summoner."

"I now that," said Naruto. "But, my mom also works at the academy so I won't be able to train with her as much as everyone else. Also, my chakra is still messed up!"

"I know that," said Anko. "Kakashi was supposed to look at it before he left and the Hokage is too busy with the exam and the village at the moment. You'll just have to deal with it until one of the two become available. Until then, I suggest you work on it." She then reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small scroll. She then tossed the scroll to him. "Don't think that I'm leaving you high and dry. That scroll has an interesting kenjutsu that should go well with that drill of yours."

Naruto opened the scroll and gave it a quick look. The jutsu seemed to be a powerful thrusting move that was originally meant for swordsmen. Yet, she did have a point about the drill. If fact, the scroll said that, if done correctly, a person should be able to use this move without a weapon.

"Alright," said Anko getting Naruto's attention once again. "Just do your best and you'll do fine."

_**End Flashback**_

That was a little over an hour ago. Now he had to decide how he was going to use his month to train. His mother could only train him in the morning and late at night when she came home from the academy. This left the majority of the day to himself.

Naruto began to think of the things that he knew he had to do. The first, and most important, was to get his chakra control back to normal. The second was to work on this new jutsu until he felt comfortable with it. There were other things he had to do as well, but these two were his biggest issues. Also, without anyone to help him, he would probably be spending all of his time working on these two.

Naruto was so focused on these thoughts that he didn't notice a familiar person yelling at him.

"Naruto," yelled Haku as he ran over to Naruto in his usual pink attire. When he reached the blond, he gave him a pat on the back which caused Naruto to jump up several feet in shock.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Naruto as he spun around. "H-Haku? What are you doing here? I thought you and Zabuza had decided to live in Wave Country."

"We are," said Haku as he gave Naruto a warm smile. "It's just that thing are a little hectic right now at home with Zabuza, Tsunami, and Tazuna. When I heard that the chunin exam was taking place here, I decided that I would come and visit due to the open door policy that shinobi villages have during the exams."

"Oh," said Naruto in understanding. "So, what's wrong with the others?"

"Well, Tazuna walked into Tsunami and Zabuza having sex," began Haku. Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor and Haku continued. "Tazuna took it pretty hard and had a slight heart attack. Things got a bit worse when he found out that Tsunami was pregnant." Haku stopped when he saw that Naruto was on his back, twitching. "Interesting. Tazuna had that same reaction."

It took about twenty minutes for Naruto to get over the shock. When he did, a thought occurred to him. Haku had been trained by Zabuza. That meant he should know some jutsus and have more advanced chakra control training methods.

"Haku," began Naruto, "in about a month I'll be taking part in the last section of the chunin exam. But, during the second portion of the exam an enemy nin messed up my chakra control. I was wondering if you knew any exercises that might give me better control."

Haku began to think for a while. He then gave Naruto a big smile and began to pull the blond boy with him. It took about a half an hour to reach Haku's destination, the hot springs.

"Alright Naruto I'll help train you," said Haku as they stood in front of a steaming pool of water. "The next level of chakra control is to walk on water. In this exercise, a person simply lets out a steady stream of chakra from his or her feet and walk on the water like a person does on stilts." Seeing the confused look on Naruto's face, Haku stepped on the water and began to walk around.

"Cool," exclaimed Naruto. "Let me try!" With that, Naruto gathered his chakra and took a step onto the water. The results were not what he had hoped for. He sank into the boiling hot water. Screaming, Naruto swam out of the water at full speed.

"I forgot to mention the hot springs water," said Haku as he walked over to Naruto. "This was how Zabuza trained me to walk on water. The hot springs water adds a bit of incentive to learning this, don't you think?"

"I'll get this," growled Naruto. With that he tried again. And again. And again. After ten more try's, Naruto was starting to get the hang of the exercise and only his feet were submerged. Haku was astounded. It had taken him a week to get the hang of this exercise. But, Naruto was more resilient and had a lot more chakra. Plus, Haku was only ten. Put still, this was a great accomplishment. There were jonins who had problems with this exercise.

Everything was going fine until Naruto saw something that made him lose his concentration. There was a man with long white hair peaking on the girl's side of the hot spring. Naruto charged out of the water to confront the pervert.

"Hey old man," yelled Naruto. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like," said the man without turning around. "I'm getting some research down for my next book."

"What book requires you to look at naked women," demanded Naruto. The man simply reached in his back pocket and pulled out an orange book. He then tossed it to Naruto without turning around.

With a sigh, Naruto opened the book to see what kind of book it was. He had seen Kakashi reading the book on several occasions and was a bit curious. Naruto opened the book on a random page the described the leading female character. She had white hair, blue eyes, and red dots on her forehead, and hated perverts in a very hypocritical position. After reading this, the Jeopardy music began to play in Naruto's head as he put this information together. Now Naruto wasn't dumb, he just didn't want to think of his mother doing…that. In the end, he had to admit it. And he was pissed.

"This is my mother," he yelled at the prevent in front of him.

This statement shocked the man who finally decided to turn around. What Jiraiya saw shocked him. It was a mini Arashi with red dots on his forehead and whisker marks. _It's Arashi's brat! Wait a moment, I thought sensei said that he was going to wait to tell Naruto about his mother when she woke up or he was 16. If she's up then…oh shit!_

"Listen kid," said Jiraiya as he moved over to the boy. "There is no need to tell your mother about this, is there? I mean, I'm sure the two of us can come to some sort of agreement."

"Like hell," shouted Naruto. "What could a pervert like you do that I would want?" 

"Listen kid," shouted Jiraiya. "I happen to be the legendary sennin Jiraiya and the world's greatest super pervert. You should be begging me for help!"

"Wait," said Naruto as he calmed down and narrowed his eyes. "_You _trained my father?"

"So you know about that. Yes I did, but we shouldn't talk about it in front of other," said Jiraiya as he indicated to Haku. "Now to show you that I mean business, I'll give you a freebie. You are having trouble with that chakra control exercise, right? I think I know what's wrong. Open up your jacket." Naruto hesitated for a moment and then did as he was asked. Jiraiya then yelled, "**Five Pronged Unsealing!**" and slammed his hand into Naruto's gut.

"Hey that hurt," yelled Naruto.

"Forget about that," snapped Jiraiya. "Now, try to walk on water."

Naruto got up and moved to the water. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the water and this time he was staying afloat.

"Well kid," said Jiraiya as Naruto walked back to shore. "Promise not to tell your mother."

"I'll think about it," said Naruto with a grin that scared Jiraiya. It was the famous 'I own you' grin. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow." With that, both he and Haku left.

As soon as the two of them left, a large group of women exited the hot springs and spotted Jiraiya.

"There he is girls," shouted the leader. "There's the pervert that all the shouting was about." (You all didn't think that all of that shouting went unnoticed, did you?)

"Let's get him," shouted another.

With that, Jiraiya was in a world of hurt.

Before I begin the Omake, I would like your opinion on something. I had originally intended to give Naruto the toad contract and am now having second thoughts. So, should Naruto summon snow foxes or toads? Please vote.

Omake:

'Rin won't say she's in love'

Rin was walking on top of the Hokage Monument while thinking about her feelings for our blond hero. Earlier she had nearly kissed him and was wondering what had possessed her to do something like that. She liked him, but she told herself he was a good friend and nothing more. Sure he's kind, helpful, trusting, good looking, full of energy, and…

"What's the matter with me?" she asked herself out loud. "I can't be in love with Naruto. I mean, what if the same thing that happened to Obito happened to Naruto?" That was when the music came out of no where.

Rin:**  
**If there's a prize for rotten judgment  
I guess I've already won that   
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history--been there, done that! 

Then, the stone faces of the Hokage Monument began to sing chorus.

Chorus:  
Who d'ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinkin' of! 

Rin:  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no!

Chorus:  
You swoon, you sigh  
Why deny it, uh-oh! 

Rin:

It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out   
My head is screaming, get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh 

Chorus:  
You keep on denyin'  
Who you are and how you're feelin'  
Baby, we're not buyin'  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceilin'  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad? 

Rin:

Whoa 

No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no 

Chorus:

Give up, give in  
Check the grin--you're in love! 

Rin:

This scene won't play  
I won't say I'm in love 

Chorus:

You're doin' flips  
Read our lips: you're in love 

Rin:  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it 

Chorus:

Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love 

Rin:  
Oh   
At least out loud  
I won't say I'm in love

As one could imagine, a lot of people in the village were freaking out. Yes, this little musical number had been seen and heard by everyone.

"How did the heads sing?" asked one person. To this no one had an answer. The Hokage had his own question.

"Why was my face singing in alto?" asked the Hokage.

Omake 2:

'Alternate Pain'

"Wait," said Naruto as he calmed down and narrowed his eyes. "_You _trained my father?"

"That's right brat," said Jiraiya with a smug look on his face.

"Prove it," said Naruto. "My father's journal said something about a **Peeking Tom Jutsu**. If you can do it then I'll believe you are who you say you are."

"Fine," shouted Jiraiya. With that, he turned to the wall of the hot spring and shouted, "**Peeking Tom Jutsu!**" Just like the first time, lasers shot out of his eyes and destroyed the wall. When the smoke cleared, Jiraiya got a look at his executioners. There was Tsume, Hana, Momiji, Michi, Yoshino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Anko, Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, and Yugao Uzuki.

"**YOU**," said Momiji with fire in her eyes.

"Wait Momiji," said Jiraiya as he put up his hands. "This wasn't my idea. It was his." He turned his head to where Naruto should have been. Sadly for him, Naruto had bailed with Haku the moment the ero-sennin had turned his back.

"Get him," yelled Tsume. With that, all of the women charged at Jiraiya. At that moment of time, he had only one thing to say.

"Mommy!"


	18. Chapter 18

It seems someone else is doing a story were Naruto has the Shikotsumyaku. I will now take a deep breath. I am calm. I am at peace with my surroundings. Oh, who am I kidding? I feel like someone is copying me. His story better not suck and turn people off to the beauty of the Shikotsumyaku, the coolest bloodline ever. I mean, if I was in the world of Naruto that would be the bloodline I would want. Of course, the clay bombs are cool too. That would have been my second choice. C4 should have worked on Sasuke. I mean, Deidara was so close he tripped a few feet from the finish line. Sigh, oh well. Maybe he'll be able to take down Sasuke with him.

Now for the results of the voting. Foxes win, foxes win!

Before I begin, I realized that I gave Naruto a jutsu that would give him an edge against any fire jutsus that Sasuke might use against him. Can any of you guess what it is? A cookie to all of you smart people who love any who figure it out. To all of you that think I'm lying, for shame.

Let's begin.

The third Hokage was sitting in his office doing what all of the Kages hated to do, paperwork. Today he had sent the order to inform the other Kages whose genins had made it to the third and final round of the chunin exam. He then had to inform the other Kages whose genins had died in the exam so that their families could be informed. He then began the long process of finding suitable judges for the final round of the exam. The problem was finding someone who could remain neutral. Many of his shinobi had distaste towards the Rock-nins and held superiority over the Sand-nins. Then there was Naruto and Sasuke. Many of his shinobi, like the rest of the village, hated Naruto and loved Sasuke. He had just let out a sigh when his door burst open.

"Hide me!" screamed Jiraiya.

"From who?" asked the older man as he watched his former student try to hide behind various objects in his office.

"There you are Ero-sensei," said a new voice. Sarutobi turned his attention back to the door to see Momiji standing there. Her voice had a phony sweetness to it that caused both men to sweat a bit. She had on a smile that, while it would seem innocent to the untrained eye, promised death. Sarutobi turned to Jiraiya with a horrified look on his face as he felt a phantom pain from the last time he had seen that smile.

"Why did you bring her here?" he asked.

"If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!" shouted the pervert (or the greater pervert) as he pointed a finger at his sensei. "Why didn't you warn me that she was awake?" The old man just shrugged.

"Jiraiya," said Momiji as she slowly walked towards him. "I found something very interesting from my son today." At that moment her finger bones lengthened into claws. She then vanished and then reappeared in front of Jiraiya holding him by the throat with one hand and the other was poised to strike 'little Jiraiya'. Now, this wouldn't normally be the cause between then seeing as Momiji was only at mid-jonin level. However, with anger fueling her actions, a Kage would have difficulties trying to take her down. Ya, she's that pissed. "How could you put ME in that book of yours and then show it to my SON?!"

"I didn't know he was your son," pleaded Jiraiya in an attempted to save his little partner.

"So you just show your book to everyone? Have you no shame? He's underage!"

"Old enough to kill, old enough to read porn," replied Jiraiya. Based on the veins in Momiji's eyes and the tick marks on her face, this was the wrong thing to say. Before things could get out of hand, Sarutobi cleared his throat.

"Momiji, I know that you are very anger with Jiraiya, but could you wait to kill until the exams are done. I know that he has offered to train your son and…"

"Like hell he will," interrupted Momiji. "I'm not letting _him_ make _my son _a pervert!"

_A bit late for that_, thought Sarutobi as he thought of Naruto's Sexy and Harem Jutsu. _But I can't let her kill Jiraiya. Orochimaru is back and I will need him here for whatever that snake is planning. Also, the paperwork I'll have to fill out will be enormous._

"Momiji, think of the all that Naruto could learn from him," said Sarutobi. "He would receive the same training that his father got." Momiji bit her lip as her two sides battled for dominance; her hatred of all perverts and the well being of her son. She didn't want to admit it but the old man had a point. Jiraiya was a pervert, but he knew his stuff. She could see Naruto becoming much stronger and his chances of becoming a chunin increasing dramatically. However, the thought of him helping Jiraiya with his research kept her from saying yes. Sarutobi noticed this and decided to continue. "Also, I have heard that Kakashi is training Sasuke Uchiha the Chidori."

"WHAT?!" spat Momiji as she let go of the self proclaimed super pervert. Once he was free he checked to make sure that 'little Jiraiya' was fine. "That scarecrow is teaching that spoiled brat that jutsu?" When she saw Sarutobi nod she turned her attention back to Jiraiya. "Fine, I'll let you train him. But know this, if he learns _anything_ perverted I will make sure that you will never be able to write those books again or even be able to do your research." Jiraiya gulped and then nodded weakly. That wasn't a threat, it was a promise. If there was one thing that mother and son shared, other than their temper and bloodline, it was that they always kept their promises.

The next day Naruto made his way slowly to the area where Jiraiya and Haku were going to train. He was moving slowly because of his early morning training session with his mother. She had decided to teach him the last of the dances, the Dance of the Seedling Fern. Unlike the others that he had learned, this more was much more difficult and more demanding of him. Maybe it was because, in a way, it was an earth jutsu while he was a wind user. Or maybe it was the fact that it took much more chakra and concentration that even he expected.

He remembered earlier when his mother had shown him what it would look like once he had mastered it. She had covered the entire backyard with tree sized bone spikes in a second! Once the jutsu was done, she explained that once mastered he could cover a much larger area and even avoid allies in the heat of battle. In short, it was an ultimate offensive jutsu.

"You're late gaki," said Jiraiya as Naruto finally made his way to the stream where they would be training.

"Sorry," said Naruto. "I'm a bit worn out right now."

"Too bad," said Jiraiya with a smirk. Oh, he was going to love this. "This is what life will be like when you become a chunin. The enemy will not give you time to rest and replenish your strength.

"Now, I have been talking to the girly gaki (points at Haku) and he told me about your fight with the Rock chick. During the fight you used Kyuubi's red chakra. What I plan to teach you for the remainder of the month is how to tap into that power at will."

"Wait," said Naruto has he held up his hands. "The last time I did that I went out of control! I could have killed everyone. And you told Haku about the Kyuubi?"

"I guessed it actually," said Haku. Naruto just stared at him as he shrugged it off. "What? I had a lot of time to think about it."

"Oh," said Naruto.

"Back on topic," said Jiraiya. "True, you lost control. But, that's what we are going to work on. Summoning it and controlling it. While we are doing that, Haku will be helping you with elemental chakra manipulation."

"How can I do two things at once," asked Naruto.

"Jeez you're stupid," said Jiraiya as he slapped his face. "Don't tell me you never noticed the special ability of the shadow clone." Naruto's blank stare gave him the answer. "Anything that the clone learns goes back to the caster once the clone is destroyed."

Naruto just blinked. This was news to him. He then began to think about what Jiraiya was saying and began to see the advantages of this new jutsu. He could use the shadow clone for tracking by sending the clones in all directions and when they found the target they would just go poof and he would knew where the enemy was. He could use it for spying by having the clone tail the suspect all day and the have all the information would then just poof into his head. Fighting was obvious. And training…he could learn more things faster.

"Awesome," said Naruto.

"I think he got it," said Jiraiya in a mocking tone. "Now gaki, make as many clones as you can and they will go with Haku for elemental training." Naruto nodded and created about one hundred clones. Naruto then told them to do whatever Haku told them to do. He then turned to Jiraiya as he clone army left him. "Good, now I want you to sign something."

With that, he reached behind his back for his large scroll when a smaller one fell out of one of his pockets. Naruto picked it up and noticed that it had a foxes head on it. Interested, he opened it and found that it had people's names on it with a thumb print below it.

"What's this?" asked Naruto.

"That was something I found while I was in Snow Country," said Jiraiya. "I was fighting some enemy Nins back with my teammates and picked that off of the Nin that I killed. That must have been about twenty-five years ago. What it is, well, it's a summoning contract and an original one at that. Here let me show you something." With that, he pulled out the large one off his back and showed it to Naruto. "Can you tell the differences between them?" Naruto thought for a moment before he spoke.

"Yours is larger and looks a bit newer," he said.

"Correct gaki," said Jiraiya. "That's because this isn't the original one that was created centuries between the contractor and the summons. Mine is like an add on or an extra because so many people have signed it in the past. Mine summons toads while that little one summons snow foxes." Naruto looked at the scroll for a moment as he made his mind up about something.

"Ero-sennin, do you mind if I sign this one," he asked. This was answered with a hit on the head.

"Don't call me that," said Ero-sennin (hehe). "Why would you want to summon foxes? I mean, I would think that you would want nothing to do with them because of the Kyuubi. Also, I don't think the village would like it much either. Wouldn't you like to summon toads like me and your father?"

"I can't blame all foxes because of the actions of one," said Naruto. "To generalize a whole group do to the actions of a few would be stupid. Besides, this village has to come to grips with that if they want to move on. So I'll work with them to show this village that how wrong they are about us! And as for my father, I do want to be more like him. But, I don't want to _be_ him. I want to be myself and not a clone on him."

"Fine gaki," said Jiraiya with a sigh. "Just write your name in blood in an empty space and then leave a thumb print beneath it." Naruto nodded and bit his thumb. He then quickly signed the scroll, signed it, and left his thumb print at the bottom. Jiraiya then explained how a bit of blood is needed and showed him the hand signs. After that, Naruto was ready to try.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" shouted Naruto as he slammed his palm on the ground. Smoke soon blocked his and Jiraiya's vision for a moment. When the smoke cleared, there was a small snow vixen that was puppy sized curled up in front of them. It then yawned, got up, and stretched. That's when she noticed them.

"Hi," she said in a quite voice. "My name is Banshee. Are you the new summoner?"

"Yep," said Naruto as he gave Banshee his foxy smile. "I just signed it today."

"You must be really strong to summon me. My daddy says that I'm really powerful." At that, Naruto's ego grew until Jiraiya began to laugh.

"A little gaki like you can't be strong," laughed the old pervert as he pointed at Banshee. "I bet you're the weakest. Even Gamakichi could beat you!" At that point, Banshee's eyes became large and watery. She then began to sniff.

"You're a meannie," she said. Then, she began to cry and that is when she lived up to her name. The wailing is incredible. Both Naruto and Jiraiya were holding their ears and were brought down to their knees. Thinking quickly, Naruto did the only thing he could think of.

"Banshee, do you like ramen?" he asked/yelled. "I'll treat you and we'll leave the big bad meannie out." Banshee stopped crying immediately and looked very happy.

"O.K.," she said. With that, she and Naruto walked away as Kyuubi began to heal Naruto's ears. Sadly, Jiraiya was left there to suffer temporary deafness.

---

For the rest of the month, all of the genins were training like there was no tomorrow. Over with Michi, she and Yuu were training. At that moment, she was working on making a C2 Gobi and learning a fire jutsu that would make her explosions ten times more powerful. Anko was teaching Rin some poison jutsus and some snake jutsus that she had made herself. Hinata had 'barrowed' Kiba for some training as she worked on increasing the speed of her hand thrusts and creating a new jutsu based on the principles of the old scroll. Shino was working hard with his bugs and Gaara was watching Sasuke. Temari was just chilling and Shikamaru was going threw troublesome training.

Naruto's training had progressed rapidly as well. At the end of the first week he had gotten down the Dance of the Seedling Fern. After that, he began to work on controlling its area and avoiding certain object that were in the area. After all, what's the point of a jutsu that kills your allies as well as your enemies? According to Momiji, that was the difference between knowing a jutsu and mastering it.

His training with Haku had gone well. He had cut the leaf with his chakra by the end of the first day. After that, Haku took him over to a nearby waterfall and created a bridge for him. He was then told to cut the moving water. This took Naruto much longer, but he had it down by the end of the week. Once that was down, Haku helped him out with the scroll that Anko had given him.

The only problem was tapping into Kyuubi's chakra. So far, Naruto couldn't summon anything higher than Banshee because he had sent most of his chakra to his clones like Jiraiya had told him to. Day after day and summon after summon nothing changed. Eventually, time began to run out.

Two days before the finals were to begin; Jiraiya took Naruto to a different location.

"What's this about Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto.

"Sorry," was all Jiraiya said as he pushed Naruto that sent him, well, very far back. When Naruto finally stopped he found that he was in the middle of a deep cavern and began to fall. He tried to use his chakra to grip the sides but they were too wet. He then tried to use his bone spears but due to the speed he was falling at he couldn't get them into the wall fast or deep enough. Like Jiraiya had planned, he was backed into a corner and would now have to use the power of Kyuubi.

Suddenly, the scenery changed and Naruto found himself in a sewer. He slowly began to walk down it, following an unconscious command in his head. This command led him to a room with a large cage. On the cage was a tag with the word 'Seal' of it. That's when he noticed those blood red eyes.

"**So my jailor has finally decided to visit me**," said the Kyuubi in an amused tone. He then struck the door with a paw which caused Naruto to fall down. "**What a pitiful human you are. You are not even worthy to be looked at by one as great as I.**"

"What was that furface," yelled Naruto as he got up. He no longer cared who his prisoner was. No one talked to him like that! "You got some ego for someone locked in a cage!"

"**Be silent mortal. Do you have any idea of who you speak to? Since the dawn of time I have existed and have been the most powerful being in this or any other world. It has only been by my whim that your kind should exist.**"

"Wait a minute," said Naruto as his eyes narrowed. "You were _born _with all of your powers?"

"**Yes. It is amazing and deserves respect.**" With that Naruto turned his back to the Kyuubi.

"Maybe but I have lost all respect for you."

"**What?**"

"Respect is something that you have to earn and work hard for. Your just like Sasuke, everything was handed to you on a silver platter. You look down on other who have had to struggle all their lives and make light of their accomplishments. I bet that you have no need for it. What do you have to protect?"

"**Only you humans need to protect things. I have lived my life for me and me alone.**" With that, Naruto turned his head back to the Kyuubi and looked him in the eye.

"And are you happy?" Kyuubi was about to speak, but the hesitated.

"**I have lived a long time kit. I have seen the world change hundreds of times. I have fought all of the other Bijuu at least once and won. At first, I was. Then, as the endless centuries went by that faded. I had done everything and experienced everything. There was no one who could challenge me. Now I am destined to spend the remainder of my life in your gut. So no, I am not happy."**

"Then I pity you," said Naruto. He then sighed before he continued. "Now listen up. We are going to die unless I can get some chakra. So guess what, I'm here for the rent you owe me." With that, red chakra poured out of the cage and encircled Naruto.

"**Then I'll lend it to you. Think of it as a present brought fourth by your courage. We shall meet again kit.**"

Naruto suddenly found himself falling again, but this time he could feel a small amount of Kyuubi's chakra coming out of him. He quickly bit his thumb and made the hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" he yelled and this time he didn't summon Banshee. This time it was a 50 foot tall snow fox with a red scarf around its neck. Its paws were on the sides of the cavern stopping them from falling. Naruto found himself on its head.

"**What am I doing here?**" demanded the boss fox. He then flicked his head and sent Naruto to the tip of his nose. "**Who are you?**"

"I'm N-Naruto," he nervously replied. I mean, wouldn't you be nervous in you were standing on the nose of a very large fox with very large teeth?

"**So you are the one that my daughter has been talking about for the last month. She speaks highly of you. I suppose you need my help.**" Naruto nodded. "**Very well. Before I do I must make sure that you are worthy. If you are not then I shall leave and let you fall to you death.**"

"How are you going to tell if I am worthy," asked Naruto.

"**Stare into my eyes**," said the fox. Naruto did as he was told and soon the fox was inside his mind. The snow fox looked at Naruto's past and studied every detail of the boy's life. When that was over, he looked into the boy's heart and saw what he was willing to fight and to die for. In a moment, it was over. **"You are worthy of summoning me and my kind. You have the slyness of a fox and a worthy vixen by your side.**" Naruto's face turned bright red when he said that and the fox laughed. "**My name is Byakko and I shall start our relationship off by getting you out of this cavern. Hold on.**" With that, Byakko moved his body so that it was on one side of the cavern and slowly began to climb upwards.

Omake

'The real Kyuubi'

Suddenly, the scenery changed and Naruto found himself in a sewer. He slowly began to walk down it, following an unconscious command in his head. This command led him to a room with a large cage. On the cage was a tag with the word 'Seal' of it. That's when he noticed those blood red eyes.

"**So my jailor has finally decided to visit me**," said the Kyuubi in an amused tone. He then struck the door with a paw which caused Naruto to fall down. "**What a pitiful human you are. You are not even worthy to be looked at by one as great as I.**" Naruto was about to say something when one of Kyuubi's eyes vanished. "**What the **hell is going on? Oh shit!" Halfway there his sentence, his voice had changed from deep and scary to soft and squeaky.

Naruto then looked around and saw a switch. He got up and walked over to it and saw that it controlled the lights to the Kyuubi's cage. With a shrug he flipped the switch and gasped at what he saw. The large eyes were fake. Below them was a small nine tailed fox that was the size of a collie speaking into a microphone.

"Please pay no attention to the fox operating the Kyuubi," squeaked the Kyuubi.

"You're the Kyuubi," asked Naruto as he pointed at the fox. It nodded as he realized that it was over. "But, aren't you supposed to be big?"

"Why does everyone expect me to be big," demanded the small kitsune. "No one ever respects you unless your huge. So I need to use a genjutsu and these props. YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT? Mommy, why didn't you love me?" With that, Kyuubi began to cry.

"A listen, can I just get some chakra?"

"Just don't tell anyone," begged the fox as he tossed some red chakra at the boy.

As Naruto left the Spirit Room, one word rang through his head. Blackmail!

Well, I hope you all like that. Now, review this and my other stories!


	19. Chapter 19

The latest chapter of the manga was an eye opener for sure. Tobi is Madara, I was going with Obito or just, well, Tobi. But, that's just what he is calling himself. So, who knows? I mean, Tobi could be just calling himself that for some extra credibility or to hide who he really is. As for Pein, for some reason, I sense hesitation on his part. I can't explain it, but I felt it in his silence. I think that he's having second thought after losing four of his members. Well, five if you count Orochimaru. And Hinata, she could have used this as her big chance! I mean, since this arc began, she has been in the perfect position to tell Naruto how she feels. How hard would it have been to get Naruto alone with her? Oh well, I'm looking forward to the next chapter.

I am thinking of starting a long Christmas story, A Naruto Christmas Carol. Staring Sasuke as Scrooge. Lots of bashing but a lot of tears. I also got an idea for an ice using Naruto and making Haku his sister. Then there's the idea to remake Bloody and Tails but in the Leaf village. Or the bloodline that makes Naruto into a chick magnet. Or Naruto creating a series of jutsus based on the Rasengan. Or Naruto being raised in the Hina Girls Dormitory. What about a Naruto based after Kenshin or Jin. So many ideas's so little time. If you want me to write one of these, please vote on which one.

Yesterday I was having a conversation with someone at work. The subject was the research topic that pissed you off the most. For me, it was book banning. I mean, if the book is preaching Satanism to children then I say by all means get it out of the library. But banning Harry Potter because it has witchcraft? That's different, that book has underlying themes of acceptance and to stand up for the right thing. And there is this woman who wants us to edit all of the older books that contain racial terms that are offensive like in 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Sure, lets forget about historical accuracy. Better yet, why don't we just go over the history books with white out and edit history so everything is all nice and peachy. These are the same people who want Halloween banned from the school systems because it was once a religious holiday a hundred years ago and the same people who are fighting so people can't say 'Merry Christmas'. Well I have one thing to say: I do not tolerate intolerance. (South Park reference)

Naruto sighed as he sat down at the ramen stand. Tomorrow was the big day and he was nervous. All day he had seen the Daimyo's, their vassals, and other important people entering the village. These people along with the rest of the village would be watching him and judging him during his match with last years' number one rookie. He had only meet Neji a couple of times and he seemed alright. But, during his match, Neji showed that he was a very serious fighter and showed no mercy.

Then there were his teammates. Naruto knew that Sasuke had gone to train with Kakashi and had not been seen for the last month. From what he had heard from Ino's gossip, Sasuke was learning Kakashi's best jutsu. When he asked where she got this information she had replied that a guy named Danzo had stopped into the flower shop and began to talk to himself as he picked out some roses. She hadn't paid any attention until the name Sasuke came up. When Naruto asked if she knew anything about Rin, she said she hadn't heard anything. Like Sasuke, Rin and Anko hadn't been seen during the last month. It wasn't that he was worried about them; it was just that he missed them. Anko was one of the few adults in the village that ever gave him a chance. And Rin…

"So," said Teuchi as he snapped Naruto out of his thoughts. His back was facing Naruto as he made the boy's ramen. "I heard you're going up against Neji Hyuga tomorrow. Ya scared?"

"No way!" shouted Naruto. "I'll beat him for sure!" Teuchi grinned as he finished Naruto's bowl. He then handed the bowl to Ayame to give to Naruto as he went to work on another order. Ayame looked a little surprised but handed the bowl to Naruto who had a stunned look on his face. He had ordered pork, but instead he got a deluxe seafood ramen.

"On the house," said Teuchi. "For good luck."

"Thanks," said Naruto as he began to eat the meal happily.

The next day was a day of celebration. People from all over the elemental countries were gathering in the Leaf village. Many of the Lords and business men had come to see the talent that would one day serve them and to place bets. Others had come to sell their merchandise and to make business deals.

A list with stats and the odds was created by the council to help people decide on whom to bet on. As it stood, the top three shinobi were Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, and Gaara of the Sand. Sasuke and Neji were placed at the top for being the number one rookie in each of their years and based on their respective clans. Gaara was placed beneath them despite his better record and being the son of the Kazekage, not that he cared. Then came Hinata Hyuga, the daughter of the head of the Hyuga family. Then there was Michi from the Rock village, who could use exploding clay. Then there was Temari, the hot wind specialist from the Sand village. Rin, Shikamaru, and Shino were all placed near the bottom seeing as they weren't related to anyone important or came from great clans like the others. Last on the list, at 1 to 10,000,000 to win, was Naruto due to the usual reasons.

"What a bunch of morons," said a man was he walked into the village. He had been reading the stats on the competition that was offered to all people entering the village. Beside him were a woman, an old man, a boy, and a large group of people who hailed from Wave country.

"Look," said Tsunami as she pointed ahead. "There's Haku." Indeed, the feminine boy was waving at them from up the street. He had written to them a few days after he began training Naruto for the exam. He had told them Naruto was going to be fighting in the third round along with the rest of his team. Not wanting to pass up a chance to cheer for their hero, many of them came to watch the fights and place some bets on the boy.

"Alright brat," said Zabuza with a smirk on his now unbandaged face. "Lets see if you have gotten any better." The group made their way to the stadium in silence as they looked at the village. When they got to the ticket booth, they each bought a ticket and then asked where they could place bets.

"Right here," said the 32 year old genin behind the counter. "Lets have the guy without eyebrows go first." This comment cause Zabuza's eye to twitch.

"I'll place 300 ryo on Naruto Uzumaki to win the first match," said Zabuza.

"Cheering for the underdog," said the genin and he wrote up a ticket of Zabuza and accepted his money. "Just between you and me, I think he only got as far as he did on luck. No way some dead last idiot gets this far on his first try." He would have said more if he didn't feel a massive killer intent from the Wave group and saw a massive dark aura around them. "Ah, next?"

Naruto was now standing in the middle of the arena with the rest of the chunin hopefuls except for Sasuke. Up in the Kages box were three figures in robes. In the middle was the Hokage. To his right was the Kazekage and to the left was the Tsuchikage. In the stands were most of the villages who had come to support their favorite clan or up and coming shinobi. Naruto searched in vain for his mother who was sitting next to Anko.

"Alright," said Genma, the new proctor. "Will the two competitors for the first match please get ready? All others will report to the observation deck." With that, Shino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Rin, and Michi walked towards a stairway in the wall. While this was going on, the Wave Daimyo started to have a conversation with the Fire Daimyo.

"So, who do you think will win?" asked the Wave Daimyo.

"That is obvious," said the Fire Daimyo. "The Hyuga will win. In fact, the only real match during the exam will be between him and the last Uchiha. Pity they can't make that match last. Think of it, after the Uchiha and the Hyuga fight, the winner will be so tired he will most likely lose his next fight."

"I don't know," said the Wave Daimyo. "I have heard of a fight that involved the Uzumaki kid. Hell, a bridge in my country was named after him. My people admire him."

"So did you put money on him?"

"Yes I did." The Fire Daimyo smirked.

"A fool and his money are soon parted. The only other person who didn't bet on the Hyuga is the Water Daimyo." Indeed, the Water Daimyo had noticed the two red dots above Naruto's eyes when he looked at the boys' photo. He smirked when he realized what they meant and knew that the Hyuga was going to get a run for his money if the boy was skilled enough in his family's fighting style.

In another part of the arena, Kabuto was eyeing Naruto with interest.

"Entertain me Naruto," he said behind his ANBU mask which it's owner had 'given' him.

In a different part of the stadium, Tenten was sitting by herself as she watched Neji. She wished that Lee and Gai were there to cheer him on. However, shortly after Lee got out of the hospital, he was arrested for cruelty to animals. She had told him that giving his new squirrel friend a green spandex suit and a bowl cut wasn't a good idea. Gai was right now trying to bail him out.

"Alright," said Genma. "The rules are the same as the prelims. There are no rules and the match will continue until one of you gives up or dies. However, if I decide that one of you is done I will call the match. Failure to abide by this rule will result in your dismissal. Am I clear?" Both Naruto and Neji gave him a nod. "Good. Now begin!"

A wind appeared out of nowhere as Naruto tossed off his jacket in one motion, his eyes never leaving Neji. Neji stood steady, confident in what he had learned during this month. Naruto used a mix of bone and wind jutsus as well as kenjutsu. He was clearly a close range fighter. Activating his Byakugan, Neji saw calm and confidence in himself.

"Naruto," said Neji in a calm tone. "I suggest that you give up now. Fate has decreed that I will be the winner of this match."

"Too bad," said Naruto. "I believe that we make our own fates." With that, Neji saw one of his shoulder blades pop out of his shoulder. Neji began to race towards Naruto in an effort to stop him before he could pull the blade out fully. However, the bone shot out straight into the sky in a similar fashion to when he first tried to made the blade. Not wasting a second Naruto yelled, "**Great Breakthrough!**" and sent the pride of the Hyuga clan flying. Neji twisted his body so that he landed on his feet and skidded back several feet. By this time, Naruto's bone blade had fallen into Naruto's hand.

"Father," said Hanabi who was sitting in the stands. "Do you think that Neji can win?"

"Yes, but it will be difficult," said Hiashi. "I didn't know that Uzumaki knew that jutsu. With that wind jutsu he can blow Neji away so he can't get in close for a Juken strike. But, Neji will figure a way around this. He is a genius."

Back in the arena, Neji was analyzing this new information. _So, he can use the wind to blow me away and keep me from getting any attacks in. However, the same applies for him. If he gets in to close I can cut off his chakra points. The only difference is that he doesn't know I can do that. I have the edge in this battle._

Then Naruto did something that destroyed that edge. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" In a poof of smoke, there stood five Naruto's each with a bone blade. Then, the Naruto in the middle yelled out "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" and began the second step in his attack. The five Naruto's seemed to appear and disappear randomly in different areas around Neji. Neji tried to use his Byakugan to find the real one, but he couldn't. Normal, no, all clone jutsus he had seen didn't have their own chakra pathways like these ones did.

"This makes no difference," said Neji as he shot his arm forward and hit a clone that had appeared before him. "A normal person might be fooled by that jutsu, but not a member of the Hyuga clan." Then three Naruto's appeared above him. One was attacking from behind and the other two from his left and right. In front of him was the real one who shouted, "**Ribcage Missiles!**" as several bones shot out of his chest. Deciding that this was the right time to pull out his newest jutsu Neji yelled, "**Kaiten!**" and began to spin.

"That's," began Hanabi but Hiashi interrupted her.

"The **Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin** or **Kaiten**," he said with a smirk. "It creates a wall of chakra by releasing it from all of the chakra points in the body. The spinning will parry any attack. It is the perfect defense."

On the field, Naruto was in awe for a moment. Neji had defended himself against his combo and did it with one move. But that awe faded and was replaced with a desire to beat Neji more than ever. Now it was clear that Neji could block all of his long range attacks and getting close to him would be dangerous as well.

As the spinning Neji began to slow down, he grabbed three kunai from his pouch and threw them at Naruto. The power of the attack was greatly increased from the spin and well as the speed. Naruto didn't have anytime to dodge and was hit by all three. One in the right arm, one in the left shoulder, and one in the head. However, they fell to the ground shortly after they hit him, dented. Neji's eyes narrowed when he saw the reason. In the area's where he had thrown, there where large white spots.

"Sorry Neji," said Naruto in a tone that said that he wasn't. "I thought I told you once about my bloodline limit, the Shikotsumyaku."

"Yes," said Neji with a nod. "You told me that it allowed you to make weapons out of your bones and then regrow them instantly."

"That's right," said Naruto. "But there was one thing that I left out. I can also make my bones stronger than steel by increasing their calcium and density."

Neji understood this immediately. Naruto had his own ultimate defense. _His subconscious must have reacted when he realized my attack_, thought Neji as he played back his last attack in his head. _It leaked out bone marrow from his pours and hardened it over his skin in the areas where I aimed. The mind truly is a dangerous thing._

"You may be able to defeat people like Lee with that ability," said Neji in a calm tone, "but not someone like me. All I have to do is stop the flow of chakra in your body and you will no longer be able to alter your bones. You might as well just give up. Destiny is on my side and has decreed that I will win."

"What is it with you and destiny?" asked Naruto in an annoyed tone. "It's getting old very fast."

"Everyone, from the day they are born, is given a purpose in life to follow. In my clan, there are two families. The Main house and the Branch families. Hiashi, the clan head, is the twin of my father. However, since Hiashi was born fist, my father was sentenced to the Branch family and a seal was placed on him as well as all members of the branch family."

"A seal?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Neji as he undid this forehead protector and showed him the seal. "This is a symbol of slavery and oppression. It was originally intended to simply seal away the Byakugan when we die. However, there is another ability to the seal. When activated, the seal causes intense pain and damages brain cells. You see, people used to place this seal on convicts to keep them in line."

"Then, when I was four, an event happened that changed my life. A Cloud shinobi who had come to sign a peace treaty, used it as a front to steal Hinata and the secrets of the Byakugan. Hiashi caught him and killed him on sight. Sadly, because of this, the Cloud-nins wanted revenge. They claimed that we were lying about the kidnapping attempt and denied that they would do such a thing. They then demanded that Hiashi was to be killed and sent to their village. For the longest time, I believed that the Main house murdered my father to protect Hiashi and trick the Cloud-nins. Then, about a month ago, I learned that my father choose to die."

"Wait," said Naruto. "Doesn't that mean that people can make their own choices in life?"

"No," said Neji as he placed his forehead protector back on his head. "Even if he didn't agree, the Main house would have killed him anyways. My father knew that free will was only an illusion and was just trying to give me hope. However, with this tournament is a key part in my fate. Hiashi has decided to make a change to the Hyuga system. If a member in the Branch family can prove his strength, he will have the seal removed and be placed in the Main house.

"Don't you see how destiny work? Because of my father's death, Hiashi was allowed to live so he could fulfill this purpose. And since Fate has decreed me to be a genius, I will become a member of the Main house and free of the seal."

"Lucky you," said an angered Naruto. "But what about everyone else? Will you just leave them behind just to join the very people you hated?"

"This is my destiny," insisted Neji. "It is the same for everyone. Think about it. There are only a handful of people who are born to become Hokage and they are determined by Fate. It isn't something that happens just because you say it will."

"Of course not," said Naruto. "You become Hokage when you work harder than everyone else. There is no rubber stamp that is placed on people that says how great someone will be or how weak they will be. You're just hiding behind that fate crap because you're too much of a coward to make your own choices in life. Your father would be ashamed of you."

At that, Neji's eyes narrowed. He went too far. He insulted Fate, he insulted his father, and he insulted him! He began to take deep breaths to try to keep his calm.

"You…You…SHUT THE HELL UP!," roared Neji as he lost his temper. "WHAT WOULD A WORTHLESS DOBE LIKE YOU KNOW ANYWAYS?"

Naruto smirked. _O.K._, he thought, _he's lost it. He'll probably try to kill me out of principle. Luckily for me that while we were having this nice conversation; I was able to think of a way to get around that defense._

"Well then," said Naruto as he bit the thumb of his free hand. "Lets get back to the fight then." Naruto then went threw several hand signs while holding his bone blade and then yelled, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared everyone saw a small white fox. Banshee gave a small yawn and turned to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," she said in her normal soft and squeaky voice. "Are we going to play today?"

"KAWAII!" shouted every girl in the audience. Seeing that he could summon something that cute, caused Naruto's popularity with the female crowd to jump.

"What can that thing do?" demanded a still enraged Neji. "Summoning that thing was a waste of chakra!" After he said that, Banshee began to tear up again.

"It's O.K. Banshee," said Naruto. "Just let it out. Don't hold it in." And let it out Banshee did. Everyone in the stadium was now holding their ears as Banshee's wailing was deafening. Even the Kages were wincing in pain. Neji was still standing, but holding his ears and praying that it would stop soon. The only two that didn't seem to be affected were Banshee and Naruto. He was standing their with a grin on his face. He then pulled out a second bone sword and then gripped both of them backhanded. He then charged at Neji at full speed. When he was close enough he yelled, "**Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren!**" and then landed on the ground behind on one knee and his blades raised to his chest level. When this happened, Banshee stopped crying and began to walk over to Naruto. For a moment, nothing happen until six deep cut marks appeared on Neji's body and began to shot out blood for a moment as he fell to the ground.

"Is he dead?" asked Banshee. Naruto seemed to ignore her as he got up and walked over to Neji. When he stood over the fallen Hyuga, said boy turned his head and looked at the victor of the fight.

"How were you immune to that noise?" he asked. Naruto just blinked. "Tell me," asked Neji again. Then, Naruto raised a hand to his ear.

"What? I can't hear you," he called out. If Neji wasn't already on the ground and in the worst shape of his life he would have face faulted. A moment later Naruto blinked and then grinned. "Damn those bones are hard to manipulate."

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"After I first summoned Banshee and took her out for ramen, I knew I needed a way to protect myself from her crying. So, I looked up the human ear and it turns out there are three bones that act like levers that carry the vibrations to the brain to be translated. So, I used the Shikotsumyaku to fuse them together and make myself deaf. I just now fixed the problem." Naruto then turned to the ref. "Don't worry about Neji, I toned down the attack so I wouldn't kill him. He'll just be out of commission for a while." With that, Genma walked over to Naruto and raised his hand.

"Winner, Naruto Uzumaki," he shouted. The people cheered and booed at the same time. They had seen a great fight, but a lot of people lost money and were suffering from temporary deafness. The happiest people were Momiji, Rin, Anko, the people from Wave, and the Daimyo's of Water and Wave. Well, Tazuna was a little depressed because he was hoping that Naruto would use his Harem Jutsu again.

After doing a victory lap, Naruto and Banshee walked to the observation deck to watch the next fight with everyone else.

_Well done Naruto,_ thought the Hokage. _That was an excellent strategy and you stayed focused. I'm sure you'll make chunin if you keep this up._

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert please come down to the fighting arena?" yelled Genma.

Omake:

'Neji the jerk'

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" There was a large puff of smoke and when it cleared everyone saw a small white fox. Banshee gave a small yawn and turned to Naruto.

"Hi Naruto," she said in her normal soft and squeaky voice. "Are we going to play today?"

"KAWAII!" shouted every girl in the audience. Seeing that he could summon something that cute, caused Naruto's popularity with the female crowd to jump.

"What can that thing do?" demanded a still enraged Neji. "Summoning that thing was a waste of chakra!" After he said that, Banshee began to tear up again.

"You big jerk," yelled a random woman in the crowd. "You're making the poor thing cry!"

"Bully!"

"Asshole!"

"I hate you!"

Then, several women from the crowd raced down to arena and began to anime stomp Neji. When they were done, he was covered with bruises and bumps.

"Is that legal?" asked Naruto. Genma shrugged.

"Well, there are no rules so I guess you're the winner," said Genma.

Omake 2:

'Where the Summons come from'

"Mom! Dad!" yelled Chris Griffin as he raced down the stairs. "That evil monkey is back!"

"Chris honey," said Louise in a calm but annoyed tone, "there is no monkey in your room."

"Yes there is!" yelled Chris as he began to jump up and down.

"Come on Louise," said Peter as he got up off the couch. "Lets go upstairs and show Chris that there's no monkey in the his room."

"Peter I'm impressed," said Louise.

"Let's just hurry before Cops comes back on," said Peter as he hurried up the stairs.

In the Shinobi world, Sarutobi stood before his grandson's class.

"Alright," he said. "Is there any jutsu you would like to see?"

"Can we see the Summoning jutsu?" asked a boy in the back. Sarutobi nodded and bit this thumb. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" he yelled. When the smoke cleared, there stood the evil monkey from Chris's closet pointing an accusing finger at them.

Back with Chris…

"But Mom," said Chris as they gazed into his closet, "he was just here."

"Goodnight Chris," said Louise as she and Peter left the room. As soon as they left, there was a puff of smoke and the evil monkey reappeared.

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I know I did. Now, if you have any idea's for an Omake please send them in. Please hit that review button.


	20. Chapter 20

What separates the best from the rest? I do not say this to say that there are people who are better than others, only to say what makes a person great. Is it how fast they can run or how far they can throw? No. Is it a powerful mind? That would depend. I would never worship a sportsman for showing off their physical achievement and watch as they waste their money on needless things. I can never respect a person who uses their brain to twist words around to allow a killer to go free or creates a new weapon that will kill hundreds. What makes someone the best or great is the power to walk away from the flock. The person who sees's what is wrong and tries to stop it. The person who doesn't care what is cool. The person who takes the risk and pushes to achieve something that will make this world a better place. To those I will salute you and hope that history does as well, even if it isn't the ones in the books.

Before I begin, I am looking for a new beta. My current one is starting college and I don't want to trouble him during his first year. So, give me a call.

Now, the fight you have all been waiting for. Also, secrets will be revealed that will change everything.

In a lab in Sea country, a man with a white lab coat was staring at a container with a green jar. He smirked when the girl opened her eyes. _So she's awake,_ he thought. _She was lucky that Kabuto used a preservation jutsu to keep all of her cells from dying or I would have had no chance at bringing this stupid girl back to life. Now I can use here in my experiments as long as it doesn't interfere with Orochimaru's plan for here._

With that, he began to laugh cruelly. The girl in the jar, who had a light scar on her throat, slowly closed her dark eyes.

---

"You did great," said Rin as Naruto and Banshee reached the box. Naruto grinned and Banshee made a purring like sound at this compliment. "Listen Naruto, I want to tell you something very important. I…"

"Naruto!" shouted Michi as she pushed Rin out of the way in a comical fashion which caused everyone to sweet drop. "That was amazing. The art you used to fight with was simply amazing. We really should spent more tome together. How about after the exam, you and me go out for some tea."

"Don't answer that," shouted Rin as she got up. She then turned to Michi. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Asking a guy out," she said simply. "It's not like he's your boyfriend or anything." At that, both Rin's and Naruto's faces turned bright red. Hinata held her breath.

"N-No," stammered Rin. "We're just teammates and friends." This got a mix of reactions. Hinata got down on her knees and thanked Kami that her love was still on the market. Of course a moment later she was cursing to herself that there was a new rival to deal with. Naruto looked saddened and Michi didn't look convinced.

Meanwhile, everyone in the stadium was being to get impatient. Sasuke hadn't shone up yet and his fight was supposed to be now. Then it happened. It started with one man and then escalated to the entire crowd. They were all shouting for the fight to start. They were throwing things into the arena and cursing.

"What will you do?" asked the Kazekage. "The Uchiha isn't here."

"I have no choice," said the Hokage. "Sasuke will have to he disqualified."

"I agree," said the Tsuchikage. "There are rules we must follow." The Kazekage, for only a moment, narrowed his eyes at that. For him, that wouldn't do at all. He calmed down and spoke in a calm tone.

"Perhaps we could move his match last," he said. "After all, most of the people here have traveled just to see him fight. It would be a shame to disappoint them."

Then Hokage nodded at that. He was no fool when it came to the Daimyos. They had come here just to place their bets and compete with the others. None of them would pass a chance to one up the others. If he didn't do everything in his power to allow Sasuke to fight, half of them would refuse to hire his shinobi just to get back at him. Sarutobi stood up to address the crowd.

"The match between Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara will be pushed back to the end. The next fight will be Hinata Hyuga vs. Rin." The crowd groaned at this and then quieted down.

A few minutes later, Rin and Hinata were staring at each other. Rin's was that of a seasoned fighter. Hinata stared at Rin with determination. For her, this was more than just advancing a rank. She had something to prove. She would show her father and her clan that she wasn't worthless. She would show everyone that she wasn't the same shy pushover she was at the academy. And, that she deserved Naruto and not the girl in front of her.

"Begin," shouted Genma as he ran out of the arena. It was one of the things that all men know: never get in the way of a kunoichi catfight.

_O.K._, thought Rin as they both got into their fighting positions. _She probably doesn't have any weapons on her so stealing them is out of the question. Close range combat is risky. Best bet is to use some long range jutsus._

"If you won't make the first move," said Hinata, "than I will!" With that she charged at Rin and began her attack. Her palm strikes where slower than Neji's but that didn't change the fact that they were dangerous. Rin dodged them with ease.

"Hinata (dodge to the left) do you (dodge to the right) have a (jumps up to avoid a leg sweep) problem (dodge by jumping backwards) with me?" asked Rin.

"He'll (thrust) never see (thrust) see me now," cried Hinata. "And it's (thrust) your (thrust) fault! If I (thrust) can get (thrust) rid of you (thrust) maybe then (thrust) he'll notice me!" At the end of that, Hinata hit her on the side of her chest. Rin, having enough of this, jumped back and shouted, "**Earth Clone Jutsu!**" and created two more of herself. The clones then flanked the Hyuga girl on her right and left and once they were in position they rushed her. Those in the Hyuga section of the crowd believed this to be the end of the Hyuga failure.

What happened next came as a surprise for everyone.

In one motion, Hinata moved her arms and pointed her palms at the clones. A thin chakra 'laser' shot out of her palms. It was thin and barely visible to the naked eye. Those who saw it would mark it off as a trick of light. But, it was strong. It pierced right threw the clones and destroyed them.

For a moment, the crowd was in shock. But that faded quickly and they began to cheer. Well, everyone but the Hyuga's who were still in shock. Was this the same girl?

"Hiashi," said an elder, "don't tell me she's learning _those_ jutsus."

"I-I had no idea," admitted Hiashi.

"Father, what are you talking about?" asked Hanabi.

"When the clan was young, there were several styles that were practiced along with the Gentle Fist," explain Hiashi. "One of these styles was practiced by a faction who preferred long range battle and created several ninjutsu that used pure chakra rather than manipulating the elements. When the opponent got close, they could create weapons made of chakra like a spear or sword. However, few could master these moves because of the drain and the precise chakra control needed."

On the field, Hiashi's words range true. Hinata had felt the drain that that one jutsu did to her. The amount of concentration and focus needed was enormous. But she would not yield. She still had her ace still to play.

Rin stood in amazement at what she had seen. _That attack was dangerous. She aimed at where the heart should have been on my clones. Not surprising since she has some knowledge on healing. At least that test run showed me what she could do. I just have to stop her from using her hands and she's finished._ Luckily for her, she had just the jutsu.

Rin jumped back and created two more clones that once again flanked Hinata. "**Sen'eijashu!**" she shouted as the clones charged. In front of Hinata were several snakes flying towards her. On her right and left were clones. Hiashi gasped. Hinata didn't know the Kaiten. There was no way that he knew that she could avoid…

"**Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**" cried Hinata. Moving her arms in a way that gave her complete coverage, she began to slice anything that came her way. Both the snakes and the clones where cut to ribbons. When it was over, Hinata fell to her hands and her knees and was panting hard.

"I have never seen that before," said the Hyuga elder.

"Nor have I," admitted Hiashi.

Back on the battle field, Rin smirked. _Let's see how she handles an attack from below._ Making the hand signs Rin yelled, "**Snake Pit Jutsu!**" and slammed her palms on the ground. As soon as she did that, a crack in the ground appeared and shot towards Hinata who reached into her pouch for a soldier pill. When the crack reached her, for a moment nothing happened. Then, from directly below her, a snakes head made of earth shot up and swallowed Hinata in one bite.

Genma walked over to the snake head to check it out. Once he got right next to it, he could hear some light panting and the sounds of someone trying to climb.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill her," said Rin. Genma turned and saw that Rin had taken a knee and was panting hard. Apparently, this jutsu was somewhere in the high B to A range. "That jutsu is used to capture the enemy in a pit with chakra enforced walls to keep them from digging or climbing their way out. She is trapped unless she knows how to fly."

Genma gave her a nod. This fight was over. Now, they would have to destroy the snake head and lower a rope to get the Hyuga girl out of the hole. As Shikamaru would say, "Troublesome."

"The winner is…" he began but was cut off as Hinata came flying out of the snakes head. She come out in an odd position, she was hunched over as if someone had punched her in her gut. Her landing was anything but graceful. She landed with a thud and rolled for a few seconds before she stopped and began to slowly lift herself up to one knee. As she slowly lifted her head, Rin gasped as she saw the Hyuga's face covered in blood. She was so focused on this that she missed that Hinata's right sleeve was missing and slightly red.

Hiashi, however, didn't. Activating his Byakugan, his eyes grew wide in complete shock as his fears were confirmed. Hinata had closed off her chakra pointed but not sealed them like they should have. Instead, the chakra in her body was being redirected to her right arm. There was only one jutsu in that he knew within the clan that required a person to do this.

"She has learned it," said Hiashi as he gripped his seat.

"What Father?" asked Hanabi. "What has Hinata learned?"

"A forbidden jutsu within our clan," replied Hiashi. "Forbidden because it was a 50 percent chance at blowing up the users arm." Hanabi's eyes widened at this information. She didn't want her sister to lose her arm. Her father his eyes on his eldest daughter, scolding himself for not paying more attention to her training.

"I have enough chakra left for one more attack," breathed Hinata as she lifted her right arm and began to focus the last of her chakra into it. _The best I can hope for right now is a double knockout. But at least it will be me who takes her out!_ A moment later her right arm began to glow blue. It was a light blue at first but grew in intensity as the seconds passed until her arm seemed to vanish in its intensity. "**Chakra Dragon Jutsu!**" she shouted once the attack was finished and a small dragon shot out towards Rin. Its shape was similar to that of the water dragon used by Zabuza or Sasuke's fire dragon, just smaller and blue.

Rin, thinking fast, yelled "**Earth Wall Jutsu!**" and a slab of earth shot out of the ground to block the dragon's path.

The crowd held its breath as the dragon hit the wall. For a second, it seemed that the wall of earth could stand up to the dragon. But, when that second passed, the wall crumbled and the dragon attacked what was on the other side. Hinata tried her hardest to stay awake. Sadly she couldn't. As soon as she had launched her attack she had fallen to the ground was unable to move a muscle. Slowly her eyes began to close and her last thoughts where: _Did I get her?_

When the smoke cleared, Genma smirked. Hinata's attack had hit a log and Rin was out of harms way. _She preformed a substitution jutsu_, he thought. _The wall wasn't meant to stop the dragon but to give her a couple extra seconds to get that jutsu ready and keep her from noticing._

"The winner of this match is Rin!" announce Genma. At this the crowd cheered and Hinata was taken out in a stretcher.

"So," began the Kazekage, "see and shinobi that would make good chunin?"

"The Uzumaki," said the Tsuchikage. "I was impressed that he can summon and he had a good battle plan. He also found the best way to get past the Hyuga's wall."

"Rather simple," said the Kazekage in an amused tone.

"Sometimes simple is better," said the Hokage. "Rather than spend ten minutes on a complicated plan that might not work, Naruto just made sure that Neji didn't use his jutsu. That sound was so intense that if Neji did perform it, he would have suffered greatly. Not that it would have helped. So far, I have seen two people who will make fine chunins."

"Will Shikamaru Nara and Temari please come down," announced Genma. Temari, who wasted no time, flew down to the arena floor of her fan. She landed with a twirling motion that was fit for a dancer. Shikamaru, who hadn't moved a muscle, was debating whether to forfeit. Luckily, or unluckily, he had a friend like Naruto to give him a literal kick in the right direction.

---

Neji awake on his bed to the sounds of arguing. A nurse and Kurenai were yelling at each other. Something about Hinata? He slowly turned his head to the bed next to him and saw his cousin who looked like hell, not that he looked any better covered in bandages. Neji felt pity for her. She had always been there for him when he was hurt. Every time he came home with an injury, Hinata would always be there to treat it. Every time he trained he would find some tea and a snack waiting for him. But, no one ever did that for her. And now, even in this condition, not one member of the family was here.

Then, Naruto's words came back to Neji.

**Flashback:**

"Lucky you," said an anger Naruto. "But what about everyone else? Will you just leave them to become just to join the very people you hated?"

"This is my destiny," insisted Neji. "It is the same for everyone. Think about. There are only a handful of people who are born to become Hokage and they are determined by Fate. It isn't something that happens just because you say it will."

"Of course not," said Naruto. "You become Hokage when you work harder than everyone else. There is no rubber stamp that is placed on people that says how great someone will be or how weak they will be. Your just hiding behind the fate crap because you're too much of a coward to make your own chooses in life. Your father would be ashamed of you."

**End Flashback**

He was just as bad as the people he hated. There were members in the clan that could use the seal just for amusement. They could do that because they felt themselves superior. Just like he did. Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about. She didn't think herself better just because she was born into that house. No, she knew that we are responsible for our own actions and was afraid to make the wrong one. Perhaps that was why she was so timid and afraid. Or maybe she was braver than he was. Everything in his life he could say that it was the will of Fate. He hid behind it and when something went wrong he would say it was Fate's decision.

Yes, his father would have been ashamed of him.

"What were you thinking," yelled the nurse to Kurenai, "teaching her that jutsu? She could have blown her arm off! Did you even warn her of the dangers of using it?"

"I didn't even know that she learned it," insisted Kurenai. "She and Kiba were training together while I helped Shino. I wanted to help her but she said she would be getting help from her family." Before the nurse could say anything, Hiashi interrupted them.

"What she said is true," said Hiashi. "I'm sorry but I forgot to tell my daughter about the dangers of that jutsu."

"YOU FORGOT?!" screamed the nurse. "What kind of father are you? No, don't answer that. I don't want to know." With that she walked out of the room muttering to herself about assholes and needing some chocolate. Once she was gone, Hiashi walked over to Hinata and stood by her bed. They had taken her out of her normal attire and dressed her in a hospital gown. Under it, she was covered with bandages. After a moment, Kurenai spoke.

"Why did you lie?" she asked. "You told me when I first became Hinata's sensei that you didn't care what happened to her. That she wasn't worth training anymore. I doubt that you would teach her something like that jutsu she pulled off."

"I did say that to you," said Hiashi as he reached out to move some of Hinata's hair back into place. "And I regret it now. I-I just not good at this stuff." He paused and then turned to Kurenai. "I have been afraid to get close to her. I first lost my brother and then I lost my wife. If she were to ever receive the seal then our relationship would not be that of a father and daughter. In the eyes of the clan, it would be like she died and was reborn into the branch family. I just didn't want either of us to suffer that kind of pain."

"But she did suffer," said Kurenai. "All she wanted was for you to acknowledge her."

"I know that now," said Hiashi as he looked down. "Like I said, my wife was much better at these things. I have lost so much time due to my own foolishness." He paused again and then looked up at Kurenai. "I was wondering if you would allow me to assist in Hinata's training. To make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

"Of course," said Kurenai with a light smile. "After all, she is your daughter." Hiashi would have said something but was interrupted when he saw several Branch members standing at the door. He gave them the nod to speak.

"We were wondering if we could see how your daughter is doing," said one of them. "Just to make sure she is alright."

"It is fine with me," said Hiashi as he moved out of the way. A moment later, the room was full of Branch family members who had come just to make sure that Hinata was alright.

---

In the stands, in their own private box, sat Sarutobi's former teammates who watched the match between Shikamaru and Temari. Of course, they were disgusted by the Nara boy's behavior. Were they not the strongest of the five great shinobi nations? The boy's cowardice and lack of ambition did not sit well with them at all. They blamed this on their third teammate and his idealism. For years they had tried to get him to change the way things were done in the village. Less freedoms and more control. But the old cot won't allow it.

They were pulled out of their thoughts when the door opened behind them. They both turned around and saw a Hyuga elder.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he took the last empty seat. "Hiashi finally left to take care of his brat."

"It makes no difference," said Koharu. "Just make sure you are safe were Orochimaru begins his invasion. We will need you in place once we are ready to begin the plan."

"I will," said the Hyuga. "After all, without me, taking over this village will be impossible without my assistance. But, I am curious about a few things."

"Like what?" asked Homaru.

"Why me and why now?" he asked. He knew one of the reasons already, but there had to be more.

"There are several reasons why we picked you," said Koharu. "The one you already know is the assistance you will provide while we take over this village and the security you will provide once we succeed."

"Another is something you have already done," said Homaru. "The death of Nami Hyuga was necessary. As the wife of Hiashi, she had a great deal of influence with the other clans. She opposed several of our rulings like keeping Anko Mitarashi from being promoted to a full jonin. Her morals and sense of justice was becoming a pain in the ass, especially when it came to the Uzumaki brat."

"The Kyuubi brat?" asked the Hyuga.

"I thought we went over this," said an annoyed Koharu. We were there when Sarutobi checked the seal on the Uzumaki. The two beings are completely separate with the boy in control. But, the people don't need to know that."

"Thanks to the assistance we had from Itachi, no one will be able to make the connection that he is the son of the Fourth," said Homaru. "When we take over, many people will resist. We knew this and decided to find a person the village would hate so much that they would give anything just to see die. Once Sarutobi dies and the next Hokage refuses to kill the boy, we will gain favor. Then we must wait for a moment were we can truly call the Hokage's decisions into question and then we will begin."

"Hate is a powerful force," said Koharu. "It destroys all rational and will turn people against each other. When we started this plan, we believed that Anko would have enough. Then the Kyuubi attacked and gave us a better choice. Now we have both the 'Snake Bitch' and the 'Demon Brat' to use."

"But Nami was one of the people who saw him as a human," said the Hyuga in understanding. "She tried her best to get others to see what he was and not what they thought he was. If she lived, by now, the people's hate of him would have lessened greatly. We were lucky that child birth weakened her and gave me time to place the seal on her and made it look like she died from complications." He then had a dreamy look on his face. He loved to torture people with the seal. The way they would beg for him to stop was music to his ears. But then a thought caused that happy feeling to go away. "Are you sure that Orochimaru is the Kazekage?"

"Yes," said Homaru. "A chunin, who we sent to the Sand to inform the Kazekage of the results of the second exam, found the Kages corpse in a ditch on his way back. Luckily for us, Sarutobi was busy with other things and the chunin told us about what he had seen. Pity the official records say he died from snake's venom shortly after he arrived home." With that he smiled.

"Pity Itachi couldn't have met the same fate," said Koharu. "Sending Shisui to kill him seemed like such a good idea. At least he left." There was a nod of an agreement and then they all picked up some sake saucers that were in front of them and raised them in toast of Orochimaru.

"Winner of this match is Temari!"

---

Naruto was pissed. How could Shikamaru just give up like that? He had her right were he wanted her and he just…

"Don't worry about it," said Rin. "Just concentrate on your own matches. Remember, if Sasuke doesn't show then you are up against Gaara."

"Will the last two contestants please come down," announced Genma.

---

Up in the stand, sitting next to Ino, Sakura, and Choji was Yuu. For today he was dressed as a cheerleader with a red skirt and matching top. Oddly, he looked more feminine than Sakura (not that it's that hard).

"Go, Michi, Go!" he cheered.

---

On the field, Michi stood in front of Shino with a large sweet drop. Why did she have to be paired with that guy?

"Begin!" yelled Genma.

As soon as he said that, Shino launched his bugs at Michi. Michi saw this and quickly grabbed some clay and put it into one of her extra mouths. To give her attack more time, she began to run away as fast as she could from the bugs. When the clay was ready, she threw a clay spider behind her.

"Get a taste of my art," she said as the spider exploded. Only, it was an elemental explosion. Mud exploded from the spider and covered half of Shino's bugs. Acting quickly, Michi then created a clay snake that shot towards Shino. The bug boy sent his insects to it and began to drain it of its chakra. While that was going on, Michi created a clay bird and made to grow so she could fly. A moment later she was in the air circling the arena.

Shino gazed up at her. He had not expected this. Most of his insects were trying to get out of the mud and those that were free couldn't fly as fast as that clay bird she was on. He raised an eyebrow as Michi swooped down towards the opposite end of the arena. Once the bird was close to the ground it curved to avoid impact and Michi called out, "**Covering Mist Jutsu!**" and from the girls mouth came a gas. She blew past Shino and then went back into the air as the jutsu ended. For a moment, Shino was confused. Then he sniffed the air.

"Bombs away," laughed Michi as she tossed a clay spider. Shino watched as the spider fell to the ground as his fears were realized. And there was no where to run and no place to hide.

When the spider hit the ground, it detonated and the whole arena was covered in flames. The flames died after a few moments and Shino was found lying on the ground half burned to death.

"The winner of this fight is Michi," announced Genma. "Will Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara please come down?"

Well I hope you all enjoyed that. I had a hard time with the fight between Rin and Hinata. It took me four days to get it right. Michi was easy.

Now, in the last chapter I held a vote for my next story. I think no one voted because the information I gave wasn't enough. So I'll try again.

A Naruto Christmas Carol: Sasuke is in line to be the next Hokage. Naruto is still a genin and is at the wrath of Sasuke for killing his brother. One night, Sasuke is visited by the ghost of Orochimaru who tells him to change his ways or else.

Thawing the Frozen Heart: We all know what Orochimaru did to Yamamoto. What if he tried to create other bloodline limits like the Hyoton? Naruto and female Haku but as brother and sister. (Some people have suggested that I give them different abilities. If you agree please let me know and I'll consider it.)

The Leafs Bloody Fox: Zabuza joined up with the Leaf village shortly after his rebellion failed. With him, he brought his two students. How will things be different with Haku and Isaribi in the Leaf village?

The Lost Children: Zanku, Tayuya's little brother who left Rice Country when Orochimaru was taking it over. Mai, an Uchiha who was kicked out of the clan because she had water chakra nature. Naruto, the person who the Fourth used to kill the Kyuubi. Three souls that will be brought together in the Leaf Village.

Naruto the Chick Magnet: In the end, the Kyuubi got what she wanted. An Uzumaki all to herself. Now, his bloodline is awakening and she will have some competition. Set before the Wave Arc.

Infinite: Arashi found a way to truly kill the Kyuubi, removing his chakra and placing it into the body of a boy. Now, the boy meets up with Jiraiya and is taught the Rasengan at an early age. But, the boy thinks he can make some changes to it. Naruto, the master of the Rasengan.

The Wind Lord: Naruto stumbled onto a scroll containing some C-rank wind jutsus. Intrigued begins to ask for more information on wind. The answers he receives will change him for life. Naruto based on Jin (Yu Yu).

The Scar that Cries: A hundred years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed into a pendant. Whoever wears it will be flooded with it chakra until the beast takes over. After the attack on the Leaf, the Hokage found a baby boy with the power to surpass it. The villages, however, free that the boy will use the power to destroy them. So, the boy is sent away only to return with a cross shaped scar on his check. Naruto modeled after Kenshin.

What Suna Lost: With the peace treaty between the villages, Suna gave up the nephew of their Third. Years later, the boy's bloodline was awakened.


	21. Chapter 21

So, we finally find out who Naruto's parents really are. Personally, it was way past do along with other things. Like the Fourth's name. Also, I get the feeling that there will soon be another funeral in the Leaf village.

---

For a moment, the crowd held its breath. For most of them, they had taken the day off just to see the last of the Uchiha clan fight. But he still hadn't shown up. So the people did the only thing that they could do in a situation like this, get very angry and shout.

"What's going on here?"

"Start the match already!"

"We want the Uchiha!"

This came from about half of the crowd. The other half was smirking since they bet on Gaara to win. The difference in their experience was clear to them due to Gaara's record. Some of them believed that the Uchiha had come to his senses and ran away. This did bother them at all seeing that a forfeit was still a win for them.

"You have no choice," said the Tsuchikage up in the Kages box. "You must disqualify the Uchiha. All of the other genins have fought their matches and he still hasn't shown himself. Just declare Gaara the winner and move on."

"We could just wait another ten minutes," said the Kazekage. "After all, we have waited this long. What's another ten minutes?"

"You sure seem eager to see this fight," said a suspicious Hokage. After all, the last time they had watched a chunin exam together, he demanded that one of the genins be executed for not getting to the arena floor fast enough. "May I ask why?"

"Certainly," said the Kazekage. "Gaara is the strongest genin in my village. In fact, I would go as far as to say that he is the strongest we have ever produced. I want to prove that by having him fight and beat your Sasuke Uchiha. Besides, I'm not the only one here who feels this way. Many people, both of high and low class, have come to see this as well. Imagine their disappointment if you didn't do everything in your power to give them the fight they want." The Hokage closed his eyes and then beckoned to his guard and whispered in his ear. The guard nodded and then vanished in a puff of smoke and reappeared next to Genma.

"Ladies and gentlemen," announced Genma after he was told the Hokage's orders. "Sasuke Uchiha has been given an additional ten minutes. If he is not here by then, he will be disqualified." A murmur went through the crowd when they heard this. The genins who were participating were pissed. After all, if they had shown up late, they wouldn't have even gotten one extension let alone two. "Please us this time to visit the restrooms or buy some snacks." With that, Genma pulled out a pocket watch and began to stare at it.

---

"I could use some more snacks," said Choji. As he got up and left, a young man walked over to where Ino, Sakura, and Yuu were sitting.

"Excuse me," he said politely. "Can I please get your phone number?"

"I don't know…" began Ino, but the boy cut her off.

"Actually I meant your pink haired friend."

"Sorry but I like…" began Sakura, but the boy shook his head and she stopped. He was looking at Yuu in his cheerleader outfit with a blush. (Please remember that Yuu is kind of a pink haired Haku in a way. People assume that he is a she.)

"Me?" asked Yuu as he pointed to himself. "I really shouldn't but ok." He then pulled out a piece of paper and a pen out of nowhere and wrote down his phone number and gave it to the boy. Said boy thanked Yuu again and left with an even bigger blush on his face than ever before. That's when Yuu noticed Ino and Sakura again. Ino looked like she had turned to stone and Sakura looked like she was going to kill everyone. "What?"

"Would you act normal?!" screamed Sakura. "What kind of man are you?"

"Let me guess, you want me to start going after girls."

"Yes, exactly."

"Alright," said Yuu with a grin. "How about I take you out tomorrow." Sakura gave him a confused look and Yuu decided to explain why he had asked her out. "Your aggressive, loud, and are flat chested. You're almost a boy so…" Before the gender confused boy could finish, Sakura slammed her fist into his face.

A few minutes later, Choji came back with his snacks and some friends.

"Hello Sakura," said Lee loudly as he got into his good guy pose. "Gai-sensei finally got me out of jail. How dare those unyouthful people think that I would harm my squirrel friend!" That was when they noticed the squirrel on Lee's shoulder. It was dressed in the evil green spandex with a hole for its tail and bowl cut. (Trust me; you will sleep better if you don't know how he did that.)

"Yes!" shouted Gai. "My adorable student would never do anything that unyouthful!" Cue the hugging and the evil genjutsu from hell.

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"Squeak!"

Yes, it was too late for the poor creature as its tiny brain had already been warped. Everyone who saw the genjutsu (and the hugging) began to cringe in fear. Hell, even the Kazekage, who had the misfortune for looking in that area at that moment, began to eye twitch. Once that horrid image ended, Lee turned back to Sakura.

"How did Neji's fight go?" he asked.

"Naruto won," she replied. She then proceeded in telling him the details of the fight. Of course, she added in that Sasuke would have done it better and that Sasuke would beat Naruto no problem. When she was done, Lee was starry eyed.

"Yosh! I cannot wait to have a match with him. I will defeat him to prove my love for you Sakura. Until then Neji will have to wait. Love is much more important." Gai just nodded in agreement.

---

Down in the medical room, Neji began to cry tears of joy for reasons he couldn't explain.

---

With the Wave group, Tsunami turned to Zabuza.

"Zabuza, could you please get be a snack?" she asked. Zabuza grinned behind his bandages.

"Sure thing," he said. "What do you want?"

"For some strange reason I feel like corn of the cob with caramel poured on top of it," she replied. Everyone who had heard this stared at her as if she was crazy. She had never asked for anything like that before except one time before.

---

Time passed by and there was still no Sasuke. The crowd was now getting impatient. In less than one minute, Gaara would be declared the winner by default. Genma watched the watch in his hand as the seconds passed by. Sasuke had only twenty seconds left. Then he had ten. Soon, it was down to five seconds.

Suddenly, there was a powerful gust of wind and in a swirl of leaves stood Sasuke and Kakashi. Kakashi, of course, was wearing his standard jonin attire. Sasuke was wearing some odd black one piece suit with the Uchiha fan on his back. Also, one of Sasuke's arms was bandaged.

"You're late!" shouted everyone in the audience as well as the three Kage's.

"Sorry, but we got lost on the road of life," replied Kakashi with an eye smile.

"LAIR!" screamed everyone.

"You know," said Genma to Kakashi, "the first round is almost over."

"So is Sasuke still in?" asked the one eyed jonin. He knew that if he was the reason that Sasuke lost in the first round, he'd be a dead man walking. The shinobi community would target him and the emo boys' fangirls would…he really didn't know what they would do but he knew they would do something.

"His match was moved and then he was given a ten minute extension," replied Genma. "If he had shown up two seconds later he would have lost." Genma then looked up at the contestant's box. "Looks like you're fighting him after all."

Gaara simply nodded and then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and then reappeared in front of Sasuke. _His eyes are like mine. He lives for himself and to gain power. I will kill him and feed his blood to mother. Yes, she will love that and call me a good boy. Sasuke Uchiha, you will help me prove my existence._

"Alright," said Genma as Kakashi left. "The rules are the same as the prelims. There are none. You lose by giving up, being unable to continue, or by dying. If I think that one of you is unable to continue I will stop the match and declare the winner. If you continue to fight after I have called the match you will both be disqualified and proper action will be taken to ensure that you never do it again. The winner of this fight will have his match next against Naruto Uzumaki. Begin!"

Sasuke got into a fighting stance that resembled Lee's and activated his Sharingan as Gaara's sand began to pour out of gourd. For a moment the sand began to circle around Gaara until he clenched his head in pain and his sand fell to the ground.

"Yes mother," said Gaara, confusing Sasuke. "I'll kill this eye sore for you. Please be patient mother. You know I'm a good boy and won't disappoint you." The sand then began to move again as Gaara regained his control and created a sand clone of himself. Sasuke rushed over to it and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick into its chest. However, the clone wasn't destroyed and seemed to hold Sasuke's foot in place. Sasuke then tried punching it in its face only to have the same results. "You're mine," said Gaara.

However, Sasuke vanished from sight. Then, Gaara's Sand Shield activated behind him. Then it happened at his left and then another second later to his right. Sasuke was using incredible speed to try and get past that sand with each strike getting closer and closer to that goal.

"That looks like my fighting style," cried Lee in shock.

"It is," said Kakashi as he walked towards them. "During your fight with him when you first met and when you fought the Rock-nin Michi, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated. From those two instances, he was able to copy your fighting style. During this past month, one of the things we worked on was increasing his speed and strength."

Gai turned and looked angrily at Sasuke as he landed the first blow to Gaara. _Lee trained for years to learn this style and this kid just steals it. Stealing from ones comrade is one of the most unyouthful things in the world!_ Then he saw Sasuke panting and smirked. _But it looks like a copy is just a copy. He may have been able to steal Lee's style, but he can't steal Lee's strength and endurance. That came with the training. Perhaps I should begin to teach Lee how to fight against the Sharingan._

---

Up in the stands, Yuu was jumping up and down in the stands while waving a large picture of Sasuke.

"Go, Sasuke, go!" he cheered. The he flipped picture around to reveal a picture of Gaara. "Go, Gaara, go!"

---

Back on the field, Gaara enclosed himself in a dome of sand. Sasuke raced towards it and launched a punch. However, sand spikes shot out of the dome and scratched Sasuke's arm and his fist connected doing nothing to the dome but injuring himself. A moment later a large claw shot out of the sand and tried to attack Sasuke who was able to jump back in time to avoid it.

_Damn that was hard_, he thought. _Looks like that's his best defense. This is the best opportunity to try out my newest jutsu. _With that, Sasuke turned and race to one of the wall and, when he reached it, continued to race upwards. When he got halfway up he stopped and began to gather his chakra and make the hand signs. Soon it seemed that there was lightning in his palm and the sound of birds could be heard.

"You taught him _that _jutsu," asked an angry Gai as he glared at Kakashi. "I have lost all respect for you."

"Think what you want," replied Kakashi as if this were nothing important. "Sasuke is the only other person in the village who can use this jutsu safely and he needed it."

"Gai-sensei, what is that jutsu," asked Lee.

"That is the jutsu that made Kakashi famous," answered Gai as Sasuke began to charge. "It is the only original jutsu that Kakashi has that he didn't steal from someone else. It is said that he was able to cut a bolt of lightning with this jutsu. It gets its name from the sound that it makes. It is called **Chidori**." As Gai said the name of the jutsu, Sasuke struck the sand dome.

Slowly, the sand began to fall to the ground and the stadium became very quite. The Sand-nins held their breath. This was the first time anyone had ever pierced through Gaara's defense. When they saw Gaara, they saw another first. Gaara, for the first time in his life, was bleeding. It wasn't deep for the sand dome had protected him from the full force of the attack.

Gaara's eyes were wide open as he stumbled back a bit. Never before had he felt this sensation. It was difficult to describe. _So, this is pain._ He then fell to his knees and began to clutch his head as he felt his 'mother's' presence begin to take over.

Then, a jutsu was cast by neither the Uchiha or by Gaara. White feathers began to fall from the sky and slowly people began to fall asleep. This was then followed by an explosion in the Kage's box. The three Sand-nins knew that it was time and headed to the field. Soon Baki and Genma were staring at each other while Temari and Kankuro were checking on Gaara.

"This looks bad," said Temari. "He's hurt and low on chakra."

"That fool," said Baki while keeping his eyes on Genma. "He tried to release it before the plan could start. You two take Gaara and get him to safety and try to speed up his recovery. He's our village's secret weapon and we need him for this invasion." Temari and Kankuro nodded and picked up Gaara and quickly left the arena. Sasuke tried to follow but Baki got in his way. However, Baki jumped away to avoid being hit by a kunai.

"Follow them and finish your match," said Genma. Sasuke nodded and began his pursuit.

---

Meanwhile, Michi and Rin were the only two awake in the contestant's box. Rin was by Naruto's side trying to wake him up by shaking him violently.

"Wake up Naruto," said yelled. "This is no time to be taking a nap." She then turned and spoke to Michi. "Could you please do the same to Shikamaru?"

"Why not just dispel the genjutsu?," she asked.

"Because he's faking it," replied Rin. "Now **Kai**!" With that, Naruto woke up as well as Banshee and noticed that the laziest genin was getting shaken to death by Michi.

"Alright I'm up you troublesome girl," said Shikamaru. This led him to a very painful introduction to her fist.

"Good you're all awake," said Anko as she appeared on the scene and began to give them the shortened version of what was happening. "The village is being invaded. Right now Sasuke is chasing after the Sand-nin. I want Naruto, Rin, and Shikamaru to go and bring back Sasuke." The three nodded and left and Anko went to help get the civilians to the safety points. This left Michi alone.

"Oh, like hell I'm sitting this one out," she said to no one. "Yuu! Get that dress wearing butt of yours over here. It's tanuki hunting session!"

---

Elsewhere, in a lab in Sea country, a scientist was hold two beakers.

"Let's see," he said aloud. "Should I fuse her with bunny DNA or cat DNA." He then turned to the girl in the tank once again and began to use his imagination. First he pictured her with white bunny ears, a cotton tail, and maybe some whiskers. However, the ears didn't match her long black hair. Then he imagined her with cat ears and a tail. "That might be the best."

Well, that's all for now.

Here are the votes.

Wind: 38

Chick Magnet: 37

Scar: 36

Lost: 12

Thawing: 15

Leafs Bloody Fox: 16

Carol: 4

Suna: 13

Infinite: 18

In the next chapter I will only be hosting the top three so the others still have a chance. Also, I'll be adding one that several please PMed me about. Please vote only once. Here is some more info on them.

A Naruto Christmas Carol: Sasuke is in line to be the next Hokage. Naruto is still a genin and is at the wrath of Sasuke for killing his brother. One night, Sasuke is visited by the ghost of Orochimaru who tells him to change his ways or else.

Rin will be playing the part of the Christmas Past. Haku will be the present. Do I have to tell you who is the future? Also, Naruto and Hinata will be married and we'll be seeing their kids.

Thawing the Frozen Heart: We all know what Orochimaru did to Yamamoto. What if he tried to create other bloodline limits like the Hyoton? Naruto and female Haku but as brother and sister.

No idea on pairing. Just be prepared for every guy to be hitting on Haku with Naruto trying to protect his long lost sister.

The Leafs Bloody Fox: Zabuza joined up with the Leaf village shortly after his rebellion failed. With him, he brought his two students. How will things be different with Haku and Isaribi in the Leaf village?

Very similar to the original.

The Lost Children: Zanku, Tayuya's little brother who left Rice Country when Orochimaru was taking it over. Mai, an Uchiha who was kicked out of the clan because she had water chakra nature. Naruto, the person who the Fourth used to kill the Kyuubi. Three souls that will be brought together in the Leaf Village.

Very similar to Tails of the Fox Sage.

Naruto the Chick Magnet: In the end, the Kyuubi got what she wanted. An Uzumaki all to herself. Now, his bloodline is awakening and she will have some competition. Set before the Wave Arc.

Crazy Kyuubi as a teen and, well, just plain crazyness.

Infinite: Arashi found a way to truly kill the Kyuubi, removing his chakra and placing it into the body of a boy. Now, the boy meets up with Jiraiya and is taught the Rasengan at an early age. But, the boy thinks he can make some changes to it. Naruto, the master of the Rasengan.

No pairings decided yet.

The Wind Lord: Naruto stumbled onto a scroll containing some C-rank wind jutsus. Intrigued begins to ask for more information on wind. The answers he receives will change him for life. Naruto based on Jin (Yu Yu).

Hinata will be kicked out of the Hyuga clan, slight addition with a Bleach character, and so much more.

The Scar that Cries: A hundred years ago, the Kyuubi was sealed into a pendant. Whoever wears it will be flooded with it chakra until the beast takes over. After the attack on the Leaf, the Hokage found a baby boy with the power to surpass it. The villages, however, free that the boy will use the power to destroy them. So, the boy is sent away only to return with a cross shaped scar on his check. Naruto modeled after Kenshin.

Hinata will be the head of the Hyuga's because her father died of a heart attack (he had one?).

What Suna Lost: With the peace treaty between the villages, Suna gave up the nephew of their Third. Years later, the boy's bloodline was awakened.

Yes, the boy is Naruto.

The Demon is…a Space Pirate: I'm sick of Kyuubi always being sealed in Naruto. What if Ryoko had attacked the village in Ryo-Ohki and was sealed inside Naruto? Naruto/Harem


	22. Chapter 22

Well, I hope you are all ready for this. The ending of the chunin exam arc and some 'extra' surprises. Oh no, I won't tell you what they are or anything like that. I mean, if I did you wouldn't read this. Plus, I'm evil.

My brother has seen the light. He finally sat down and watched Naruto and he likes it. I was so happy. Then he ruined the moment when he began to compare it to DBZ. You know the whole who's stronger than who bit. It is so annoying when he does that. I'll stop here before I begin to see red.

The latest chapter of Naruto has been interesting to say the least. Sad to say it but this might be the last arc with the ero-sennin. If he dies, I will give him a moment of silence. Ya, I know he's just a character in a manga and anime, but still… Also, for all those people wondering, I'm keeping the names the same. I know we have FINALLY found out the real name of the Fourth and Naruto's mom, but if I did that now this story wouldn't make sense. Plus this is fanfiction and here I make the rules.

One last thing before I begin. Based on the PM's and votes, the winner is The Wind Lord. It was really close to chick but the people have spoken. Now, as I said in the last chapter, the pairing will be Naruto and Hinata. Yet, there was a voice in the back of my mind that told me to add some spice to it. So, I have decided to make it a threesome. Kakashi, stop that giggling. Anyways, I'm trying to decide between Anko and Temari. I'll let you decide.

---

Naruto, Banshee, Rin, Shikamaru, Michi, and Yuu jumped from tree to tree as they attempted to catch up with Mr. Emo pants. Thanks to Banshee's nose they were on the right path. Apparently, people who are classified as being emo had an unusual sent. Who knew?

"Uh oh," said Banshee suddenly with a hint of fear in her voice. "There are several people behind us that smell like snakes." They realized what that meant, Sound nin. They had seen their summons as they left the populated area of the village and headed to the forest area. Most likely, some of the people who had helped with the summons were targeting the weaker nins and villagers due to the amount of chakra needed for the large summons. It was that or someone sent them.

"What should we do?" asked Naruto.

"I'll stay behind and stall them for as long as I can," said the lazy shadow user.

"Why you?" asked Michi as she eyed him.

"It's too troublesome to explain," he answered. Michi now had several tick marks on her head and fist.

"Fine," said Naruto. "Just don't die." At that, Shikamaru smirked.

"That," he said, "would be even more troublesome." With that he stopped on the branch he was on and turned around.

"I hope he can take care of those guys," said Banshee quietly. "Their sent also reeked of emo." With that Yuu smiled and suddenly turned around.

"Several emo's at once," cried Yuu as he followed the same path that Shikamaru took. "It must be a gift from the heavens!" Naruto and Rin sweat dropped at this and Michi had a twitch in her eye and muttered something about making Yuu experience her art.

---

Back at the stadium, things were not looking good for Sarutobi. The Sound Four had created a powerful barrier on the roof so he couldn't escape from Orochimaru who had dropped his disguise as the Kazekage. As one of his ANBU had demonstrated, anyone who touched it became extra crispy. The only thing that kept this day from going completely to hell was him getting the Tsuchikage out in time. If he hadn't and the leader of the Rock Village died than it would lead to another war.

So far in the fight between sensei and student, Sarutobi had managed to hold his own. However, he didn't know for how much longer. He was just too old. During the fight, the old man had learned too things. One was that Orochimaru had completed his immortality jutsu. The other was that he wanted the Sharingan.

"Now lets see how you deal with this, Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru as he placed his original face back on. "**Impure World Resurrection!**" Then, three coffins came out of the ground. One said First. The second one said Second. The last said Fourth.

"Oh no!" cried the Hokage in horror as he realized what was to happen. Orochimaru smirked as the three coffin lids fell to the ground and the people inside them were reveled. There stood the Shodaime and the Nidaime, the brothers who had built the village and had been the old man's senseis. The Yondaime, however, didn't look threatening at all and caused everyone's eyes to twitch. The reason being that he was sleep while standing up.

"Wake up you baka!" shouted Orochimaru.

---

While that was going on, Naruto and friends were continuing their mission to catch up with Sasuke and Gaara. They leapt from branch to branch until Karasu, Kankuro's puppet, flew down upon them. It opened its mouth and let lose a hail storm of poisoned needles that were easily dodged.

"Sorry but this is as far as you go," said the puppet master from his hiding place. He was using a jutsu that caused his voice to come from all directions so that they could pinpoint his location. _Good thing I stayed behind incase more Leaf brats followed us. Also I don't want to be anywhere near Gaara when he unleashes his demon._

"We don't have time for this," growled Naruto as he stared at the puppet. He was about to use a wind jutsu to blow it away when Michi took at step forward and block his view.

"I'll take care of make-up boy and his dolly," she said with a smirk. "You two just go and get that teammate of yours before he gets himself killed." Naruto started to protest but Michi held up her hand to silence him. "I'm touched that you're worried, but I can handle this guy. Trust me." With great reluctance, Naruto and Rin left with Banshee. Well, not so much with Rin. Michi just smiled as she watched them leave.

"I don't get it," said Kankuro. "You are a Rock-nin. Your village lost the war against the Leaf. So why are you helping your enemy?"

"I see you don't get it," said Michi as she pulled out some clay and allowed her extra mouths on her hands to chew on it. "When my village decides to attack this village again, it will be by our hands alone. That way, when we win and this village falls, there will be no one to dispute that the Rock-nins are the strongest in the shinobi village. That is why I will help this village until we are ready to crush them!" She then slapped her hands together and then slowly pulled them apart. As she did this, a pole formed between her palms. When she was done, she held in her hand a clay spear with a rope at its end with five knots tied into it. "Plus, the blond is cute"

"You know you ruined your build up," said Kankuro in a deadpanned voice. His puppet then flew at her and she dodged it with ease. The puppet then turned around and opened its mouth and let out a purple gas as it flew towards her again. Before it could reach her, Michi slammed her spear into the branch she was standing on and broke the tip off. She then jumped back just before the tip exploded. The force of the explosion was powerful enough to send the puppet and the gas away in the opposite direction.

"Did you like that?" asked a smug Michi as a knot disappeared and the head of the spear regrew. "This is my C2 Spear. It's my own jutsu that I'm sure will leave an impression." She then ran towards the puppet and pierced its chest. Once again, she jumped back and the tip exploded. But, there was one difference. This time, wind blades shot out of its chest and sent its pieces flying. The spear lost another knot as the head regrew once more. "Had enough?" The only answer she got was chuckling.

"Please," he said. "That jutsu has two major flaws. While it had great power, if you are too close the user will get caught up in the blast. Therefore, you have to jump back right after you hit the opponent. The other flaw is the limit. You can only get a total of six hits in and then that thing becomes useless." While he talked, Kankuro used chakra threads to move the arms and head around while trying to repair the body.

"Not bad," said Michi. "You were able to see the flaws of my jutsu after only a couple of demonstrations." Michi's eyes widened when she saw three of the puppet arms rise from the ground and revel their hidden blades. They then raced towards her with poison dripping from the blades. Michi dodged towards the tree truck as the three blades collided with the one that was going to attack her from behind._ I've been underestimating him. I just have to hold out a little longer._

Up from his hiding place, Kankuro watched as Michi continued to dodge his attacks. He was about to bring the head into play when he felt something land on his hand. He looked down and saw a clay grasshopper. Acting on instinct, he flicked his palm to get rid of the insect. It traveled a few feet before it went boom and Kankuro was blown a few feet away from where he was seated. As he got up, his heart sank as he saw a dozen of the same clay bug.

"Shit," he said as they all detonated where they were. Kankuro was thrown down to the ground by the explosion and a moment later had several branches land on him. He slowly looked up and saw that Michi was standing in front of him.

"There are two ways to beat a puppet master," she said. "The first is to destroy the puppet so there are no more usable pieces. The other way is to take out the puppet master." She then looked down at her spear. "At least this was a decent field test for this jutsu."

"So I was just a test dummy?" asked Kankuro in a strained voice. "It doesn't (gasp) matter. Gaara will win in the end. No one (gasp) can beat a monster like (gasp) him." He then closed his eyes and became silent.

"A monster," said Michi as she looked up. "I wonder if there is any humanity left in him."

---

Sasuke was beginning to realize he was in trouble. He had over used his Chidori and his cursed seal had activated. He was out of chakra and barely able to move. Gaara, on the other hand, looked stronger than ever. His entire body had transformed to make him look like an evil tanuki from hell. He still had a lot of chakra and could move. Did I say Sasuke was in trouble? What I meant to say was he needed a miracle.

"Die Uchiha!" cried Gaara as he pointed one of his clawed hands at the boy. "**Sand Shuriken!**" As several balls of highly condensed sand shot towards Sasuke, he closed his eyes and prepared for death. Then both he and Gaara heard a voice yell, "**Tobi Izuna!**" and several vacuum blades countered Gaara's attack. It seemed that Sasuke's miracle had arrived in time (damn!).

---

Back at the stadium, Arashi had finally woken up. He looked at the other two dead Hokages, then to Sarutobi, and then at Orochimaru.

"So," he said finally, "would anyone care to explain what is going on?"

"Arashi you must get away from Orochimaru!" yelled the only living Hokage on that roof. "He brought you back to life using a forbidden jutsu to fight and kill me! He's going to destroy the village!"

"You're too late Sarutobi-sensei," said Orochimaru as he plunged a special kunai into the back of the First. "They are under my control." He then plunged a kunai into the back of the Second. "And there is nothing you can do about it!" He was about to stab the Fourth when a massive killer intent stopped him in his tracks. He had felt this before back when he was still a member of the Leaf and was kidnapping people for his experiments. This killer intent belonged to the one he failed to get. Slowly, both he and Arashi turned their heads and stared at the woman they both feared: Momiji!

She was about to speak when several Sound-nins decided to jump her from behind. She turned and pointed a finger at them. "**Finger Bullet Drill: Rapid Fire!**" Her finger then became an automatic machine gun as she made quick work of the enemy. Arashi turned to Orochimaru.

"You just had to bring me back," he whispered.

"Arashi, get over here!" demanded Momiji. Arashi quickly moved over to the barrier and stood before his wife. "How dare you. You promised me you wouldn't do that! You promised!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "It was the only way I could think of. The Kyuubi would have killed everyone, including Naruto. I did what I thought was right and I didn't have time for you to wake up." He then decided to change the subject. "So, how's life been?" Momiji's eye twitched.

"I have been in a coma for the last twelve years! And don't think you can change the subject. Now you have some…" Arashi tuned her out as he felt an enormous chakra signature appear from the forest area. It was similar to the Kyuubi's, but much weaker. He then turned to his wife with a serious look.

"Can we talk about his later?" he asked. Before Momiji could answer him with a hell no, the blond Hokage vanished in a yellow flash and reappeared in his attic where his special kunai were kept after his death. He then ran straight to where the chakra was coming from and stopped when he saw a mini-me of him standing in front of an Uchiha who had a lot of tattoos. (Hey, it's from his point of view.) _So, either that's my son or there is another kid who was lucky enough to look like me. Let's see how he does. If he really does need help I'll step in._ Then he saw Rin. _I knew I forgot something when I sealed that fox._

"Rin, get Sasuke out of here," said Naruto as he stood in front of Gaara. "I'll hold him off for as long as I can."

"I'm not leaving you," said Rin. Naruto turned to yell at her when a large blast of sand went past Naruto and hit Rin. The sand then latched its self to a tree. Naruto then turned to Gaara with the deadliest look he had ever given anyone.

"That will keep her from going anywhere," said Gaara. "That sand will slowly constrict until her bones turn to dust. The only way you can save her is if you beat me."

Now Naruto felt something inside of him that he never felt before. It was like someone was squeezing his heart. He was in pain because someone he cared for was in pain. He turned his attention back to Gaara and knew what he had to do. He would destroy Gaara for hurting Rin. There was no if's about it. All that mattered was saving Rin.

"FINE!" roared Naruto and he threw his blade at Gaara. Gaara moved his tail to block it and missed seeing Naruto jump off his tree branch and pull out his spinal cord. Naruto then yelled, "**Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**" as the chain staff wrapped around the branch Gaara was on. Once he was behind him, Naruto pushed himself upwards as his bone drill formed on his free arm. "Take this," he yelled as he aimed at this target. "**Kaguya Forbidden Dance**," at that point everyone was looking in shock and fear as the drill made its way to its target: Gaara's ass."**Eternity of Pain!**" Gaara then flew into the air, crying, and holding his ass.

"That's just wrong," said Temari from the sidelines as she sweat dropped.

"That was funny," yipped Banshee.

_I remember that pain_, thought Arashi. _You have my sympathies, Mr. Tanuki-thing._

"What the hell?!" yelled Gaara as he turned around. However, Naruto wasn't there. Gaara then felt his chakra signature and turned to look down the say branch he was on. "Why are you acting like this? What is that stupid little girl to you?" Naruto mumbled something that nobody heard as he got into an odd stance. "What was that I didn't hear you?"

"I said I LOVE HER!" shouted Naruto as he trusted forward. _Time to use the jutsu Anko-sensei gave me._ "**Gatotsu!**" With that, Naruto struck Gaara's side and went right threw it. Gaara fell off the branch and hit the forest floor. He wasn't seriously hurt, just stunned. Thanks to the sand he was just scraped at his side. But still, he was shaken up and confused. Why was he doing all this for her? He didn't understand what love was. Then he looked up and saw Naruto falling down towards him with his drill pointed straight for his chest.

"You will not destroy my existence!" yelled Gaara as the sand seemed to explode and grow into a pillar that knocked Naruto out of the way. Now, Gaara was like a pimple on top of a very large tanuki.

"It's no use," said Temari. Naruto turned to look at her and gave her a look that said 'explain'. "Gaara has a demon inside of him. It was placed inside of him while he was still in our mother's womb. He was supposed to be our village's greatest weapon, but the demon was just too strong. Gaara couldn't control it and it drove him insane. Now he has let it out. We're all going to die."

"And I bet you did nothing to help him," said Naruto as he got up and calmed down. He then looked up at Gaara and retracted his drill. "To think that could have been me."

Meanwhile, Gaara was staring at Naruto with hate. He had not only wounded him, but embarrassed him. What was worse was that he was denying him his reason for living; to kill others. That was unforgiveable. Using his sand, Gaara wrapped it around the blond shinobi.

Arashi saw this and realized that it was time to step in. He was about to start the hand signs for the summoning jutsu when he heard his son yell, "**Summoning Jutsu!**" Suddenly, Naruto was standing on top of a large white fox that had a red scarf tied around its neck. _That…is impressive. Not even I could do that at that age. He must have learned how to draw the Kyuubi's chakra. That's the only way I can think of._

"**What's going on here?**" demanded Byakko.

"I need a hand," said Naruto. "That guy is hurting Rin! The only way I can save her is if I beat him!" Byakko nodded and then looked at his opponent.

"**So that's the container of Shukaku**," he said as he stared. "**They are usually unbalanced due to the lack of sleep. You see, if the container of that demon falls asleep, then Shukaku takes over and eats away at that person's soul.**"

"Now, let's see how well you can entertain me," said Gaara. "**Feigning Sleep Jutsu!**" With that, the demon of the desert awoke.

"**Hahaha**," it laughed. "**I'm free! I'm free! And right in front of me there are people to kill! Drilling Air Bullet!**" The demon then took a deep breath and then shot the air bullet at our hero.

"That guy doesn't waste anytime," said Naruto as they dodged the giant sphere of air.

"**No he doesn't**," said Byakko. "**Howling Blizzard!**" Byakko opened his mouth and a powerful icy wind came out. As it got closer to Shukaku, the wind gathered together water particles and formed hail that was the size of golf balls. They hit the tanuki demon on the arm and froze it causing it to fall off. But Shukaku chuckled as his arm simply regrew. He then sent several more air bullets in their direction and Byakko managed to dodge all but one. He was sent flying backwards, but twisted himself around enough so that he could land on his feet. "**There was a lot of chakra in that attack. Kit, we need to send Shukaku back into his vessel!**"

"How do we do that?" asked Naruto.

"**Just hit him once and the jutsu will be canceled**," replied the fox boss. Naruto grinned as he slammed his fist into his palm. Byakko charged at the demon again and dodged all of its air bullets. Once he was close enough, Byakko lunged at the tanuki and bit down hard on its shoulder. Naruto leapt from the foxes head and landed next to Gaara's sleeping form.

"Wake up!" yelled Naruto as he hit Gaara hard. That did it.

"**Noooo**," wailed Shukaku. "**I wanted to stay out longer. It's not fair!**" And with that, the demon was resealed.

Gaara looked at Naruto who was now breathing hard. The blonds clothing was ripped up and full of holes from both parties' attacks. Gaara himself was tired. He had never had to do all this just to defeat one person. It was time he ended this.

Suddenly, Naruto began to sink into the sand as if it were quicksand. Naruto struggled as his body sank, yelling at Gaara to let him go. Just before his head sank, Naruto took a deep breath and began to think. Gaara could feel the boy as he sank to the very center of the sand body. He was about to use the Desert Funeral on him when he heard someone yell, "**Dance of the Seedling Fern!**" Then, large bone pillars began to shoot out of the large tanuki. Some came out of the chest and stomach area. Others from the back and sides. Then, one shot up right in front of Gaara. Naruto then appeared to come out of the bone and gave Gaara a powerful punch. Gaara was thrown off of the tanuki, which began to crumble as soon as he was out, by the force of the attack and landed safely on a bone pillar. Naruto then appeared to grow out of the same bone and stared at him.

"**Well I'm done here**," said Byakko as he went puff. Banshee also went puff as she wanted to tell her friends all about her exciting day.

"I'm almost out of chakra," he said. He noticed that Gaara was panting as hard as he was. "You must be in the same boat. I guess this next attack will finish this." Gaara nodded and after a moment of gathering their remaining chakra, they ran at each other and slugged each other in the face. The force then sent them to the ground and Naruto's last jutsu began to turn to dust.

Gaara was now on his back. He lay there wondering how someone like Naruto could be so strong. It didn't make any sense. He then heard a sound and turned his head to look and Naruto as he slowly chinned his way over to him. Gaara didn't know what caused him to feel fear. Was it the fact that he still had chakra or that he was still trying to kill him.

"Stay away from me," Gaara whispered. Naruto looked up at him and Gaara could see sadness in his eyes.

"I know how you feel," said Naruto. "Being all alone is an incredible emotion. I can feel your pain all the way over here. For a while, I was like you. I thought I didn't need others. Then, people entered my life and became important to me. I can't imagine my life without them now." He paused for a moment and his eyes turned red. "And if I have to kill you to protect them I will. That's a promise!" Gaara simply turned his head back to the sky and stared. This was something to think about.

Then, Temari and (somehow) Kankuro appeared next to Gaara. Naruto's heart sank, but it lifted when he heard someone else land behind him. Well, that and the looks of utter shock and fear on the two Sand nins. They couldn't believe who they were seeing. It was the Yondaime.

"That's enough," said Gaara. His brother and sister turned to face him. "It's over. Let's go home." They were shocked. They had never seen Gaara like this before. Deciding it was best; they picked him up and left. As they jumped from tree to tree, Gaara began to think about his life and if he could have the same bond Naruto seemed to have with others. "Temari, Kankuro…I'm sorry." Those words were almost enough for the two of them to stop right there. They gave each other a look and continued.

"Don't worry about it," said Kankuro.

---

Over with Michi, she and Yuu were in at the edge of the forest.

"You know," said Yuu, "you could go to him right now." Michi smiled as she shook her head.

"Not now," she replied. "I have a duty to fulfill."

"Finding your brother?"

"You don't need to know," said Michi as she walked away. "But, I'll be back here soon. They can count on that!"

---

Naruto then felt someone push him over to his back side. Soon he was staring at the sky and an older version on him.

"Rin's safe thanks to you," said the older blond. "Good work my son." Those were the last words Naruto heard before he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Arashi leaned down and picked up his son and turned around in time to see Momiji land in front of him.

"What happened here?" she asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Our son defeated a powerful enemy," he said. He then walked over and handed the boy over to his wife. "I'll let you take him back to the hospital and I'll see you back at the house. I don't want to cause a panic when everyone see's that I'm alive for the moment." Momiji looked down at her son and then back at Arashi.

"Do you know how long you have?"

"Maybe a day or two," said Arashi. "This isn't permanent so we better not waste any time." With that she nodded and the two let. Then Sasuke jumped down from a branch with his teeth gritted.

"So," he said, "that's why everyone is so interested in you."

Once again, the winner of the contest is The Wind Lord. Now I have to decide between Temari and Anko as a second girlfriend. Please let me know what you think. After all, I am a man of the people.

Omake:

'The most powerful summons'

Sarutobi stood before Orochimaru as their fight started. He knew he was old and had little chance at beating him as he was. Luckily, he came prepare. He pulled out a scroll and held it in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Orochimaru. Sarutobi just grinned. He opened it up, waved it around, and smeared some blood on it. Then, in a puff of smoke, there stood Momiji.

"What's going on," she asked.

"Momiji, there is something that I must tell you," said Sarutobi. "Naruto made me promise not to tell you this but I feel you should know." He then leaned over and whispered in Momiji's ear and told her a very big lie. Momiji's eyes turned a color red that would put the Kyuubi to shame.

"You," she growled as she pointed to Orochimaru. "How DARE you do THAT to MY SON?! You sick pervert!" With that she charged at Orochimaru and attacked him with power he had only seen from Pein. Three minutes later, he had suffered all of the forbidden dances as well as losing his tongue.

Omake:

'What drove Itachi insane'

Sasuke was in his brother's old room looking for a scroll. It was said that shortly before Itachi began to act weird he had brought home a powerful summoning scroll that had the summons that were unbeatable. After seeing Naruto in action, he realized that he two needed a summons. Finally he found it. He wrote his name in blood on it and then tried it out.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" What he got was an old guy with a red sweater.

"Hello neighbor," he said in a creepy voice and Sasuke canceled the jutsu. He then decided to try again.

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" This time he got another guy in red with an odd hair do who seemed to be working out.

"I'm a pony. I'm a pony," he kept repeating and Sasuke canceled it. Then Sasuke tried once more and put all his chakra into it. There was a lot of smoke this time and he felt two arms wrapped around him. Then it spoke.

"I love you. You love me." This went on for hours.

The village found Sasuke the next day on the ground twitching like a made man. Soon after that he began to kill people who said the word love. The village had no choice but to lock him up


	23. Chapter 23

Hi all. Sorry for the late update but I have been busy. I have already started the Wind Lord and am on chapter two. For those who haven't looked at it, I decided to add a bit of Bleach to it by adding one of my favorite female characters. Hehe. Also, I have finally finished the sennin arc in the Tails of the Fox Sage. That means that it is time for the Naruto retrieval arc. Just wait till you see his reaction to seeing his old friends and Kakashi-teme. I have also been working on the next chapter of Bloody Fox during my breaks at work. It's hard since I don't have computer access so I can look up the spelling of names and things like that.

There are other things that have kept me busy. Like, for example, I keep getting ideas for more stories and they won't stop. Cry. One is for Stargate Atlantis and in it Sheppard and Teyla go to a planet with the rest of the team where a Wraith satellite makes them fall in love with each other. Speaking of that show, I think that Daniel should have been sent to lead the expedition since he is the foremost expert on the Ancients. Another one was a mix of SG-1 and Eurotrip. Then today, I thought what would happen if Naruto got back from his three year training journey and his father simply fell out of the sky because the jutsu he used to seal Kyuubi didn't kill him but sent him randomly threw time.

Also, something that has kept me busy is that I got myself a cat. His name is Jack and he's only six months old. My brother is trying to get me to call him Captain Jack. Personally, his personality reminds me more of Jack O'Neill from SG-1.

Well, I'm here now so here we go.

---

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in the hospital. The first thing she notice that her body was very sore. But, that seemed like nothing compared to the other thing she noticed. It was Rin. She was slowly putting on her clothing and a hospital gown was neatly folded on the bed.

"W-Was it a double k-knock out?" asked Hinata in her normal stuttering voice. Rin quickly turned to face her with a look of surprise.

"Sorry but no," she said slowly with a kind look on her face. "But if the exam had continued I wouldn't have been able to compete." Hinata looked confused so Rin told her everything that happened after their fight. All the way up until she lost conciseness by Gaara.

"I-I see," said Hinata when she was done.

"Good," said Rin with a smile. "Listen Hinata, about what happened during the fight. I just want to say…"

"I not giving up," said Hinata firmly without stuttering. "I'm not going to give up on Naruto and I'm going to become stronger so he'll notice me!"

"Ah, I was going to say no hard feeling," said Rin with a small sweat drop. Hinata just blushed in embarrassment. Rin just sighed and moved towards the door but stopped halfway. She turned around so she was looking at Hinata. "And just so you know, I'm not giving up on him either. I just hope you won't try anything too low to get him."

"I won't," said Hinata. "When I do get him, it will be by my actions and not something underhanded. I know Naruto would never love me for doing something so ugly." Rin just smiled.

"May the best girl win," and with that she walked out the door.

---

Over in the Rock village, Michi was walking around in her new chunin vest. Yet, she was unhappy about something. Her mind kept going back to the blond shinobi. He was so like her and yet so different. Maybe it was because of her mission, but she kept imagining what their children would be like. Hyperactive blonds running around blowing and cutting up everything in their path. She smiled at that image and decided to complete her mission.

No matter what!

---

Naruto was awakened when his door opened. He to was in the hospital with many different injuries. His whisker marks were bandaged as well as several areas on his body such as parts of his arms, legs and chest. Naruto knew who had come in without turning his head. He knew her scent far too well. It was Rin.

"Hey there," said Rin with a small smile. "I got bad news and more bad news." Naruto groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Well, we stopped the invasion," began Rin. "But we lost a lot of shinobi. Sadly, we also lost the Hokage. I'm sorry."

Naruto slowly sat up but kept his dead down. Memories of the old man flooded his mind. He had been the boy's protector for so long. No, he was more than that. He was family and now he was gone. Naruto remembered the times Sarutobi had taken him out for ice cream and ramen. The times when he would visit him in the hospital after he got beaten. The times he spent with him during the holidays. Now, they were gone.

"Do they know who did it?" he asked slowly.

"I didn't see it myself but I did ask Gai," replied Rin. "It was Orochimaru. He's the same guy we meet up in the Forest of Death that sealed your chakra and gave that seal to Sasuke."

"I see," said Naruto.

"But on the bright side," said Rin quickly, "Orochimaru was disabled. From what I was told, he can't use his arms anymore." Naruto smiled at that.

"Way to go old man," he said quietly. The he turned to look at Rin. "What's the other bad news?"

"Well, Sasuke told everyone that he beat Gaara," said Rin. "Everyone believes him. Well almost everyone. There are a few that felt his demonic chakra and they think Sasuke's lying. However, there were no other witnesses."

"Wait," said Naruto suddenly. "Weren't you there as well?"

"Well," said Rin with a blush. "I kind of got knocked out by that sand attack." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. She didn't hear that embarrassing confession of his. A part of him, after hearing about the Hokage's death, didn't want to wait anyone because who knew when his time would come. Still, he didn't know if she felt the same. "Well anyways, the doctors say you can leave about an hour after you wake up. So, want to listen to some music?" Naruto nodded and Rin went over to a radio that was in the room. She turned it on to the preset station.

"I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride"

Naruto quickly changed the station, not wanting to listen to a love song right at the moment.

"He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why

You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away"

Now Rin turned the station. These songs were hitting a little close to home.

"Down in the hollow,  
Playin' a new game,  
Laughing and a running hey, hey  
Skipping and a jumping  
In the misty morning fog with  
Our hearts a thumpin' and you  
My brown eyed girl,  
You my brown eyed girl.

Whatever happened  
To Tuesday and so slow  
Going down the old mine"

_Kami, why are you doing this_, thought Naruto as he changed the station once again.

"These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no

Come on, come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love"

_The worlds gone love crazy_, thought Rin as she changed the station.

Meanwhile, on a roof looking in on the two of them were Anko and Iruka. In Iruka's hands was a device that was controlling what songs they heard on the radio. Normally this device was used in philological warfare. But, Anko found a better way to use it.

"Come on," she said as she watched them change the radio station once again. "Just a little more. They are almost there."

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing," asked the chunin.

"Of course," said Anko without turning around. "I mean we all know that they like each other. They just need a little push to get them to admit it. Personally, I can't take the waiting anymore. They are changing it again."

"Let me help," said a new voice. The two turned around and saw the one person who should **never** help in these kinds of situations. Jiraiya. In his hands was the device that Iruka hand been holding. "This is the song that you need!"

"…you like an animal  
i want to feel you from the inside  
i want to…"

This time they just threw the radio out the window.

Slowly Anko and Iruka turned to the elder nin with pissed off expressions on their faces. Anko gave out a growl that reminded everyone of a fierce tiger or loin. Iruka cracked his knuckles and then his neck.

"You are going down," they said in unison.

Back in the room, Naruto and Rin were sitting next to each other on the edge on the bed. They both had their heads down. They were both blushing madly. Drum roll please!

"Naruto/Rin I have something to say," they both said at once as they turned to face the other. Their faces turned a new shade of red and then they turned their heads back down.

"Ah, you first," said Naruto.

"Naw, you can go," insisted Rin. Naruto gulped.

"Well, when I saw you in that sand bind, it hurt," said Naruto. "It felt like someone was squeezing my heart. While I was fighting Gaara, all I really wanted to do was to save you. And it wasn't because you're my teammate." Rin turned her head to look at him. "You see Rin; I have never felt like this before. I have been alone for most of my life. I don't really know what love is but I think I am in love. I think I'm in love with you." Rin opened her eyes wide in surprise. "I don't know if you feel the same and I can understand if you don't. I…I just wanted to let you know how I feel."

"Naruto," said Rin.

"Yes?"

"I think I love you to," she said as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

---

Back with Hinata, she made a vow in her hospital room. She wouldn't give up until she saw one of them with a wedding ring and a kid.

---

Outside, Anko and Jiraiya were watching it with smiles on their faces. Even if Jiraiya was sporting a new black eye and several bumps on his head. Iruka, sadly, was crying.

"That's beautiful," he said through his tears.

"Wimp," said Jiraiya. Then, his pervert senses began to tingle. He sensed people who could help him with his research. His mouth opened and drool came out. "Gotta go!" And with that he vanished leaving behind only smoke and the echoes of his perverted giggles.

"What was that about?" asked Iruka.

"I don't want to know," sighed Anko. Then her own lecherous grin appeared on her face. She then turned to her boyfriend. "Iruka, I think we need to take this relationship to the next level."

"W-What?"

"Well, we might have died in this invasion," said Anko as she leaned down near him. So near him in fact that her breasts were practically in his face. "And I don't want to die a virgin. Do you?"

"N-No," stammered a red faced Iruka. "But…"

"Good," said Anko as she grabbed his arm. "To my apartment!" And with that they were off.

---

In another part of the village, Zabuza was helping the other people from Wave take the money back. Let's just say that the trip was well worth it. Hehe.

---

Naruto and Rin walked back home while holding hands. When they reached their home, they stopped and stared at it. Something was wrong. The house was intact and undamaged from the invasion, but there was something in the air that made it seem eerie.

Then, without any warning they heard a scream. It was the scream of Momiji Uzumaki. Naruto let go of Rin's hand and rushed into the house. Kicking the door open he scanned the first room and then went to the kitchen when he found his mother on the kitchen table. That was when Naruto's brain shut down and he turned to stone.

Rin came in a moment later and found Naruto. She looked into the room and gasped at what she saw.

"Sensei?! You're not supposed to do that there!"

"Crap," said Arashi. Momiji, well, lets just say she would now have to explain the birds and the bees to Naruto. Little did they know that Jiraiya had seen the whole thing and had written it down for his next book.

About an hour later Naruto was back to his normal self and had gotten over the shock. However, he knew he could **never **eat on that table again. It could never be cleaned.

"Really sorry about that," said Arashi as he scratched the back of his head. "We were having a small fight then decided to make up."

"Don't say it like that baka," said Momiji as she hit him in the back of his head.

"Anyways, I have a limited time back here thanks to Orochimaru's jutsu. So, I'm going to do all the things I wanted to do before I died. Come one Naruto!" With that he grabbed his sons hand and they vanished in a bright yellow flash.

"So," said Momiji to Rin, "how was your day?"

---

Naruto and Arashi reappeared near the tower in the Forest of Death where the elder blond had hidden one of his special kunai. With the chunin exams over and everyone else working on securing the village, there was no one near who could see them or hear them. It was the perfect place for some alone time.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" demanded Naruto as he stepped away from his father.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry," said Arashi.

"Wha…"

"Please, let me finish," said Arashi with a sad loom in his eyes. "Today is my last day and, well, I have to say this. What I did to you was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I could have done it to someone else, if anyone else had been born at the right time. Sadly, there was no one else. And, if there had been, I couldn't do that to them. Look at your life Naruto. Could you condemn someone else to the life you led? No. I had hoped that you being my son and my last wish would have made a positive difference. That part thought you would have been spoiled rotten. Yet, another part believed that you would have been mistreated and abused like others who had been in your place, regardless of lineage. I guess that part of me was right." Arashi then closed his eyes. "So, go on. Take out all your frustrations out one me. I deserve that at the very least"

For a moment, nothing happened. Then Arashi felt a powerful blow on the back of his head and he was knocked down. When he opened his eyes, he saw Naruto with a very large bone club.

"Man that felt good," said Naruto with a sigh.

"What the hell?" yelled Arashi with dish plate eyes and pointing an accusing finger at his mini me. "Where's the 'I understand and I forgive you bit'? It happens in all the animes and manga's!"

"Well this isn't an anime or manga," said Naruto as he mirrored his father. "Just be grateful that that's all I'm going to do!"

"You little gaki!" yelled Arashi as he got up and jumped his son. Soon the two were covered in a dust could and fighting it out. When the smoke cleared, they were both lying on the ground panting.

"So…what do you want to do next?" asked Naruto. That little tussle had gotten a lot out of their systems and they felt better for it.

"Do you know how to ride a bit?" asked Arashi.

"No, but I don't need to. They just slow ya down, ya know?"

"Right, right," muttered Arashi. "I guess you already know how to throw a kunai."

"Duh."

"Disposing of an enemy's corpse?"

"Ah, no." At that Arashi smiled.

"Then let your old man show you how it's done."

For the rest of the day, the two of them did things that fathers and sons do with each other. Arashi taught Naruto how to dispose of an enemy's corpse in several different ways. Then they did some arm wrestling. Then there was the birds and the bees talk. When they got home, Momiji had gotten some take out ramen and they all ate together like a real family. Rin had decided to go out so she wouldn't be in the way. After dinner (Momiji had also gotten a new table) Arashi and Naruto did some sparring in the family training hall and Arashi corrected his sons form when it came to his family's style.

Shortly after that, he began to breathe hard. When he fell to one knee, Momiji and Naruto rushed over to him.

"Dad, are you OK?" asked Naruto.

"It's almost time," said Arashi. "Listen, in the attic is the Uzumaki ninjutsu scroll. If you need any help with them ask Ero-sensei." He then looked at his wife. "At least this time we get to say goodbye." A tear fell down her face.

"Goodbye pervert," she said with a sad smile. Arashi just grinned at that as he vanished and left behind the corpse of an unknown Sound nin.

---

The next day was the memorial service to all those who died in the invasion. Little did they know that four people in black cloaks were watching the village.

"So this is your old home," said Kisame to Itachi. "Looks like its seen better days."

"Looks like someone had a party," said Tobi. "I hope we are wearing the right outfits for the occasion."

"Why did we have to bring them?" asked Itachi aloud.

"Because Pein-sama told you to bring me," said Tobi. "Pein-sama knows that Tobi is a good boy who will not let him down. And Pein-sama says that if I do good I get a cookie!"

"And it's bring the family to work day," said the other. Her name was Hisame Hoshigaki and she was the 14 year old niece of Kisame. Like her uncle, she had blue skin. Her black hair was braided down her back. Her light green outfit reminded people of a belly dancers outfit. Her body was slim so it looked really good on her. On her sides were the swords that once belonged to Raiga Kurosuki, who she had helped kill.

"Right," said Itachi, wondering why he had asked. "Let's just get this over with."

---

Elsewhere, Orochimaru was in his bed looking at Kin. Amachi had been able to revive her and alter her DNA. (For those of you who hadn't figured it out, she was the girl in the tank.) Now she had cat ears on her head and a black tail. Along with these new outward appearances, she could also have multiple children that would have the father's bloodline limit and none of her new cat qualities. _Yes_, thought Orochimaru, _she will do perfectly._

"Kin, I have a mission for you."

Well, that's all. Hisame will also be appearing in the Wind Lord later.

Omake:

'Evil monkey'

Orochimaru had just gotten into bed. As Kabuto tucked him in, the snake sennin remembered that Sarutobi had placed a seal on his chest right before he died. So far it did nothing. It just looked like a tattoo of a monkey.

"Goodnight," said Kabuto as he left the room. When the door closed, his chest began to glow and then there was a puff of smoke. When it cleared, there was the evil monkey from Chris's bedroom standing at the edge of his bed in his famous position.

"Kabuto!" screamed Orochimaru. The door quickly opened and the monkey vanished.

"What is it?" asked the medical-nin.

"There was an evil monkey on my bed," whimpered Orochimaru.

"Well I don't see one," said Kabuto. "You must have had a bad dream." With that he left and the monkey came back.

Beware the curse of Sarutobi.


	24. Chapter 24

I bet you all loved that last chapter. Ya, I had that whole thing planned. I wanted to build it up as much as possible before I let them reveal their feeling.

Now, I will not be making this story into a harem. There are almost no Naruto/Rin stories and I got the market covered. Basically, Naruto is going to be like Ranma, a chick magnet. I love those kinds of stories. The way the other girls try to win his love will be, hehe, humorous. The only way I will make this story a harem is if in this chapter I get over three hundred reviews demanding that I make it a harem.

Well, better get started. Jack says hi. Let's begin.

---

It was early in the morning in the Hidden Leaf Village. Momiji had just finished putting on her kimono when there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery," yelled a mail-nin from outside. Momiji just grumbled to herself as she left her room and went down the stairs. When she opened the door her eyes went dish plate and her jaw dropped. "Please sign here," said the mail-nin as he handed her a clipboard. Momiji, not taking her widened eyes off the delivery, signed for it. The mail-nin bowed and then left.

"Hey mom, what's out ahhhhhh?!!!!!!" screamed Naruto as he walked out the door. In the front yard was a fruit basket . . . a fruit basket that stood two stories tall and took up the entire front yard. Grapes dangled from the sides as it looked like it was overflowing with fruit.

"Holy," cried Rin as she stepped out to see what the fuss was about. Looking back and forth, she found a card that was addressed to Naruto. She reached out, grabbed it, and then began to read it aloud. "Dear Naruto. Thank you for helping out our little brother. You have no idea what a difference you have made in his life. He has been acting friendly and has stopped killing people randomly. To show our thanks, the village got together and bought you this fruit basket. We hope you enjoy it. On another note, it turned out that we were deceived by Orochimaru. He killed our father and impersonated him to get us to invade your village. We have informed your village's council and are requesting to reform our alliance. Once you get a new Hokage, we will make our plea to him directly. Signed Temari and Kankuro."

"We are going to be having a lot of fruit salad," said Momiji.

---

At the same time, Sasuke was training hard with his chidori. He kept charging at a rock to see if the damage had increased or if he could get another shot in. This had been going on for the last two days. So far, no luck. And that pissed him off. He should have been able to at least get another shot in.

Sasuke gritted his teeth. Each time he used this jutsu he couldn't help but remember his fight against Gaara. The sand user had dominated him and nearly killed him if he hadn't been saved by Naruto. It was unreal, the class dobe, saving him, the number one rookie. Since becoming his teammate, Sasuke had seen Naruto quickly gain power that should have gone to him. At first Sasuke believed that he was only getting better because his bloodline awakened. Then after the fight against Gaara he heard the dead Hokage call him son. Not only did he have a bloodline but he was the son of the Yondaime. That raised the dobe's status above him.

Sadly, luck was with Sasuke as no one had claimed that Naruto beat Gaara. Both he and Rin were asleep and the Uzumakis were nowhere to be found. That's when Sasuke saw his chance. Once people believed that he defeated Gaara they would hail him as a hero and people would gladly train him. If Naruto tried to challenge this, the villagers would call him a liar and beat him up. Sasuke grinned at the thought of Naruto being put in his place, in the dirt.

_Soon Naruto, you will realize your place_, thought Sasuke

---Sasuke's daydream---

"Sasuke," called out a Naruto dressed in rags as he ran up to Sasuke in the woods. Naruto then got on his hands and knees and bowed before Sasuke. "I'm sorry for ever trying to surpass you. It was wrong of me. If you wish me to, I will give you my power." Sasuke smirked.

"Yes you will," said Sasuke. He then knelt down and brought a hand to Naruto's face. "And you will give me so much more."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Naruto in a shaky voice. Sasuke just leaned forward.

"You will give me your body and your heart," said Sasuke as his lips where an inch away from Naruto's.

---ending this EVIL daydream (I feel so dirty for writing it)---

Sasuke snapped out of his daydream and realized that his nose was bleeding.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he cried out loud. "No, I can't be gay. It must be Naruto's doing. Yeah, that's right. He stole what should have been my victory over Gaara and now he's warping my mind. I need to talk to Kakashi about this." With that, he ran to call his new sensei to arrange a meeting.

Little did he know that Ino, who was spying on him, heard the whole thing.

---

Iruka walked into his classroom and everyone became silent. His uniform looked very sloppy and had a lot of wrinkles in it; in the entire history that he had been a teacher, Iruka had never come to class with a messy uniform. Not only that, he had on a weird smile. Little did those kiddies know that it was that "I got laid" smile.

"Ah sensei," said Hanabi while she raised her hand. "Are you all right?" He slowly turned his head and a new genjutsu appeared behind him. It was a woman standing half naked in a giant clam with two angels circling her.

"I have never felt better," he said. The classroom just cringed.

---

"Glad you could meet me," said Jiraiya to Anko. They were both on a balcony near Anko's apartment. Jiraiya was leaning over the railing and Anko was leaning against a wall while she sharpened a kunai. "I'm pleased to see how far Naruto has progressed; Sarutobi-sensei was wise when he chose you."

"Yeah, well I can't take all the credit," said Anko, like it was nothing. "Most of what he knows comes from his mother. I have been concentrating on the basics of chakra control, unarmed combat, and a few jutsus. The only reason that I was chosen was because most of the other jonin would have spent most of their time with the Uchiha." Jiraiya nodded.

"Listen, I'll be taking over as Naruto's sensei," he said.

"Why's that?"

"There is a group out there called Akatsuki," said Jiraiya. "They are a group of S level criminals that have banned together for a certain cause. At one point in time Orochimaru became a member. It was by following him that I learned of this group."

"So what are they planning?" asked Anko as she stopped sharpening her kunai.

"I don't know," said Jiraiya. "All I know for know is that they have been doing two things. One is collecting jutsus. The other is gathering information on the Biju."

"Why go after them?"

"People will always desire power," said Jiraiya. "But I plan to make sure that they don't get it. So I will be training Naruto so he can defend himself against anything that they throw at him." Anko lowered her head.

"This seems so unfair," she said. "After everything that Naruto and people like him go through, there are still people out there that want to make it worse for them."

"Sadly, that's life," said Jiraiya. "He'll just have to get used to having a target painted on his back."

---

Later that afternoon, Jiraiya was looking through a telescope into a woman's apartment. Every now and then he would stop and write something in his notebook and then get right back to the giggling. Life was good for him right now. Then _they_ showed up.

"What do you two want?" asked Jiraiya without turning around to face the elders.

"Jiraiya," began Homaru, "the village has survived this attack by Orochimaru. However we sustained heavy losses. One of them was your sensei, Sarutobi. The Sand Village has sent us proof that they were tricked by Orochimaru and would like to ally with us."

"However," continued Koharu, "before we can do this we need to stabilize our power by proclaiming a new Hokage. If we do not act quickly, other villages might attack us. There is only one person in the village who can fight against Orochimaru and can lead this village. That is you, Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"I decline," said Jiraiya without missing a beat. The two elders fought back their anger. For their plan to work they needed the people to lose their faith in the Hokage system. Who better to do that than Jiraiya? They needed him to take the job.

"But isn't that what your sensei wanted for you?" asked Homaru. "Besides there is no one else who has the strength to do the job."

"That is what sensei wanted," said Jiraiya. "But not what I wanted, I'm too free spirited for that job. But there is someone else who can do the job and do it better than me. My former teammate, Tsunade."

The two elders thought about it. She wasn't what they were hoping for, but she was the next best thing. Her gambling and drinking addictions were well known. They could just see her gambling away the village's low funds or using them to pay off her debts. They could also see her attending meetings drunk and falling asleep at her desk. Hell, she was a much better choice than Jiraiya.

"Very well," said Koharu. "But we will need to find her."

"I can do that," said Jiraiya as he wrote some more notes in his notebook.

"Very well then," said Koharu. "Then we will send some ANBU with you."

"Naw," said Jiraiya as he waved them off. "Those guys would just slow me down. But, there is one person I wouldn't mind taking with me." It was then Jiraiya turned around and grinned at them.

---

Naruto was walking through the village towards the ramen stand. After three helpings of fruit salad he needed some ramen. Hiding behind a street post was Hinata as she watched her crush. She smiled as he stopped to talk to Konohamaru.

"He's so sweet," said a voice nearbye.

"Yeah, he is," said Hinata. She then blinked and she turned her head. Staring right back at her was the explosive-loving nin, Michi. She was hiding behind a stack of wood across the street and, in addition to her normal attire, was wearing a chunin vest. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Michi right back at her.

"I live here," said Hinata.

"Behind a pole?" said Michi as she blinked. She then raised a hand to rub her chin. "I thought that the Hyuga clan was loaded or something."

"I mean live here in this village," said a red faced Hinata. "Now, why are you here?"

"Oh," said Michi. "Well, I got promoted and now I'm the ambassador between our two villages. That means I'll be spending more time here."

"O.K.," said Hinata. "So why are _you_ following Naruto?"

"I plan on asking him out and killing anyone he is currently dating," said Michi without batting an eye. Hinata was about to tell her that there was no way Naruto would ever go out with her for doing something like that, when she began to add everything up: Michi would kill Rin. Naruto would hate Michi. Michi would go to jail or be exiled for killing a Leaf-nin. Hinata would comfort Naruto. Naruto would fall in love with Hinata. It was perfect.

"Well, good luck with that," said Hinata as she gave the other rival a thumbs-up.

"You don't have a problem with this?" asked Michi.

"Nope," said Hinata.

"That's good," said Michi as she turned her head back in the direction of Naruto. "Because if you did then I would have…hey, where is he?"

While the two had been talking, Naruto had been pulled over by Jiraiya.

"Hey gaki," said Jiraiya in a friendly manner. "How's it going?"

"Well things have gotten a bit quiet since the chunin exams ended," said Naruto. "I was just on my way to get some ramen and then find Anko-sensei so I can do some training."

"Is that so," said Jiraiya. "Well there has been a change of plans. You're coming with me to find my old teammate."

"I don't have time for that," said Naruto as he began to walk away. "I need to keep training so I can become Hokage." Jiraiya sighed as it appeared that it was going to be harder than he thought. So he began to walk behind the blond nin.

"You might want to reconsider," said the older nin. "She's got the biggest breasts in the world!"

"I already have a girlfriend," said Naruto. "Besides, if she was your teammate than she's an old lady. Why would I want to stare at a grandma's breasts?" (if only he knew)

"Fine," said Jiraiya as he stopped walking. "I was going to teach you a new super powerful jutsu along the way." Naruto stopped and started to sweat. Jiraiya grinned as he continued. "But since you aren't interested then I'll just ask Sasuke if he wants to come. I'm sure he'd love to learn a jutsu _more powerful_ than the chidori." Hook, line, and sinker.

"I'LL GO!" screamed Naruto as he turned around.

"I thought you might," said Jiraiya as he pulled out a scroll. He opened it up and unsealed Naruto's backpack. He then handed it over to the confused looking boy. "We are leaving right now so let's get going." _This way I don't have to go through the boy's mother._

---

Itachi had moved away from the group and was heading towards a small building. In the window displays there were camera's and photos of happy shinobi families. When the mass murder of the Uchiha clan opened the door there was the sound of a bell ringing. The room inside was mostly empty. There was only a counter, a few doors, and an old man polishing a camera lens. Quickly, Itachi more over to the man.

"Fuzzy wuzzy was a bear," said Itachi with a slight groan. He hated this password. But he had to pick up the orders for him and Pein while he was here.

"Fuzzy wuzzy had no hair," said the old man as he put down the lens. The two shook hands and then the old man handed him a brown envelope. Itachi placed two large wads of cash on the counter.

"I need two," he said. The old man nodded and pulled out a second envelope. Itachi thanked him and walked out the door. As he did, he opened one of them and began to look at the pictures he had just bought. They were of all the beautiful women in the village. The old man had been a stealth expert when he was a shinobi and now used his skills to take pictures of the women of the village when they were 'loosely' dressed. He would then sell them for a very nice profit. The first shot was of Kurenai while she was trying on lingerie. Then there was a picture of Yugao taking off her ANBU attire. The picture of Hana…very nice. Anko, well, it just showed her without her trench coat on.

"I now Pein-sama will be pleased," said Itachi as he put the pictures away and hide them in his cloak. He then made his way to the dango shop where he was to meet the other. As he sat down, Kakashi stopped by the entrance. Shortly after that he began to speak to Kurenai and Asuma. Their conversation ended when Sasuke showed up. "Let's go," said Itachi once they had all left.

The Akatsuki group made there was downtown by following the river when two figures appeared before them.

"What are you doing here S-class criminal Itachi Uchiha?" demanded Kurenai.

"And why did you bring Kisame Hoshigaki?" demanded Asuma.

"Well I didn't know I was famous around here," said Kisame as he grabbed the back of his sword. "I hoped this wouldn't be dull."

"Wait a moment," said Itachi. "We are not here to…"

"Hi there pretty lady," said Tobi as he appeared in front of Kurenai and interrupting Itachi. "How about a date with Tobi when we are done here?"

"No," said Kurenai as a tick mark appeared on everyone's head. Except for Kisame who thought it was funny as hell. Tobi moped as he walked back.

"As I was saying," said Itachi as he glared at Tobi for a second. "We would rather not fight. It would be better for everyone if this was resolved peacefully. So if you give us what we want then we will leave."

"No chance in hell," said Asuma.

"Good," said Kisame as he lifted his Samehada over his head. "I was hoping for some action." With that he moved in front of Asuma and swung his sword downward. Asuma quickly pulled out his trench knives and blocked the attack. Kisame looked down at the knives and noticed something. "I see you are using chakra." Kisame then turned the blade so it was flat and pulled back. "Pity for you this sword shaves."

Meanwhile, Kurenai had Itachi in a genjutsu. Or at least she thought she did. One moment he was entangled by a tree and the next she had traded places with him. Kurenai bit her lip hard enough to draw blood as Itachi came at her with a kunai. Thankfully, she was able to break the jutsu due to the pain and moved out of the way. However, Itachi turned his thrust into a kick at the last minute and knocked her into the water.

"This is the end for you," said Itachi as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"For one of you," said a voice behind him.

Meanwhile, Asuma was still fighting Kisame. So far the most he was able to do was cut the shark mans cheek.

"Let's finish this," said Kisame. "**Water Dragon Jutsu!**" Water from the river then began to rise and take the form of a dragon. Without warning, someone called out that same jutsu and the two dragons hit each other. Before Asuma stood Kakashi. Of course, there was another Kakashi standing in back of Itachi.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Kakashi. Itachi just slowly turned his head.

"I won't take as long as Kisame," he said.

Meanwhile, Tobi stared at Kakashi as he fought Itachi.

_It's been so long since I last saw him_, he thought.

_**Having second thoughts?**_ asked a voice in his head.

_No master. I made a deal with you in order to stay alive. Besides, he failed to keep Rin safe__. He even abandoned sensei's son. If killing him is needed to fulfill my promise to you then so be it._

_**A wise choice. Once everything is completed I will have returned to power and you may continue on with your existence. However, Kyuubi will be a problem. From what I remember about him, his plan is nearing its completion. **_

_What's his plan?_

_**You do not need to know. Now be a good boy Obito and just listen to me.**_

_Yes master Madara._

Tobi was taken out of his thoughts when Itachi began to tell everyone the reason they came.

"We are here for the Yondaime's legacy," he said.

"So you want Naruto," said Kakashi. "Not that I care or anything. But I can't let you take him since he is a shinobi of the village."

"Jerk," said Kisame from the sidelines.

"Very well then," said Itachi as he closed his eyes. "Time to show you the true power of the Uchiha clan." He then opened his eyes and said "**Tsukuyomi**!"

Kakashi soon found himself chained to a steal cross. The sky was red and the clouds were black. Before him stood Itachi.

"In this world I control everything," he said in an emotionless tone. "For the next 72 hours you will be tortured." He then began to stab Kakashi over and over with a katana. Kakashi tried to tell himself that it was just an illusion, but the pain was just too real. The pain just went on forever. And then it just stopped. "71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds to go," said Itachi.

"All that in one second?" panted Kakashi.

"Yes," said Itachi as he sheathed the blade. "Here, I control everything." He then pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Paradise and a match.

Kakashi was tortured over and over again. After watching his books being burned he was dressed like Gai, burned to death, watched Barney, was hugged by Tellitubies, was told by Arashi that he was weak, and kicked in the balls. Then the whole thing repeated itself. (Bless you Itachi!)

In the real world, Kakashi simply fainted.

"Let's go," said Itachi. "We have caused too much of a commotion and more will be coming."

"No way," said Kisame. "I say we…" he was interrupted as Gai appeared out of the water and kicked the shark man in the face.

"That had to hurt," said Tobi as he appeared behind Kisame and caught him. "Sorry but we have to go. I promised an old lady I'd help her cross the street. Bye!" With that, the four shinobi vanished.

---

Meanwhile, Kin was setting up her trap in a nearbye village. A scout had told her that her target would be heading this way. Setting up the trap was easy, but executing it would be a different matter.

Omake:

'A dark future'

The leader of the Rock village was going over his plan that involved Michi to the council.

"You see, if we can get the son of the Yellow Flash on our side, we will also have access to his jutsus and the Shikotsumyaku. Just imagine what would happen if we mixed that with Michi's powers."

"Have you thought about it?" asked a councilman.

The leader of the Rock-nins closed his eyes. In his mind he saw two blond haired kids playing tag. Then, they decided to spice things up. One of them pulled out a bone from his arm and threw it at the other. When it hit him it exploded. The child healed his wounds and then laughed as he did the same action. Soon, bomb bones were going off everywhere. His mind then took him out of the village as a mushroom cloud appeared in the center and destroyed it.

"Now that I think about it," he said with a gulp, "maybe it isn't such a good idea."


	25. Chapter 25

Hi all. I did this for all of you to say Happy Thanksgiving. Save a drumstick for me because I earned it.

In this chapter I used a scene from Those Who Hunt Elves. I think it worked out very well. Also, in my story Madara didn't summon Kyuubi and there will be other changes as well. Remember this is my fanfic and I can do whatever I want.

Now that that's out of the way, let's rock!

---

Momiji had just arrived home from work when she noticed that something was off. Pulling a bone blade from her shoulder she began to search the house very carefully. Room after room, she found nothing out of the ordinary. When she got to the kitchen however she found a small green toad with a scroll attached to its back. She moved over to it and before she could take off the scroll Rin came through the door.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, have you seen Naruto lately?" she asked. "He was supposed to meet me for lunch but never showed." Momiji's eyes widened for a moment before narrowing dangerously as she turned to the toad. The poor little creature just gulped as it looked into those angry eyes.

"He better not have done what I think he did!" Momiji said as she snatched up the scroll and opened it up. She then began to read it aloud. "Dear Momiji. How are you this fine day? I bet you are as lovely as ever. I am writing to let you know that I have been assigned an important mission by the elders to make Tsunade the next Hokage. Now I just have to find her and convince her to take the job. On my way out, I thought that it would be a good idea for me to bring Naruto along. Don't worry, I'll be seeing to all of his training. He'll be stronger than ever by the time he comes back. And who knows, he might meet some new lady friends." Momiji stopped reading. "I'll kill that hentai. He probably grabbed Naruto and ran out of here." She then looked at the rest of the letter. "By the time you begin reading this I will be far away and quite safe from you. Have a nice day!"

"He does know that he has to come back sooner or later," said Rin with a deadpanned expression. "I mean, he has to escort her back and bring Naruto back as well. Or, if he fails to bring back Tsunade, he'll have to become the next Hokage." Rin shuttered. "I don't want to be here when that happens."

"Nor do I," said Momiji as she began to plan for their return. She had to think of the 'right' way to welcome Jiraiya back.

---

Elsewhere, the four members of the Akatsuki were watching the duo walk down the road from on top of a hill some distance away.

"I can't believe he has Jiraiya of the Sannin with him," said Kisame as he looked at the older nin. "If we fight him then we'll be two dead member of Akatsuki. Do you have a plan Itachi?"

"Hai," replied the Uchiha. "We need to separate them. Lucky for us his…Hey where are Hisame and Tobi?" Kisame shrugged. He then looked in the direction of Naruto and Jiraiya and saw the two of them some distance from the targets with shovels.

"I see them," he said. "What the hell are they doing?"

"I have no idea," replied Itachi. "Let's go and get them before they cause us trouble."

With that the two of them raced over to where Hisame and Tobi were on the road. So far they had dug a small hole about a foot deep.

"About time you both got here?" said Hisame as she stopped digging. "Give us a hand would you."

"Don't worry about it," said Tobi. "Tobi can do their share of the work. That's what makes Tobi a good boy!"

"What are you two doing?" asked Itachi with a sigh. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"We're digging a pitfall trap," said Hisame as she went back to her work. "If we can't take them on head on we have to use a trap." She stopped and pulled out some items from behind her back. How she did it, we may never know. The two items were a stack of porn magazines that were tied up and a mega-bowl of ramen. "See, we even have the perfect bait for them." Kisame and Itachi sweat dropped.

"That will never work," said Itachi calmly. "It is too obvious. Jiraiya is one of the Sannin and will see right through this, this trap of yours."

"Shit," hissed Kisame as he looked over his shoulder. "Here they come. Hide." With that, Itachi grabbed Tobi and Kisame grabbed Hisame and the four of them dived into a nearby bush as hide.

"Hey Naruto," said Jiraiya as he squinted. "Do you see something up ahead?" Naruto looked down the road a little further.

"Ya I do Ero-sennin," said Naruto as they kept walking closer. This comment earned him a hit on the head.

"Don't call me that," he said. Then Jiraiya looked more closely and was finally able to identify what they were looking at. Naruto did the same. Then, at once, their eyes became hearts.

"It's porn/ramen!" they said at the same time as they made a mad dash for the items that Hisame and Tobi left out. They along with Itachi and Kisame could only gap as they watched the two fools grab the intended bait.

"I can't believe that someone would just leave a mega-ramen bowl lying around," said Naruto as he lovingly rubbed his cheek against the bowl. "Don't worry ramen; I'll make sure we are never separated until I eat you all up."

"How could someone do this to quality porn?" said Jiraiya with tears streaming out of his eyes. "It's a sin I tell you, a sin! Well, their sin is my reward. Let's go Naruto." With that they picked up their treasures and walked right into the little hole. Sadly for them, they landed face first.

"Hey, who put this here!" demanded Naruto.

"I'm an old man," yelled Jiraiya into the air. "If I ever get the punks who did this I'll make them sorry!" With that, the two continued into town. Once they were out of sight, the four hiding in the bush came out with their mouths hanging. Well, except for Tobi since they couldn't see his face.

"I can't believe it," said Itachi. "They…How…Why me?"

"I guess we'll have to try our luck in the village," said Kisame.

"We'll need better bait," said Hisame.

"Tobi agrees," said Tobi. "Maybe a real girl serving ramen this time . . . We'll put super glue on their seats so they won't be able to get up. Then we'll take Naruto, seat and all. Yay for Tobi!" At that moment, Itachi came back to his senses.

"No, we will not do that," said Itachi. "But, it did give me an idea. Let's go."

---

Back in the Leaf village, the jonin were in Kakashi's room as they grieved for him. What ever Itachi had done to him, it seemed to be long lasting. All Kakashi did was stare into space.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Asuma to no one in particular. "Without a Hokage, that puts the elders in charge. Knowing them, they'll hand over the kid to keep this from happening again."

"What do they want with Naruto anyways?" asked Gai.

"I'm guessing that they want the Kyuubi," said Asuma as he put of his cigarette and light a new one. He then stuck that cancer stick in his mouth and took a deep breath. "I mean, I doubt they want Naruto so he can go door to door selling cookies for them, right Kurenai?"

Kurenai however was not paying attention. Instead she was staring at Kakashi's mask. Here it was the chance of a lifetime to see what he looked like underneath it. She slowly reached down, grabbed it, and pulled it down. Underneath it was…another mask?

"What the hell?" she swore. She then grabbed the new mask and pulled it down as well. Kakashi was still masked. Apparently he had on infinite masks because Kurenai just kept on pull mask after mask down.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," said Sasuke as he just walked in the room without knocking. "I was think about what you said and…" he stopped as he noticed the people in the room and Kurenai trying to unmask him. "What happened here?" Before any one could say a thing, Aoba came right in and started yelling.

"Is it true?" he asked/yelled as the other jonin made signs for him to shut up. "Is it true that Itachi came back and is looking for Naruto because Sasuke doesn't interest him at all? And is it true that Sasuke is gay? I heard about it from that girl Ino and…oh shit!" It was at that moment that he noticed Sasuke. No wonder he's a special jonin. But Sasuke didn't hear that part about him. Rage had over taken him and he burst out the door and began to look for Naruto.

_I don't interest him_, thought Sasuke as he ran. _Well, I'll just have to prove to him that I am worth his attention. Then I will kill him and make Naruto my lov...I mean slave. Yeah, that's right. I can't be gay. I need to rebuild my can and I can't do it with Naruto._

---

Naruto and Jiraiya walked through the village as they looked for an Inn. It took a while, but they finally found one that had a lot of wind chimes in the lobby. Naruto walked next to Jiraiya as they rented their room for the night from a girl that looked strangely familiar.

"Will there be anything else?" she asked. She had long back hair that was tied in the back by a bow. She wore a French maid uniform with long arm stocking and a pair of high heeled shoes. The dress hid her tail nicely, but her cat ears were as plain as day. She looked at Naruto and gave him a wink. "We are offering special services for younger customers such as you." Naruto just shook his head.

"Damn," said Jiraiya with a pout. "Why do all the ladies flock to you?"

"I have no idea Ero-sennin," said Naruto. Jiraiya was about to hit him for that but stopped when he saw a woman wear a very tight dress. She smiled and winked at Jiraiya. She then beckoned him to come to her. Blood dripped out of his nose.

"Naruto," he said as he handed his new student the keys to their room. "I want you to practice molding your chakra. Hopefully, I'll be back late." With that he went over to the woman who was under Itachi's genjutsu. They had originally just asked her to do it and even offered her money, but the woman said hell no.

"Fine," said Naruto as he stuck out his tongue at his new sensei behind his back. He then turned to look at Kin. "You look a little familiar. Have we met?" Kin started to sweat bullets and looked away.

"Nope," she said. _Crap, I made it look to obvious. Now he'll really begin to suspect me._

"Oh, ok then," said Naruto as he began to walk to his room. Kin face faulted.

---

The four members of Akatsuki watched as Naruto walked into the Inn. They were sitting in a coffee house close to it trying hard not to stick out. Kind of hard when two member look like fish, one wears an orange mask, and the last one is a pretty boy. That kind of crowd is easily noticed.

"Lets move," said Itachi as the all got up and headed for the door. However, an arm grabbed Itachi's. He spun around and saw their waitress. "May I help you?" he asked. She held out her hand.

"You owe me 46000 ryo," she said. Itachi looked into her eyes and activated a genjutsu.

"You have already been paid," he said.

"I have already been paid," she repeated.

"And you were tipped very nicely," added Itachi.

"And I was tipped very nicely," she repeated. With that, she went back to work with a big smile on her face.

"I love doing that," said Itachi as he walked out of the coffee house.

The group walked across the street and began to walk to Naruto's room.

"Hey Itachi," said Tobi, "how about you turn off your Sharingan."

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"Well, will you need it to take down a genin?" asked the masked member.

"He does have a point," said Kisame. "Besides, you should conserve your chakra incase Jiraiya comes back early." Hisame nodded in agreement.

"Very well," said Itachi with a sigh. A moment later, his eyes returned to their normal state.

---

Naruto was sitting in his room with his clones when he heard a knock on the door. As he got up he dispelled his clones. He was about to ask if it was Jiraiya when he remembered that girl at the counter. Deciding to check it out first before asking he looked through the eye hole. The four people he saw didn't look a thing like Jiraiya, even when he squinted.

So who were they? Naruto backed away from the eye piece and a moment later there was another knock on the door. They all wore the same outfit so that meant they were all together. They either belong to some door-to-door company or they were a nutty religious cult trying to get him to join. He thought about just telling them to go away when an idea popped into his head. He couldn't help but smirk.

---

"This is taking forever," whined Hisame. "Can't we just break the door down?" Kisame grinned and grabbed the handle of his sword. However, Itachi stopped him.

"We can't create a racket like we did in the Leaf village," he said calmly. "We'll do this my way."

"Fine." Kisame sulked as he let go of his sword. Itachi then went to knock once again when the door burst open and a woman around Itachi's age looked at them with tears in her eyes. She had blond hair that was tied into pigtails and a very nice chest. She was wearing a simple white dress. However, she looked very tired and a little dirty. Before Itachi could say anything she began to cry.

"Please tell your boss I'll have the money soon," 'she' cried. "I know it's late but he doesn't have to over react and send shinobi after me."

"Ah, I think we have the wrong room," said Hisame. Itachi sighed.

"Listen," he said, "we know…"

"Yes," 'she' said cutting him off. "I know you know I owe a lot of money. I try, I really do. But my good for nothing husband sends it all on alcohol and gambling. He even brought home another woman." "She" stepped aside so the four of them could see a man sitting on the bed drinking booze with a cute redhead next to him. "He wasn't always like this. But after he lost his job, he began to act like a good for nothing drunk. I had to sell our house to pay back the money I owe for his gambling debts, but he spent that too. And when I tried to stop him, he hit me." "She" turned her head to show them a bruise on her left cheek. Kisame and Hisame had rivers of tears running down their faces. Tobi was sporting a geyser. Itachi had a single tear in his eye.

"We're so sorry," cried Kisame. He then pulled out a large sack of money and handed it to the "girl". "It may not be much, but you need it more than we do."

"I agree," said Itachi. "It feels right to give you our money. Your need is greater than ours."

"Thank you all," replied the "girl" as she bowed. She then slowly closed the door and the four of them began to walk away.

"We are such good people," said Tobi.

"Yeah," they all said in agreement.

---

Once they were gone, Naruto released his henge on himself and his clones. Then, as he began to laugh his ass, off the clone vanished as well. Anko had been a very good teacher indeed. She had thought her three students that if they ever needed to get out of a situation, make sure that the girl in the group cries and has a really sad story. If fact, Anko used it one time during a small mission in one of the neighboring villages. She had gotten drunk and was arrested for indecent exposure. She just cried and told the cops that she had gotten drunk, threw up on her clothing so she had to get rid of them, and all because her no good boyfriend hadn't shown up on their anniversary. What a mission that was.

Naruto then opened the sack and gaped. They were loaded. There had to be at least enough in there to have the entire house redecorated and have enough left over to buy his favorite ramen stand. Who the hell carries that much money with them? (Remember kids, a fool and his money are soon parted.)

Then…

"Naruto," shouted Sasuke as he came flying through the window. Naruto motioned him to keep his voice down but it fell on blind eyes. "Where is Itachi? I know you know where he is so tell me! And stop it with those hand signals damn it! I have a clan to avenge so…" Sasuke was then cut off when the door was kicked down by a very pissed off Kisame. He had more veins in his eyes than normal.

"You tricked us!" he screamed as he pointed at Naruto. "If it hadn't been for that emo's screaming we would have just walked away. Now give us back our money and get over here so I can cut off your legs! And who the hell is he?"

"That is my little brother," said Itachi with his Sharingan activated once again. "Naruto, the only reason you fooled me was because I didn't have my Sharingan activated. But now I will make you pay."

"Itachi, the only one you will be fighting is me," snarled Sasuke. "Naruto is nothing compared to me."

"To be honest the both of you are nothing compared to us," said Tobi. Sasuke glared at him.

"Shut it," said Sasuke. He then stared at Itachi. "Fight me NOW!"

"Hey Itachi," said Hisame as she stepped forward. "How about you let me take care of Naruto while you have a family reunion. I mean, it doesn't look like he'll be backing down."

"Very well," said Itachi as he closed his eyes. Hisame grinned like a maniac and then ran right to Naruto and grabbed him, taking him out the window and onto the neighboring roof.

"Tobi will go too," said Tobi as he vanished as well.

---

Hisame let go of Naruto as she jumped back and pulled out her swords that once belonged to the lightning wielder of the Seven Swordsmen. Naruto tossed off his jacket and pulled out two bone blades from his shoulders. The two of them got into their fight stances. For a moment, neither one moved. They sized the over one up and looked for weaknesses.

"This will be fun," said Hisame as she charged at Naruto with an insane grin. She brought her swords down in an X pattern and Naruto managed to block the attack. Soon they were in a power struggle. "I was right, you do have the Shikotsumyaku. This is so much fun!" She then jumped back and brought her swords together. A ball of electrical energy began to form and she threw it in the direction of Naruto yelling, "**Lightning Ball**" Naruto stood there like a deer caught in the headlights and was hit. He screamed in pain as a current of electricity surged threw his body and he fell to the ground.

As he fell to the ground, Tobi's Sharingan activated.

---

Inside Naruto's mind, Madara walked up to the cage that held Kyuubi. The red eyes of Kyuubi looked back at him.

"It has been a while, hasn't it Kyuubi," said Madara with a light smirk. "I haven't seen your furry face since you were rejected by The Others. Tell me how does that feel after all this time?"

"**Tell me, how does it feel to be accepted by The Others and then torn out**?" asked Kyuubi knowing he had hit a sore spot. Madara gritted his teeth.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You will never join them. They only see you as a mistake, a fluke created by the universe as it formed. No matter what you do you will always be bond to the earth like the fowl and lowly creature that you are."

"**Like your any better**," said Kyuubi. "**From what I heard they didn't even give you back your body. They stuck you in a shrine and left you there so you couldn't cause anymore trouble. As for me, I no longer have any intentions of joining The Others. I have found another way to get what I want. And this kit is the key to it all.**"

"This boy?" questioned Madara as he looked around. "I will admit he has potential and the right lineage, but that won't be enough. My plans, however, are actually attainable. That is why he is coming with us so we can use your power to serve me." Kyuubi laughed. "What is so funny fox?"

"**You still don't get it**," said Kyuubi as he stopped laughing. "**Power comes from much more than whose family you belong to or how much potential they have. Power comes from what drives one. What pushes them to the brink and beyond. This boy is driven by a force that will make him very strong. In fact, if I calculate right, he will be ready for what I have in store for him in ten years. And he should be able to defeat you in two and a half years.**"

"Really," said an unamused Madara. "You have been stuck in this seal for too long. I would rather take you now, but I would rather see that look of defeat when I prove you wrong." He turned and began to walk away. "I will wait for the boy until then. And when I defeat him, you will be mine!"

"**In two years baka**," said the Kyuubi as he lay down to take a nap.

---

Naruto slowly got up and stared at the shark girl.

"So you can still fight," she said. "Fine then!" With that she moved in to charge at him when a senbon needle, with a bell attached to it, hit the ground in-between them. The bell then rang and Hisame's vision became blurry. Naruto looked over to where it came from and saw Kin dressed in her old outfit minus her forehead protector.

"Don't worry," she said. "I can target certain opponents so it won't affect you. Just go for it." Naruto nodded and got in close. "**Dance of the Larch!**" he said as bones popped out of his chest and arms. He then did a spin in front of Hisame and cut her up along the chest area. Right before she was about to fall, Tobi caught her.

"I think its time to go," said Tobi. A moment later black flames came out of the wall of the Inn and Kisame and Itachi began to run away. Soon Tobi was following them while carrying Hisame on his shoulder.

One thing was for sure, he would see them again.

Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Sorry, no Omakes this time.


	26. Chapter 26

No, Madara has caught up with Naruto. Sasuke is about to fight Itachi…and hopefully die a very painful death. I'm cheering you on Itachi! Jiraiya, RUN FOR IT!

Well, now that the spoilers are done with, I have a rant. It's the High School Musical thing. I will admit that the first one was good. The second was alright and just alright. But I think that it's being taken too far. Too many specials about it and real schools performing it. It was a good TV movie now let it go before you over do it. Like Scream, Hellraiser, and Halloween. If I could put on a play, I would do Ranma 1/2. I'd pay a dollar to see that.

Well, I have decided to add a character from Bleach to this series. I hope you all like this. Oh, I thought I told you all I would not make this a harem unless I got over 300 review in one chapter. I meant what I said. It's like politics. If you really want it then vote. If you don't vote then don't complain. So for now, the girls will just be chasing Naruto around and trying to break up the Naruto/Rin relationship.

Remember, I don't own Naruto. But, if you really like my version then I need twenty million to buy it. I will start taking donations whenever you are ready.

Let's rock!

---

Naruto looked at the hole in the wall of the inn. Surrounding it were black flames. He was about to jump down when he saw Jiraiya walk over to it. He then saw the old pervert take out a scroll and then seal the flames into the scroll. Once it was over, he beckoned Naruto to him. A moment later, both he and Kin were standing in front of the ero.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the hallway, he noticed that it seemed to be covered in flesh. Sasuke was stuck in the wall. The whole thing reminded him of one of those anatomy movies that were one TV.

"What happened, Ero-sennin?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya sighed.

"Well, Sasuke here fought Itachi," he said as he pointed to the emo. "Well, more like got the shit kicked out of him. What was he thinking? Anyways, I showed up and was about to step in when Sasuke tried to get up again and Itachi used some jutsu on him. Who knows what it did to him."

---What happened to the Emo King---

Sasuke was trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi. He was bond to the ground in a way that forced him on his knees straight up. In front of him was Itachi.

"In here I control everything," said Itachi. "For the next 72 hours I will torture you." With that he walked over to Sasuke and began to kick him in the groin. Then he made him think that he was married to Sakura and had several pink haired boys with her. Then he took some clamps, attached them to Sasuke's member (with difficulty due to its small size), and used an eclectic jutsu to zap it (like in that one Christmas South Park episode). And all that was in one second.

---Back to reality---

"Well," continued Jiraiya, "I then stepped in and used one of my own jutsus that would of made them toad chow. No one had ever escaped from it before, but somehow they did." When Jiraiya finished saying this he canceled the jutsu. Slowly, the flesh began to vanish from the walls and Sasuke fell to the ground with a thump. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Kin walked over to his body. "The poor bastard has a broken arm, several broken ribs, and who knows what that jutsu did to his mind. We better take him back to the village and…" he was then cut off as a kunai flew past him and hit the wall. They all turned around and saw Gai running towards them.

"**Dynamic**..." cried the green beast as he jumped into the air.

"No Gai, it's me," cried Jiraiya as he held out his hands.

"**Entry!**" finished Gai as his foot hit Jiraiya's face. It was then that he realized his horrible mistake. A few minutes later they were all sitting down and Jiraiya's nose had stopped bleeding. "Sorry about that. I kind of left in a hurry and rushed things. When I got here I didn't have a mirror so I used my forehead protector to see what was down the hall. All I saw were three sinister looking figures. I guess I got a little carried away."

"You suck at apologies Gai," said Jiraiya. "Well, since you're here, you can take Sasuke to the village's hospital. He's in bad shape thanks to Itachi. The only person who can help him is Tsunade."

"I see," said Gai as he looked over at Sasuke. "He looks like he's in the same shape as Kakashi." Gai got up and put Sasuke on his back. "Don't worry about a think. Gai is on the job." With that he did his nice guy pose sending shivers down everyone's spines.

"Did he have to do that?" asked Kin as they walked to the edge of the village to see Gai off.

"I know," said Naruto. "Just be glad Lee isn't here or there would have been hugging." He then looked at her again and moved into a thinking pose. "I know I've seen you somewhere before. But where?"

"W-Well I sometimes go to your village to get err genins to help me with the inn," said a scared Kin. "Maybe you saw me there."

"Could be," said Naruto as he let it go. Kin gave a sigh of relief. She had only met the blond during the first exam. He was knocked out during the second part. Right now she had to do her job and make sure that he stayed alive so she could produce children that carried his bloodline. It was that or be killed by Orochimaru. She didn't like it, but she wanted to live.

As they continued to walk, Naruto turned to Jiraiya.

"Hey Ero-sennin, who is this Tsunade person?" he asked.

"Stop calling me that," said Jiraiya. "To answer your question, she's my old teammate. She also happens to be the worlds greatest medical nin as well as the worlds biggest gambler." Naruto gave him a nod and then turned to Kin.

"Sorry about your inn," said Naruto. "I got some cash from those guys so I could use it to pay for the damage."

Jiraiya turned and gapped at Naruto. _Don't do it_, he thought. _Just run with the cash. Wait, he tricked them out of their money. Well, he is a prankster after all and people like Itachi aren't used to people like him. Hmm, interesting._

"It's ok," said Kin. "I only work there part time. I used to be an academy student but I had to help out my parents so I moved back here and just stayed." Luckily for Kin, Naruto would believe anything. _Good thing that they don't know that the real girl that works there is tied up in the basement._

"Well I'm off," said Gai. "Oh, before I forget." He reached behind his back. "I got something for Naruto. I helped made Lee strong and I'm sure it'll help Naruto so the two of them will have a good spar."

"Really?" cried Naruto. "What is it?" Gai smiled as he pulled out the green, evil spandex from hell. Jiraiya nearly face faulted and Kin had a look that screamed horror.

"It's functional and stylish," said the insane Gai as he handed it to Naruto. "Well I'm off." With that he turned around and walked away.

"Naruto, we are burning that thing," said Jiraiya.

"Why?" asked Naruto innocently.

"That's why," said Jiraiya as he pointed to Gai's ass. "You'll look like an ass!"

"Maybe a trashcan would be better," said Kin as she grabbed in and stuffed it into a nearby trashcan. "Now that that's over, do you mind if I tag along with you two. Being a kunoichi has always been my dream. I would go with that Gai person but he creeps me out."

"Fair enough," said Jiraiya with a nod. It was understandable. Walking into the village with Gai and no one else to talk to or knowing no one else. That was like social suicide. But there was another reason he was going to let her come along. He needed more material for his next book. In this one, the main character would be swarmed by women and he would do his best to remain faithful to his true love despite their means of…persuasion. "Well, let's go to the next village."

---

"And that's what happened," said Itachi as they stared at the hologram before them. Pein gave a nod.

After the four had ran away from Jiraiya, they had stopped at a valley some distance away to allow Itachi time to regain his strength. While they waited, they decided to inform Pein, the Leader of the organization, about what had happened.

"I see," he said as he sipped some tea. "If I had known of Jiraiya's presence I would have sent more people to help. No matter. I will contact you with your next mission. Oh and Itachi, did you pick up my order." Kisame turned to Itachi and gave him a bewildered look.

"Hai," Itachi said.

"Good," said Pein. "Give it to Tobi. He will make the delivery."

"Excuse me Leader-sama," said Hisame. "I was wondering if I could become a full member."

"B-But Tobi was promised the next slot," cried Tobi.

"Hmm," mused Pein as he sipped his tea. "I'll make you a deal. "If you can get us Kyuubi before I send Itachi and Kisame again I'll let you become a full member."

"THANK YOU LEADER-SAMA!" screamed Hisame in a fangirl like fashion.

"However," said Pein as his hologram image set down his cup. "If you fail I will have you killed." His image them covered the entire field. "IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he roared.

"H-Hai," stammered Hisame. "I won't let you down!" And with that she left leaving behind only a cloud shaped after image.

"Do you think that was wise?" asked Itachi. Itachi then felt a tug on his cloak. He looked over and saw Tobi with an open palm. Wordlessly, he handed the package to Tobi who also took off.

"Might as well," said Pein. "She gets him then I say she deserves to be a full member. Think of the death threat as a form of motivation. I will contact you again with the time of the Kyuubi's capture." Pein then undid the jutsu that activated the hologram. He turned around and saw Tobi with the package in his hand. Wordlessly it was handed to him. "So when do you want to go after him again?" asked Pein as he put the package away under his cloak. He couldn't wait to see the 'will of fire' in these ladies.

"I told Kyuubi that I wouldn't go after him for another two and a half years," said Madara.

"Is that wise?" asked Pein. "The Others won't allow you to rejoin them that easily."

"It seems you have gained a fair understanding of them since I explained them to you," said Madara with a laugh. "No, they won't. However, they are not all seeing and I doubt that they know I have escaped. Blue might suspect something." Pein nodded.

"He was the one who originally opposed you joining them, is that right?"

"Yes," said Madara. "He was also the one who had me sealed away. If the last great war hadn't taken place then I would still he stuck in that cave. It was only by chance that the seal broke in that cave in and a suitable vessel was around. Or perhaps Black had a hand in it. Whatever the case maybe, they have not stopped any of my attempts so far. Once I have all nine of the anomalies I will have enough power to force my way back into their ranks and destroy them."

"Do not forget about what you promised me," said Pein. "That machine you built will allow me to take the remaining energies and create a jutsu that will end the pain from this world."

"I will keep my word," said Madara with a chuckle. "After all, it would be stupid to lie to a god."

"And don't you ever forget it," said Pein as he turned to look at his conquered village. "I am the god of love and peace that will destroy all the evil from this world."

_**Baka**_, thought Madara. _**Go on believing in that shit all you want. It makes you all the easier to control.**_

---

Kin glanced over at Naruto as they continued their journey to get Tsunade. She had to admit he wasn't bad looking. It could have been worse. She could have run into the Uchiha and had to sleep with him. Right now she had to concentrate on her mission, have his children for future vessels for Orochimaru. If she failed, he would kill her in a heart beat.

"Hey Kin are you all right?" asked Naruto as he noticed her cat ears drop and her face looking a bit depressed.

"Oh it's nothing," she said quickly.

"Well, we're here," said Jiraiya. It was then that they noticed that they were at a festival. "Well be staying here until it's over and do some training. But for today why don't you kids have some fun."

"Alright," cheered Naruto as he set down his bag. He then pulled out his froggy wallet and the money he stole from the four stooges. "I got so much money I can do whatever I want."

"Hey Naruto can you hand that to me?" asked Jiraiya. Before Naruto could answer, Jiraiya grabbed his money, took out several bills, gave them to Naruto, and kept the rest for himself. "That should do it."

"Hey, give me back my money!" demanded Naruto. Jiraiya shook his head.

"Naruto," he said, "there are three evil vices that all shinobi must be aware of. They are women, alcohol, and money. Take Tsunade for instance. Because of her gambling debts she has to go on the run constantly. Her gambling has destroyed her life. Since you are young I must help you from going down the same road that she has."

"I know about those," said Naruto. "I already have a girlfriend so I don't have to worry about that (or so he thinks). I'm underage so I can't drink. And I worked hard for my money so I'm not going to spend it all. So give it back!"

"Nope," said Jiraiya as he tossed his bag at Naruto. "I'll going to start looking up information. If you need to find me summon one of your foxes and have them sniff me out." And with that he walked away.

"I'll never get him," said Naruto with a sigh. He then turned to Kin and gave her a smile. "So, where do you want to start?"

"W-What do you mean?" asked a blushing Kin. _Is he asking me out?_

"Well, it'll be more fun with more people," said Naruto. He then blinked and then bit his thumb. "The more the merrier. **Summoning Jutsu!**" There was a puff of smoke and there on the ground sat Banshee.

"Naruto," squeaked Banshee. "Did you bring me out to play?" Naruto nodded.

"Ya," he said. "I haven't summoned you in a while so I thought it would be nice to have you around. Oh, I also wanted you to meet a new friend of mine. This is Kin." As soon as he said that Kin quickly picked up Banshee and began to hug her.

"Kawaii," she cried as she hugged the little fox.

"Help…Naruto…can't…breathe," cried Banshee.

After Naruto was able to separate Banshee from Kin, the three of them went out to the various booths. They started with the games like the goldfish net and the milk jug game. After that they decided to eat as much as they could with the money they had left. When the money was gone and they were looking for the ero-sennin to give him a squid on a stick, Banshee found his sent coming from a tent that said 'Adults Only'. He was inside, sitting between two lovely women and drinking sake. On the ground were Naruto's wallet and the sack of money, both empty.

"Ero-sennin!" screamed Naruto.

"What do you want gaki?" asked Jiraiya.

"What the hell are you doing?" demanded Naruto as he waved his arms around. "What about those three vices? You are breaking all three at once."

"Well I'm older," said Jiraiya. Naruto was about to say something when the squid he was holding slipped out of his hand and hit the white suit of a men coming into the tent.

"You little brat," said the man. "You're going to pay for that. This suit cost a lot of money?"

"I'm sorry," apologized Naruto. "It was an accident."

"Well you better pay up the dough," said the man's partner. "That suit cost a lot of money. Also, bro happens to be a famous missing-nin from the Rock village. He's ranked B in the bingo books."

"That's it?" laughed Jiraiya as he got up. "You're just a weakling. Why don't you run along home?"

"You're dead!" scream the missing nin as he charged at Jiraiya. Jiraiya created a sphere of chakra and when the foolish missing nin go to close Jiraiya slammed it into his chest. The man then went spiraling out the tent and landed on a booth that was selling water balloons. Jiraiya then walked over to him. "You're Jiraiya of the Sannin," he exclaimed. Jiraiya smirked as he reached down and took the man's money.

"Hey," he said to the balloon vender. "I want to buy all of your water balloons."

Well, hope you all liked it. Exams are coming up and most of them are take home essays for me. So I won't have much time to write. I'll try to squeeze in some time.

Omake

"A new Hire"

Orochimaru had decided to conduct some interviews. After many hours of listening to so many people who were wanna be villains, he had narrowed it down to two people. They both stood before him to fight for the position.

"Ok," said Orochimaru. "Tell me what's the worst thing you have ever done Mr. Voldemort."

"That's Lord Voldemort," said Voldemort. "I have killed hundreds of muggels and ruined thousands of lives. I killed my father and his family. I evened killed people so I could rip my soul apart so I could cheat death."

"So then," said Orochimaru. "What's your biggest defeat?"

"That would have to be the first time I failed to kill the Potter boy when he was a baby," answered Voldemort.

"You couldn't even kill a wee baby," said Fat Bastard. "Yar nothin compared to me. I ate a baby. Baby, the other other white meat." Voldemort just stared at him.

"That is sad," said Orochimaru as he looked over Voldemort's record. "You also failed to kill him on several other situations. Many of those you could have done it in a heart beat."

"Well I," began the evil wizard but was cut off as Fat Bastard began to sniff him.

"Hey you're kinda frail," said Fat Bastard. "Kinda like a baby." He then began to lick his lips.

In the end, Fat Bastard got the job and Voldemort was never seen from again.


	27. Chapter 27

Ah, Christmas time. A time where I am with the family and enjoy all those Christmas specials on T.V. Pity not all of my favorite shows do that. Like Stargate for example. I think it would have been a hoot to see what would have happened if the SGC celebrated Christmas at least once in its ten years. Mistletoe plus Carter and O'Neill would have been the best part.

Before I begin, I was wondering who has it better Ranma or Tenchi. Both of them are chick magnets, but which one would you rather be? I would go with Ranma. Sure that curse would really such but I really like Shampoo and Ukyo. But then again, that would mean having to eat Akane's cooking.

Now, lets rock.

---

It was early morning, but Rin was wide awake as she waited for the mail to come. It had been almost a month since Naruto left and she deeply missed him. Ever since he had left, both she and Momiji had been working with the fruit that the Sand Siblings had sent. Making apple sauce, apple pies, fruit salads, jams of all kinds, strawberry tarts, and so much more. If Naruto was still here he could have used the shadow clone to give them a hand at the very least. This just added another reason to the list of why they should beat down the sennin.

The reason Rin was up so early was that she was hoping to get a letter from Naruto. Since he had been gone she had received two letters from her boyfriend. The first one was about the Itachi attack. She got so scared when he wrote down that there was an organization that was after the Kyuubi. Then she got angry when she found out that he was traveling with another woman. But, something about the name sounded familiar. If only she could place the name with a face. The second letter was about his training. Jiraiya was teaching Naruto the Rasengan. The letter however only went up Naruto popping a water balloon.

Rin suddenly perked up when she saw a Mail-nin coming up to the house. In a mad dash she went over to the front door and almost knocked it down.

"Mail for Rin of the Leaf Village," said the Mail-nin with a sweat drop. He handed Rin the letter and she almost ripped it out of his hand. "Ah, have a good day."

Rin opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Rin,_

_How have you been? I really wish you were here. Sorry for not writing more but my training is taking a lot out of me. I though I could master this jutsu quickly but it seems to be harder that it sounded. Well, I guess that's dad for ya. After I was able to break the water balloon I had to pop a rubber ball. This was much harder. Now I am working on __not__ popping a normal balloon. I wish I could tell you more but that stupid pervert won't let me._

_You should see the jutsu that Kin learned. It's this shockwave thing that sends everything flying from all around her. My Great Breakthrough has better range but this one is better when you are surrounded._

_Ero-sennin just got a lead on where this Tsunade person is. Some place called Tanzaku City. Kin says that it is famous for its castles and casino's. Hopefully we'll find this old hag and I'll be coming home soon. I'll be sure to bring you back something nice._

_Love Naruto_

Personally, Rin could have gone without hearing about Kin. She let out a sigh. Oh well, at least they were getting close to finding Tsunade-sama. The closer they got to her the sooner the mission would be done with.

In another part of the village, Hinata was training. Ever since Michi had come to the village she had been staying at the Hyuga Compound. There the village was sure that the Rock girl would always be watched. Also, as one of the noblest families in the village, it was their pleaser to house an envoy between the two villages. The bad part was that Michi was placed in Hinata's room.

"How can anyone snore that loud?" asked Hinata out loud. Since no one was there yet, no one answered. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Hiashi arrived on the scene.

"It is good to see you up this early," he said as he walked into the training hall. Hinata gave him a nod to acknowledge his presence. "Starting today we will begin your training anew."

"Hai, father," said Hinata as she got into the traditional Gentle Fist stance. However, Hiashi shook his head.

"No Hinata," he said calmly. "What I am going to be teaching you is a different form of the Gentle Fist that is hardly seen anymore. The form we use is not suited for people with your flexibility. Therefore I will be teaching you the Split Palm instead. Now let's go over the basics."

Elsewhere, Momiji was in the hospital waiting room reading a magazine when Anko walked into the room.

"Mrs. Uzumaki, how are you?" asked Anko as she sat next to her student's mother.

"I've been better," she replied. "I'm late so I decided to get a check up."

"Same here," said Anko with a surprised look. A few minutes later both women were taken to see their doctors. Several tests were run and then they were sent back to the waiting room. One hour later, both Momiji and Anko got the results from the tests.

"I'M WHAT?" screamed both women when they heard the joyful news.

---

"Did anyone else here that?" asked Naruto. Jiraiya, who did here it, started to sweat at the sound of Momiji's voice.

"Hear what?" asked Kin.

"It sounded like my mom and sensei," replied Naruto.

"You must be hearing things," said Jiraiya as he began to look around for the woman he feared.

They were now in Tanzaku City on their search for the legendary medic. Naruto was working on the last stage of the Rasengan while Kin carried Banshee. Jiraiya directed their focus to the casino's first and later the bars. Oddly enough, where ever they went, people started winning. It was as if one of them was super lucky. It wasn't until Naruto bought an instant win ticket and won the jackpot that Jiraiya began to suspect him.

Later Naruto suggested that they check out the castle. There they would be able to get a better view of the city. Not to mention the tourists that went there. One of them could be Tsunade herself. However…

"Where is it?" asked Banshee as she looked where the castle should have been.

"I have no idea," said Jiraiya. The old pervert motioned them to follow him and they began jumping from roof to roof heading toward where the castle should have been. Along the way they spotted a crowd of people who were running in the opposite direction. "What's going on here?" asked Jiraiya to one of them.

"A monstrous snake destroyed the castle!" the man screamed. "Run! We're all going to die!" then man then went back to running and screaming like a little girl.

When she heard the snake part, Kin's body turned pale and white. _What is he doing here? Is he checking up on me or something? I can't let him think that I am failing or else he will kill me for sure. Or worse, he'll send me back to that lab and I'll be used as a lab rat and then killed._

"Hey Kin," called out Naruto. "Are you o.k.? You look a little spaced out."

_You're wrong gaki_, thought Jiraiya. _That girl is scared out of her mind. The question is why? Is it because she has a fear of snakes or is it because she is working for Orochimaru. Well, a good shinobi keeps his friends close and his enemies closer. I'll wait before making any final decisions about her._

"I'm fine," lied Kin after taking some deep breaths. "Let's keep moving, alright?" Jiraiya nodded and the group continued to their destination. However they found only rubble.

"We missed her," said Jiraiya. "Lets keep moving."

Later that night, the group was moving through a dirty section of the city. After the castle, they had gone from one side of the city to the other. They checked out every casino and hotel that they could. Yet, they found nothing.

"Hey Ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto.

"What is it gaki?' snapped Jiraiya as he turned to face his new pupil.

"When are we going to get something to eat?" demanded the blond. "We're starving here." Jiraiya was about to say something when his stomach growled.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Jiraiya as he turned his head to face a bar. "Let's go in here."

"But we're not old enough," said Kin.

"And that's a bar!" yelled Naruto. "How about some real food like ramen."

"Baka," said Jiraiya. "I'm not telling either of you to drink. Just snack on some peanuts or something. Besides, bars are a great place to get information."

"You just want to get drunk and pick up women," said Kin, Banshee, and Naruto at the same time. This caused Jiraiya to face fault.

"Let's just go in," said Jiraiya as he walked into the bar.

The place was packed. Full of people who were either crying over how much money they had lost or they were celebrating the fact that they had won big time. Sadly, the majority of them happened to be losers. Sad fact of life and gambling. Jiraiya's eyes scanned the room until they fell upon a busty blond haired woman. Next to her was a black haired woman who was holding a pig. As soon as she saw them, she stood up. Jiraiya then pointed at her.

"Tsunade!" he shouted.

"Jiraiya?" questioned Tsunade. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Is she really fifty?" Naruto whispered to Kin as Jiraiya moved to sit with the other Sannin. "I heard she was Jiraiya's old teammate."

"She sure doesn't look like it," Kin whispered back.

Soon everyone was at the same table. Banshee jumped out of Kin's arms and went to the top of Naruto's head while staring at the pig. Every once and a while she who lick her lips and drool a bit. After a few minutes of waiting, fish, sandwiches, and kabobs were served and everyone began to eat.

"What a day…seeing all these old acquaintances in the same day," said Tsunade. Jiraiya then filled up her cup with some more sake.

"Orochimaru," said Jiraiya. "What did he want?"

"Just to say hello," said Tsunade. However, Jiraiya didn't buy it at all. He had made way too much of a commotion just to say hi. Tsunade then brought out some cards and began to shuffle them. "So, what do you want with me?" asked Tsunade as she sent down the cards.

"I'll get right to the point," said Jiraiya as he cut the deck. He then placed it back were it was. "Tsunade, the village wants you to become the next Hokage." Naruto then began to choke on the food he was eating. Everyone else just looked a little shocked. After a moment, no one said anything and then Tsunade began to pass out the cards. Naruto finally get his food down his thought and began to watch the two of them with great interest. "Have you heard about sensei?" Tsunade just picked up her cards.

"Orochimaru killed him, right?" she said like it was nothing. "I heard it from him directly."

"I can't take it!" shouted Naruto. "Who is this Orochimaru person?"

"He was one of the Sannin like us," said Jiraiya calmly.

"What?!" shouted Naruto. "But weren't the Sannin Leaf-nins that protected the village?"

"Jiraiya, who is this gaki?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya chuckled.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," he said.

_This is the Kyuubi boy?_ thought Tsunade.

"You still haven't answered my question," said Naruto. "Besides, why should she become Hokage?"

"Naruto, be quiet," said Jiraiya in a tone that was serious. "This decision was made by the council. She is the granddaughter of the First Hokage as well as the one of the legendary Sannin. Her medical powers saved many during the war. She is fully qualified to do the job. A genin has no say in this decision." Jiraiya then turned his attention back to Tsunade. He discarded three cards and then drew an ace and two more kings. "What is your answer?"

"Hell no," said Tsunade as she discarded her whole hand.

"I remember that line," said Jiraiya with a smile. "That's exactly what you said to me that time I asked you out on a date."

"This is stupid," said Naruto. "Hey Ero-sennin, are you sure this is the person we were looking for?"

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade. "Your new apprentice seems to be ruder, shorter, stupider, and uglier than your last one." With that said, she drew a new hand.

"That maybe true," said Jiraiya. "But it is a little unfair to compare him to Arashi. He takes more after him mother with his violent and loud personality. The only thing he got from his father was his looks. Well, there a bit of talent so give him time."

"But even Arashi died young despite his talent," said Tsunade as she began to look at her hand one by one. "He threw away his life for the village. Life isn't like money. Only an idiot bets his life so easily. My grandfather and his brother wanted to end the war but died before they could accomplish that."

"You've changed, Tsunade," said Jiraiya as he began to show his anger.

"Despite how I look I am in my fifties," said Tsunade with a laugh. "Time changes everything. Sensei was the same. If an old man tries to act brave, then of course he will die." Jiraiya was now looking very pissed. Naruto was shaking with anger. Tsunade looked at her hand and saw that she was one card away from a royal flush. She looked at the last card…and it was a four. She lost again. "The title of Hokage is a piece of crap. Anyone who wants it is an idiot."

That's when Naruto couldn't control himself anymore. He got onto the table and tried to attack Tsunade, but the old pervert grabbed him by the back of his coat and held on tight. Tsunade couldn't help but look shocked as the boy continued to try to get to her with his fox still clinging to his head. Was he stupid?

"Naruto, this is a bar," said Jiraiya.

"So?" said Naruto. "Then they should be used to fights. Besides, I won't let some old hag who is going through her mid life crisis insult the title of Hokage along with my dad or the old man." Tick marks appeared on Tsuande's head and then she had a foot of the table.

"Care to repeat that gaki?" she asked with phony sweetness.

"I guess your hearing is starting to fade baa-chan," said Naruto with a smirk as Tsunade looked very pissed. "I guess you should get a hearing aid."

"That's it," growled Tsunade. "Outside! Now!"

---

"Tsunade-sama, please calm down," begged Shizune. "He's just a kid. Don't go down to his level." Tsunade said nothing but held up one finger.

"One finger is all I need," she said. "Well gaki, are you coming?"

"You sure about that?" asked Naruto with a cocky grin. "You were a member of the Sannin. How long has it been since you last trained?"

"You're just all talk," said Tsunade.

"You asked for it," said Naruto as he took off his trench coat. Kin couldn't help but blush. Then, a bone began to grow out of his shoulder. Naruto then charged at Tsunade and yelled, "**Finger Bullet Drill!**" As Tsunade easily dodged the attacks, Naruto pulled out his blade. "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" Naruto then began to appear and vanish randomly around Tsunade.

"Not bad kid," said Tsunade. "You seem to have mastered this jutsu. However…" she said as she stopped Naruto when he began to attack. Her finger was against the side of his blade and was holding him back. "There is a moment where you have to switch from defense to offence. All someone has to do is wait for that moment and then strike."

"B-But how are you stopping my blade?" demanded Naruto.

"Like this," said Tsunade with a grin. Then, in less than a second, she moved her finger from the blade and in front of Naruto's forehead and flicked it sending Naruto backwards. Naruto, while he was falling backwards, began to do some hand signs and when hit the ground he sank into it instead. "Looks like he knows how to use his bloodline," said Tsunade. "That would mean that…" she was then cut off as a bone spike shot up in front of her. A moment later, Naruto's upper body came out of it and was about to stab her with the blade again. However, Tsunade deflected the attack by placing her finger on his hand and diverted the attack away from her body. She then kicked the bone spike and broke it sending both it and Naruto several feet away.

"I-It look like you had to use your foot," said Naruto as he slowly got up and out of the bone.

"Let me ask you this," said Tsunade. "Why do you care so much about the title of Hokage? I can understand the part about your father and sensei, but why the title?"

"Because," said Naruto as he gave her a fierce look, "unlike you, I will become Hokage because that is my dream." For a moment, Tsunade saw the ghosts of Dan and Nawaki behind Naruto. Seeing this, Naruto decided to use the Rasengan. After forming the sphere he charged at her. Seeing him in the nick of time, Tsunade thrust her finger into the earth and creator a large crack in the earth that caused Naruto to be sent back. When the attack hit the earth, it left the imprint of a spiral.

"Jiraiya, why did you teach him the Rasengan?" demanded Tsunade. "That's why this kid is daydreaming about being Hokage."

"I'm not daydreaming," said Naruto as he stood up. "I'll have this mastered in three days."

"Hmp, you said it kid," said Tsunade with a smug look on her face. "A man should never go back on his word."

"I agree," said Naruto. "That's my nindo."

"Then lets make a bet," said Tsunade. "I'll give you one week. If you can perform the Rasengan in that time then I will agree to become Hokage and I'll acknowledge that you can become Hokage. I'll even throw in my necklace. However, if you fail then you must give up on your dreams."

"Tsunade-sama," cried out Shizune. "That's going too far!"

"Fine," said Naruto. "But you can keep the necklace. I have no need for that kind of stuff."

"Baka," said Jiraiya. "That necklace was worn by the First Hokage and you could buy an entire mountain with it."

"In that case, it's a deal," said Naruto.

"But Naruto, you might lose," said Kin.

"Please," said Naruto. "I can do this. Besides, I heard that she never wins."

"Ahh, has anyone seen Tonton?" asked Shizune. Everyone turned to see Tonton running away from Banshee.

"I want bacon!" yelled Banshee.

---

As the week went by, Naruto trained like a madman. Shizune had tried to talk him out of it by tell him about the last two people who she gave the necklace to but he refused to listen. He just kept training day and night. Kin stayed with him the whole time.

Then on the eve of the last day, Kin brought Naruto to the room of Tsunade and Shizune.

"He just passed out," cried Kin. "I didn't know what it was so I brought him to you two." Tsunade picked him up and put him on the bed. She then began to check him out and found the problem.

"He is just suffering from chakra exhaustion," said Tsunade. "He wore himself out and now he'll be out for two days at least. Poor fool, he's lost."

"Tsunade-sama, are you going to go along with what Orochimaru has planned?" asked Shizune. Tsunade looked away. "Then I will stop you!" However, as soon as she said that, she was knocked out along with Kin.

The next morning Shizune and Kin were woken up by Naruto.

"I thought you should be asleep for the next two days," said Shizune.

"That's just the way my body works," said Naruto. "All I need is one day of sleep and I'm fine." That was when Jiraiya made his appearance.

"She drugged me," said Ero-sennin. Shizune then began to heal him as best as she could and then informed them of the deal Orochimaru made with them. Heal his arms and he would bring back her lover and little brother. After that, the group went out to find Tsunade using Tonton and Banshee to sniff her out.

They found her fighting Kabuto and Orochimaru.

"Well, well," said Orochimaru as he looked at the group. "It seems like the Sannin are all here." That's when Naruto noticed Kabuto.

"What are you doing here?" asked Naruto.

"Isn't it obvious," said Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses. "I'm a spy for Orochimaru."

"Traitor," growled Naruto. Kabuto grinned.

"I'm not the only one who has been deceiving you," he said as he pointed to Kin. "She is a Sound-nin that was sent to get close to you."

"I-I don't believe it!" yelled Naruto.

"It is true," said Orochimaru. "Kin, I hope you did your job." Kin gulped. "If not, then we'll have to take Naruto with us so you can do back at the Sound Village."

"Sorry, but I'm taking him," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Hisame. She licked her lips. "No one is taking Naruto away from me. No One!"

"Why do I feel like she doesn't have a thing for me," said Naruto.


	28. Chapter 28

Well, I hope you all enjoy this update. I know some of you feel that the last few chapters have been a bit below average. For that, I am sorry. I just haven't had any real inspiration. But now that has changed. I am thinking of something new and great. Believe me when I say that this will be one of the best updates for this story.

Also, in the Stargate universe, I wonder what would happen if Ronan and Teal'c got into a fight. They are like the kick ass fighters in both the normal and Atlantis shows. While I like Ronan's personality and style, I would have to say that Teal'c would win since he has more experience fighting than Ronan. I mean Teal'c is about 120 years old. That's just what I think.

Well, let's rock!

---

Drip. Drip. Drip.

That was the sound the Madara and Obito heard as they entered the cave. The cave was located at the base of a mountain that was at least a four day journey from the Leaf village. The cave it self wasn't anything special. It looked like any other cave with various rock formations and bat shit on the ground. No, it was the person hiding in the cave that interested Madara.

Slowly, the two people in one body made their way through the cave. They took many twists and turns as they descended downwards until they came to a wall. It was smooth and dark brown. It was a dead end.

_Master_, thought Obito. _I think you led us in the wrong direction._

_**No**_, said Madara in their mind. _**She is right behind this wall.**_ And with that, Madara stepped into the wall and came out on the other side. When they were on the other side, they turned around and saw an archway with a strange device on the top of it. A light came from it and created the image of a wall.

_I have never seen anything like that_, thought Obito. _A machine that creates a genjutsu?_

_**It is called a hologram**_, said Madara. _**In the time before chakra was used, people used machines to do what we do naturally. That is just one of our kinds past achievements. But the one who is using it is not of our kind.**_

_Then who is using it?_

Madara said nothing as they turned around again as saw what looked like a lab in the ill lit room. There was a table with a few test tubes that were covered in spider webs on top of it. Also on the table was an old photograph of two kids. Although half of it was covered in dust, the image of a spiky haired blond could still be seen. There were other, more complex machines, in the room but the one that stood out the most was a device that was shaped like a coffin. It seemed to be made of glass and had several tubes that came out of it and were attached to another machine. The two walked closer to it and Obito realized that it was about the size of a child. Then, Madara spoke aloud.

"I know you are here, Silver," said Madara as he looked around. He was answered as two glowing red eyes appeared in the darker area of the room. "There you are. And here I expected to find you still asleep."

"The machine detected you before you walked through the hologram," said the one called Silver. She had a slightly rough voice, but it sounded like that of a thirteen year old. "And, by the way, I no longer go by Silver. Got that, former Red?"

"I am so sorry former Silver," said Madara as he gave her a mocking bow.

"What are you doing here," said Silver as she stayed in the shadows. "Last time I saw you, you were being stuffed in a shrine. You, the only person in the Other's history to ever break the rules by which we are bound to. Millions died because of you."

"Well I got out," said Madara. "And I got myself a host until I can retake my true form. But I have heard some interesting things. Like for example, you willing leaving the Others because you fell in love."

"Shut up," growled Silver.

"I don't blame you," said Madara as he continued. "He was quite the charmer. All the girls had a crush on him. I'm surprised that his charm affected you. So you left the Others and, in doing so, became your old self. What a stupid mistake seeing how ugly your body is."

"Don't…say…another…word," said Silver as she breathed out each word.

"It was clever how you got close to him," said Madara. "You used a genjutsu to hide your true form from him. But it didn't last. Sarutobi found out and exposed you in front of the boy you loved so much. And he didn't take it so well, did he?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Silver. If one listened closely, they could hear the soft sound of tears dripping. "I paid for my mistake. I knew as soon as he saw how ugly I was he would despise me. But I had to try. Then, my own fears came true. I have been here since that day he found out about me. I have slept for all these years in cold sleep. Why have you come? To kick me while I'm still down?"

"I just thought you might like to know that your lover is dead," said Madara. There was a sound like that of a person falling on their knees.

"Wh-what?" asked Silver. "No, it can't be true! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

"But it is," said Madara. "He died while sealing the Kyuubi into his own son."

"Son?" repeated Silver.

"Yes," said Madara. "While you stayed frozen in here, he moved on. He forgot about you. He got married and had a son. The boy looks just like him."

"No," said the sad voice of Silver. "No, no, no, no, no."

"It hurts," said Madara. "The emotion called love only leads one to pain and suffering. Look at you, once the youngest person ever to become one of the Others is now reduced to this. All in the name of love. But I have the cure." Madara paused as Silver looked at him with intense eyes that begged him to tell her. "Revenge. That your revenge out on his son."

"I-I can't," said Silver.

"It is your choice," said Madara as he shrugged. "It is either cure yourself of this pain or stay in here for the rest of time." Madara then turned and began to walk out of the room. "That's all I came here to say. You will never see me again." And with that, Madara walked past the arc and left the room leaving Silver free to cry.

_Aren't you breaking your word to Kyuubi?_ Asked Obito.

_**No**_, came the reply from Madara. _**I promised that I wouldn't send the Akatsuki after him. But Silver isn't one of my underlings. She is more of a test. If that gaki can't defeat her, he will never be ready for me!**_

---

Three groups stared each other down as a wind blew. The largest group belonged to those who sided with the Leaf village. Then, from the Sound, were Orochimaru and Kabuto. And lastly was Hisame who represented the Akatsuki. Each group wanted a piece of the other two for various reasons.

Hisame couldn't contain her grin. Not only had she found the container of the Kyuubi, but Orochimaru as well. If all went well, she could bring them both before the Leader.

---Daydream---

Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, and Diedara were tossing Hisame in the air and catching her. Over in the corner, Pein was crying and Konan was rubbing his back. Both Naruto and Orochimaru were hog tied with apples in their mouths.

"She's so amazing," said Itachi.

"That's my niece for ya," said Kisame.

"I don't deserve to be leader anymore," said Pein. "From now on, Hisame is our new leader!"

"Yay for Hisame!" Tobi proclaimed as he walked in with a tray of cookies.

---End Daydream---

Once the daydream was over, Hisame began to act…strange. She had her hands on her cheeks and had a large blush on her face. Her body seemed to squirm back and forth.

"Oh no," she said with her eyes closed. "Please it was nothing. Are those cookies the ones with the peanut butter chucks?" Everyone sweat dropped at that.

"I don't think her elevator goes to the top floor," said Banshee. Naruto could only nod as the shark girl continued to be in her own little world.

"Pay attention gaki," said Jiraiya. "We are in big trouble and we need to protect Tsunade." Naruto turned to look at the elder medic-nin and was shocked at what he saw. She was on her knees and looked completely out of it. He then noticed that on her clothing were several splats of blood. He hadn't noticed this until now due to the presence of Orochimaru.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Naruto.

"Tsunade has hemophobia, the fear of blood," answered Jiraiya. His eyes went to the weapon in Kabuto's hand and he began to put two and two together. He could see in his mind how Kabuto cut himself during his fight with Tsunade. He then saw him fling the blood at his old teammate. "In this condition, she is putting us at a disadvantage. Shizune, I want you to take on Kabuto while I fight Orochimaru. Naruto, stay and guard Tsunade."

"But I can…" began Naruto.

"Do nothing to help," said Jiraiya as he interrupted Naruto. "Orochimaru was once a member of the Sannin and the one who killed Sarutobi-sensei. Kabuto is a shinobi whose skill level is equal to that of Kakashi's. You have to realize that they outclass you."

"But what about her?" demanded Naruto as he pointed at Hisame who was still in lala land.

"We have bigger problems," said Jiraiya. "Once Shizune or I am finished we will take care of her. Just guard Tsunade. Besides, that girl seems to be a little off."

"What was that?" snapped Hisame as she snapped out of it.

"I'd hate to break up this charming conversation you are having," said Orochimaru as he managed to move his arm to place some blood on his summoning seal. "But we on a tight schedule. **Summoning Jutsu!**" A large cloud of smoke appeared for a moment and when it cleared, Orochimaru stood on top of a two headed snake.

"Let's finish this," said Jiraiya as he made some hand signs. "**Summoning Jutsu!**" There was a puff of smoke and there stood…Gamakichi? Jiraiya face faulted when he saw this.

_How nice for me_, thought Orochimaru as he watched his old teammate make a fool out of himself. _It seems that Tsunade had planned on using him as a sacrifice before she had a change of heart. Now taking him out will be much easier._

"Shit," swore Jiraiya. "My chakra is still messed up." Before he could say anything else, the snake lunged at him. Jiraiya saw this and jumped to avoid as did almost everyone else who was near by. While in the air Jiraiya made some hand signs and when he landed he slammed both palms on the ground while yelling, "**Swamp of the Underworld!**" The earth around the snake became soft and acted like quicksand as the snake began to sink slowly. The snake tried to fight it, but it was no use. It continued to sink until it was about half way under and then it just stopped.

Jiraiya let out a grunt when he saw this. If his chakra hadn't been messed with then the summoned snake would have been completely submerged. Only time could fix his problem which meant he would have to stall. With that in mind he leapt onto the have sunken snake to engage Orochimaru in close range combat.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he had jumped to late when the snake lunged at them and was thrown back by the force. Personally he was glad he wasn't eaten again. Sadly, the force had sent him back several yards and he had landed on his stomach. Slowly he got on his hands and knees when he felt something press against his neck. Naruto looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Hisame with one of her blades in hand. The other was in its sheath on her side.

"This is too easy," she said with a sneer. "I had hoped that the vessel of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune would have been more challenging."

"How did you find us?" asked Naruto.

"Aren't you a curious little genin," she said. "It was simple really. After our first encounter I went from village to village looking for clues. Then I read in the newspaper that a demon had destroyed the castle in Tanzaku Town. I figured what the hell and came here.

"As soon as I got here I saw Orochimaru and Tsunade in the middle of the street. The Akatsuki has been looking for him for some time now and I thought that I should keep an eye on him. Imagine my surprise when they began to fight against each other. That's when I saw my chance to become a full member of the Akatsuki without you. If Tsunade won, all I had to do was bring in the traitors head and no one would be the wiser. If Orochimaru won, I would make a decision on whether or not to engage him depending on how beat up he was. Then you showed up and made my day. A two for one deal!

"Now go to sleep." With that, Hisame raised her sword about a foot above his neck and flipped the sword so that the back was facing his neck. She was about to swing downwards when Naruto raised his arm and a bone spike shot out of his palm. However Hisame manage to jump back at the last second.

"Shit," said Naruto as he quickly got up. "I thought I had you."

"If I didn't know about your bloodline than you would have," said Hisame as she drew her other sword. _He got me talking so I would lower my guard. I can't believe I fell for such an amateur trick._

_Got to make this fast, _thought Naruto. _I need to guard Baa-chan until she snaps out of it. Perhaps this would be the best time to use the Rasengan!_ _First I need to make an opening. _From both of Naruto's shoulders a bone handle came out which he then grabbed. Naruto placed one of his blades right behind the other yelled, "**Onmyō Hasshi!**" as he threw them at Hisame.

"Cheap trick," she cried out as she saw the attack. She then quickly crossed her arms in an X formation, ready to deflect in incoming attack. When the bone blades where close enough she swung with all her might and created enough force to deflect the blades. However, this move forced her to move her arms to her sides for about a second or two leaving her front completely exposed. This wouldn't have been a problem had Naruto not jumped into the air as soon as he threw this bone blades. He was now falling towards her while forming the Rasengan with both hands. One hand was stretched out while the other was moving around it as it rotated chakra. Soon a blue chakra sphere formed in Naruto's hand. When that happened, Naruto aimed the attack at Hisame.

On the snake, Jiraiya and Orochimaru were still fighting. There movements seemed to be nothing but a blur to anyone who didn't have a doujutsu. Both fighters seemed to be at some kind of disadvantage. Orochimaru couldn't use his arms and Jiraiya's chakra was still not back to normal. Then, out of the corner of their eyes they saw Naruto create the Rasengan. They stopped fighting and turned their heads to watch what was happening. After all, it wasn't everyday you got to see the Rasengan in action.

_How is that possible?_ thought Orochimaru. _How could he have learned something like that since the chunin exam?_

_I can't believe the gaki did it_, thought Jiraiya. _He mastered the last part of the Rasengan in a week._

Time seemed to slow down as Naruto neared his target. His arm was stretched out, aimed at her chest. Then, a second before it hit, the jutsu faded. Naruto's eyes went dish plate due to the complete shock of it all. Of all the times for a jutsu to fail this had to be the worst. And things just got worse as Naruto's hand landed on Hisame's breast.

_Gaki_, thought Jiraiya with tears in his eyes. _I'm so proud of you. You are finally becoming bolder around women._ Then he heard a growl from Orochimaru and the two continued their fight.

Hisame just stood there in complete shock as Naruto's hand hadn't left. _He's t-touching me there!_ Slowly her vision turned red in pure rage. How dare this boy, this genin, touch her? He wasn't even close to her type! Without thinking, she dropped both of her swords and slapped him across the face, knocking him down.

"HENTAI!" she screamed in pure rage. "You're just lucky I'm not allowed to kill you!"

"I didn't mean to do that," protested Naruto as he got up. Somehow, that made Hisame angrier.

"What, I'm not good enough for you?" she demanded. Naruto just looked confused.

"Well I don't know you well enough," said Naruto. "Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

"So you're a two timer," accused Hisame as she picked her swords back up.

"No I'm not," insisted Naruto as he pulled out two new bone blades. The two then charged at each other with their weapons ready to strike. Hisame swung first with her left and Naruto blocked with his right. Naruto then countered with an attack with his left but Hisame used her left to intercept it. For a moment there was a power struggle before the two of them jumped backwards.

"Take this, hentai!" yelled Hisame as she raised her swords above her head. "**Lightning Ball!**" An orb of electricity formed between the blades and then flew towards Naruto. Naruto, remembering that jutsu from the last time he met the shark girl, yelled "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" The attack missed him as he began to appear and disappear in different locations around Hisame.

Hisame watched carefully as Naruto's speed varied. Then Naruto was in front of her and was about to perform the Kaiten Kenbu Rokuren when Hisame suddenly kneed him in the chest. The force of the counter attack lifted Naruto off the ground and Hisame spun around and sent the hilt of one of her swords into Naruto's left cheek. Naruto landed on the ground and rolled for several yards before stopping.

"Why?" Naruto said as he slowly got up. Hisame just smirked.

"Why am I winning?" said Hisame in a mocking tone. "The reason is that I simply have more experience. I have fought with and killed many people since I became a shinobi. You're just lucky I can't kill you."

_Shit_, thought Naruto as he wiped some blood away from his mouth. _She's not even using her full strength. I'd better think of something._ Then, Naruto remember something that Anko had once told her team before the chunin exams started.

---Flashback---

Anko stood in front of three genins in the middle of their usual training field. Sasuke, Rin, and Naruto were all sitting down.

"As you know, this is a combat team," said Anko. "This means that our primary job is to fight or defend against enemy shinobi and things like that. However it is important that you know about the other two types of teams." Sasuke snorted.

"Like hell we do," said Sasuke. "All we need to do is our job and let them do theirs." He would have said more but Anko hit him over the head with her mallet. Naruto held up a card with a 9.5 and Rin held up a 7.

"Like I was saying," said Anko as she put her mallet away. "The other two teams are recon and capture/interrogation. Recon is used for things like scouting and infiltration. Capture and interrogation does exactly what their name suggests.

"The reason I am bringing this up is because a good jonin is able to do all three tasks. What good is being strong enough to take down the enemy if you can't find him? What if you're enemy is part of some evil organization and you need intel? Think about this, in an enemy is too strong in battle, immobilize him instead. Rin, that jutsu I taught you can bind nearly any enemy that gets caught in it."

---End Flashback---

_It's now or never_, thought Naruto as he made up his mind on what to do next. He then made several hand signs before yelling, "**Great Breakthrough!**" The jutsu sent Hisame flying backwards, but Naruto wasn't done. He made several more hand signs and then yelled, "**Bone Clone Jutsu!**" Naruto then hunched down as a single white oval began to grow out of his back until it was about his size. Soon it began to take on his shape and was colored slightly lighter than the original.

"O.K," said Naruto. "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" Once again, both he and his clone began to appear and disappear around where Hisame landed.

"This again," said Hisame with a smirk. "Maybe I should just cut off your arm you one trick hentai pony!" Hismae watched the two carefully and waited for that single moment when Naruto would have to switch from offensive to defensive. "There!" she yelled as she swung her blade into Naruto's shoulder as she tried to carry out her threat. However, shortly after the blade hit, much to Hisame's surprise, Naruto went poof and was replaced with his bone clone. _Shit. He must have substituted himself with his clone at the last minute._ The clone then grabbed Hisame's arm before she could finish cutting it off or removing it. Hisame watched as the clone began to harden and increase its density. In complete frustration she swung her other blade at the clone only to have the clone catch it in its grip.

"Let's finish this," said Naruto from behind her. "**Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**" Hisame was soon wrapped along with the clone by Naruto's chain staff that was once his spinal cord. Slowly it began to harden around the two of them. She was trapped.

"Ew," whined Hisame as she struggled to get away. "This thing came from your body? Get it off! Get it off!"

"Ya know," said Gamakichi from his hiding spot from behind a rock. "That is disgusting when you think about it." Banshee, who was sitting next to him, looked at him and licked her lips.

"I think I remember hearing that from legs taste good," she said.

Naruto ignored Hisame as he turned his attention back to Tsunade. So far she was still there. Naruto began to make his way back there while making sure he didn't get too close to the fight between Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Then, he saw something that made him make up his mind about Kin.

------------------------------------

Kin sat as she watched the fight between Naruto and the shark girl. Time after time she saw the blond get kicked down only to get right back up. _Why? Why does he do that?_

As Kin watched, she began to remember her own life. From the time she entered the Sound Academy till now, she had been told many times how weak she was. How useless she was. She knew how Orochimaru viewed her. She was nothing more than a pawn. But, it was better to be a pawn than to be dead. Those who were completely useless ended up six feet under or were used in one of Orochimaru's sicker experiments.

But then she met Naruto and Jiraiya. They were…nice. There was no other word for it. They treated her like a person despite the way she looked. Naruto had taken her out to have a good time. Jiraiya had taught her a jutsu and encouraged her with Naruto cheering her on the whole time. And how had she repaid them? By plotting to betray them.

Only one question truly remained. Was it too late?

-----------------------------------

Kabuto smirked at the fallen Shizune. He had just disabled her feet thanks to his chakra scalpels. He knew she could heal herself, but that would take time. By then Tsunade would be dead and he would be assisting his master to defeat Jiraiya.

Kabuto turned to Tsuande and then charged at her. However, when he got halfway there he heard the ring of a bell. A moment later there were at least a dozen Tsunade's. Kabuto just stopped where he was and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing Kin?" he asked coldly. Kin walked nervously in front of Tsuande. In one hand held the string that was attached to her genjutsu bell that was hidden. In the other were several senbon needles.

"I…I don't want to be a tool anymore," said with as much courage as she could muster. "Being with Naruto and Jiraiya what I truly need. Friends!"

"Do you really think they will ever trust you now?" asked Kabuto as he adjusted his glasses.

"Maybe not," said Kin. "It will be long. It will be hard. But… that's what makes the best things in life worth it."

"You really are a baka," said Kabuto as he slowly reopened his eyes. "If you really wanted to live that long then you should have just run away when you had the chance." Then next thing Kin knew was that there was kunai in her side that Kabuto had thrown. She never even saw him throw it. Kin tried to remain standing but fell anyways as her strength left her.

Kabuto ran toward her with his kunai scalpel in hand ready to kill her for defying both Orochimaru and himself. However, someone new blocked his path. Tsunade shouted at him to move but the blond ignored it. Naruto then caught the kunai in his hand and refused to let go.

"I won't let you pass," said Naruto as he held on. A moment later a shadow clone that he had created earlier walked next to him.

"Why are you doing all this?" demanded Kabuto. "Your dream is to be Hokage. You can't win! You'll die and that will be the end of all your useless dreams!"

"I am the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," said Naruto fiercely. Tsuande's eyes widened at this. "And because of that I am willing to give up my life to protect it and the people who live there. That also includes everyone who is precious to me!" Naruto then held up his free hand in front of the clone that began to move its hands around it. Soon the Rasengan formed.

Before Naruto used it, however, a large bone spike came out of the hand holding onto Kabuto's and destroyed it. Kabuto screamed in pain, but this was nothing compared to what was about to happen. Naruto then swung his other arm towards Kabuto and as he did this three bones came out of that forearm. They were long, going well past his hand, and had ends that reminded people of a fish hook. The hooks hit Kabuto first and latched onto him easily. The bones then seemed to retract which caused Kabuto to move into the sphere. When it connected Naruto yelled, "**Rasengan!**" What should have last only a second instead went on for several thanks to the bone hooks. Before his skin and bones broke, Kabuto was able to move his good hand and place it over Naruto's heart. There was then a ripping and a snapping sound before Kabuto was set free and went spiraling into a rock.

Naruto turned slowly to face Tsunade and Kin. He gave them a big smile and was about to say something. He was going to tell Tsunade that he had won the bet. He was going to tell Kin there were no hard feelings. He was going to ask Tsunade to heal Kin. However, he couldn't as blood shot out of his mouth. He then fell to the ground and his world went dark.

---Spirit Room---

The Kyuubi watched as the darkness crept towards him slowly. He tried to pump some of his chakra into the boy but found that the passage to his heart had been cut. He couldn't heal the boy!

"**It's so dark**," said the Kyuubi as the darkness reached his cage.

-----------------------------

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was back in the village. Or at least something that looked like the village. He was standing on what should have been the Hokage Tower. However, it was made of bones. The base of the building was a human skull and the arcs were rib bones. The entire village seemed to be made of bones as well.

Suddenly Naruto heard a sound behind him and turned around. He gasped when he saw a skeleton standing behind him. It looked like any you would find in a science lab but with four large horns around its head. Its eyes seemed to glow a light blue as it stared at Naruto.

"Welcome," it said in a raspy voice. "I never thought another one of your kind would ever show up again. My mistake." It then began to chuckle and then cough.

"Where am I?" demanded Naruto.

"Why, you are at the border between the world of the living and the world of the dead," replied the skeleton in an amused voice. "I bet you don't know why you are here." Naruto shook his head. "Very well, ever wonder why your bloodline limit is called the Shikotsumyaku? Well, it's because that in order to get to the next level you have to have a near death experience, which is what is happening now. Then you must face a challenge while trying to figure out what the strongest thing is."

"The strongest thing?" repeated Naruto.

"Hai," replied the skeleton. "Once you figure that out you will be able to go to your next level and gain either armor or a mask. It depends from person to person of course. The mask will…oh, why am I telling you this now? That's not my job."

"What is?" asked Naruto.

"Trying to kill you," said the skeleton as he reached for the sword on its back. "That's the challenge by the way, trying not to get killed by me." He then let out an evil laugh and slowly the building began to fall. "Did I forget to mention that there's a time limit?"

----------------------------------------

Find out next time what happens. Will Naruto get the mask or the armor? I don't care so I'll let you all decide. Till next time!


	29. Chapter 29

Hi all. How's it all going?

I got the idea for the mask when some mentioned it in an old review. However, I had originally planned on giving Naruto armor that would make the perfect defense for his bloodline. But as I thought about the mask, the more I liked the idea. So, I couldn't choose. Ultimate defense or increased speed, chakra, and power? So, since I like to give my readers what they want, to a degree, I let you vote for it. It seems the mask is very popular.

This chapter will contain a lot of flashbacks from previous chapters. Just to let you know before hand.

Let's rock!

---

Clang!

That was the sound that the skeleton's sword made when it hit Naruto's bone blades. There was a moment of a power struggle before Naruto was forced to get away. The skeleton had a sword that was more European that Japanese. It was broad and heavy like that of a knight. However, the skeleton wielded it with one hand easily. But this gave Naruto a speed advantage at least.

Naruto glanced at the bone city as it slowly crumbled. Bit by bit it turned to dust. It started at the top of a building and slowly made its way down. Slow, but noticeable.

"Keep your eye on me boy!" yelled the skeleton. Naruto returned his gaze to where his opponent had been to find him nowhere to be seen. Naruto looked left and right and then up and that's when he saw him. The skeleton knight was coming down at him from the air! Naruto jumped to avoid the attack, which turned out to be a very good idea. The force of the blow destroyed everything from where Naruto had been standing to the edge of the tower.

"Holy shit!" yelled Naruto. He then dropped his bone blades and began to focus his chakra. A moment later his right arm became a large drill. He then got into the right stance and yelled out "**Gatotsu!**" Naruto then shot out, ready to impale his opponent with his attack. Once the end of the drill was about an inch away from the skeleton he twisted his body while stepping out of the way. As Naruto went past him, the twist gave the skeleton extra force as he slashed Naruto's back. Naruto yelled in pain as his bones retracted and he fell to the ground.

"Heh heh, is that the best you got?" asked the skeleton mockingly. "It seems like the art has grown soft indeed. Pity that it will die with a whimper."

"Shut up," said Naruto as he slowly got up. "I'm not done yet. I just need to figure out what the strongest thing is and I pass. I just need a moment to think."

"But I won't give you that time," said the skeleton as he charged at Naruto. When he got close he swung his sword to cut Naruto in half by the waist. But Naruto read the attack and was able to duck in time. He then shot a hand up and yelled, "**Dance of Pines!**" as a bone spike shot out of his palm. The bone passed right through him and did nothing. There were no organs or blood vessels to damage. The skeleton looked down at Naruto and, while he had no lips, Naruto could feel him smiling at him. "Baka." He then took his free hand and punched Naruto in the face sending the boy flying backwards.

"I won't give up," said Naruto as he slowly got up. He then formed two more bone blades from his shoulders. "No matter what you do, I'll just get back up!"

"Admirable boy," said the skeleton. "But you are not the first I have fought that has said those same words. Yet, you might be the last. So I will enjoy them while I can. Soon you will realize that you will never figure out what the riddle and I will savor the look of defeat on your face." Then his voice changed. Once it was in a mocking tone, however it suddenly became serious. "Tell me, how far would you go for the ones you love?"

"What kind of question is that?" demanded Naruto. "I would give my life to protect them like my father did for the village!"

"Give your life," said the skeleton in an amused tone. "How foolish are you? Only an idiot gives up their lives just like that."

"Shut up!" demanded Naruto as he charged at the skeleton. The skeleton raised his blade in defense as Naruto had his blades in a scissor position. "What would you know about having friends and people you care about? I don't want to see them get hurt! That's way I am willing to do everything in my power to protect them!"

"Baka!" yelled the skeleton as he pushed back. "I was once a man too!" Then, with a sudden burst of strength he sent Naruto flying backwards. As Naruto started to fall back to the ground, the skeleton appeared above him and punched him in the gut. Naruto's eyes bulged in pain as he was sent right into the ground.

---Flashback---

Outside, Naruto was looking up at the moon. A moment later, Rin walked up to him.

"I think you could have handled it better," she said. "When I lost my teammate Obito, I felt like nothing mattered anymore. It hurt so badly that…" She stopped then, unable to continue. For Naruto, it answered the question who Obito was.

"Maybe," he said. "I just don't like people who wallow in self pity. I mean, he still has people that care for him. He should be doing everything he can so he doesn't lose anyone else."

"It's hard," said Rin. "To lose someone so close, it's so hard. I thought about ending my life after Obito died, but your father helped me out of it." Naruto began to get a sense of dread. How close were they? No…he didn't want to know.

---End Flashback---

"What was that?" asked Naruto aloud as he slowly got up. The skeleton laughed.

"The closer you get to death the more your life flashes before your eyes," he said. "This may be a near death experience, but if you do not figure out my question then you will die. Did I forget to tell you?"

"You seem to forget a lot of things!" yelled Naruto. Before he could say anything else, the skeleton had closed the gap in distance between them. His bony hand grabbed hold of Naruto's face.

---Flashback---

"Why do you stay," she asked, looking at him again. Her voice held anger. "Any village would gladly welcome you. With Kyuubi and you bloodline, you could have anything you want."

"Maybe," said Naruto as he grinned at her. "But, I want something that I can't get easily. I want respect from this village. I want to show everyone here that I'm worth something. Sure, I could convince people elsewhere, but _this _is the place where I want it the most." He stopped for a moment and then closed his eyes. "Also, I could never leave because it would hurt the few people who believe in me." Naruto slowly opened his eyes. "My mother, the old man, Iruka-sensei, Anko-sensei, Konohamaru, Rin, and most of all, my father."

Michi was taken back by this a bit. Why stay when there were so few people who cared about you? It made no sense to her. Maybe, when the chunin exam came up, she would see what he meant. But for now, she had to leave. The group that she had scared away might report the killer intent she unleashed and suspicions would arise. She turned to leave.

"My name is Michi," she said without turning around. "Next time we meet, I will finish what we started on the bridge." She began to walk away when Naruto spoke up.

"The name's Naruto Uzumaki," he said. "I'll be waiting."

---End Flashback---

Naruto's eyes widened as he shot backwards. The skeleton was just so strong. Naruto then landed on his face and tried to get up but the skeleton placed his foot on his back. Force was then applied that kept Naruto from getting up.

"Everything you are comes from your memories gaki," said the skeleton. "In them lies the answer that you need. What's wrong, can't figure it out?"

---Flashback---

Anko led Naruto to her apartment. Despite what most people believed, the inside didn't look like a torture chamber. It had a calming atmosphere to it. The living room/dining room had a couch and some tables in it. The kitchen was clean and there was a bowl of fruit next to the sink. He could smell incense burning.

After they were both inside Anko ordered him to take a shower to get rid of the blood. She then told him to leave his clothes outside so she could get rid of the blood. Naruto did as he was told. As he showered, Anko used a blood stain removal jutsu that she learned from Ibiki. Soon, Naruto was cleaned and dressed back in his blood free clothes.

"Naruto," said Anko. "Before you leave there are some things I have to tell you. First is that you don't have to lie to me. I know what it's like." Naruto gave her a questioning look. With a sigh, she began to explain. "My sensei was Orochimaru, a traitor to the village. He was conducting experiments on people and doing other horrible things. After he left, people hated me because I was his student. I was also beaten and nearly killed on several occasions. To the people of this village, I am known as the 'snake bitch'." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"S-Sensei," he stammered, "I didn't know." Anko waved him off.

"It's alright. What I am trying to say is that I understand what you are going through. If you need someone to talk to, my door is always open. You don't have to carry this burden by yourself."

Naruto nodded. It was nice to know that there was someone in the village who knew what he was going through.

"The other thing," she continued, "is something that I have been meaning to tell you for a while. Thank you." Naruto blinked at this. "Thank you for being born. Thank you for stopping the Kyuubi. If it weren't for you, none of us would be here. This village seems to forget that the only reason they are alive is because of you."

Naruto could feel a stringing sensation in his eyes. He was doing his best to hold back the tears. Someone was thanking him for being born instead of cursing the fact.

"Thanks," said Naruto in a soft voice.

---End Flashback---

The skeleton moved his sword so that it hovered over Naruto's neck. He then raised it and then gripped the handle with both hands. It all ended here.

"You were fun to play with kid," he said. Once again, Naruto could feel the smile that wasn't there. "But all good things have to come to an end."

---Flashback---

"What the hell?!" yelled Gaara as he turned around. However, Naruto wasn't there. Gaara then felt his chakra signature and turned to look down the say branch he was on. "Why are you acting like this? What is that stupid little girl to you?" Naruto mumbled something that nobody heard as he got into an odd stance. "What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I said I LOVE HER!" shouted Naruto as he trusted forward. _Time to use the jutsu Anko-sensei gave me._ "**Gatotsu!**" With that, Naruto struck Gaara's side and went right threw it. Gaara fell off the branch and hit the forest floor. He wasn't seriously hurt, just stunned. Thanks to the sand he was just scraped at his side. But still, he was shaken up and confused. Why was he doing all this for her? He didn't understand what love was. Then he looked up and saw Naruto falling down towards him with his drill pointed straight for his chest.

"You will not destroy my existence!" yelled Gaara as the sand seemed to explode and grow into a pillar that knocked Naruto out of the way. Now, Gaara was like a pimple on top of a very large tanuki.

"It's no use," said Temari. Naruto turned to look at her and gave her a look that said 'explain'. "Gaara has a demon inside of him. It was placed inside of him while he was still in our mother's womb. He was supposed to be our village's greatest weapon, but the demon was just too strong. Gaara couldn't control it and it drove him insane. Now he has let it out. We're all going to die."

"And I bet you did nothing to help him," said Naruto as he got up and calmed down. He then looked up at Gaara and retracted his drill. "To think that could have been me."

---End Flashback---

"NOW DIE!" roared the skeleton as he plunged his sword downward.

---Flashback---

"Why are you doing all this?" demanded Kabuto. "Your dream is to be Hokage. You can't win! You'll die and that will be the end of all your useless dreams!"

"I am the future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," said Naruto fiercely. Tsunade's eyes widened at this. "And because of that I am willing to give up my life to protect it and the people who live there. That also includes everyone who is precious to me!"

---End Flashback---

Chakra flared around Naruto as bone spikes shot out of his back, catching the skeleton off guard. The skeleton was thrown into the air and landed close to the edge. At the same time both warriors got up. As Naruto stood the bones that had sprouted from his back retracted and he created two more bone blades from his back. The skeleton readied his sword, preparing to charge.

For a moment, everything was silent. The look in Naruto's eyes said it all. He was going to put everything into this next attack. The skeleton would have grinned if he could. To go out swinging was the way of a true warrior. It was the way he did when he was alive.

Then they charged. Naruto was screaming his lungs out and he ran right for his opponent. The skeleton did the same. The force from their steps caused the dirt and loss stones to go flying in the air behind them with each step they took. Time seemed to slow down as they got closer to each over. Naruto began to hear his heart beat and his breath seemed louder than ever.

Then Naruto felt something fall on his face. It was a tear drop. Time literally stopped for the two warriors. Naruto didn't know if his opponent was aware of this be he sure was. Then, Naruto heard a voice. It was Tsunade's.

"Don't die," cried her voice as another tear fell on Naruto's face. "Please don't die."

_Don't die?_ thought Naruto. In his mind he saw the legendary medic crying. Then he remembered what Shizune had told him, how he was like the other two people that Tsunade lost. Then he saw Rin crying. And then he saw his sensei's Iruka and Anko. And then his mother. _I want to protect them. But, if I die they will suffer._

That was when time sped up again. Naruto now felt more power coursing through him as he continued his charge. There was a flash of light and both fighters passed each other. Naruto landed on a knee with his arms stretched outward while the skeleton stood straight. The only sound that was heard was a dripping noise. Then, a slash mark appeared on Naruto's chest and he fell to his side. Blood began to pool around his body as he lay there. _It looks like I…_

"Your doubt is unfounded," said the skeleton right before his sword broke in half. Then a cut mark appeared on his spinal cord and he fell apart. "It looks like you figured it out. Your ancestors were killers who took life for granted, so few could ever realize this simple truth that you have realized. The will to live is the strongest thing anywhere. You were able to see that paper thin line that separates life from death." Then the skull rose in the air as it slowly dissolved. "Even if you were to give up your life for some sort of self sacrifice, it would only be one small ripple in the stream of life. As long as you never forget this, you will be able to access the power here for your upgrade. But, if you ever forget it then you will suffer. Even if you don't, one day you will pay the price for this upgrade and I'll be waiting. Did I forget to mention that?" He then began to laugh until he was completely gone.

---

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and saw Tsunade over him. He hands were close to his chest as she attempted to heal him. Slowly his hand reached up to grab hold of the necklace. When Tsunade felt this, she gasped in shock. She then looked down and saw that Naruto had a smile on his face.

"Hey baa-chan," he said weakly. "It looks like I won the bet." And with that he lost consciousness again. Tsunade smiled haply as at him as she slowly took off her necklace and put it around his neck.

"One more time," she said. "I'm willing to believe one more time." She then heard a thud and saw Orochimaru land near the body of Kabuto. He was bleeding badly from both his chest and the area where his hand should have been. "Do you really wish to continue this?" Orochimaru turned around in time as Jiraiya landed next to her. Slowly, the snake sank into the ground with Kabuto right behind him.

"As you would put it, the odds are not in my favor," said Orochimaru. "There is another way to heal my arms out there. But right now I need to have someone heal Kabuto before it is too late. The next time we meet will be different." And with that he was gone.

---

Naruto was now sleeping in the hotel room. Kin was in the next room being healed by Tsunade along with Jiraiya and Shizune. Kin was lucky that the kunai hadn't hit anything major. Jiraiya had several cuts and bruises while Shizune had some bruises. Banshee had returned to her clan after Orochimaru had left. So, he was all alone in his room, resting from what had been a long day for all of them. Most likely he would be asleep until the next morning.

Slowly, reality began to bend around the foot of his bed. Soon there was a large hole and out of it stepped Silver. She moved silently next to Naruto and stared at him for a while.

"You look just like him," she said. She moved one of her clawed hands over to his head and began to stroke his hair. "I loved you so much Arashi. I would have given up everything for you. I should have known that you could never love anything as ugly as me." She then pulled out a single hair from Naruto's head. She held the strain at her eye level and examined it for a while. "But I can never forgive you. Your son will suffer in your place. I will make him feel every ounce of pain that you caused me."

She then turned around and walked back into the hole. Slowly, it began to close and soon the room looked like it once did. Not a trace of her was left.

---

"Hurry up gaki!" yelled Jiraiya. It was the next day and Jiraiya was heading back to the village with Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, and Kin. After Tsunade healed the cat girl, she explained what Orochimaru did to her and the reason behind it. She then asked the soon to be Hokage if she could join her village, even if it meant going there only to be punished. Tsunade thought about it for two seconds and told her she was welcome to join after risking her life to defend her. Now they were all walking home with Naruto way behind the others.

"I'm coming ero-sennin!" yelled Naruto as he raced to catch up. Jiraiya groaned as Tsunade smirked at his nickname. "Sorry for the wait," he said once he caught up. "I just had to write a letter to Rin and my mom telling them that we are coming back." Tsunade's eyes widened at that.

"Rin?" she asked. "I thought she was missing. And isn't his mother in a coma?"

"Long story," said Jiraiya. "I'll tell you about it on the way."

With that the group began to move again. Tsunade was happy to hear that Rin was alive and doing well. She had always thought that the young medic was skilled and now she had a chance to teach her. She was even more pleased to hear that Momiji was awake. Tsunade had always felt that she had the right idea on how to handle perverts. When she heard that she was now a teacher at the academy Tsunade just grinned evilly. After all, Momiji would be the perfect person to get those girls to concentrate on their shinobi careers rather than boys and their hair.

Then…

"Help me!" came a loud cry. Everyone looked down the road and were shocked at what they saw. There was a girl about five or six running away from a group that looked like bandits. The girl had green hair along with some red markings on her face and a scar in between her eyes. On her head was what looked like a cartoon style skull mask. She was wearing green robes.

The bandits had a verity of looks. Some were big and some were small. Some wore shirts and others didn't. Some had tattoos and others had piercings.

Naruto was the first to move. At speeds only a shinobi could have, he ran up grabbed the girl by the waist, and jumped away from them. The gang saw this and stopped in their tracks. A wind blew against Naruto's back as he stared at them. Then, the leader of the group stepped forward and spoke.

"Boy," he said. "Drop the girl and walk away. This has nothing to do with you."

"Why are you chasing this kid?" asked Naruto.

"She ate some of our food," replied the leader. "Now we're going to get some compensation from her."

"What do you mean by that?" demanded Naruto as his eyes narrowed.

"I don't know," said the leader. "Maybe make her work for us for the rest of her life. Perhaps we could sell her to the black market. Or maybe we could just beat her until she dies." He then began to laugh as soon the rest of them followed. Naruto should have known it was something like that. After all, bandits have little or no morals as well as brains.

There laughter stopped when they noticed a bone spike slide out of Naruto's palm. Slowly the blond lifted it and then pointed it at the bandit leader.

"I will not allow you to harm her, got it?!" he said with a growl.

"You and what army?" asked the leader.

"How about this one," said Tsunade as she appeared behind Naruto. Soon Jiraiya, Kin, and Shizune followed her example.

"Oh Kami," cried one of the bandits. "It's Jiraiya of the Sannin!" He then rushed over to Jiraiya and held out an orange book. "Will you please sign this?" Everyone face faulted except Jiraiya and the bandit in question. Jiraiya signed the book and the bandit skipped, yes skipped, away from the scene.

"Ok," said the bandit leader. "No brat is worth all this. I'm going home." There were several agreements to that and so they turned around and walked away.

Once they were gone, Naruto sent the girl down. She looked at Naruto and he looked back at her.

"So," said Jiraiya. "What's your name? What are you doing all the way out here kid?"

"My name iz Nel and I waz lookin for my daddy," she said. "But nowz I knowz where he iz!"

"Oh, and where is he?" asked Shizune sweetly. Nel ran over and began to hug Naruto's left leg.

"Daddy," Nel said softly. Everyone looked at Naruto. They were all in shock expect for Jiraiya who was giving him a thumbs up with a perverted grin.

"IT'S NOT TRUE!" screamed Naruto.

Omake: Kisame's replacement

Itachi had called his partner, Kisame, over to talk about something serious. Kisame arrived later that day at the cliff were they always meet.

"What's this about Itachi?" he asked. Itachi signed.

"I have been training a replacement," he said with no emotion. "You are no longer needed in this organization."

"WHAT?!" screamed Kisame. "Who can replace me?" Itachi stepped aside to show Kisame that his replacement had been standing behind him the whole it. It was…a penguin? "You have got to be kidding me," said Kisame with a sweat drop.

"No," said Itachi. "He will make a much better partner than you."

"We'll see about that!" yelled Kisame as he reached for his sword. When his hand gripped the handle, the penguin reached behind its back and pulled out a shotgun. "What the…" he began but was cut off as the penguin shot him in the head.

"Never mess with the penguin," said Itachi as he and his new partner walk/waddled away.

I got the idea for that after an episode of Futurama. You know the one were Bender thinks he's a penguin and teaches them to defend themselves. Hehe, got to love that evil robot.

Next time will have the start the rescue Sasuke arc.


	30. Chapter 30

Curse me. I have done it again. I just thought of another Naruto story. This one starts out at the bridge scene right before Kakashi kills Haku. However he is stopped by an older Naruto from the future who is wearing his forehead protector over his right eye. Naruto has gone back to the past to train himself and Sakura to make up for Kakashi's poor teaching skills. While he's at it, he's help Naruto realize who he really love and prevents the usual downfall of their village. Oh, and Naruto doesn't have the Sharingan. But right now I don't think I'll be writing it because it wouldn't be fair to start another story. So if anyone wants it, ask me for the rest of the juicy details. It's a first come first serve basis.

You have many questions. But, I won't tell you much. What fun would that be? It would be like waking up at Christmas and knowing every gift you got. You're happy, but less excited because there is no surprise. That's the way I look at it at least. Don't worry about Nel and Silver. I got everything under control.

Let's rock!

---

Rin sighed as she walked through the village towards the tower. It was another quiet day and…oh, who the hell was she kidding? Ever since Naruto left the council basically took temporary control and started sending everyone on missions. Then there was the fact that Anko and Momiji were both pregnant. Not to mention that crazy bomb girl was following her around waiting for the right time to blast her. Last week she tried to do it while she was on the john. She may have gotten away in time to survive, but she reeked for several days.

But then again, you have to expect things like this in a shinobi village.

Rin suddenly stopped when she saw Naruto walking towards her. He suddenly stopped when he saw her and the two stared at each other for a few minutes. Then, without warning, Naruto raced over to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I missed you Rin," he said softly. "You have no idea what it's been like without you." Naruto then felt Rin's arms wrap around him.

"I missed you to," she said. "But…" She then tightened her hold on him in the most powerful bear hug in the history of the world. The look in her eyes was that of rage. "Why the hell didn't you say goodbye? Do you have any idea what has been going on here? And why were you traveling with another girl? Don't you have enough of them running around here?" Naruto's face was now bright red from the pain.

"Sorry," he choked out. Rin released him so he could speak better. "It's not my fault. Ero-sennin promised to teach me a jutsu and then when I said yes he gave me my bag and dragged me out of here. We met Kin along the way and there is nothing between us, I swear."

"Fine, fine," said Rin as she looked away with a pout. It was impossible to stay mad at him for long. She then looked back at him and smiled at him. "So, did you hear the good news?" Naruto shook his head. "Your mom and sensei are both pregnant." Naruto's eyes went wide and his mouth fell to the floor.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. He then grabbed Rin by the arm and raced back to his home. He opened the door and saw Momiji cutting out coupons with some bone scissors she had made. "How? When?" asked Naruto in shock. Momiji blinked as she tried to figure out what he was asking. Then, she saw Rin and realized that she most have told him.

"Well," she said slowly. "I think it happened while your father was brought back from the dead. You know, when we…"

"Don't say it," begged Naruto. He then eyed the evil table where he saw the two of them going at it. His eye began to twitch at the fact that it was still there. "So what happens now?"

"Well, I'm going to be keeping the baby," said Momiji. "I missed the chance to raise you and I'm going to do it right this time. And you're going to be helping, right?" The way she that made Naruto want to gulp. Slowly, he nodded his head and Momiji smiled brightly. "Good. Oh, Rin, did you tell him that Anko and Iruka are getting married." Rin shook her head.

"Never got the chance," she said. She then looked at Naruto. "Anko-sensei went to Iruka shortly after she found out and told him. He was shocked, of course, and Anko-sensei told him that she wasn't going to be a single mother while the father was still alive. He caught the hint very nicely."

"Uh," said Naruto. He honestly never thought that was going to happen. "So when's the wedding?"

"Next month," said Momiji. "Since Iruka is going to continue to teach at the academy, Anko will be able to leave the baby with him while she does missions. I wonder if they…" She was then interrupted by the sound of a child's voice. Said voice caused Naruto to sweat all over.

"DADDY," yelled Nel. "WHEZE ARE YOZ?"

"I thought I lost her," said Naruto under his breath. Sadly, the women heard that and gave him the explain look. This time Naruto did gulp as he raised his hands. "Funny story really."

Five minutes later…

"JIRAIYA!" screamed Momiji as she raced out of her house to find said pervert. The search took ten seconds since she knew where he was. Peeking at the women in the hot springs. "DAMN YOU PERVERT! **KAGUYA FORBIDDEN DANCE:** **ETERNITY OF PAIN!**" She then shoved the largest bone drill she had ever made up his rear.

"WHAT DID I DO?" wailed Jiraiya as he went sailing into the air while holding his ass. He landed a few seconds later at the feet of the woman who he feared more than Tsunade. "Momiji, ah, hi. Are you still angry at me for taking Naruto out of the village?" To his shock, she smiled while she shook her head.

"No Jiraiya," she said with false sweetness. "I'm not mad about that at all. But you did something that you really shouldn't have done. You turned my little boy into a PERVERT!"

"You're over reacting," said Jiraiya as he waved his arms in the wave. Sweat then poured out of him when he saw the bone spikes come out all over her body. "She's too old to be the gaki's kid. We think she's just confused or something." Momiji blinked and retracted her spikes.

"I guess I did over react," she said. She then kicked Jiraiya in the head. "Now I'm back to being mad about you taking him in the first place!"

---

"Damn him," screamed Hisame. She was in a prison while she waited for her trail. All she could think about was the pervert who felt her up. "If I ever see him again I swear I'll ripe his eyes out. Then I'll shove a dozen exploding tags down his throat and hand Leader-sama the remains."

"Will you shut up?" demanded a prisoner in a different cell.

"Hey, I have a right to be angry here," said Hisame as she grabbed the bars. "The only one who is allowed to touch me is my dream man. He'll have shiny black hair and a smile that sparkles. He'll be strong and energetic. He won't be afraid to cry or share his feeling. That's my dream boat."

"Like anyone cares," said the prisoner. "Face it; you're never getting out of here." Hisame gritted her teeth as she pushed on the bars. She wanted to kill that guy and then go after the Kyuubi vessel. Then, without warning, the bars came loose and she had her way out.

"Freedom's mine, bitch!" she yelled right before she began to laugh evilly.

---

The next three days were busy for everyone. Tsunade was officially declared the Hokage and went right to work on healing Kakashi, Sasuke, and Jiraiya who now had multiple stab wounds. As soon as that was done, she sent a group out to find the real parents of Nel. After all, she couldn't really be Naruto's daughter. Right? As soon as that was done, she went to work on all the paperwork that had been left for her which caused a lot of cursing and destruction of public property.

Now she was sitting in her office while she waited for Kakashi. Genma and Ibiki had already arrived to discuss the results of the chunin exams with her so she would know who to promote. As always, Kakashi came in three hours late.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "But I was testing to see which side would land on the ground if I tied buttered toast to the back of a cat. Oddly enough, a falcon came and snatched the cat away before it landed."

Everyone in the room stared at him. "If you are late like this again I'll make sure you never leave the hospital again," growled the Hokage who had a hangover. Kakashi nodded and walked next to the other to examiners. "Alright, Ibiki you're up first. What is your opinion on the genins who made it to the last round?"

"Very well," said Ibiki as he took out a piece of paper with names on it. "For the most part, they have decent skills in gathering information. All but one that is. Naruto Uzumaki either has poor or no information gathering skills." He then handed Tsunade the paper he was holding. "This is a list of the people who took the exam in the order of who deserves to be promoted."

Tsunade looked it over and was shocked by what she saw. Naruto was at the top of the list. Below him were Rin, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji.

"I don't understand," said Tsunade as she looked over the list again. "You just said he sucks at information gathering and yet he's at the top of the list."

"Hai," replied the scarred man. "Let me start with the others first. The girl Rin displayed great skill without the use of a bloodline limit. So did the Shikamaru and Shino. The last three were obviously using their doujutsus to steal information, thus their lower ranking. They should have hidden them better, in my personal opinion. That leaves us with Naruto. While he did not steal any of the answers, that was only the first part of my test. When it came time for the final question, many of those gaki's looked like they were going to shit their pants. Then Naruto stood up to me and dispelled their fears. In a few sentences he gave them back their courage and thus helped them pass the exam.

"In my years as a proctor in this exam I have seen many shinobi, but never one who did anything like this. His paper was blank and he still wanted to continue. In a way, that is what some chunin missions are like. They will have no information beyond what they see. It will be the duty of the team leader to encourage them to continue, even when everything looks hopeless."

"Thank you Ibiki," said Tsunade with a nod. She then looked at Kakashi. "What is your opinion?"

"I would recommend Sasuke, Rin, and Neji for the title of chunin," said Kakashi. "Rin was once a member of my team so it should come to no surprise that I think she is ready. Sasuke has the skills and power that is needed in a chunin and is far more focused on obtaining his goals. Neji is also highly gifted and would make a fine addition to the ranks of chunin."

"What about the others?" asked Tsunade.

"Hinata has little confidence in herself and will drag the team down," said Kakashi. "Shino is too secretive and that makes it hard for the team to trust him. Shikamaru has a good mind, but needs some strength. As for Naruto, confidence and dumb luck can only take a person so far. He got lucky in the second exam when that rain nin attacked him."

"Thank you Kakashi," said Tsunade. She then looked at Genma. "Well, let's hear what you have to say."

"Thank you Tsunade-sama," said Genma. "I have to disagree with Kakashi on the matters of Sasuke and Naruto. Never before in the history of the exam was a match pushed back as much as we did for the Uchiha boy. Arriving late can cost a shinobi his life along with that of his teammates. I don't care what bloodline he has, that is no excuse for being as late as he was; especially with Orochimaru lurking around. As for Naruto, he showed skill and strategy that was well thought out. It may have been on his feet, but that is a good thing if a team is ambushed. So, I would say that Naruto is ready for a promotion.

"As for the others, I recommend both Rin and Shikamaru. They both showed their abilities and their strategical skills. Hinata was skilled, but she used everything she had in her first match without thinking about the others still to come. Shino, well, he didn't last very long for me to gage him."

"Very well," said Tsunade as she picked up a file. "I have decided to promote Naruto Uzumaki, Rin, and Shikamaru Nara to the rank of chunin. Please inform their sensei's and have them brought here."

"Wait a minute," said Kakashi. "Sasuke is just as skilled, if not more, than those three. Why is he being left out?"

"I agree that he has skills," said Tsunade as she flipped through the file. "However, he needs to let go of his hate first. According to this file, he ran out of the village when he heard that Itachi was nearby. He let his hate and anger rule his actions and that is what caused his to be put in the hospital in the first place. Kakashi, in light of this, do you really expect me to place him in a situation where that might happen again."

"No," said Kakashi as he lowered his head. Tsunade was right, Sasuke was a loss cannon. "But if Naruto and Rin are promoted, that will cause tensions within the team. Perhaps only one should be promoted."

"I was thinking just that," said Tsunade as she sent down the file and picked up another one. "So I have decided to make a few changes. Sasuke will remain with Team 7 until the next academy exam and will be placed with one of them. As for Team 7, it is going to be disbanded and renamed Team Anko as soon as Anko has her child. Once that happens, she will be promoted to a full jonin. According to her stats, she should have been promoted years ago. The councils' doing no doubt."

"So it will be a three man team?" asked Ibiki.

"No," answered the Hokage as she picked up yet another file. "A skilled shinobi from another land has come to us and is asking to join. His skills are easily chunin or low jonin so I will have him placed with Team Anko to complete it. He will be arriving in a few days."

---

The next day, Naruto and Rin were in the hospital looking for Sasuke's room. Rin had on her new chunin vest under her trench coat. Naruto, on the other hand, decided against wearing it since his bloodline would tear it to shreds. They soon neared the room of their teammate and entered to find Sakura in the room with the emo boy.

"Sakura, shouldn't you be doing your rounds right now?" asked Rin who knew the schedule since she helped out while Naruto was gone.

"But Sasuke needs me," she whined. She then noticed Rin's vest. "Wow Rin, you made chunin. That's great."

"So did I," said Naruto. At that, Sasuke's head spun towards the blond and glared at him. Sakura huffed.

"Ya right," she said. "Like anyone in their right mind would promote you over Sasuke."

"It's true," said Naruto with a grin. "Out of all of us, only me, Rin, and Shikamaru made chunin."

Sakura was about to say something when Sasuke got up from his lying position on the bed. He threw off the covers and jumped off the bed. Everyone stared at him as he activated his Sharingan. His face was that of a boy filled with hate and loathing.

"Naruto," he growled. "Fight me!" Naruto raised his hands in a non threatening manner to try and calm Sasuke down.

"Sasuke," he said. "You haven't trained in a while. Just wait awhile so you can get back your strength and then we can spar."

"What's the matter?" asked Sasuke with a smirk. "Afraid that everyone will realize that I should have been the one to be promoted." Naruto said nothing as he lowered his hands. "I knew it. You're just talk and no action."

"Fine then," said Naruto. "The roof! Now!"

---

Naruto stood facing Sasuke. Sasuke was looking as cocky as ever while Naruto took off his jacket. The roof was a bit crowded with all of the sheets, but it would do.

"You're not even going to be able to put one scratch on me," boasted Sasuke. Naruto said nothing except, "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" Sasuke activated his Sharingan as Naruto appeared and disappeared all over the place. He couldn't help but notice that the blonds speed had increased. But, thanks to his Sharingan, he was able to see Naruto's movements. Seeing where Naruto was heading next, Sasuke moved in his path and tried to punch his. Naruto, however, was able to avoid this without breaking the technique. Grunting, Sasuke tried again and again with the same results.

Soon Sasuke got fed up with this. He jumped into the air and yelled, "**Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" The roof was covered in flames as Sasuke's attack hit it. Then, Naruto leapt out of the flames right at Sasuke and punched him in the face. The two then landed on the ground. Sasuke's lip was now bleeding and Naruto had a few burn marks that were healing.

"Hey teme," said Naruto coldly. "If you're going to use a jutsu like that, we shouldn't be doing this here."

"Why not?" demanded Sasuke.

"It's a hospital," deadpanned Naruto.

"Like I care!" yelled Sasuke as he sprinted in front of Naruto. He then began to punch the blond over and over with no effect. His fists soon began to scream in pain and he jumped back. Sasuke then began to make some hand signs and then yelled "**Chidori!**" He then raced at Naruto who yelled out, "**Great Breakthrough!**" A powerful wind swept Sasuke away across the roof. The jutsu soon faded and Sasuke got up to try again. Before he could finish the hand seals someone yelled, "**Sen'eijashu!**" and Sasuke became wrapped by at least a dozen snakes. He turned his head to stare at his sensei.

"That's far enough," she said. "What are you two thinking? I'm all up for fighting, but there is a time and a place for everything." She then held out her arm and the snakes returned to her. "Now both of you will be getting it tomorrow during training." Sasuke said nothing as he jumped off the roof and headed home. Slowly, Naruto walked over to his sensei.

"Sorry about this," he said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I would have thought that you would have used better judgment," said Anko. "What if the roof broke or something? Believe me, when I'm done with the both of you you'll never forget the meaning of sorry."

"Hai," said Naruto as he lowered his head.

---

It was late at night and Sasuke was walking out of the village. A little while ago, a group who called themselves the Sound Four appeared before him. They had been sent by Orochimaru to offer him a place in his service in exchange for power. Needless to say, Sasuke accepted.

And he didn't feel bad about it at all.

---

"So, Orochimaru has made a move for Sasuke," said the Hyuuga elder after the council had told them that a shinobi loyal to them had seen both the meeting between Sasuke and the Sound Four as well as what was said. "We should inform the Hokage at once!"

"She will be made aware of it in the morning," said Koharu. "This way it will appear she was sleeping on the job."

"And with most of the best shinobi in the village on their own missions she will have to send the rookies," said Homaru. "Fail or succeed, after this mission we will make our move."

"I will be ready," said the Hyuuga. "But I am worried about that Ino girl. She has been spreading rumors. However, the people are more concerned that Sasuke is gay than that he wasn't the one to defeat Gaara. I think we should take care of her."

"We will order her father to wipe her memory," said Koharu. "That should do it."

Sorry, no omake this time. Maybe next time.


	31. Chapter 31

Sorry for the long update. I had started writing this chapter awhile back but got stuck. So I did what I always do, did something else for awhile and then came back to this chapter. Only, no new ideas came so I updated a different story. But now the writer's block for this chapter is over and now I am ready to write once again.

Now, for what you have waited for. Let's rock!

-x-

Kabuto lay in his hospital bed. Ever since his fight with Naruto he had been slowly healing himself, but the extent of his injuries was just too severe. He had to use his chakra on his vitals and had to ignore some of his other problems. Like, for example, the stump were his hand should have been. That bone spike of Naruto's had destroyed it beyond repair and it was removed as soon as they got back to the Sound Village.

Never before had Kabuto been in this much pain. He mentally cursed himself for being the reason that Orochimaru had to abandon the fight. Somehow he would make it up to his master. He would get a new hand and work twice as hard from now on. He swore that if he ever failed Orochimaru like that again he would take his own life. That was the least he could do.

-x-

It was early the next morning and Tsunade was already passed out with her head in a pile of papers. Last night had been a nightmare as several missions had come up requiring her to send out even more of her chunins and jonins. Normally she wouldn't have accepted them as late in the day as it was, but the council reminded her that they had to show the world that they were still strong. Now the village was left with a bare minimum of its forces to defend it. Hell, Kakashi and Rin were both out on a mission together right now. But now that day was over and she could get some rest for a moment. That's exactly how long it lasted as a chunins entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama," he yelled, waking up Tsunade. "We received a tip this morning that Sasuke Uchiha was taken out of the village! We searched the village to verify the claim and he is nowhere to be found."

Tsunade rubbed her temples. This was just great, just perfect. Now she had to deal with the issue of creating a search party to get him back. The village would demand that she send chunins, jonins, or even ANBU to get him back. Yet, that was a little more difficult then they knew. So she would have to do the next best thing.

"Bring me Shikamaru Nara," she commanded. The chunin nodded and left in a hurry. While he was gone, Tsunade began to ponder the situation. It seemed unfair that the village would want to send such high level shinobi after one genin. However, she knew that this wasn't just any genin.

Most likely it was Orochimaru after the Sharingan. All she could do for now was hope that some genins could handle this.

About fifteen minutes later, Shikamaru entered her office while yawning.

"So what's the problem?" he asked.

"Last night or early this morning, Sasuke Uchiha left the village," said Tsunade. "It is presumed that he left against his will. I want you to lead a team to retrieve him."

"Troublesome," complained Shikamaru. "I would like to request that only jonin and chunin join me on this mission."

"I'm afraid that I can't do that," said Tsunade. "Only genins are available right now. You are to round up as many genins as you can in one hour and they will be your team. Meet at the gate, prepare yourself, and then go. I also want you to know that this might be the work of Orochimaru. If that is the case, you must keep him from crossing the border or else the mission is a failure. Please remember that."

Shikamaru groaned and turned around to leave when Tsunade spoke again. "Oh, there is one other chunin that you could take," she said smiling.

Anko watched as Naruto did another set of pushups with weights on his back. She had sent him and Sasuke a message last night to meet her at their usual training ground at sunrise for their punishment. So far she had made Naruto move a pile of stones up a hill, fill in blast holes, and do noon stop exercises with no breaks or shadow clones. This would teach him not to have a fight on the roof of a hospital.

Thinking back on that fight, she began to plan a special punishment for Sasuke. So far she hadn't seen him at all. This wouldn't do at all. When your sensei says to be somewhere you are expected to be there. Perhaps not allowing him to take part in the next chunin exam would teach him that.

This wasn't the first time she had to deal with his offences. He had insulted her and his teammates on numerous occasions. He would run off from team training when he felt it wasn't good enough. And not showing up on time for the chunin exam had been a major embarrassment to her since he was still her student. In the past, hitting him over the head with a mallet had seemed like the right thing to do. It was like spraying a cat with water when they did something bad. But now it was time to take out the big guns. No more chunin exams until he straightens up his act.

Suddenly, Anko felt a presence coming up from behind her. She turned around and saw Shikamaru.

"That looks troublesome," said Shikamaru when he saw what Naruto was doing. "Hey Naruto, Tsunade has a mission for us. It looks like Sasuke has been kidnapped." Naruto stopped what he was doing, knocked the weights off of him, and jumped up.

"How did that happen?" asked Naruto.

"Like I know," said Shikamaru. "So, are you in?"

"Over course," said Naruto as he moved to put on his jacket. He then looked over at Anko for permission.

"Go on," she said as she waved him off. "I think you have learned your lesson."

With that the two chunins took off to look for more people for their team. The first stop was to get Choji, Shikamaru's best friend and teammate. Once he agreed to go along, they ran into Kiba who was taking Akamaru out for a walk. Kiba, not wanting to miss the action, also agreed to go along. As the four of them went to the gate they ran into Neji and Lee along with Lee's squirrel. Apparently, Lee was training his squirrel to fight with him. When the hour was up the team consisted of Shikamaru, Naruto, Choji, Lee, Kiba, and Neji.

"Alright," said Shikamaru. "Here's our formation. Kiba will be in the lead due to his sense of smell. I'll be behind him so I can issue orders to everyone else. Naruto will be behind me since he can create Shadow Clones. With him there, he can back up the front or back more easily if we get into a pinch. Choji and Lee will be next to each other to protect the rear. Neji will be in the back scanning with his Byakugan. Any questions?"

"I do," said a voice behind them. They all turned around and saw Michi. "Why the hell wasn't I asked to join?"

"Two reasons," said Shikamaru. "One: you are not a member of the Leaf village. Two: you are a girl and girls are troublesome." There was silence after he said that as a wind blew through the area. A moment later a loud smack was heard as Shikamaru was slapped by Michi. As Shikamaru grumbled over the red hand print on his face, Michi went over to Naruto.

"Please promise that you'll be ok?' she asked. She then pressed her body close to his. Very close.

"Ah, ok," said Naruto uneasily as he backed up a bit. He then looked at Shikamaru. "Maybe we should get going now?"

"Alright," said Shikamaru. "Let's go."

-x-

Inoichi was in the basement of the flower shop where he did his own work. People came to him when they had a mental problem, forgot something, and things like that. It was his job to help them work it out; remember what they lost, and other such things. The room was plain looking to say the least. The only things in there were books of the shelves, a few chairs, and a couch. It wasn't much, but it did the job.

The door opened and in walked Chouza and Shikaku, his old teammates and friends. Chouza was eating some jerky and Shikaku looked like he was half asleep. Inoichi motioned them to sit down and they did so.

"So why did you call us?" asked Chouza.

"I don't really care as long as it gets me away from my wife," said Shikaku with a yawn.

"I called you both here because I have something important to tell you," said Inoichi. "It's important and I don't know who else I can really trust at this point. I don't even know if my wife is in on it?"

"What is it?" asked Shikaku who was now interested.

"I first noticed this after the failed Sound invasion," began Inoichi. "I was treating a shinobi who had been suffering from stress. At the time, I was using a word association jutsu on him. All anyone has to do is say a word and whatever popped into that person head would also appear in my mind as well. It helps me find the true underlying source of their problems.

"Everything was going fine until my daughter came home. She came right down here crying about something that Sasuke Uchiha said. Now, when she was telling me what he said the jutsu was still activated. When she said the word 'Naruto', I received three different images. The first one was fish patties in a bowl of ramen. The second image was that of the Kyuubi.

"The third one was interesting. All I saw was a memory seal. Whatever link there was to the third image of Naruto was being suppressed along with all memories of it."

"That is interesting," said Shikaku.

"It gets even more interesting," said Inoichi. "Memory seals come in many different types depending on clan, purpose, or even the level of people who use it. I did some digging and found out that this was the same kind used by the council. Normally, they only use this seal when a shinobi leaves the village on a mission with valuable Intel. If the shinobi is ever caught, the information can not be retrieved no matter how much the person is tortured."

"But why do that to some random shinobi?" asked Chouza.

"That's what I thought," said Inoichi. "It just didn't make any sense. Then I decided to say the word 'Naruto' to my next patient and the same thing happened. So far I have checked six different people and they all have the seal. The only thing that they have in common was that they knew about the Kyuubi. I have also checked out my daughter and she doesn't have it."

"So it's aimed at us," said Shikaku as he rubbed his chin. "I wonder what they are hiding from us."

"Well, we won't have to wait long," said Inoichi. "The seal looks like it was placed on everyone a while ago so it has weakened. Also, with Naruto's name coming up a lot lately the speed at which it is deteriorating is increasing. You see, each time the jutsu blocks Naruto's name it uses up a bit of its strength. If it were fresh, it would take years of continuously saying Naruto's name non-stop for it to break. But, since that's not the case, it should be broken anytime within the next two weeks."

"Well that's good," said Chouza as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wish that was it," said Inoichi. "I think the council is aware that the speed at which the seal is weakening has increased. So they want to silence the source of the chatter, Ino. They came to me this morning and demanded that I wipe her memories, leaving her a blank state. They claimed it was for the best interests of the village and that if I loved my home I should be willing to do this."

"That's crazy," said Chouza. "The council doesn't have that power. Hell, the Hokage can't even order something like that!"

"That's true, but you are forgetting they have the peoples' support," said Shikaku. "After both the betrayal of Orochimaru and the Kyuubi attack, the Hokage has been losing support and power. The main reason is because Sarutobi-sama refused to have Anko or Naruto executed." He paused for a moment to consider this. "What if the seal contained information that would change people's view on the boy?"

"It would weaken their power and influence," said Inoichi. "So far they have been seen as fighters for the people who want to get rid of the left over evil in the village. Sarutobi-sama was seen as an old, kind-hearted fool who didn't have what it took anymore. The only reason he was never replaced was that no one else was strong enough for the job. So instead of replacing him, they had been stripping him of more and more of his powers as the Hokage. But if it turned out he was right all along, Tsunade-sama would get them all back."

"Then we should tell her right away," said Chouza.

"I already tried to," said Inoichi. "But with all the chaos going on right now she can't see anyone. I'm afraid to leave a message because it might get intercepted by someone who is helping the council. On top of it all, we don't know who is working with them or benefiting from all this." There was a moment of silence as all three men absorbed this information.

"So what do we do?" asked Chouza.

-x-

It was a few hours later and the Leaf Team was still on the trail. Akamaru had found Sasuke's scent which they followed until it ended. It seemed the Sasuke had met up with four other people, putting to doubt that he was kidnapped. However, their mission was not to decide if he had been kidnapped but to bring him back to the village. So they were now following the four new scents. At least now they knew how many enemies there were.

Neji continued to scan the area with his Byakugan as they jumped from tree to tree. Then, he noticed someone heading towards them from the left. Neji pondered for a moment if it was the enemy. Did they know that they were being followed? Did they send someone back to sneak up on them? Or, was it someone else?

"Hey guys," called out Neji. "We got company!"

"Only one," reported Neji. "Looks like some kind of shark girl." At this, Naruto groaned catching everyone's attention. "Naruto, do you know her?"

"I wish I didn't," said Naruto. "But yeah, I do."

"I don't get it," said Kiba from the front. Back at the academy, girls never gave him the time of day. Now he's got girls flocking to him! First Rin, then Michi, and now this shark girl. Am I missing something here? Where's the love for the rest of us?"

"Don't forget about Hinata," pointed out Neji.

"What about Hinata?" asked Naruto. Everyone sweat dropped at his cluelessness.

"Nothing," muttered Neji.

"Naruto," said Lee loudly. "Your playboy like nature is very unyouthful! This can not continue! I will not allow you to hurt Sakura anymore!" Apparently, he still hadn't figured out that Sakura lied to him.

"Will you all shut up" growled Naruto. "This girl isn't chasing me because she wants to date me! She's trying to kill me!"

"GET DOWN!" commanded Neji suddenly. Following his orders, the Leaf Team jumped down from the trees. Half a second later, a ball of lightning hit the spot where they had been. Or to be more specific, where Naruto had been. Dust and chucks of wood were thrown into the air and then hit the earth as the attack hit the tree branch. Then, Hisame jumped into their field of vision with her swords in hand.

"I finally found you!" yelled Hisame with an insane look in her eyes as she pointed at Naruto. "I'm going to make you pay for that humiliation I endured the last time we met!"

"But how did you find me?" asked Naruto. Hisame smirked.

"The Akatsuki doesn't just watch you and your kind," said Hisame. "We are also watching people like Orochimaru and the people who work for him. I was informed that he had sent four people to your village to capture your teammate. Now, if you were to mount a rescue mission, the most likely route would be to go this way to get to Rice Country where the Sound Village is hidden in. So I decided to get to the general area as quickly as I could."

"She's good," said Shikamaru. "But this is still troublesome. We don't have time to deal with her."

"I have no interest in your mission," said Hisame. "The only thing I want is that pervert in your group. Just give him to me and I'll let the rest of you go."

"I shall deal with her," said Lee as he stood before the group. He then got into a stance and smiled at Hisame as his teeth sparkled. "The rest of you should continue and rescue our youthful comrade. As soon as I am done here, I will catch up with you." Shikamaru nodded. In terms of brute force, Lee was the best out of all of them. Yet, that was all he had. It would be best to let him fight this shark girl while they went after Sasuke. After all, the more time they wasted, the closer he got to the border.

"All right," said Shikamaru. "Catch up to us when you are done."

"Lee," said Naruto. "Hisame is skilled with Kenjutsu and Raiton jutsus."

"Thank you Naruto," said Lee.

"Hey wait!" called out Hisame as the Leaf Team jumped into the tree. She was about to chase after them, but Lee moved into her path.

"I will be your opponent," said Lee who remained in his stance.

Hisame began to look over her opponent and size him up according to her standards. _He's…He's…HOT!_ she thought. _He's got that shiny black hair that I love so much. Those eyebrows and that bowl cut look perfect together. And he's got great fashion sense. The way that green spandex clings to his muscular body is so sexy. And his sparkling teeth are to die for. He's the closest thing ever to my ideal man! I wonder how strong he is?_ As you can tell, something's not right with her head.

Lee watched and waited for his opponent to make the first move. While he waited, he noticed some odd things about her. First, she began to look at him from bottom to top. A moment later her cheeks began to turn bright red. Then, he thought he was mistaken, saw a bit of blood drip from her nose.

Then, the next thing he knew, Hisame charged at him!

-x-

Naruto jumped after a guy with white hair who was carrying the container that held Sasuke. They jumped from tree to tree until they came to an open field. Kimimaro stopped in the middle of the field and turned around to face Naruto with a look of disinterest. Naruto landed a few yards away from him. The two stared at each other with great intensity.

The Leaf Team had been broken up. Shortly after they left Lee, they ran into the group called the Sound Four. The fat one had used some kind of jutsu to hold them while he ate their chakra and his teammates got away. Once they got out, Choji volunteered to stay behind and fight him. Thanks to that, they were able to catch up to the Sound Three again. However, some freaky guy with six arms slowed them down with his spider like abilities. And he wasn't wearing red and blue tights. Neji said he would hold him off while the others went after the remaining members. For the third time they caught up to the Sound Two. Kiba and Akamaru got separated as they aimed their attack against the freak with the light blue hair and another body growing out of his back. Naruto had been able to get the container away from the redhead who swore a lot, but it was taken back by a guy she called Kimimaro.

Kimimaro had been in his bed as he listened to the problem. Kabuto had convinced Orochimaru to take another body and use Sasuke's next time. However, if they didn't get it this time, they might never get a chance like this again. Knowing that he was going to die soon, Kimimaro left the base so that he could be of use to Orochimaru one last time. Now, here he stood.

"Give back Sasuke now," said Naruto as he took off his jacket.

"I will not do that," said Kimimaro in a cold and uncaring voice. "He is needed to be Orochimaru-sama's next vessel."

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"Orochimaru-sama has a great vision," said Kimimaro. "In order to achieve this, he needs to switch bodies every three years. It is his will that Sasuke becomes his next vessel." He paused for a moment and looked at Naruto closely. "I see. Now I now why my master is so interested in you as well. There will come a time when he will seek you out to become his next vessel or create one for him."

"Why the hell would I do that?" demanded Naruto.

"Because," said Kimimaro as a bone blade rose out of his shoulder. "We are of the same clan. Orochimaru-sama wanted my body, however due to my illness that is not possible." Naruto stared at him as he pulled out two blades.

"I'll help him over my dead body," said Naruto as he readied himself.

"As you wish," said Kimimaro as he closed his eyes. "I suppose that it's time to take out the trash."

-x-

Unknown to them, four figures were racing to aid the Leaf Team. Three were coming from the Sand Village. The other one came from the Leaf Village.

Well, sorry about the long update. I know I'm skipping over most of what happens, but nothing has changed. Now, should there be any survivors from the Sound Four?

Omake:

Orochimaru's Hatred

Back in the day when Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru were genins, Orochimaru had decided to change careers. This came as quite a shock to Sarutobi.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sarutobi after he had announced his desire to change careers.

"Hai sensei," said Orochimaru. "I have been thinking about it for a long time and I realize that it's were my heart really is. Show business." He then pulled out some tickets and handed it to everyone. "I'm staring tonight and I would like you all to be there for my first show."

"This will be interesting," said Jiraiya.

"500 ryo's say that you'll be a hit," said Tsunade, causing Orochimaru's cheeks to turn red.

Later that night, the entire village was gathered for the show. The spotlights shown on the stage as the announcer's voice filled the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Orochimaru is…The Lord of the Dance!"

With that, Orochimaru came out dancing in that pirate shirt outfit. Sadly, it made people sick. I mean, Orochimaru dancing with his shirt open is just disturbing. By the end of the show, Jiraiya was the owner of 500 ryo's thanks to the bet he had with Tsunade. When Orochimaru looked at the paper the next day, he read the first line before tearing up the paper.

"The fools," he screamed. "Could they not see my genius? I swear, I'll make them pay. I'll burn down this whole village as if I have to! Ku, ku, ku! Hey I like that laugh!"


	32. Chapter 32

A lot of you have made some assumptions on what the future chapters will be like

A lot of you have made some assumptions on what the future chapters will be like. We'll, I would never copy VFSNAKE and just because he did it doesn't mean I will. So there! And to those of you, who are saying that my standards are, get off my back! This is the way I saw it in my head and so I will write it like that. I'm sorry that some chapters are better than others, but that's the way it goes. Yes, Hisame is messed up in the head. Yet, then again, so is Kisame.

By the way, to all the people who I mentally scarred with my last Omake, I'm not sorry at all. I wish to spread my insanity all over the world.

Let's rock!

-x-

Lee was panting hard. His opponent, Hisame, was putting up a good fight. She had taken every punch and kick he dished out before returning the favor with her swords and lighting jutsus.

After she had charged at him, he had managed to get down in time for a leg sweep that connected with her legs. However, as she fell, Hisame was able to curl up and roll out of the fall. When she got up she found Lee in front of her and a moment later was kicked in the chest. Hisame was then sent flying in the air until she hit a very large tree. When she hit the tree, however, she went puff and was replaced with a log that shattered on impact. Lee blinked in confusion as Hisame silently fell down on him from directly above him with her swords ready to strike. If it hadn't been for Lee's squirrel squeaking out a waning, Hisame would have cut off Lee's right arm. Instead, Lee was able to move out of the way and only received a nick on his shoulder.

Not stopping for a moment, the second Hisame landed she pulled out some shuriken and threw them at Lee. Lee did a series of back flips as he avoided getting hit. After the last shuriken missed, Lee got up and charged at Hisame and punched her in the face at full force. Sadly, she went puff as the real one got behind him and stabbed him in the side.

The fight continued for what felt like hours. Each time one would think they had achieved the upper hand the other would counter it in some way. Lee found himself admitting silently that she would be able to give Neji a run for his money. This wasn't good seeing that he had yet to beat Neji once.

"Are you getting tired?" asked Hisame with her swords placed in an X formation in front of her. "If you are, you could always submit to me." When she said this, she licked her lips slowly.

"I will never give up," said Lee as he got back into his stance. "I will keep fighting until my last breath!"

_He's so dreamy_, thought Hisame right before she Lee began to attack her once again.

-x-

Koharu and Homaru were in Tsunade's office. Tsunade was currently at the hospital talking to two jonin who had been attacked but the Sound-nins while returning from a mission. The two elders knew this of course. It would have been harder to do what they needed to do in her office when she was there. Once the two of them made sure that the room was clear, they both took out several tags and began to place them in specific spots in the room. Once they were done, the both of them preformed their most powerful genjutsu to hide the tags. The tags quickly vanished as in the walls had swallowed them up. Once they were sure everything was done, they left the room and found an ANBU outside with his arms crossed.

"Is everything alright?" asked the ANBU.

"Do not worry about us," said Homaru.

"Just make sure you are doing your job," continued Koharu.

"To the best of my ability," replied the ANBU. "So far eighty percent of ANBU will be backing you in this take over. However, the remaining twenty percent are against it. They have been confined for the moment. The cover story is that they are on patrol."

"Very good," said Koharu.

"Make sure that they don't escape," said Homaru. "If anyone finds out what we're doing too early then we are all screwed."

"There is still the matter with Danzo," said the ANBU. Both elders looked troubled and the ANBU continued to speak. "We were not able to convince him to join our cause. He managed to slip away with the help of the former ROOT. He is currently in hiding."

"Damn him," swore Koharu. "He might ruin our plan!"

"I don't think so," said Homaru with a smile. "It would look very bad if Danzo simply vanished around the same time the Uchiha was 'kidnapped'. People would begin to think that…"

"…the 'kidnappers' had inside help," finished Koharu.

"I'll inform the jonin and chunin that Danzo is missing and that the council suspects that he is working with Orochimaru," said the ANBU. "Before I go, when can we expect the signal to begin?"

"As soon as this 'rescue' mission is over," said Homaru.

"When it ends, so to shall the rule of the Hokage," said Koharu.

-x-

Ino was sitting on a bench in the park. There were several trees behind her while in front of her was a pond. She was just sitting there, watching the ducks glide on its surface. A wind seemed to blow causing her to close her eyes for a moment.

Ino let out a sigh. Right now she was feeling bored and alone. Shikamaru and Choji were both on a mission to save Sasuke. Because of that, Asuma had told her that there wouldn't be any team training until further notice. Sakura was at the hospital as she continued her training. Everyone else that she knew, well, they weren't exactly friends. Sure they knew each other and would say hi when they saw one and other but they had never really hung out.

Ino began to look back on her life and realized she couldn't blame anyone but herself for this. For years she had been obsessed with Sasuke. She had chased him and fought over him. Hell, she had been willing to sacrifice her friendship with her best friend over him. They could have worked something or decided that no guy was worth it, but they didn't.

Now she felt different. Ever since she had overheard Sasuke's confession his words plagued her mind. She couldn't believe that she never saw the signs. I mean, the only guys who run away from a horde of willing women either already have a girlfriend or were gay. Then there was the fact that Sasuke admitted that Naruto beat Gaara. But the council had supported Sasuke's original claim that he had beaten the Sand-nin. Why lie?

"Do you mind if I sit here?" asked a feminine voice next to her. Ino blinked as she realized that she had been so deep in thought that she didn't realize someone had approached her. She turned her head and looked at a pretty girl with long black hair and wearing a pink yukata.

"N-No," stammered Ino. The girl smiled and nodded before sitting down.

"Thank you," 'she' said.

"I haven't seen you around before Miss…," began Ino.

"Haku," he replied. "And I'm a boy." Ino's face went red with embarrassment.

"Oh Kami," said Ino as she hid her face in her hands. "I am so sorry."

"It's alright," said Haku as Ino slowly lowered her hands. "I'm used to it. I just arrived in your village so I could speak to the Hokage about joining."

"Really?" asked Ino in disbelief. After all, Haku didn't look like he was a shinobi.

"Hai," said Haku. "You see, I have been living with someone very close to me along with his fiancé and her family. Right now there is a baby on the way and not enough room for everyone. So, I decided that I should be the one to leave."

"But why become a shinobi?" asked Ino. Haku looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling at her again.

"Well I have some experience," he said. "I was never really given a rank or an actual shinobi, but I was trained as one. Plus the pay is good so I can send some of what I learn back to my precious person since the money is a bit tight." What Haku said was the truth. While the chunin exam did help the financial situation in Wave, almost all of it was sent rebuilding. And while Tazuna's fame had increased and was getting more job offers, he would only get paid once the bridge was completed. So, Zabuza had to get…a job!

-x-

There was a knock on the door that belonged to an elderly man in Wave Country. This man looked like the Mole Man from the Simpsons and he lived alone. Slowly he walked over to the door and opened it. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack. There was Zabuza, his face covered in bandages, his eyes were full of veins, and he was holding a knife.

"Sir," said Zabuza as he lowered his face closer to the old man and brought the knife closer to him. "Would you like to buy a knife?"

"Please don't kill me," begged the old man.

"I'm not going to kill you," said Zabuza as the knife inched closer to the old man. "I just want to sell you this knife from Knife Co, the knife people. Don't you want to see how sharp it is?"

"No," begged the old man. "If I buy it, will you go away?"

"Hai," said Zabuza. The old man whipped out his check book, wrote down a random amount, and gave it to Zabuza. Zabuza looked at the check and took out a notebook and wrote down a few things. "Let's see, this check will buy you a hundred knives. They'll be here in five to ten business days. Have a nice day." And with that, Zabuza left the poor old man alone again as he went to the next house.

-x-

"I see," said Ino with a smile of her own. She was beginning to like this guy. He was kind and considerate. "So what made you choose this village?"

"Aren't you curious," laughed Haku causing her to blush. "To answer that question, I came here because I met some of your shinobi before. They seemed nice so I decided that this was the village I would like to serve."

"Ah, well then, have you had the tour yet?" asked Ino as she got up. Haku shook his head and Ino grabbed his arm. She then pulled him off of the bench so she could show him around and at the same time get to know him better.

-x-

"**Shadow Clone Jutsu!**" yelled Naruto as he created five clones, each with bone blades in their hands. Kimimaro looked at this with little interest. Then Naruto yelled out, "**Ryūsui no Ugoki!**" All at once, the six Naruto's began to appear and disappear around Kimimaro. The white haired teen just sighed as he closed his eyes. Naruto and his clones then attacked from directions. One attacking from the front, one at his left and right sides, and the last two were attacking him from above. Kimimaro opened his eyes, ready to strike. He spread out his arms and called out, "**Dance of Pines!**" Immediately long bone spikes shot out of his palms right at the Naruto's on his sides, destroying them both. He then gracefully bent his arms in an L formation and spun around destroying the bones and cutting Naruto across his chest. However, the cut was short lived as Kyuubi's chakra went to work healing the blond.

"Is that the best you have?" asked Kimimaro. "Your movements are too bulky and not fluid enough."

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto as he got up. Then, from Naruto's chest, his rib bones began to stick out with ends shaped like arrowheads. "**Ribcage Missiles!**" shouted Naruto as the attack shot out at the white haired bone user. Kimimaro just stood there as Naruto's attack closed in on him and his bone spikes retracted back into his body. Kimimaro the reached over to his shoulder and pulled out a bone blade. Then, with the blade he deflected each of Naruto's bone missiles.

"That was original but ineffective," said Kimimaro.

_What can I do_, thought Naruto. _This guy, he might be as good as mom and I haven't beaten her yet. I have one chance and that's to go to level two._

"Alright," said Naruto as he pointed at Kimimaro. "I'm done playing around. It's time to finish this!"

"Oh," said Kimimaro with a bored look on his face. "So you were holding back? Well so am I."

"Well then get a load of this," said Naruto as he threw his hands in the air. "Level two ACTIVATE!" And nothing happen. The only sound that was heard was that annoying crow calling him a fool.

-x-

At the border between life and death, the skeleton warrior stood there in silent meditation. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him.

"Did I forget to mention how to activate the second level?" he asked himself. Then he shrugged. "No skin off my back if the gaki dies again."

-x-

"Crap!" scream Naruto as he grabbed his head. "I don't know how to get to level two!" Kimimaro looked like he was about to face fault. His eye was twitching like mad. This gaki was an idiot and annoying. Not at all like his clan used to be.

Just then, the container holding Sasuke exploded. Both fighters looked over and saw that Sasuke was standing in the middle. Naruto was about to give a sigh of relief when Sasuke turned to look at them. What surprised Naruto the most was that his eyes, which were a dark yellow. Then, they returned to their normal black. Sasuke 'hmmed' before jumping away. Naruto was about to give chase when Kimimaro blocked his path.

"Were do you think you are going?" he asked. Naruto was about to answer when a bird flew past him from behind. However, this bird was different as it was made by clay. It flew right at Kimimaro who looked at it in confusion right before it exploded. Naruto turned around and saw Michi appeared right behind him.

"Leave this guy to me," she said. "Go and save that emo teammate of yours so that Yuu can get that date he wants."

"Right," said Naruto with a nod. With one last glance at Michi, Naruto took off for Sasuke, leaving behind his trench coat. Michi smiled as Naruto left.

"So you love him enough to trade your life for his," said Kimimaro who had gotten back up. "I would do the same for Orochimaru-sama. There is no greater expression of love than to give up one's body for the person you love."

"You love that sick bastard?!" yelled Michi. "I bet he tried to stick his kunai in your holder!"

"No," said Kimimaro with a blush. "He never had to try. I gave myself willingly to him every time." Michi felt sick when she heard that. However…"Perhaps if Sasuke is able to capture Naruto, Orochimaru-sama will do the same to the blond."

"Oh hell no," said Michi as she stuck her hands in both her clay pouches. "No one is sleeping with him except me! I refuse to lose to some sicko with a fetish for little boys." Michi then flung out both her arms and from her hands came two large centipedes. They wrapped themselves around the white haired teen and began to squeeze. Michi was about to have them explode when Kimimaro yelled, "**Dance of the Larch!**" Bone from his back, chest, and arms shot out. They pierced the clay creatures and cut through them until they lay at his feet.

Kimimaro then charged at Michi who had put her hands back in her pouches. However, it seemed too late since Kimimaro closed the gap. He first lashed at her right arms, cutting it causing blood to spill. At least she still had it attached to her. Michi tried to jump back but Kimimaro vanished and appeared right in back of her, with another swing of his blade he slashed at her back cutting right into her flesh.

This, however, did not stop Michi. She finally pulled out her hand, turned around, and tried to punch Kimimaro. However, the fist missed him by a mile as he twisted to the left in a dance like motion. Michi then tried with her left, then her right, her left, her right, her left and then her left again. All of them miss as Kimimaro danced around her attacks with ease. Michi then jumped back several yards to get some distance.

"That is a good idea," said Kimimaro. "You are more suited as a long range fighter with those explosives that you use. However, all I have to do is close the gap between us and you are done seeing as your taijustu is pathetic." Michi grinned.

"Are you sure?" she asked as she began to make a sign.

"Hai," said Kimimaro. Then, suddenly, there was a small explosion on his left side. Kimimaro looked down as he winced in pain as a large bruise covered his skin in that area. "How did you do that?"

"You remember when I was punching you?" she asked. "Well, I wasn't trying to hit you. In my hands were dozens of tiny clay ticks. While my fists passed right past you I opened my hands up a little and let them fall out and onto you. Now, see my art!" With that, she made the seal causing all the ticks on Kimimaro's skin to explode. Soon smoke blocked Michi's vision. Yet, she was certain that he was dead. Michi turned around, ready to help Naruto get Sasuke back. Then, she felt something pierce her leg and she yelled out in pain. Michi looked down and saw Kimimaro's bone blade in her leg a few inches below her knee. Michi slowly turned around and gasped. Kimimaro was still standing. The skin was missing on parts of his arms, sides, and left side of his head. Instead of skin was a white mass that made shutter in fear.

"If I didn't have this bloodline I'd be dead," said Kimimaro. He then held up his hands as his finger bones began to sprout out of his skin. "I have damaged your leg to dampen your movements. You may dodge the first attack but the second will connect. **Finger Bullet Drill!**" With that, his finger bones shot at Michi at great speeds. Michi closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. However, nothing happened.

"Who are you?" asked Kimimaro. Michi opened her eyes and saw a wall of sand in front of her. She then looked to her right and saw Gaara standing there with his arms crossed.

"Gaara of the Desert," said Gaara with no emotion. The sand then seemed to return to his gourd as he took a step in front of Michi. "I will be your opponent now."

"Hey wait a minute!" yelled Michi. "I had everything under control! So exit Sandman!" Gaara turned his head to look at Michi and looked at all her cuts.

"You have a weird definition of under control," he said. As Gaara's back was turned, Kimimaro send another wave of finger bullets at the two of them. However, Gaara's sand acted on its own, whipping out to block the attacks. This allowed Gaara and Michi to continue their conversation. "Just let me handle this."

"I don't need your help," insisted Michi. Now Gaara was getting annoyed as a tick mark appeared next to his love tattoo. Then a thought came to Michi's mind that caused her to smile. "Well, there is something you can do. Can you hold that big bad man away from me for a few minutes while I get my next jutsu ready?" To help her cause, she unleashed the puppy dog pout (remember that she has the five tailed dog inside of her) on Gaara who had never had anyone do it to him.

"Ah, a-alright," he stammered with a light blush. He then whipped his head around and looked at his opponent. "**Rain of Sand!**" Like the name of the jutsu suggested, a cloud of sand appeared above Kimimaro and began to rain sand.

"Not very artistic," said Kimimaro dully. He then tried to move out of the way but found he couldn't. He looked down at his legs and saw that Sand was wrapped around his feet. Soon the sand raining down on him covered his body. Once there was enough sand Gaara yelled, "**Desert Funeral!**" The sand then compressed, trying to crush the teen. Yet it didn't work. Kimimaro broke out of it with the help of the cursed seal level one. "That level of attack will not work on me."

"Then I'll have to do better," said Gaara as he rapidly made hand signs. As he did this, a giant wall of sand shaped like a wave appeared between the good guys and the bad guy. All Kimimaro could do at the moment was to stay at how big it was. Gaara then yelled, "**Desert Avalanche!**" causing the wave of sand to come down on Kimimaro. Kimimaro stared at it in fear for a moment before jumping back. Yet as he did, parts of the wave of sand seemed to reach out and try to grab him. After missing several times, the sand grabbed him. It tossed him around like a rag doll several times before throwing him on the ground and then crashing down on him. When this was over, the landscape seemed to have been changed into a desert. Gaara then got down on his knees and pressed his hands on the sand before yelling, "**Desert Imperial Funeral!**"

Gaara stay in that position for several moments. Then the most unthinkable thing happened, a purplish arm shot out of the sand. Soon, the rest of the body followed. Kimimaro's skin was now purplish with yellow eyes. Four large bones were sticking out of his back and you could see his spin. He had even grown a tail like a dinosaur. But this wasn't Barney; it was something only slightly worse. It charged at Gaara who tried to stop him by creating explosions in the sand. However, this did even faze him. As soon as he was close enough, Kimimaro reached behind his back and pulled out his spinal cord yelling, "**Dance of the Clematis: Vine!**" as it wrapped around Gaara. Luckily for Gaara his sand came up to protect him from the blades on the chain staff. Kimimaro saw this and said "**Flower!**" as his arm became a drill.

"This is made from the strongest bone in my body," said Kimimaro.

"I know that jutsu," said Gaara as his eyes narrowed. "Last time Naruto stuck it up my ass. Luckily for me I have a counter this time. **Last Absolute Defense: Shield of Shukaku!**" The sand rose between them and took the shape of a giant tanuki.

"Good job Sandman," said Michi's voice. Both fighters blinked, realizing that they had forgotten about her. They both turned their heads looking for her, but she wasn't to be seen anywhere on the ground. Slowly, they looked up and saw a giant bird in the air. Michi was standing over the edge with something that looked like a wailing angel made of clay. "Behold my most powerful jutsu at this moment!"

"This can't be good," said Gaara as he watched Michi drop the clay bomb. Then, when he saw it grow, he created a dome of sand to protect himself. Then…BOOM!

When Michi landed, nothing was left. She had scorched the earth of everything except that sand dome. Smirking, she limped over to it and then knocked on it. As soon as she did it crumbled and she was face to face with a very pissed off Gaara.

"What?" asked an innocent looking Michi.

"You tried to kill everyone!" declared Gaara.

"Well, look at the bright side," said Michi. "We won." That didn't seem to stop Gaara's eye twitch. Then…

"**Dance of the Seedling Fern!**" All of a sudden, large spike began to shot out of the ground that was made of bone. Gaara, acting quickly, grabbed Michi and carried her bridal style over to her clay bird and they both got on. The bird managed to take off and get high enough to escape the attack. Gaara then set Michi down and they both let out a sigh of relief. Then, before anyone could say anything, Kimimaro came out of a nearby bone with his drill aimed at them. The two of them closed their eyes as they realized this was the end and hugged each other. But, for some strange reason they didn't die. Slowly they opened their eyes and say that Kimimaro was dead.

"Damn, we got lucky," said Michi as she stared at Kimimaro.

"Hai," said Gaara. "He most likely went into this battle hurt or ill. Had his health not been so poor, we would have died." Just then they realized that they were still hugging each other.

"PEVERT!" screamed a red faced Michi. A moment later a loud smacking sound was heard. With all his charka gone, Gaara was helpless and unable to defend himself from Michi's slap. "The only one you can touch me is Naruto damn it!"

-x-

Hope you all like it. Next time, will Naruto figure out how to go to level two? What the hell is happening in the Leaf village? Who will side with whom? Next time, the end of Sasuke's retrieval and Kyuubi's reason!

Omake: Kimimaro Level 2

Gaara thought it was over after he buried Kimimaro under his tidal wave of sand. However, the purple hand shooting out of the sand changed that. Slowly the rest of the body came in to sight and Gaara trembled in fear.

"I love you," sang Kimimaro who was now in his cursed seal form level two. Yes, he had turned into Barney! How the horrors! "You love me. We're a happy family!"

"Die you asshole," screamed Michi as she created her C3 bomb. "I had to watch that crappy show when I was a kid and I hated it then as well. Now I'm going to do what those producers should have done. Make sure there is no evidence left!"

A moment later, a mushroom cloud appeared in the area.

And then, silence. Until…

"Won't you say you love me to?" Behold the horrors of the level two seal.


	33. Chapter 33

I have decided to finish up this before I update any of my other stories. Well, I'm not going to be finishing the entire story, just this arc. I have had so many…interesting ideas on how this should go. Hehe! But don't worry; the end is almost upon us! If Naruto and the others manage to stop the council, there will be part two of this story. In it there will be cyber-nins, Silver's plot, bloodline hunters, and maybe the Naruto version of the Dark Tournament. Also, I will be making it better by using Japanese jutsus instead of translated and other things like that. Plus, a lot more Naruto and Rin action with the other girls trying to butt in.

Now for the questions! I didn't think that Michi's tick bombs were stupid. They were small explosives and one alone won't do that much damage. However, dozens across the body is a different story. How did you people know I write this from a Happy Hotel? If this story doesn't become a harem then Gaara and Michi might get together. Nothing is wrong with Gaara, the only one Michi wants holding her is Naruto. As for the memory seal, well you'll find out soon enough.

Let's rock!

-x-

Tsunade was in her office going over her paperwork but very slowly as she had a lot on her mind. She had just gotten word that the council suspected that Danzo was helping Orochimaru. That didn't surprise her much considering how much he hated Sarutobi and herself. Now the villagers were asking her why she didn't do something about him sooner and why Sasuke hadn't been under better protection.

Still, something didn't seem right. Danzo maybe a war hawk, but he had always had the best intentions of the village at heart. Even if they were immoral and all. So, why would he give Sasuke to Orochimaru knowing that the snake would use Sasuke's body to destroy the village? Also, why hadn't she been informed about this sooner, before all of the jonin and chunin? Something was up and she didn't like it.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She told whoever it was to come in. A moment later the door opened and there stood Kakashi and Rin. Tsunade let out a small sigh as they walked over to her. She really could have used Rin on the rescue effort since she was a med-nin. However, the council had sent them both on a mission the night Sasuke vanished. Something didn't seem right about that.

"Tsunade-sama, is everything alright?" asked Rin with worry in her voice. "You look distracted."

"I'm fine," lied Tsunade. "I trust the mission went smoothly?"

"Hai," said Kakashi. He then handed her a sheet of paper that had a large A on it. "But this was a waste of time. The Daimyo's wife thought someone kidnapped her cat this time. He was really hiding under a farm house. Why the council thought it was important enough to make it an A ranked mission I will never know."

"I agree," said Tsunade as she scanned the paper. Her eyes narrow as she began to get a bad feeling. Something was up. "Alright, I have another mission for you both."

"Can it wait?" asked Rin. "I would like to go and help in the rescue. Someone could be hurt and need some healing."

"I'm sorry," said Tsunade. "But I have another mission for you both." Rin stood there for a moment and then turned around and began to walk out the door. "Rin, where are you going?"

"I was just going to talk a walk before my next mission," she said without turning around. Once she was out the door, Tsunade sighed and turned to Kakashi.

"Go with her," she said as she rubbed her temples.

"Hai," said Kakashi as he vanished in a cloud of smoke. About five minutes later, Kakashi was out of the village and right behind Rin.

"If you are trying to get me to go back you'll have to fight me," said Rin without turning her head.

"No, no," said Kakashi with an eye smile. "I'm here to help you save your boyfriend."

"Why do you care," asked Rin with some venom in her voice. "You have never shown much attention towards sensei's son before."

"Why should I?" asked Kakashi. "All sensei ever did was hold me back. Forbidding me from using the Chidori and wanting to remove my Sharingan. If the Kyuubi hadn't attacked then I would have lost Obito's eye. Naruto may not be sensei, but he's the closest thing to him now."

"You're pathetic," said Rin as she hopped from tree to tree. "You're just like everyone else in the village, taking out your anger on Naruto just because he's all that's left of something else. He's not his father so don't going taking your problems and issues out on him. That's what a coward does."

"Oh, that's rich coming from you," said Kakashi. "Aren't you the one who ran away from everything after Obito died?" Rin stopped on the branch she was on and Kakashi landed on the branch right behind hers. Slowly, Rin turned around and Kakashi saw the tears in her eyes.

"Shut up!" she shouted at Kakashi. "Not all of us have ice running through our veins like you. Do you what to hear the truth about what happened to me after Obito died? I was going to kill myself. Do you know why? Because he died trying to save me after I treated him like crap. I can still hear him saying that he loved me right before it happened. It hurt Kakashi, do you understand that? If sensei hadn't sealed me in that scroll then I would be dead right now! And now I feel that I have a second chance and I'm not going to mess it up like you have!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi who was taken back a bit by Rin's outburst.

"The real reason you have paid so much attention to Sasuke isn't just because you're the only one who can use the Sharingan," she said. "It's because you want to make it up to Obito for not saving him and thanking him for the eye that he gave you. You think that if you help the last of his family in the village you can make it up to him in some small bit. But Sasuke is nothing like Obito. Obito was the crazy, dead last, goof who was kind to everyone. He would want you to help others like him, not just those from his clan." Rin paused for a moment. "We're losing time." With that, she began to jump from tree to tree again with Kakashi behind her again.

"I was hurt," said Kakashi after a moment.

"What?" asked Rin.

"You left without saying anything," said Kakashi. "You never spoke to me after that mission. I thought that I should just give you space to deal with it. But, you never came back. I…I was hurt. Then, when I saw you again after all these years, still the same, I was angry and sad and happy at the same time. I was angry that you just popped back in, sitting there eating ramen, like nothing happened. I was happy that you were back, safe and sound. And I was sad when I realized that I had missed out on…us." Rin didn't look back but continued to jump as Kakashi spoke. "And when I saw that you were with Naruto, I figured you went to him because he was sensei's son. But, as time went on you two became friends and then a couple. I became a distant memory for you."

"You were the one who caused it," said Rin. "Every time I tried to get close to you I got pushed away. You have no one to blame but yourself."

"Hai," said Kakashi as he lowered his head. Rin turned her head a bit so she could see him out of the corner of her eyes. She was still angry with him. All the times when Naruto needed someone, he was never there for him. Even when Orochimaru messed with the seal, Kakashi wasn't there for him. But, at least he was willing to admit some things.

"Kakashi," Rin said suddenly. "You better summon your dogs. We'll need them if we're going to find our boys."

-x-

_This is it_, thought Lee. He was pinned to a tree by Hisame's swords. He was tired and injured. Hisame stood right in front of him, her face a few inches from his. _I wonder what she will do to me. Will she slit my throat? Will she take me to be questioned? Whatever happens, I will stay strong Gai-sensei! I will…_ Lee was then cut off from his thoughts when Hisame reached out and kissed him. A moment later he found her tongue in his mouth. All of Lee's thoughts ended as he remained frozen in place.

"That was amazing," said Hisame after she pulled away. She then took away the swords that were pinning Lee and put them back on her hips.

"Wh-What just happened?" asked a confused Lee.

"I kissed you, silly," said the shark girl with a blush.

"I know that," said Lee. "But why? To go around kissing random strangers is very unyouthful!"

"What kind of girl do you think I am?" demanded Hisame as she folded her arms. "You're the first person I have ever kissed. After all, you are my ideal man." At this, Lee blinked.

"I see," he said after a moment. "But, I am in love with someone else."

"Then I'll kill her," said Hisame like it was the most natural thing to say.

"But I don't know anything about you," said Lee. "Gai-sensei says that in order for any relation to work, both parties have to know each other!" Hisame stood there for a moment. For that moment, Lee believed that Gai-sensei had saved him. Then, when the moment was over, Hisame licked her lips.

"Then let's get to know each other better," she said as she wrapped her arms around his head.

-x-

Sasuke stood on top of the statue of Madara Uchiha in the Valley of the End. He stood there, waiting for Naruto. A moment later, his wish was granted as Naruto appeared from the forest and landed on top of the Shodai Hokage's statue. Both nins stared at each other.

"Sasuke," said Naruto. "I've come to take you back to the village."

"And why should I go back?" asked Sasuke as he looked at Naruto in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. "If I do that, then I'm back to playing shinobi and will never gain the power to kill my brother. You saw what he did to me back at the inn. I had thought I had narrowed the gap between us, but it is still as wide as ever. Orochimaru has promised me the power I need. I would be a baka not to accept."

"I case you have forgotten," said Naruto with anger in his voice. "Orochimaru is the man who killed ji-san. He's the one who caused the Sound and Sand invasion. It's because of him that a lot of people are dead."

"I know that," said Sasuke. "That makes him the perfect person to train me. He has already given me more power than the last time we met. While I was in that container, I was having my seal upgraded so that I could go to level two. Also, while I was in there, I began to realize something." Sasuke paused for a moment before smiling at Naruto. "Naruto, I love you." When Naruto heard those words, his skin turn white was all color left him due to shock. "I have felt something since that moment we kissed. I have tried to deny it, but I can't continue to do so anymore. And because I love you, I must kill you."

"Ah, that doesn't make sense," said Naruto who was slowly coming out of his shock.

"In order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan I have to kill my best friend," said Sasuke with a smile. "They say that love is the greatest type of friendship there is. That is why I most kill you. I am willing to trade the love I have for you for more power."

Naruto felt sick. His teammate, who he like being around as much as he like having teeth pulled, said he loved him. Then he said he was going to kill him so he could gain his upgrade. Something was very wrong with that picture. What the hell was wrong with the Uchiha clan?

But this also caused Naruto to wonder about some other things. Mainly on how they got their upgrade. Naruto's involved a near death experience where he had to figure out a question while fighting for his life. Sasuke, on the other hand, only had to kill best friend. Naruto had to choose life while Sasuke had to choose death. They were opposite forces.

Naruto was then cut out of his thoughts as Sasuke threw a few shuriken in his direction. They missed, yet hitting him was not the goal. Attached to them were invisible wires that Sasuke used to maneuver around the blond and tie him up. Sasuke then had the shuriken continue on their original course with Naruto in toe. They landed on a rock near the shore line and Naruto was held tightly against it. The blond struggled but it was no use. Sasuke then made many hand signs before yelling, "**Fire Dragon Jutsu!**" With that, flames shot out of Sasuke's mouth and took the form of a dragon as they charged at Naruto. Thinking quickly, Naruto had bones shot out all over his body, cutting through the wire. By the time the flames hit the rock, Naruto was out of the way. Sasuke say this and jumped over to where Naruto was standing.

"Naruto," said Sasuke with an insane smile and Sharingan active. "Please die for me. **Grand Fireball Jutsu!**" Another flame came out of Sasuke's mouth, this one taking the shape of a large sphere. Naruto stood where he was as a bone blade came out of his shoulder. He swung his blade at the fireball and yelled, "**Tobi Izuna!**" A blade shot from Naruto's weapon on a collision course with Sasuke's. _That won't work_, thought Sasuke. _Naruto, you use wind jutsus while I use fire. My flames will overpower your wind._ Then Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto's jutsu cut right through his fireball. The two half's went right past Naruto who didn't move a muscle. Sasuke on the other hand had to jump out of the way as the blade kept coming right at him. "How was that possible?" demanded Sasuke. "A simple blade of wind couldn't cut a fireball!"

"That's true," said Naruto with a smug look. "But who ever said that was air. Tobi Izuna creates a vacuum, meaning a space where there is no air. With no air to feed on, my attack was able to cut away at your attack!" Sasuke said nothing but charged at Naruto. Naruto leapt back from the first punch and rebounded off a tree. Sasuke jumped after him and now they were both fighting in the air over the water fall. Sasuke tried to punch him several times in the face before getting him in the gut. Naruto was then forced down into the water below as Sasuke landed on the hand sign of one of the statues.

Naruto remained in the water for a few moments before getting on of it. Somehow, Sasuke had gotten stronger. Naruto knew if he wanted to survive he would have to stop holding back. He would have to fight Sasuke with everything he had. Then, Naruto heard the sound of birds. He looked up and saw Sasuke with a Chidori in hand. Sasuke then shot down as Naruto began to focus his own chakra and create a Rasengan by himself, something that he had worked on while he was traveling back to the village with Jiraiya after Tsunade agreed to become Hokage. When the attack was ready Sasuke had landed on the water and was running at him. Naruto sprinted in the direction of Sasuke until they were both in range.

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

Both attacks hit and then struggled for power. In the end, however, both fighters were forced back by the force that was generated. Slowly, they both got back onto the water and into a fighting stance. However, Sasuke now had a fully mature Sharingan. Slowly, the cursed seal began to spread over his body.

"I wonder," said Sasuke with his grin still intact. "Is it possible for anything to pierce those bones of yours? **Phoenix Flower Jutsu!**" Naruto jumped up to avoid the dozen or so mini fireballs that were shot at him. Sasuke was on him in less than a second. He gave Naruto a fierce upper cut that sent him spiraling down to the water below. Naruto got up and found Sasuke running at him and aimed a punch right at his gut. Naruto doubled over and Sasuke grabbed him by his neck. A second later, Sasuke activated his Chidori. "This is the way it has to be Naruto. Do not worry, the love I have for you will live on forever in my eyes. The eyes that will hold the Mangekyo Sharingan." Sasuke then tightened the grip on Naruto's neck as he plunged the Chidori into the blond's chest.

Naruto slowly entered a world of nothingness. There was no up or down. All there was in this nothingness was himself. He could still feel pain around his neck from Sasuke's hand. He tried to move his hands, but they felt some numb and heavy. Then, all of a sudden, he saw a thin ray of light. It was a line that seemed to cut the darkness in half. It was barely visible, but it was there. Naruto kept his eyes on it as he tried to move his arms.

Sasuke grinned as he tightened his grip around Naruto's neck. So it would be over. Then a black aura began to surround Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock as it began to wail and heal the blond's wounds. Then, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and forced him to let go. Sasuke jumped back and stared at the blond, who now had yellow eyes.

"What are you?" demanded Sasuke.

"When I was younger," said Naruto slowly. "I really thought it didn't matter. All I wanted was for people to recognize me. If they did that, nothing else mattered. I really didn't care if I lived or died after that. But, now things are different. When faced with death, I was able to see that paper thin line that separates life from death and I chose to live. Sasuke, the will to live is the strongest thing there is."

"You're wrong!" yelled Sasuke. "Hate, anger, darkness. These are the strongest things around. I will use them to surpass my brother and kill him."

"Sasuke," said Naruto as if he didn't hear him. "You don't know how good you have it. Even after your clan was destroyed, you still had people around you who wanted to help you. People looked up to you and put their hopes in you. And now you're running away from it. Are you really willing to run away from everyone who has ever given a damn about you just to see your brother die?"

"Hai," said Sasuke. "I don't care what happens to me. This line you speak of means the same as those villagers back in Leaf, nothing. All that really matters is power!"

Naruto said nothing. He only moved a hand and covered his face with it. Suddenly the black energy began to move and concentrate itself around Naruto's face. Sasuke moved his arms to shield his eyes as powerful winds began to come from Naruto. The dark energy shot out a few times like lightning, destroying bit of the walls of the canyon. Then, there was nothing. Sasuke lowered his arms and saw Naruto wearing a mask that looked like it was made from bones. Its shape reminded him of a fox bearing its fangs at him. On the upper right side was a marking that looked like a blue spiral. What shocked Sasuke the most was what was looking out of the narrow eye holes, yellow eyes with black sclera.

Suddenly, Naruto vanished and appeared right in front of Sasuke. Naruto then gave Sasuke three rapid fire punches in the gut before delivering a kick that sent the emo boy flying. Sasuke flipped around so that he could land on canyon wall like a fly. Once he had landed on all fours he looked down but could find Naruto.

"Looking for something?" asked a voice. Sasuke began to feel cold sweat as he turned around and saw Naruto. _This can't be_, thought Sasuke. _He's moving faster than my eyes can follow him._ Sasuke then bolted down along the wall as Naruto just stood there before melting into the canyon wall. Sasuke was halfway down when he heard Naruto yell, "**Dance of the Seedling Fern!**" Bone spikes began to shot out of the canyon wall and pierce right into the opposite wall. They were so large and thick that it looked like someone had build hundreds of white bridges between the two sides. Sasuke landed on one of the spikes and began to run across it, but stopped when Naruto began to come out of it as if it were water. Naruto's yellow eyes pierced him with fear like he had never known even worse when he had first met Orochimaru.

"What is that thing?" asked Sasuke as he pointed to Naruto's mask.

"Your clan isn't the only one with a second level," said Naruto. "This mask somehow makes me faster and more agile. My reaction time has also greatly increased. Your movements are so slow that it's like you're standing still." Naruto then saw Sasuke look right and left, as if he were trying to find a way out. "Don't bother. I can move my body within these bones at will as well as sense anything on them." Sasuke chose not to listen as he lunged to his right onto another bone. He began to jump in the direction of the waterfall when Naruto appeared in his path.

"No way," said Sasuke as he stopped.

"Now are you ready to come back?" asked Naruto.

"No!" yelled Sasuke as he began to active the second level of his cursed seal. His skin began to darken as his hair color became lighter. A large four pointed star appeared on his nose and his sclera turned black as well. Then, two hand-like wings grew out from his back. "You're not the only one who can take it up a level. I will not lose!"

"I don't think so," said Naruto calmly. "You have very little chakra left. I'll bet that's because you have used two Chidori's, several fire jutsus, and now your seals. I am still feeling fine on the other hand. Even if you were still able to defeat me, others are right behind me and you have no one else coming to help you."

"That's what you think dobe!" shouted Sasuke as raced towards Naruto. Naruto was about to counter when he felt something pushing at him from the inside.

"**Here kit**," said the voice of Kyuubi. "**Let us show him our true power!**" Suddenly a red glow surrounded Naruto. His finger bones reshaped themselves into claws and his tailbone grew until the tail of bones touched the ground. Sasuke aimed a punch at Naruto's face, but Naruto's tail intercepted the attack and stopped it. Rage filled Sasuke's face as Naruto just stood there. The emo boy then began a series of rapid fire punches but they were blocked by that tail. Then Naruto moved in front of Sasuke and flicked his chest, sending Sasuke flying backwards in the rocky wall several yards behind him.

Naruto felt his body move automatically. Neither he nor the Kyuubi was in control. Somehow, this was different than the last time he had used this chakra. It was like he was becoming a part of Kyuubi, feeling his emotions. Kyuubi was strong and proud. Arrogant, but with good reason. He was unbeatable thanks to his healing abilities and never ending chakra supply. Suddenly, memories began to flood Naruto's mind. Images of the Kyuubi's birth, his life, and the part he played in the shadows of human history to gain what he wanted. The one thing that kept him going after all this time. Nothing else matter but this one thing. Naruto saw the Others, what they were and why Kyuubi wanted to join. He saw Madara. Then he saw his father.

Sasuke slowly got up onto his feet. Naruto was just standing there in a daze or something. Deciding that this was the best time to strike, he made the seals of his best jutsu. Once the Chidori was activated he charged at Naruto. Then, the Rasengan formed in Naruto's hand. The two attacks collided once again, but with different results. Sasuke's attack was overpowered and was hit by the Rasengan. His body was sent spiraling into the rocky wall and created a crater.

Back with Naruto, his mask was beginning to crack as well as his other bones. When it finally broke, so did the bone he was standing on. Naruto fell helplessly down towards the water. Then…

"**Summoning Jutsu!**" yelled a voice as a giant snake appeared below Naruto and caught him. Rin, who had summoned the snake, ran over to her boyfriend and began to check to make sure everything was alright. Over with Kakashi, he was pulling Sasuke out of the crater. Sasuke had several broken bones, internal damage, and was suffering from chakra depletion.

"I got Sasuke," yelled Kakashi. "How's Naruto?"

"Not good," said Rin. "As far as I can tell, nothing is broke or damaged. He's very low on chakra and will need some rest. But…"

"But what?" asked Kakashi.

"He's in a coma," said Rin.

-x-

"It's a good thing you both went," said Tsunade as she looked at both Kakashi and Rin. They were all at the hospital in the village. Tsunade had just gotten back from checking on both patients. "Sasuke will be fine in a day or so. Half of the medic's are on him now. Then we can begin to find out exactly what happened. As for Naruto, I did a PET scan and found that he is suffering from a major download of information. Simply put, he was somehow able to access too much information too quickly and his brain is trying to process all of the new information."

"But how did that happen?" asked Rin. Tsunade shook her head.

"I have no idea," said Tsunade. "All I can tell you is that it's not life threatening. Once all the information has been sorted out he'll be fine."

"I'm so glad," said Rin as she got up. "Well, I'd better tell his mother. See ya!" Tsunade smirked as the young girl waved goodbye as she ran out the door.

"So did anyone die?" asked Kakashi. Tsunade turned to him and smirked.

"Nope," she said with pride. "A couple of them were near death, but they managed to pull through. We have the Sand and Michi to thank as well. It's funny; I never thought that I would ever be thanking a shinobi from the Rock village."

"What about that girl who was trying to undress Lee?" asked Kakashi.

"We have her locked away," said Tsunade. "This time for good. We will finally be able to get information on the Akasuki. I'll tell Jiraiya all about her when he gets back."

"Alright then," said Kakashi as he got up. "I'm going to go write up that report."

-x-

Elsewhere in the village, Jiraiya had stopped to get a drink. On both sides were lovely ladies wearing loss clothing. Needless to say Jiraiya was happy. No, he was in heaven. So happy in fact that he never saw his bottle of sake get switched with a different one as he told them a story. After he was finished, one of the girls moved the bottle to his mouth and he drank from it. A moment later he passed out. The girls then stepped away from their best customer as ANBU entered the building.

"You both did well," said the leader as the other ANBU picked up Jiraiya and took him away. "The council will remember this." And with that, they vanished.

-x-

Rin had arrived at the Uzumaki house and froze at the front gate. The door was wide open and the windows were broke. She ran into the house and saw signs of a fight. All of the furniture was broken or burnt. She ran from room to room looking for Momiji or Nel. She didn't find either of them.

-x-

Hiashi was called to a meeting of the head family. When he entered the meeting hall he froze. All of the members of the main house were passed out. Only his daughters and one other were not there. He then felt something stab him from behind and then fell to the floor. He turned around and saw the only the missing clan's men smiling at him.

"What is the meaning of this Akio," demanded Hiashi.

"I have made a deal with the council," replied Akio. "Together, we will reshape this village into a better place. And I will become the head of the clan as a reward for my services as well as part of the new government."

"But why?" asked Hiashi as his vision dimmed. He could feel the pool of blood he was making getting bigger.

"Because I want what's best for the clan," said Akio. "And I like what they have planned."

-x-

Tsunade was now in her office doing paperwork. She had little time before the villagers would be at her door demanding to know why Sasuke was injured in a rescue mission. Then she would have to spend hours of her time explaining the reasons and telling them everything that happened while her paperwork grew. Such is the life of a Hokage.

Then, without warning, the genjutsu the council used on her office dispelled as the tags let loss a gas into the room. Tsunade had no time to react as she inhaled the gas and passed out.

-x-

It has begun. The council is making their move. What will happen next will change the world of Naruto as you know it. What did Kyuubi do to Naruto? Why did they go after Momiji?

Omake: Mini Ochi

Orochimaru was depressed. He had lost Sasuke. That meant his plays for the boy were ruined. Just then, Kabuto entered the room.

"Orochimaru-sama, I have good news," said Kabuto. "I have been working on a way to clone you for years so that you will be able to go back to your original body."

"Interesting," said Orochimaru. Then, a shadow appeared on the wall that looked just like the snake man. He could hear footsteps as his clone entered the room.

"He is exactly like you in every way," said Kabuto as the clone entered the room. "Except he's one eighth your size."

Orochimaru stared at his mini me and the clone stared back. A smile came across both their faces. Orochimaru got up, grabbed his clone, and went straight to his personal room. Before he locked the door, he put up a do not enter sign up.


	34. Chapter 34

Sorry for another mentally disturbing omake. I just couldn't help myself. I bet his name is Mini Hebi! LOL!

I was watching Smallville season six the other day. In one of the episodes, Lex and Clark were trapped underground with Kryptonite in the walls. While Lex and Clark are looking for the way out before the place explodes they begin to hash it out. The Lex says something that made me laugh my ass off. He said that he was his friend, but somewhere along the way Clark began to see him as the enemy. Maybe it had something to do with the several investigations, the lying, moving in on Lana after they broke up, and let's not forget the time that Lex unleashed three super powered maniacs that attacked Clark, Lana, and his parents just so he could see if Clark had any powers during the time he was human. Personally, if someone did all that to me, I don't think they would be at the top of my buddy list either. I just had to get that off my chest.

Now to get back to business. Please give me a break about everyone being taken out. I mean the point of a trap or an ambush is that the person it is intended for doesn't see it coming. Also, everyone lets down their guard from time to time. The only one who really got it was seezemaru. Please, just let it go because it is important to my story.

On another note, I was informed that this year in Naruto the series will be focusing on Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi. Didn't Kakashi already get the Gaiden? Like hell I want to read four or five months of Sakura crap. At the rate this is going, we may never see Naruto kick Sasuke's ass and I for one am pissed at that.

Let's rock!

-x-

Tsunade groaned as she slowly slid back into conciseness. She slowly opened her eyes and saw she was in some sort of basement. The walls and floor were made of brick and the place was poorly lit. She could make out some shapes, but she would have to wait awhile for her eyes to adjust. She then noticed that her arms were held above her by chains. _Like that will hold me_, she thought. She then pulled away from the wall with all her might and…nothing happened. She tugged again and nothing happened.

"Don't bother," said the voice of Jiraiya. Tsunade whipped her head around and looked in the direction she had heard the voice. The figure there was also tied to the wall. Tsunade kept staring at him until her eyes adjusted and she could see him a little better. There was no detail, just his basic figure. "Those cuffs on your hands have chakra suppressors on them. We can't mold or channel our chakra with them on."

"I swear I'll kill those bastards," said the voice of Momiji. "Thanks to them, I can't even use my bloodline limit."

"It's hopeless," said the voice of Hiashi. "Our fate has been sealed."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tsunade. "Who did this to us? Is it Danzo?"

"No," said the voice of Koharu. Tsunade then heard two sets of footsteps coming towards her. As soon as she was able to make out the two elders in the dim light they stopped. Tsunade's jaw dropped in shock as the two teammates of her sensei stood in front of her.

"You two are behind all this?" she asked. The two elders looked at each other before giving Tsunade a nod. "But why?"

"You young fool," said Homaru. "We are doing this because no other Hokage or any other Kage has ever had the vision to do what we are planning."

"The world of the shinobi is changing," said Koharu. "People want shinobi to do all their work and they are willing to pay any amount. This village takes in three times more D-ranked mission than any other type of mission a year."

"However," continued Homaru. "The Hokage has always left them for genin to help them gain experience. Instead, people who have the skills to best do the job should do it rather than a skilled fighter."

"So you plan on selling the civilian?" asked a startled Tsunade.

"Wrong," said Homaru. "We plan on renting them."

"We also have other plans for this village," said Koharu. "There is too much freedom which is causing weakness. Therefore, we will be taking away any rights that we feel will endanger the village. For example, the forced breeding of any clan within the village that looks like it is near extinction. This, of course, will only occur after we have stabilized our power."

"The people will never let that happen," said Tsunade. "They will revolt the moment their freedom is in danger." She then grew nervous when she saw the two of them smile.

"Tsunade," said Homaru as he pulled out a mirror. "We have been planning this for a long time. Did you not think that we were not prepared for any situation? And weren't you wondering why we have the head of the Hyuuga clan here?" He then moved in front of Tsunade and lowered the mirror so Tsunade could see her face. Her face paled instantly.

"No," she cried as she saw the seal on her forehead. The birdcage seal had overlapped her own, there for the world to see.

"I think you are beginning to understand," said Koharu as Homaru stepped back. "Once everything is finalized, we will begin sealing everyone in the village starting with the jonin. We plan on doing it while the village sleeps. After that there will no more need for secrets once we have the best in the village under our control."

"So why keep us alive?" asked Jiraiya. The two turned to face him.

"To use the lot of you," said Homaru. "Momiji will begin producing children so that her bloodline doesn't become extinct. Tsunade will continue to work at the hospital that will from now on be reserved for shinobi only. We want your spy network working for us Jiraiya."

"And what makes you think that we will do any of that?" demanded Jiraiya. Both elders smirked and then made a hand sign. The next think all four of them knew was eminence pain. They wanted to grab their foreheads, but the chains prevented them from doing so. Then, it was over. "Sorry I asked," breathed Jiraiya.

"So why do you need me?" asked Hiashi. The elders turned to look at him. "You already have the seal and know how to activate it. What more do you need?"

"In truth, we never had any real plans to keep you alive," said Koharu. "However, after the retrieval of the Uchiha, we saw a golden opportunity."

"We are going to be making a deal with Orochimaru," said Homaru. "We will be trading the last of the Uchiha clan for his immortality jutsu. That way, we can rule this village till the end of time."

"But we don't want bodies that have the seal on them," said Koharu. "And the only people who know how to remove it are you and your direct family members. From what Akio has told us, it is the only skill that Hinata has truly ever excelled at when she was younger and Hanabi is just starting to learn the art of removing the seal."

"So either you tell us," said Homaru. "Or else we will have to have a nice long chat with your daughters." Just then, an ANBU puffed into the room.

"Honorable Elders," said the ANBU. "It is time. The villagers are assembled."

"Good," said Koharu.

"Have you found that girl, Nel, I believe?" asked Homaru.

"Not yet," said the ANBU. "It is only a matter of time." The elders nodded and began to walk out of the room.

"Wait," yelled Tsunade causing the two elders to stop while the ANBU ignored her and continued to walk. "How did you get ANBU on your side?"

"You'd be surprised how many of them lost loved ones in the Kyuubi attack," said Koharu. "They are willing to do anything to see its vessel dead and gone forever." With that, the two left without another word.

-x-

"Come on Lee, snap out of it," said Tenten as she looked at Lee. The green clad genin was curled into a ball on the floor. Tears were pouring out of his eyes as dark clouds hung over his head.

The two of them were at the hospital in the waiting room. After Tenten had heard that Neji was in critical condition she rushed to see if he would make it. She had found Lee like he was now. She had asked what the problem was and all he would say was that his youthfulness was almost stolen. Part of her wished for Sakura to show up so that he would start fawning over here like he normally did. However, Sakura had been staying with Sasuke the whole time.

"Is Neji alright?" asked Hinata as she entered the waiting area. Tenten turned around and looked at Hinata. Behind her was Kin who was now living with Kurenai, studying genjutsu. "We were training with sensei when I heard about him. Will he be alright?"

"The doctors say that he's out of the woods," said Tenten. She then smiled at the relieved face on Hinata. "Have you told your sister yet?"

"No," said Hinata as worry returned to her face. "I haven't seen her all day." Then, Hinata noticed Lee. "Will he be alright?"

"I don't think he'll ever be alright," admitted Tenten with a laugh. "Once he see's Gai-sensei again, he'll be back to normal I guess. He got off the lightest out of the whole group. Shikamaru only broke a finger. Choji was in bad shape as well. Kiba has some major wounds, but nowhere near as bad as them."

"And Naruto?" asked Hinata.

"He's in a coma," said Tenten.

"No way," said Kin softly.

"Unfortunately it is true," said Gaara as he entered the room. Behind him was his siblings and Michi. "I was able to talk to Shizune about him and she informed me of his situation. Something about a major download of…" Suddenly the doors swung open and Ino and Haku ran into the room.

"We have to get to the roof now," said Ino loudly. "The council has called a village assembly."

"What's it about?" asked Temari.

"We don't know," answered Haku. "All we were able to find out was it has something to do with the future of the village."

For a moment, no one made a move or spoke. Then, slowly, they all made their way to the roof. Tenten, of course, had to carry Lee. When they got there, they saw that the streets were crowded with people. The crowd seemed to be centered at the Hokage Tower. On the balcony where the Hokage would normally stand was the council along with a Hyuuga elder. People were chatting with each other until Koharu cleared her throat and a silence came over everyone.

"People of the Village Hidden in the Leaves," she said. "For too long has evil been allowed to remain within our home. For too long have we listened to the words of soft hearted leaders. Now we come before you all to say that those times are over. It is time to get rid of the Kyuubi once and for all!" At that, many of the people began to cheer while others looked a bit confused. Then Homaru stepped forward while Koharu stepped back.

"The Sandaime made it illegal to speak the truth," he said. "But we believe that he was under the demons influence. So now, we shall tell all the truth. The Kyuubi was not killed that day. The Yondaime sealed in a boy which it later took control of. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki. We had hoped that Tsunade would be able to resist it, but she too had been taken over. It is now clear that having a single leader was a mistake. That is why we, the council, have taken over in the best interests of the people!" For a moment there was silence. Then, all at once, most of the population who had been around when the Kyuubi attacked began to cheer.

Meanwhile, as the council continued to talk, the teens on the roof were shocked. Well, except for Gaara, Temari, Michi, and Kankuro. Lee snapped out of his funk and stood up. Tenten was shaking as she remembered all the stories she had heard about the giant fox. Kin's jaw dropped. Hinata covered her mouth.

"N-Naruto is the K-Kyuubi," stammered Ino.

"No," said Gaara. "He is merely its holder, its vessel. He is the one person in this village that is keeping it contained and from killing everyone here."

"Are you sure?" asked Tenten.

"More sure than anyone else here," said Gaara. "For I hold within me Shukaku."

"I also hold a demon inside of me," said Michi. "I have the five tailed dog, Houkou. Trust us when we say that we never asked for this. The moment we were born, stupid adults crammed them into us so we could be weapons for them. That's the way people like me and Gaara were raised. Naruto's case is different, he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him to save this place and look how everyone is thanking him."

"They're right," said Hinata. "Naruto is too kind and cares too much about his friends to ever be a demon. He…"

"Shhh," interrupted Haku as he pointed to the council.

"The following people will now be called to justice," declared Homaru. "Anko Mitarashi for her ties with Orochimaru. Michi for being a Rock shinobi and holder of a demon. Gaara for his crimes during the Sound and Sand invasion as well as being a demon vessel. Rin for deserting the village. Hinata and Hanabi Hyuuga for plotting against the Hyuuga clan. And Naruto Uzumaki. All of them will be given a public execution. Anyone who hides them or defends them will be also be executed. The Hyuuga clan has graciously volunteered to help in their capture."

"We will also be pardoning anyone who was wrongfully arrested while doing their duty to the village by trying to kill Naruto Uzumaki," said Koharu. "Starting with Mizuki Touji who was really trying to keep the Kyuubi from stealing the Forbidden Scroll."

"Crap," said Gaara.

"We have to get Naruto," cried Hinata. "He's helpless right now!"

"We'll help to," said Haku.

"Are you sure you want to help us?" asked Michi. "If you do then you will be killed."

"I do not believe in what this village's council is doing," said Haku. "If I must die to do what is right and help a friend then so be it. I'm sure that Naruto would do the same for me." With that, he began to run towards the door. Everyone else immediately followed him.

-x-

Naruto was in a world of darkness. He looked to his left and saw nothing. He looked to his right and saw nothing. He looked to up and saw nothing. He looked down and saw…something. What is was, he wasn't sure. Whatever it was, it was gigantic. It seemed to go on for miles and miles in all directions. It seemed to emit a very dim yellow light.

Then, in an instance, it exploded without sound. Everything just blew in every direction all at once in bits and pieces of the large mass. Naruto quickly brought up his arms to defend himself, but the masses just passes right through him like he was a ghost. This continued for some time until the masses seemed to stop. They were now everywhere in large clumps.

"**A beginning for all**," said the voice of the Kyuubi. "**It has happened many times before. No one knows how many times it has happened. Perhaps millions or more. A constant cycle of creation and destruction in this level of existence.**"

"What do you mean?" yelled Naruto. He received no reply, as if he were watching a television program and Kyuubi was only the narrator. And as if someone had hit fast forward, the clumps began to change rapidly. He watched as they compressed and took on the shape of spheres. Some ignited into balls of burning flames. The other spheres began to orbit around these burning balls. It soon occurred to Naruto that he had seen how the universe was formed. As soon as he realized that, it felt like he was being lifted up. The solar system he was looking at was soon replaced with a galaxy.

Suddenly, Naruto felt something. Naruto turned in its direction and gasped. It looked like a lightning bolt that just kept going. It was soon followed by eight others that sped across the emptiness of space. Each one was a different color, but Naruto kept his eyes on the red one. He watched as the red one entered a galaxy destroying everything in its path.

"**An error**," said the voice of Kyuubi. "**An anomaly created when the universe was formed. A fluke. That was all that we were to them. Something that needed to be…corrected.**"

Naruto continued to watch as something new appeared out of nowhere. They were like glowing orbs, each one a different color. Naruto saw red, blue, black, pink, yellow, and green. They went around each of the lightning bolts and began to compress them. Naruto was then zoomed in closer as the first bolt was changed into something that looked like a tanuki. After it had been changed, Naruto gasped as one of the orbs seemed to cut into space and throw the tanuki into the hole and then closed it. The orbs repeated the process over and over until the last one, a nine tailed fox, was thrown in.

"**The Others**," said Kyuubi. "**Beings who live as pure chakra and exist on a different level than us. Charged with the duty of watching over the universe and maintaining a balance of sorts. Powerful as they are, there are beings above them and even more above those. One could saw that whoever is at the top of this could be the most powerful being in existence. An entity that started the cycle and made every rule in which this universe follows. What you call this entity is up to you.**"

Naruto then felt like he was being dropped. He fell into a galaxy and eventually landed on a planet. The planet seemed familiar to him, as if he had been there before. However, the giant reptiles that were walking around did not feel as familiar. Naruto walked around for a moment and watched them. Some eat plants and some killed to eat. Some flew in the air while other walked on either two or four legs.

Then a rip appeared. It was like the blue sky had been cut with a knife. Then, one by one, he watched as the Bijuu jumped out of the rip one by one. The creatures of this world looked at them in fear and fled. The Bijuu, however, paid them no mind as they walked away.

"**Finally we were free after billions of years**," said the Kyuubi. "**We each went our own way at first, confined by the shapes the Others had given us. We could no longer affect anything on a galactic scale. Perhaps it was their fail safe should we ever escape. As time went by, we grew bored as few fond nothing exciting to do. So, we fought with each other.**"

The scene changed and Naruto was now watching the Kyuubi's fights. One by one Kyuubi defeated them. Each time, the surface of the planet changed. Anything that was there was usually destroyed. The finally fight between the Kyuubi and an eight tailed snake lasted for years non-stop. Explosions covered the planet do to Kyuubi's attacks while the snake unleashed poison after poison. The last explosion by Kyuubi ended the fight in his favor, yet at the same time doomed the planet. It had created a large crater and all of the dirt was thrown into the air, blocking out the sun. But before winter could occur, all other life on the planet was already dead.

"**I had proven that I was the strongest of our kind**," said Kyuubi. "**Now, with the planet devoid of all other life, we became bored again. Unlike humans, our strength never grows or lessens. I would always remain the strongest so fighting again would be pointless. One by one, we fell asleep in the mess our destruction created.**"

-x-

Sakura stood over Naruto's bed. In her hands was a kunai. She had been listening to the council's announcement from Sasuke's room and when she heard about Naruto she knew what she had to do. _He's a monster_, she thought. _He hurt Sasuke. He has the Kyuubi inside of him. He hurt Sasuke! I have to do this for the village and when Sasuke wakes up he'll love me for avenging him._ Sakura then raised her arms, aiming the kunai at the blonds gut when a voice yelled, "**Sen'eijashu!**" Then next thing Sakura knew was being bond by several snakes. As she fell backwards the door opened to reveal Haku and the rest.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Rin as she took Sakura's kunai.

"Sorry about that," said Haku. "We were on the roof when we heard." Rin nodded and then picked up Naruto bridal style.

"After I went to the Uzumaki house and found that someone had taken Momiji I decided to find Tsunade-sama," said Rin. "I came here first and then heard the announcement. Knowing that they would grab Naruto, I decided to get him first."

"It's a good thing you did," said Temari.

Lee said nothing. He walked over to the tied up form of Sakura.

"Sakura, why were you going to kill Naruto?" asked Lee. "I thought that…"

"He's a monster," spat Sakura. "He hurt Sasuke and he has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. I'm doing everyone a favor by killing that thing before it can kill us." Lee stepped back and turned his back on Sakura.

"We better get moving," said Gaara. "ANBU will not likely come for Naruto right away seeing that he's in a coma. But once they do get everyone else or start looking for us, they will come here. We better find someplace in the village and plan our next more."

"Hai," said everyone as they rushed out the door. Moving quickly and silently they made their way out of the hospital and into the streets. However, Hyuuga's were walking up and down the streets with their Byakugan activated. Acting quickly, Gaara used his sand to lift a manhole cover and they all jumped into the sewers before they were spotted.

-x-

After they had walked in a downward direction for what seemed like an hour the group found what looked like ruins. The building looked like them were made from steel and concrete with large glass windows. The ground, however, was covered in trash and literal shit. Rats came in and out of the buildings. Pipes spilled out the crap into the middle that piled up and washed some of it away. The smell of this place was awful.

The group quickly entered one of the buildings. The first thing that Rin did was set Naruto on a dry chair. One by one they found something to sit on that didn't make them sick. They then sat in a circle and began to think.

"What is this place?" asked Michi as she covered her nose.

"I remember we talked about this in class," said Ino who was also covering her nose. "When the Shodai Hokage created the village he basically buried old ruins that were already there. He then regrew all the trees and plant life above it. It was symbolic because we were burying the past to grow a better future." Everyone looked at her funny. "Hey, I learned a few things when I was competing with forehead girl."

"I wonder what happened to the people who used to live here?" asked Haku aloud.

"Sorry girly boy, but we have more important things to worry about," said Michi. "Like how the hell are we going to get out of here?"

"We can't just leave our families here," said Hinata.

"Hey, your family is out to get you and your sister," said Kankuro. Hinata was going to say something and then stopped. Everyone looked at her like she had swallowed a fly as she began to think. Soon a troubled look came across her face.

"Something must have happened to my father," she said. "He hates the council and would never allow the Hyuuga clan to be used like this."

"Are you sure?" asked Kin.

"Positive," answered Hinata. "He would have thought that something like this would be degrading. Also, Akio was standing next to them. He hates my father and would do anything to become the clan head. He also enjoys using the birdcage seal whenever he gets the chance."

"So he must have made some kind of deal with the council," said Gaara as he crossed his arms. "Hinata is there anything that you know that this Akio might want." Hinata was silent for a moment as she thought.

"Well," she began. "Certain jutsus are kept from branch members, but other than that the main house shares everything with each other. The only thing that is kept within my direct family line is the knowledge of how to undo the birdcage seal without killing the sealed person or having them lose their bloodline."

"So why haven't you used it to undo the seal on Neji?" asked Tenten.

"Believe me I want to," said Hinata. "However, if I just did that they would reseal him and then place the seal on me. One of the things about this unsealing technique is that it doesn't work if you have the seal on you."

"Why's that?" asked Kankuro.

"It was originally designed for criminals," answered Hinata. "If a criminal ever got their hands on it, they could then free themselves. That's why safety locks were put in place." Gaara nodded and began to think.

"Alright," he said. "Based on this information, I'm going to make some assumptions on what is happening. The council made a deal with Akio. If the only thing that Hinata and Hanabi know is how to undo the seal then that is what the council wanted, the seal. They must want to kill Hinata and Hanabi so that the information on how to undo it will never be revealed. Judging by your description of this Akio's personality, he would go along with this deal if they planned on sealing a lot of people." Gaara then closed his eyes. "I think they plan on placing the seal on the people of this village. They are using the people's hate of people like Naruto so they will go along with them being in charge."

"Great," said Kankuro. "We come all this way to help get that Uchiha ass and this is the thanks we get."

"Kankuro, calm down," begged Temari.

"Hell no," said Kankuro as he stood up. "I'm not going to calm down. Right now we are in some sewer in a freaky place while up above people are going to kill us all. And after they do that, they are going to enslave the village by putting that stupid seal on everyone. This place is fucked up!"

"Indeed it is," said a voice from the doorway. Everyone turned towards it in surprise. What they saw was a man with one arm and one eye. "Perhaps we should join forces," said Danzo.

-x-

Sorry, no omake this time.


	35. Chapter 35

I have good news. I have just been informed that the year of Sasuke tip was wrong. All I can say is THANK YOU GOD! I shed tears of happiness when I found out, tears I tell you. My cat was looking at me like I was crazy. Well, maybe I am. Because of this good news I have decided to update this story instead of going to Tails of the Fox Sage.

-x-

"Who are you?" demanded Gaara as he uncorked his gourd. If Danzo was scared of him he hid it well.

"My name is Danzo," relied the one eyed man. "I am, or at least was, the leader of ROOT. Believe me that I am not your enemy."

"Why should we believe you?" demanded Kin. "I heard all about you from Orochimaru. You're a war hawk and opposed the Sandaime while he was alive."

"That is true," said Danzo. "I will never deny any of what you said. Sarutobi tried to attain peace through talk and negotiations. He believed that my ideas were, how you would say, a bit extreme. So he shut down ROOT. However, the only things the council really cares about are money and their own political power. That is why I choose to oppose them. Everything I have ever done has been for the benefit of the village. That includes getting Kakashi to teach Sasuke Uchiha the Chidori. That man would never pass along one of the most powerful close range jutsus in the village unless someone gave him a nudge."

"You spoke of teaming up," said Gaara. "Why should we? What do you have to offer us?"

"Because I know the councils plan," answered Danzo. "And while ROOT has been officially disbanded we still meet unofficially." For a moment, no one moved or said anything. Then, Gaara motioned the man to come closer. Danzo walked closer to the circle and stood in front of Gaara on the other side.

"What is the council's plan?" asked Gaara.

"I see you are wise for accepting my help," said Danzo. "You will make a fine Kazekage one day." Gaara growled causing Danzo to sigh. "It is as you believe. The council plans of enslaving the villagers. He has used their emotions to control them, something that I warned Sarutobi about. Yet you are wrong about one thing. The reason they want Hinata and Hanabi. I have recently learned that they plan of trading Sasuke Uchiha for Orochimaru's immortality jutsu. They will need to know how to remove the seal so they can enter a new body without becoming branded with the cursed seal as well. Only two people fully know how to undo the seal. If they can not get what they want from Hiashi, then they will try to get it from Hinata. Hanabi has yet to master the skill, but she knows the basics."

"Well we have to stop them," said Michi. "No matter what village you are from, this is just plain wrong." Everyone nodded at that. Michi then pointed At Danzo. "Hey old man, how about you give us something that we can use."

"I have a lot to offer," said Danzo. "I have a small group that is loyal to me. I also know where the Hokage, Jiraiya, Momiji, and Hiashi are being held. However, our numbers are extremely low compared to theirs. This is why we are going to have to…lessen their numbers." Gaara's eyes narrowed at that.

"You mean you want me and Michi to use our demons to kill as many of the Hyuuga clan and ANBU as we can," said the red headed nin.

"You read between the lines very well," said Danzo.

"We can't do that," said Hinata as she stood.

"We most do whatever it takes to ensure the survival of the village," snapped Danzo. "We may weaken it in a way that leads to its destruction anyway. But, I would rather see it burned to the ground then to allow it to become a rent-a-slave market so those two can make money for all time!"

-x-

Naruto watched as the earth change while the bijuu slept. Like before, it was as if he were watching a video on fast forward. The landmass broke apart and continents formed. The world became cold and icy. New species began to appear. It seemed like this time that mammals would be the dominate life form.

It all stopped suddenly. Naruto was now in the middle of a forest that was lush and green. The air smelled so clean. In front of him was…a caveman. He was poking at the earth in front of him with a stick. Naruto moved closer to him to get a better view. Once he was right next to the caveman, Naruto saw a patch of red fur in the earth. The caveman then gave one good hard poke.

Then it happened. The earth began to shake around them. The ground began to break and from it rose the Kyuubi. The roots of trees were tangled in its fur. Realizing this, Kyuubi shook himself like a dog does when its wet. This sent trees flying in all directions. When he was finished, Kyuubi looked down at the caveman who had wet himself.

"**My first meeting with humans was less than impressive**," said Kyuubi's voice. "**They were tiny, stupid, and weak. They bored me to no end. So rather than waste my time killing them, I decided to see how much this world had changed since I began my long sleep.**"

The scene then changed in a bright light. Naruto was now in the middle of a barren land. Ahead of him was a city. It looked very primitive but was still impressively large. Seeing nothing else, Naruto walked towards it and eventually saw people. It seemed like clothing had been invented and that the age of the caveman was over. The people were now trying to fix part of a wall while talking and laughing in some language that Naruto didn't understand. Then, suddenly, one of them began to yell and point before running away. Naruto turned in the direction that the man had pointed seeing the Kyuubi on a hill some distance away.

"**As time passed**," said Kyuubi. "**I found myself watching these creatures more and more. While their bodies were still weak, their brains made up for it. Some used them more than others. I was intrigued by them. They were so much like me and my kind. Destructive to the world around them. Acting on desire. The love of battle!**"

Now the earth began to move. It was as if it were taking Naruto from place to place. It stopped for only a moment each time before going to the next spot. Naruto watched as swords were created for the first time and then became better and better. He was at battlefield after battlefield, each one a different culture or a different war or a different time. The blond watched as people fought for desire in the Battle of Troy. Naruto watched as people fought for their beliefs in the Crusades. He saw people fight for honor in Japan.

Soon swords were replaced with guns. Projectile weapons slowly took over as the dominate weapon for war. Then Naruto saw tanks and flying machines that dropped bombs on the ground. He saw gases that killed people in gruesome ways. Each weapon became worse than the last. Then Naruto saw them used to kill civilians. Corpses being pushed into holes on top of each other.

Then the earth stopped. Naruto was now standing on a hill overlooking a city. Overhead a flying machine dropped a bomb. It made an odd whistling sound as it did. When it hit the ground, the blond saw destruction unlike anything he had ever seen before. Everything seemed to be destroyed around a giant mushroom cloud.

"What the hell…" said a frightened Naruto.

"**Human population continued to grow at an alarming rate**," said Kyuubi. "**As it did, weapons became deadlier and easier to use. Due to these two things, the value of human life dropped. People may saw that no one could put a price on life, but these things I saw spoke differently. With a push of a button, a single human with no battle training could kill thousands. Maybe even millions. It made me sick. I soon found myself wondering if I should have killed them off when they were still primitive.**

"**Time passed and I watched your kind less and less. Technology became deadlier and deadlier. Lasers shot down from the sky. Missiles soon did twenty thousand times the damage of the nuke. Soon, machines took the place of armies. Machine against machine, wars lost their meaning and were fought for any reason or for none at all. Humans began to care more about image and looking thin than about staying strong. Schools that taught people how to fight became a joke, a mockery of what they once were.** **Until…**"

The scene changed once again in a bright flash of light. Naruto was now in a canyon. Before him a man sat crossed legged. His eyes were closed in meditation. Then, Naruto heard loud footsteps. Coming towards them was the Kyuubi. He walked past them and then stopped. He turned his head to stare at the man who had not moved an inch. Slowly, Kyuubi turned around.

"**It was shortly after what humans called World War Ten. I had kept my existence a secret. The only mention of me came from legends that few knew about. Yet seeing this man compelled me to communicate with him for reasons I do not know.**"

Then, Kyuubi spoke. It wasn't like what Naruto had heard before which was more like a voice from all directions. This time, the Kyuubi before him spoke.

"**Human, what are you doing here?**" asked the Kyuubi. The man opened his eyes and looked at the Kyuubi. He then reached behind his back and pulled out a large bottle. He undid the top and began to drink.

"Great," said the man when he was done. "I'm already hallucinating." He looked at the bottle and then tossed it away. "That shit wasn't even that good."

"**Amusing**," said the Kyuubi with a laugh. The man looked at the Kyuubi again and sighed.

"What, you still here?" he asked. "Fine, I'll spill if it will get rid of you like it did with the winged monkeys. I'm training."

"**Why?**" asked Kyuubi.

"God you're annoying," growled the man. "Well, I guess I got no one else to talk to. I train because I want to be stronger. Because unlike all of the other assholes on this mud ball, I like to get off my ass and do things with my own hands. They can keep all that VR training because it's crap."

"**You amuse me human**," said the Kyuubi with a feral grin. "**Tell me, have you ever heard of chakra?**"

"Now what the hell is chakra?" asked the man. The Kyuubi said nothing as he opened his mouth. Then, a red light shot out of it and hit the man. He screamed in pain as a series of rings appeared in his eyes. When Kyuubi closed his mouth the man fell to the ground and didn't get up. Kyuubi smirked before turning around and continuing on his way. Then, Naruto heard the narrative voice of Kyuubi once again.

"**When he woke up, he believed that I was just a dream. Perhaps that was for the best. That man began to train and, with my gift, was able to figure out about chakra. He then created the first ninjutsu. When he returned to civilization, people were shocked by the change in his eyes. They were even more shocked when they saw he could walk on walls. He later opened a school where he taught others to do the same. I will forever remember him as a drunken man. However, history remembers him as the ****Rokudō Sennin.**"

-x-

"WHAAAAA!" cried Nel as she ran through the streets. Next to her, running equally fast was Hanabi. Behind them were several ANBU. After Hanabi had heard the announcement she immediately went into hiding. However, the spot she had chosen was the same place that Nel was hiding. Six minutes later, Nel said the cost was clear and the both jumped out in front of a group of ANBU. Now, when you have ANBU on your ass you'd be surprised how fast you can run.

"This is all your fault," yelled Hanabi as she ran like she was running the hundred meter dash. "Why did you tell me the coast was clear?" Nel stopped crying and pointed to the sky.

"Swe," she said. "It'w clear." Hanabi did her best not to face fault. "Awso I lwuv being chawed because I'm a sewius masokiss."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" yelled Hanabi. Suddenly, Nel shot ahead of her and then stopped. She looked left and right and then pointed down an alley way.

"Dis way," she said before running into it. Hanabi, not seeing any other choice, turned right and ran into…a dead end. She then looked down on Nel.

"Kami I hate you," she said to Nel. Nel, in return, looked at her with big puppy dog eyes. Suddenly, ANBU were right behind them. Both girls slowly turned around. The leader of the group, who happened to be the one the council had always spoken to, stepped forward.

"It's the end of the line," he said. "Now, either come quietly or else we will use force." Hanabi answered this by getting into her families fighting stance. There was no way she would go down without a fight. Such was expected from her as the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga. She ran forward and was easily kicked in the gut. She landed against the wall, her eyes closed. Nel moved over to her and pulled out a stick. She then began to poke Hanabi with it.

"Yow ok?" she asked.

"Let's get this over with," said the head ANBU. Nel then turned to face them as two of the ANBU grabbed her by the arms and then lifted her up. Then, Nel heard a voice in her head.

"_Foolish girl_," said the voice of Silver. "_If they capture you they might kill you. I cannot have you die yet. So for now I'll have to give you the power to survive._"

Chakra began to emit from Nel in great amounts. The two ANBU dropped her and stepped away in fear. Then, a cloud began to surround her in a spiral motion. Then, the cloud exploded and was shot in all directions. What stood there in the middle of it all was not a little girl. She looked close to twenty. Her green hair was longer and more curled. The mask on her head was less cartoonish and had curved horns. She had well sized breasts that were hidden under a shirt that stopped just under them. She also wore a skirt that looked like it had been ripped.

The head ANBU kept his eye on her. He then slowly reached for his blade. When his hand made contact, she simply vanished. The ANBU looked around and noticed that Hanabi was gone. He then looked upward and saw the older Nel standing on the edge of a building holding Hanabi. She turned around, set down the young Hyuuga, and then turned to face the ANBU again. The ANBU kept his eyes on her, never leaving her even to blink. Then she vanished again only to appear right in front of him with a double sided lance made of bones in her right hand. Before he knew what was happening she thrust it into his chest and then pulled out, leaving behind a large hole.

"So," she said as she lifted her lance. "Who's next?"

Hanabi woke up to a scream. As she got up she felt pain in her head. Suddenly, she remembered what had happened. But looking around she was on a roof and not in front of the council. She got up and walked over to the edge where the crying was coming from. She looked down and her eyes popped out of her head. Nel, in her child form, was standing up and surrounded by the corpses of the fallen ANBU.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" yelled Hanabi.

-x-

Naruto watched as time passed. Ninjutsu had become something people called trendy. To ordinary people, the more jutsus a person could do the more popular you were. Sports teams quickly assimilated them into the game allowing for more excitement. Families even began to create jutsus that could only be used by their families. Thus began clan specific jutsus.

The governments, on the other hand, saw chakra as another weapon. After the death of the Rokudō Sennin, samples were either taken or stolen from his corpse to be studied. Naruto watched as scientists tried to replicate the same eye traits into clones. However, this turned out to be harder than they thought. Other's studied the DNA from the samples and began to work with the code to create new abilities.

He then saw the birth of his mother's clan. The scientists planned on creating assassins that could get past security without setting of the metal detectors. More agile than other people. Thus dozens of clones were created to be nothing more than puppets for their government. Another group created the Byakugan and then later evolved it to create the Sharingan. Tests and studies were done all to win the next war that could happen at any time.

Naruto was now in a lab when the earth began to shake. People were screaming and taking cover. Some scientists began to yell that there were no fault lines near them. Other screamed that they were under attack. The scientists began to cry and some began to pray.

"**This was the last straw**," said Kyuubi. "**Humans had kept trying to find new weapons to kill each other. Eventually, one of them made a machine that would accelerate the movements of the earth's plates. Originally, he had the best intentions believing that he could use the machine to stop them and ending earthquakes. However the leaders of his government had one true wish for this machine, for war. Powered by fifteen nuclear reactors, the machine was put into overdrive. Land sank into the sea and mountains popped out of nowhere. People on all sides were dying, yet the leaders didn't care as long as they could still maintain their power. Then the reactors began to overheat. In one day, billions of lives were lost.**

"**Those that survived this tragedy were few in number. The cloned bodies were released and let loss on the world to help repopulate it. Fearing that something like this would happen again, most of the technology was destroyed. They kept things they knew they would need to survive but destroyed their weapons of mass destruction, cars, guns, and many other things. They rebuilt and, in time, built the system that you see today.**"

-x-

The door to Iruka's apartment was kicked down by a Hyuuga. Iruka stood up from his seat, but was then kicked back down. Soon, a couple more entered the room.

"Where is she?" demanded the Hyuuga right before he punched Iruka.

"Where is who?" asked Iruka. In response, he was hit again knocking out a few teeth.

"Where is the snake bitch?" demanded the Hyuuga. Iruka glared at him.

"I would rather die than betray her," said Iruka. The Hyuuga responded by punching him in the gut.

"Fine then," said the Hyuuga. "Let's take you to the…" He stopped there as insects began to cover his body. The other two Hyuuga moved to help get them off of him, but stopped suddenly. A hand made on shadow then crawled around their bodies and went for their necks. Soon, all three were on the floor unconscious. Iruka looked over at the door and saw Shino and Shikamaru standing there.

"Thanks for the help," said Iruka as he gathered his missing teeth.

"Tch," said Shikamaru. "My old man told me to help you out seeing as you and Anko-sensei are a couple. Troublesome."

"My father does not agree with the council or their actions," said Shino his bugs returned to him. "Nor do I believe that Naruto is the Kyuubi or do I see any existing ties that Anko-sensei has with Orochimaru seeing that she fought against his men. Hinata may not agree with many of the things within her clan, but she would never go against them. Nor would Hanabi since she is the more favored child. Because of these facts, I cannot stand back while our new leaders lie to us about our comrades."

"Good enough for me," said Iruka with a small sweat drop on his forehead. "Now let's get Anko and find some place to hide for awhile."

-x-

It was now closer to the present than ever before. Naruto stood in some weird place that was all white. There were no floors or wall, just endless white. Next to him were two other people. One was Kyuubi and the other was an Uchiha. They stood before the Others, except there was now a silver orb and the red one was missing. Then the black orb spoke.

"_We are here today to decide which of these two may be allowed to join our ranks_," said Black. "_As you all know, Red has been Enlightened and his seat is now open. I say the choice is clear that we cannot allow the anomaly to join us here. Blue has made a grave error in selecting it._"

"_Kyuubi is the better choice_," said Blue. _"While he has been on earth, the problems he has created have been minimal compared to what he once did. He has mostly kept out of the human's development. Madara, on the other hand, is a cold blooded killer. His track record speaks for itself. He killed his own brother and removed his eye to save himself from blindness. How can we allow such a monster into our ranks?_"

"_The anomaly is a mistake_," said Pink.

"_It has no place here_," said Green. "_Silver, what is your opinion on this matter?_" Naruto could feel the being known as Silver stare at Kyuubi even though it had no eyes. When it spoke, its voice was like that of a child.

"_I was not around when the Kyuubi was created_," said Silver. "_While its creation may have been a mistake, it still exists. Our laws clearly state that any being may be allowed to join our rank either by their own ability to reach us on their own or by a group vote to replace a missing member. I myself, as you all know, did not need to be voted in._

"_While both sides make good points, I will not take any side in this. Those who deserve to be one of us should get here on their own. This is my decision._"

"_Thank you_," said Blue. "_Thank you for reminding everyone that every being has the right to become one of the Others._"

"_My vote still stands_," said Pink.

"_As does mine_," said Green. One by one, the Others voted to allow Madara to join them. Naruto could feel a smug grin coming from Black when it was over. Then, Madara's skin began to peel like that of a banana. When it fell to the ground, all that was left was a red orb. It rose and took its place with the Others.

"**Fine**," said Kyuubi in a hurt tone that shocked Naruto. "**Then I'll get what I wanted some other way. Who needs you?!**" With that he turned around. However, before he could leave, Blue appeared in front of him.

"_Please calm down_," said Blue. "_I know you're upset and you really wanted this. Just give me some time and I'll speak to the Enlightened about this. I'll make a case for you. I'll…_"

"**Thank you Blue**," said Kyuubi with a sad smile. "**I should have known that I wouldn't have been welcomed here. After all, I'm just a mistake.**"

"_Don't you dare believe that crap_," said Blue. "_Sure, when you were created I thought that way to. But look at you now. You've changed and for the better. Maybe they just need to see it._"

"**Perhaps**," said Kyuubi with a sigh. "**Maybe one day my dream will come true. If the Others won't help me realize it, then perhaps the humans will.**"

-x-

"We refuse," said Gaara in a stern tone. "If we do what you are asking us, then we will be proving to them that we are nothing more than monsters."

"You may not have a choice," said Danzo. "You can't stay here forever and the tunnels only run under the village. And sooner or later they will find you. Please do not let your emotions cloud your judgment on what needs to be done."

"Oh Kami!" cried Rin. Everyone turned to look at her and saw that she was staring at Naruto. Naruto looked like he was having a seizure. His body was shaking all over the place and there was rapid eye movement like he was dreaming. Sweat came out of his pours and soon blood did. Then it just stopped.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Michi. Rin looked at her with fear.

"I have no idea," said Rin. "If I had to guess, he was scared to death and was trying to wake up."

-x-

Naruto was scared to death. He wanted to be anywhere but here. Here being a different planet. The race that lived there looked like a mix of dolphins and rats. Their upper body was that of the dolphin but from the waist down looked like a rat's body. But that's not what scared him. It was Madara.

Madara's orb had the Sharingan in the middle. He was killing everything in sight. People were being ripped to shreds as mini black holes appeared in their chests. These beings somehow were able to use jutsus, but every one of them was swallowed by a hole in time and space and then sent right back at them. Many tried to leave the planet, but tentacles shot out of the orb and cut the ships in half.

Suddenly, Naruto was thrown off the planet and orbited it. In a matter of seconds, the planet was destroyed in a large explosion.

"**Millions were lost**," said Kyuubi. "**Madara attacked this world when he heard that the people there could perform jutsus and use chakra. He feared that the Others might become too crowded and cease to be a elitist group. So he destroyed them, testing only a millionth of his total power.**"

"That was a millionth?!" yelled Naruto as sweat poured over his body.

"**The Others are never to interfere unless there is no other choice**," continued Kyuubi. "**And their laws are absolute. Madara, the new Red, was sent back to earth to be sealed in a shrine. He was then told should he ever escape that he could never use his full power. The amount of power he could ever use again would be equal to ten Kage level shinobi. To have all that power and not be able to use all of it is what makes it a punishment.**

"**However, he seeks a way to rejoin them and destroy them at the same time. To do that, he will need the power of the nine anomalies. He is your enemy, Naruto. For he has escaped and has found a body that was willing to hold him.**"

The scene changed again. There was Naruto's father, standing on top of Gamabunta. There was the Kyuubi with a grin on his face.

"**You fight well for a human**," said Kyuubi. "**But you will never be able to give me what I need.**"

"Well that's just fine," said Arashi as he finished the hand signs he was working on. "Because this is the end for both of us!"

-x-

Naruto woke up with a start, surprising everyone. The first thing he did was cover his nose after sniffing the air.

"Ok," he said. "I know I did not do that."

Omake: Chibi Kyuubi

Back in the time of the dinosaurs, Kyuubi and the other bijuu were just children. One day they were building a fort together. Shukaku was acting like he had too much sugar and cutting down every tree in sight. Nibi was doing her best to get Kyuubi to notice her. The others just rolled their eyes at this and continued to work while Kyuubi was oblivious to the whole thing. Soon the fort was done.

"Yay!" cried Nibi.

"The precious," said Shukaku. Then, a T-Rex stepped on it.

"Hey!" yelled Kyuubi. "Say you're sorry!"

"Make me shrimp," said the T-Rex as he laughed at the bijuu who were only the size of puppies.

Ten years later the same T-Rex was walking along looking for a bite to eat. Then, suddenly, he was in the shadow of something else. Kyuubi looked at him and grinned.

"**Who's the shrimp now?**"


	36. Chapter 36

Recently, the manga has put some things into question. Personally, I was split between Itachi killing his clan for the good of the village or just being evil. Could have been either. However, I don't believe that Madara is being honest about himself. Please remember that he is a bad guy and they are lairs. I mean, if Itachi was really a good guy who was trying to protect his brother, why lie about Madara? Also remember that Madara is the true leader of the group that is trying to kill the hero of this manga! In another area, please remember that it was the leadership of the village that feared the Uchiha. In many parts of the anime and manga we see the people of the village saying good things about the clan. Just because the council and Danzo feared them doesn't mean the rest of the village did as well.

Some people have been saying that the categories for my stories are wrong. That they should be listed as humor rather than general. The truth is that I put so many genres into them that there is no simple genre that is right. My favorite animes and mangas are the more that have a bit of everything. The ones that are serious, funny, scary, action packed, and romantic. Because, that is the way real life is. Well that's how I see it at least.

-x-

"I wonder how Michi is doing," said Yuu with a small giggle as he jumped from tree to tree. The gay, gender confused boy was jumping from tree to tree as he headed from his village to the Leaf village. He was going there to speak with Tsunade about a mission that he would be going on alone for the next two and a half years. Not that he minded when he heard what he was doing.

Nothing had changed about Yuu since the chunin exam. He was still a genin as far as anyone could tell. He still had pink, curly hair and blue eyes. He was also wearing a kimono with two black metal fans on his sides. Deep down, he was hoping to see Sasuke as well in the hopes that he could ask him out before he started on his mission.

Suddenly Yuu stopped on a tree branch when he heard something. A moment later, he heard it again. It sounded like swearing that would put a sailor to shame! Immediately, an image of a sailor appeared in his head that looked every emo-like.

"There is a Kami!" screamed Yuu as he changed his direction so he could find the source of the cursing. He ran for several minutes until he came across a part of the forest where there were no trees. It was as if a lumberjack had had a party. Yuu scanned the area and then saw some wood move. It looked like whoever was swearing was trapped underneath and was trying to get out. Yuu raced over to the spot, eager to meet the swear-er. "Don't worry, I'll help you get you," said Yuu as be began to lift some of the wood until he saw something that made him stop.

"What the fuck is your problem?" swore Tayuya as Yuu just stared at her. "Help me up you fucking asshole!"

"You're a girl, right?" asked Yuu as he squinted at her. Tick marks appeared all over Tayuya's face.

"Of course I'm a fucking girl, you ass streak!" she yelled. Yuu sighed, turned around, and began to walk away. "Hey, were in hell are you going?!"

"I thought I was going to find a sailor," said Yuu. "But instead I find a girl. Life is so cruel sometimes."

"You stupid shit," roared Tayuya. "I have information for the Hokage about Orochimaru that I need to tell her!" Yuu turned around slowly and looked at her.

"And how did you come by this information?" asked Yuu.

"Because, asshole, I'm a double agent," said Tayuya.

-x-

"Naruto," yelled Rin as she moved to hug him. However, she was pushed away as Hinata and Michi moved at **Hirashin** like speeds to get close to Naruto, hugging each arm.

"Ah, what happened?" asked Naruto.

"I'll explain," said Gaara. "You won in your fight against Sasuke. However, shortly after you arrived back for medical treatment, the council of this village made a move to take control. The first thing they did was tell everyone about the Kyuubi and promise to take care of the problem. Right now they have the Hokage, Jiraiya, Hiashi Hyuuga, and your mother. Or at least, that's all that we know. They are now looking for you, me, Michi, and your sensei so they can give us a public exaction to display their power and finalize it. They also want Hinata and Hanabi. We ran into this person who calls himself Danzo," Gaara motioned to the war hawk, "and together we are working out a plan." Gaara then stared at Naruto. "So, what was going on with you?" Naruto groaned as the two girls were painfully removed off his arms by Rin.

"Let's just say that I got the cliff notes to Kyuubi's autobiography," said Naruto. He then looked at Gaara. "Let's just say that he showed me something that concerns people in our position." Gaara nodded, getting the hidden message that they would need to talk later.

While Naruto wanted to tell them all the truth, in reality he was scared. A guy who could only use power equal to ten Kage level shinobi wanted to rip out their bijuu and use them to power himself up. It only took a millionth of his power to destroy a planet, so what does that say about where he was now? How was he supposed to defeat someone like that? Then there was what Kyuubi wanted him to do for him. The future was starting to look bleak.

"Now that you're here with us," said Danzo with some impatience. "Do you have anything to contribute?"

"Well," said Naruto slowly. "Could I get some more details?"

-x-

At the same time, Hisame was sitting in her cell. This time the bars had been reinforced so she couldn't bend them like she did last time. What was worse was her swords were right in front of her on the wall. If she could reach them she could have a chance at freedom. However, she had no way of getting to them.

"Damn it," she swore. "This sucks!"

"I agree," said a voice. A moment later, Tobi appeared from around the corner and stopped in front of her cell. "Never fear, Tobi is here!"

"Tobi?" said a surprised Hisame. "Why are you here?"

"Because tonight is the Akatsuki group karaoke contest," said Tobi as he bent the bars. "Hisame is always Tobi's partner." Hisame nodded as she walked out of her cell.

"Thanks Tobi," said Hisame as she grabbed her swords. "When we're done kicking everyone else's asses, I need to get back here."

"Oh," said Tobi with a bit of surprise. "Still going to get the Kyuubi?" Hisame blushed a bit.

"Well, ah, that's part of the reason," she said. "There is also a guy involved."

"Hooray for Hisame!" yelled Tobi.

"That's right," said Hisame. "Hooray for me!"

-x-

Somewhere, within the village, the ground beneath the street exploded. People who had been standing in the area ran away in fear. When the smoke cleared, three figures stood in front of the hole that they had made.

"Are you sure this will work?" asked Michi as she began to prepare her clay. Naruto said nothing and Gaara just stood there.

**Flashback**

"_Alright," said Naruto after getting all of the information. "I think I have a plan." He then turned to Rin. "Remember when Anko-sensei was teaching us on how to deal with enemies when they have superior numbers?"_

"_Of course," said Rin. "We have to break them down into more manageable numbers."_

"_So we're going to be doing something like that," said Naruto as he began to draw a map of the village in the ground. "First, we need to get most of the enemy away from the tower." Naruto then drew several X's around the outskirts of the village. Then he stopped. "Damn, we don't have enough people."_

"_Allow me to handle that then," said Danzo. "I have enough members in ROOT to be at these locations." Naruto nodded. He then drew two more X's, both half way between the village wall and the tower on opposite side._

"_Next, we'll split the rest of us into two teams," said Naruto. "Team One will be made of me, Michi, and Gaara. Team Two will have Bushy-brows, Ino, Haku, Temari, and Kankuro. Since Team One is the one that they want the most, they'll send the best after us. Team Two will be taking out as many as possible and looking for anyone else who wants to help. Hopefully, they'll spread their forces thin."_

"_So what about me?" asked Rin. "People will be needing medical attention and…"_

"_That's why the remaining members of our little group have a different mission," said Naruto with a smile._

**End Flashback**

Naruto soon saw what he could only assume to be the effects of his plan. About a dozen ANBU and nineteen members of the Hyuuga clan as well as various jonins and chunins heading towards them. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a smirk appear on Gaara's face.

"Is that it?" he asked as sand began to shot out of his gourd. The sand then moved to block several projectiles that were aimed at them. "I've taken down more before."

"I'm sure you have," said Michi as she dodged the kunai that were thrown at her. She then sent several clay birds at them that soon exploded in burst of water. "But I think the situation is a little different."

"That's right," said Naruto as he blocked a sword with his bone blades and then cut right through it. Before the jonin could react, Naruto slashed his chest. "They were already afraid of you, weren't they? Here they just hate you."

"True," said Gaara. "**Desert Coffin!**" Gaara looked upon the three ANBU he had caught in his sand and smirked.

-x-

It seemed like this part of Naruto's plan was working. Hyuuga clan members and ANBU that had been searching for them were now fighting with ROOT in various places along the village. Once the two teams had been spotted by the council, they sent almost everybody in the tower and nearby to get them. Then, more people showed up. Iruka, the original Ino-Shika-Cho team, Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji began to fight as well and began to make their way to the tower. Later, Kurenai along with Asuma, Gai, and Kakashi also began to fight as well. Because of all of this, no one was guarding the tower. And no one saw Hinata, Rin, Kin, and Tenten slip into the building.

**Flashback**

"_According to Danzo," continued Naruto. "Baa-chan and the others are being held in the basement of the tower so they can keep an eye on them. While we're all fighting, I want Rin, Kin, and Tenten to make sure Hinata gets to the tower so she can undo the seals on their heads. Once they have no control over them I'm sure their going to be wanting some payback."_

"_This is a decent plan," said Danzo. "Anko has taught you well. However, this will still result in civil war. The only way to stop it would be if we had hard evidence to prove that the council was up no good." Naruto smiled. _

"_That's were part three comes in," he replied._

**End Flashback**

They followed the route that Danzo had given them. First they went past the second stairway and went down the third that was behind a door. The combination to the doors lock was 1134. They then took it all the way to the bottom, making sure they were quiet. When they got to the bottom, they found themselves in a place were few people every see, ANBU Special Prisoner Cells. There were small cells on both sides and at the end was a large one holding the people they had come to save. Seeing no one, they rushed towards the cell.

"Father," cried Hinata as she reached the cell. Hiashi looked up in shock.

"Hinata?" he asked puzzled. Everyone else in the cell looked at her.

"Don't worry Father," said Hinata as Tenten moved to pick the lock. "We'll get those seals off of you."

"I don't think so," said a voice from behind them. The girls turned around and saw two ANBU staring at them. "Looks like you little genins never heard the phase 'This is to easy'."

"Shit," Rin swore as she got into a battle stance. Tenten pulled out some shuriken. Kin pulled out her senbon needles with the bells on them. Hinata got into her own battle stance. This caused the ANBU to laugh.

"Do you four little snots think you can beat two ANBU?" he asked. He continued to laugh as his partner pulled back his fist and hit him behind his head. Everyone looked at him as the other ANBU fell to the floor.

"Ah, not that I'm complaining or anything," said Kin as she lowered her needles a bit. "But why did you do that?"

"Because I'm on your side," he replied as he walked over to the cage. He pointed a finger at the lock and a key made of wood came out and he unlocked the cage. The four girls slowly walked inside and began to help the captives. Hinata went right for Tsunade and started to undo her seal.

"Well this is a surprise," said Tsunade. "Tell me, why the sudden change in heart?"

"There was no change," the ANBU replied. "During the retrieval mission, I noticed that several ANBU simply vanish. The one thing they had in common was that they held no grudge against Naruto Uzumaki. Then, when several ANBU came to be and asked which side I was on, yours of the councils, I realized that something was going on. So I said yes to infiltrate their ranks. As soon as I heard their plan, I wanted to go and find Hinata or Hanabi to undo the seals. However, they had me placed here on guard duty. I guess it's a good thing that they did."

"A very good thing," said Momiji.

"Almost done," said Hinata. Everyone looked at Tsunade and sure enough the seal was fading away.

"Very good job Hinata," said Tsunade causing the young girl to blush. She then turned her attention to Hiashi. "When this is over, I think we better have a talk about the use of these things. Wouldn't you agree Hiashi?"

"Hai," replied Hiashi.

-x-

While this was going on, a nurse was making her rounds. The next stop was the room of Sasuke Uchiha. She opened the door and then dropped her chart in shock. The window was open and Sasuke was gone.

-x-

"Ok," panted Gaara. "Now I'm (pant) getting tired." It was about an hour later and the three of them had been fighting for that whole time, making sure not to kill anymore or seriously harm anyone. Many of the Leaf-nins they had fought were now on the sides of the road, watching and being unable to help. However, Naruto and company were in bad shape. They were tired and a bit banged up.

"Maybe we should (pant) pull out the (pant) (pant) big guns," suggested Michi as she took a knee.

"Maybe," said Naruto as his chakra supply began to replenish it's self.

"That would not be a good idea," said Homaru as he and Koharu walked down the street towards them. Even from a distance, you could seem the smug looks on their faces. They then stopped directly in front of them.

"We are here to demand you surrender," said Koharu. "If you do not comply or pull out your bijuu, then we will kill one of our hostages." Hearing that, Naruto shot them a dirty look before he dropped his blades and putting his hands behind his back. Michi then dropped the last of her clay on the ground and Gaara let his sand fall to the ground.

"That is good," said Homaru. "Even stupid beasts like you understand when you are finished." He paused for a moment, thinking he heard an echo or something. However, he shrugged it off. Nothing could stop them now.

"Only because you have placed the bird cage seal on my mom," said Naruto with a growl. "I also know that you did the same thing to Hiashi Hyuuga, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Danzo told us everything."

"I see," said Koharu as she smiled. "Well then you should know what we can do to them if they don't do what we say."

"What I don't get is why you're doing all over this," said Naruto. "Why lie about Hinata and Hanabi? They would never go against their father or the clan?" The two elders looked around at the fallen Nins and then smiled.

"I think I see your plan," said Homaru. "Get us to tell all of these nins our plan so they will turn against us."

"However," said Koharu. "You made a mistake. As soon as we have you then they will be either killed or have the seal placed on them first." Naruto's face widened with shock along with Gaara and Michi.

"Since we plan on doing both anyways, we might as well tell you," said Homaru. "We plan on placing the bird cage seal on everyone in the village and then turning it into a sort of slave market. First we needed to get the seal and then eliminate all who can remove it. That is why we took Hiashi and are going to kill his daughters."

"We also ordered their mother's death," said Koharu. "She was getting people to realize that the rumors we had been spreading about you being the Kyuubi in human form were lies as well as Anko still being loyal to Orochimaru."

"We wanted to make sure that the people hated you so much they wouldn't care about anything else," said Homaru. "And it has worked perfectly. The village is signing away its freedom just to see you dead."

Shock filled the fallen nins who laid on the sides of the roads. It had finally sunk in that they were just being used and manipulated to further the goals of these two greedy assholes. And the worst thing was knowing that they had done it to themselves.

"Thank you," said Naruto as a smile appeared on his face. He then pulled him hands out from behind his back and revealed a microphone.

**Flashback**

"_Part three is where we turn the village against the council," said Naruto. He then turned to Ino. "Remember that prank I pulled with the PA system?" Ino groaned._

"_I wish I could forget," she muttered. "You put a microphone in the girls' bathroom and broadcasted the conversations that were going on at the time to the whole village. I said some mean things about my mom and she grounded me because of that." Naruto grinned as he pulled out a scroll and unseal the microphone that was sealed inside._

"_You carry that with you?" asked Temari._

"_It was expensive," said Naruto in defense. "Besides, I always carry my prank supplies around in case I need them."_

"_I see where this is going," said Danzo._

"_We're going to first take down as many of them as we can without killing them," said Naruto. "That way, they'll think that we planned on trying to get them to confess to their wounded and getting them to turn against them. They won't suspect me to use this."_

**End Flashback**

"What have you done?" demanded Koharu in fear.

"I'd think that it was obvious," said Tsunade from behind them. Both members of the council turned around and saw Tsunade standing behind them cracking her knuckles. Next to her was a pissed off Jiraiya, Momiji, and Hiashi.

"The whole village heard it," said Jiraiya. "Right now, everyone is standing down. You let your ego's cloud your judgment and made the mistake of underestimating your opponent."

"Save that for later Jiraiya," said Tsunade with a look that promised death. "Now these two are going to learn a lesson on what happens when you betray the village."

From a distance, the sound of punches could be heard as well as the screams of two old geezers.

-x-

Well, that's it for this chapter. Next time will be the last as some things are put to rest.


	37. Chapter 37

It is official, Sasuke is an idiot. Madara's plan is so obvious. Right now, the Akatsuki has lost a lot of people and the Leaf is on their ass. So he's getting Sasuke and his team to distract them. And maybe while Sasuke's on another 'I will have revenge' bit, Naruto might become an easier target. Well, that's what I think at least. Hopefully we're done with Sasuke for a while.

Oh, my fanfic! Yes, this is the last chapter of BEMB. I have had a great time writing it. So things I have changed from my original vision and others I have kept the same. But, it's not over yet. Remember when I said there was going to be a part two? HEHE!

Let's rock!

-x-

Tsunade let out a sigh. It was two days since Naruto's prank on the PA stopped the council dead in its tracks and things were quieting down a bit. The first thing that had been on her agenda was the death of the Hyuuga elder and the council for their betrayal. After she had beaten them into a bloody pulp, Tsunade dragged them into the Forest of Death and made sure some of the monstrous leaches that lived in there landed on them. According to Aburame clan, it was a most…unpleasant way to die. It didn't take long for their already shriveled up bodies to become even more shriveled up as ever drop of their blood was drained from their bodies.

The second thing she did was undo the genjutsu that was on most of the villagers. This happened, of course, after Inoichi had been able to talk to her. She had wondered how the village could treat the son of the Yondaime the way they had and this explained it. Well, they shouldn't have treated him like that in the first place.

While she began to restore the lost bits of memory from the villagers, the Hyuuga clan was dealing with their own problems. The few remaining Main house members were forced to accept the flaws with the seal they had placed on their fellow clansmen. They had been forced to do the bidding of a corrupt elder and nearly caused the downfall of the village. So Hinata and Hiashi did a little father and daughter activity as they removed the seal from ever Branch member until they were all gone.

Now, Tsunade was back to the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated.

"Why couldn't those bastards have done this stuff while they were taking over the village?" asked Tsunade. She then picked up the next paper. "A request to place Mizuki Touji as a B-ranked missing nin, eh? I wonder why he ran."

-x-

Meanwhile, Mizuki was walking down a hallway in the Hidden Sound Village. Gone were the days since he was a stringy looking chunin. Hauling all those rocks and doing work like that had caused him to grow real muscles. Other than that, he was the same traitorous person he had always been. Kabuto stood next to him.

"I take it that Orochimaru was pleased with my gift?" asked Mizuki as he tied on his new Sound headband.

"Indeed," said Kabuto. "But tell me, why didn't you stay in the Leaf Village?"

"Why stay with those weaklings," said Mizuki with disgust. "Besides, all that matters in the end is power. And Orochimaru will reward me greatly for bringing him the Uchiha."

Kabuto grinned at that. It was true, Orochimaru would be very grateful. Kabuto remembered Orochimaru's displeasure when he heard that Mizuki had failed to bring him the Forbidden Scroll. But this was well worth that displeasure. Not only did Mizuki bring him Sasuke but the Legendary Stupid Brothers as well. Perhaps a new Sound Four would form.

"Do not worry," said Kabuto. "Orochimaru will place the cursed seal on you soon. But I have a question. What will you do with that power once you have it?"

"I'll kill that gaki who stopped me the first time," said Mizuki without any hesitation. "I'll also kill Iruka and that bitch of his and everyone else who ever doubted my powers!"

"I like your attitude," said a voice from behind them. Both Kabuto and Mizuki turned around and saw Orochimaru standing behind them. Next to him was Sasuke. Both the men gave them a bow as they walked past them.

"Hurry up and give me the power I need," said Sasuke with his usual emo impatience.

"Kukuku," laughed Orochimaru as he stopped at a doorway. "Then let us begin in this room." Sasuke nodded and opened the door. What he saw was not what he expected. There was a large heart shaped bed and on the ceiling was a mirror ball.

"What the…" he began. However, before he could finish, Orochimaru pushed him into the room and quickly closed it behind him. The next thing that was heard was the sound of the door locking. That was followed by his creepy laugh.

Kabuto heard were footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and saw a pink haired boy who was dressed like a girl.

"Oh my," said Yuu as he brought out a fan to hide his blush. "I was hoping to do that with him first."

-x-

"Hmm, seems the Stupid Brothers escaped as well," said Tsunade as she continued to read over the papers. "Must have happened during all the commotion. Well, at least that guy who eats people's faces didn't escape. Now what's next?" Tsunade was then stopped by a knocking on the door. "Come in."

The door opened and in walked two people. One was a girl with red hair and dressed in a similar fashion to Orochimaru. Next to her was Jiraiya with a grin on his face. Tsunade motioned them to take a seat and they did.

"About time this old hag finally let me see her," said Tayuya. This comment caused tick marks to appear all over Tsunade's face.

"What was that?" demanded an angry Hokage. Jiraiya was the first to react, as he held up his hands in a calming manner.

"Now, now," said Jiraiya. "Tayuya here is a bit rough around the edges. Please calm down." As Tsunade began to take several deep breathes, he turned to the fiery red head. "Ok now, please tell Tsunade everything."

"Fine," she said. "Back when Orochimaru first showed his white ass in Rice Country, a few people didn't trust him at all. One of these people was the head of the military. He tried to get our Daimyo to reject that sick fucker by saying that he already betrayed his own village and he would surely do the same to him in a heart beat. But shit brains didn't listen. So my clan was contacted and I was given the assignment of spying on Orochimaru. I was to contact the military if I ever got wind of any shit that would go against what he promised.

"It was fucking hard work. That bastard trained us like a slave driver. Then he selected several of us and placed his cursed seal on us. Few survived. When I heard about the attack on the Leaf I was about to blow the horn, but the military head was six feet under. The Daimyo right now is more like a puppet and Orochimaru is the fucker who is pulling the strings. Not knowing who I could trust, I had to keep up the act until I could escape.

"It was hard to find a chance like that. The Sound Four was always together. But, while we were escorting that Uchiha bitch to Orochimaru, we began to split up. I would have handed the container over to those ass wipes if Kimimaro hadn't showed up. But, it all worked out since that freaky pink haired guy showed up and brought me here."

"I see," said Tsunade. "Does this mean that Sasuke left the village under his own free will?"

"Hell ya," said Tayuya. "It didn't take much convincing." Tsunade groaned.

"Great, now I have two renegade Uchiha's to deal with," she said. "So, what does Orochimaru want with Sasuke?"

"His body," answered Tayuya. "Since you wouldn't heal his arms, Orochimaru decided to take Sasuke's body earlier than he had planned. However, since Kimimaro showed up, it meant that we were most likely too late and Orochimaru had to take some other bastard's body. If I remember correctly it will be another three years until he will be able to take another body."

"So we have three years until Orochimaru gains the Sharingan," said Tsunade with a sigh. "That's good news at least. It means we have time to prevent that. Tayuya, was it, what will you do now?" Tayuya crossed her arms.

"No fuckin clue," she said. "Can't go home without snake shit sniffing me out, that's for sure."

"Well," said Tsunade. "Maybe you could become a Leaf-nin."

"Maybe," said Tayuya. "It would be nice to get a chance to get some payback."

"I'll give you some time to think it over," said Tsunade. "You may go." Tayuya nodded and left the room. Once she was gone, Jiraiya spoke up.

"So, you planning on offering everyone who walks through your door a job?"

"We're short handed," said Tsunade. "While casualties were small during the council's little coup, we still lost people. And we were already short handed as it was. This means that we are going to have to take some drastic measures."

"Like what?" asked the toad sage.

"For starters," began Tsunade. "I am asking that all retired shinobi in the village come out of retirement. We'll need them to help train the new genins that will be coming out of the academy and going on some missions. Also, I'm going to have to assign missions to some of the genins that are a bit above their level. Then I'll be allowing for more genin teams to form than the usual three."

"And you thought you weren't right for the job," said Jiraiya with a grin. Then he grew serious. "But, I need to ask you for something."

"What is it?" asked Tsunade.

"I need to take Naruto out of the village," he replied. Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID!" she roared.

"I know you are short handed," replied Jiraiya. "But this has to do with the Akatsuki. My informant has told me that they won't be going after Naruto for the next two and a half years. In that time, I plan to train him. However, I can't do it here were they could be spying on us."

"Jiraiya," began Tsunade. However, at that moment the door opened and in walked Momiji. Tsunade watched as Jiraiya seemed to shrink in his chair a bit when he saw here.

"Tsunade," said Momiji. "Could you tell this village to stop sending us 'I'm sorry we abused your son' fruit baskets? It's ridiculous!"

"I'll look into that," answered Tsunade. "But right now, your timing is perfect. Jiraiya here was making a suggestion about your son's future training."

"Oh," said Momiji as she raised an eyebrow. She then looked at the super pervert. "What did you have in mind?" Jiraiya shot Tsunade a dirty look.

"Oh nothing," he said. "Just the usual really. Right foods, strict schedule, a three year training journey, chakra control, and…"

"Wait," said Momiji. "What was that?"

"Chakra control," answered Jiraiya.

"Before that," said Momiji as she narrowed her eyes.

"I was thinking about a three year training journey," said Jiraiya.

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" yelled Momiji.

"Momiji, please listen," begged Jiraiya.

"Oh no," said Momiji. "I'm not letting you take my son away for three years while you subject him to all your bad traits. What could he possibly learn out there that he couldn't learn here?"

"It's not just about what he could learn," said Jiraiya. "I want to take him off the Akatsuki's radar."

"But didn't you just tell me that they aren't going after him until some time in the next two and a half years?" asked Tsunade. Jiraiya was beginning to sweat and Tsunade was loving it.

"That's true," said Jiraiya. "But I also intend on teaching him how to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra."

"And what happens if he can't control it?" demanded Momiji. "What if the seal weakens or something like that? Then all that training would have been for nothing!"

"Well, ah," stuttered Jiraiya as he felt Momiji's eyes burn a hole through him.

"Jiraiya," said Tsunade. "I understand what you are getting at. If Naruto could harness the power of the Kyuubi, he would be strong enough to hold his own against almost anyone out there. But Momiji also makes a good point. If something were to go wrong and Naruto couldn't control the Kyuubi's chakra, he may go wild and attack everything in sight. The only person who could take him done safely would be Tenzo who is staying here in the village." Jiraiya sighed.

"I guess you do have a point," admitted Jiraiya.

"Also," continued Tsunade. "I would like to keep an eye on you."

"Why on me?" asked the offended Ero-sennin.

"Because you would stop whatever it is you were working on to spy on girls less than half your age and write those filthy books of yours," answered Tsunade. Momiji nodded.

"But what about my information network," said Jiraiya. "They are keeping tabs on the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. I need to leave the village and pick up the reports that they leave me."

"I'm not saying that you have to stay in the village," said Tsunade. "You can leave the village every couple of months to check with your network. However, Naruto will be staying here. I need everyone I can get doing missions until this situation is fixed."

Jiraiya was about to say something to his old teammate when a hand touched his shoulder. He slowly looked up at the face of Momiji who began to squeeze his shoulder.

"And don't forget that I'll be giving birth soon," said Momiji. "I'll be needing Naruto to help around the house."

"Alright, alright," said Jiraiya. "I get it."

-x-

Elsewhere, Naruto was lying on a blanket on top of the Yondaime's head. Next to him was Rin. She was curled up next to him with an arm around his stomach as they stared into space After a long time; they were finally on a date. Off to the side was a picnic basket that they had brought with them.

"This is nice," said Naruto.

"Ya," agreed Rin as she snuggled a bit closer.

Little did they know that they were being watched by three people. Hinata was staring at Rin with fire in her pale eyes. Michi was planning on how to blow Rin up. Kin was there with hearts in her eyes.

"Wow," said Kin with a blush. "I wish I could find a guy like that someday."

"I can't let this go on," said Hinata. "I saw him first."

"Ya, but she made the first move," said Kin.

"I know that," replied Hinata. "But that's only because they're teammates. If I had been on his team that that would have…been…me." As she said the last part, her face turned deep red as she began to imagine her in Rin's place at that moment.

"Whatever you say," said Michi. "You know you'd just embarrass yourself."

"I would not," said Hinata.

"Would too," countered Michi.

"Ah," said Kin. Both Hinata and Michi stopped their arguing and looked in the direction that Kin was looking. Moments later their eyes bulged. Naruto and Rin were now looking at each other. Slowly their lips moved closer together. Hinata and Michi tried to run over there and stop them, but Kin held on to the back of their clothing, keeping them where they were.

Naruto's and Rin's lips were millimeters away from each other when a damn chunin decided to poof in on them. They pulled apart from each other and sat up straight instantly and began to give the stupid chunin evil glares for ruining the moment.

"You two are wanted by the Hokage," he said before he poofing away.

"Damn it!" yelled Rin as she got up. "We were so close to having that perfect moment!"

"We still can," said Naruto as he got up as well and began to head with Rin to the Hokage's Tower. "We can continue were we left off once we are done."

"It won't be the same," cried Rin. As the two walked away, the same chunin appeared in front of Hinata, Kin, and Michi.

"You three are also wanted by the Hokage," he said.

-x-

The Rookie Nine, minus Sasuke, were standing in front of Tsunade along with Haku, Kin, Team Gai, and Michi.

"I would like to start out by saying how proud I am of all of you," said Tsunade with a smile. "In the last official mission, those of you who brought back Sasuke faced down enemies that some jonin couldn't handle. If you keep this up, I'm sure you will make the rank of chunin soon. Also, for your help in stopping the councils plot to take over the village, I want to say thank you for everything that you did. You should all be proud of yourselves."

"What would you expect," said Naruto with a grin. "We rock!" Tsunade responded by throwing a paper weight at his head, knocking him to the ground.

"Baka," said Tsunade under her breath. Rin, Hinata, and Michi all rushed to Naruto to help him get up.

"Damn," said Kiba as he watched this. "I never thought I'd see the day when I wished I was Naruto."

"Agreed," said Shino.

"Hey!" yelled Naruto once he was up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because I'm not done yet," answered Tsunade. "The council may be gone, but they left a few things in motion. I'm sure that Team 7 remembers Gato." Naruto nodded and Rin's eyes narrowed at the sound of that fat mans name. "Well, before Naruto killed him, the council had contacted him to gain his support for after they took over the village. I'm guessing that they planned on helping him ship drugs around the world and collect a small chuck of the profits."

"And you're just finding out about this now?" yelled Naruto. Tick marks appeared on Tsunade's head.

"Yes," she replied. "The council members were once shinobi and know how our village operates. It was easy to keep information from the rest of us."

"So how does this affect us?" asked Shikamaru. "I mean, you said that this Gato person is dead. So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is the group that Gato belonged to," said Tsunade. "There is a group of crime lords who range from drugs to the slave trade that rule over the criminal underworld. Gato was a member of this group. I believe that this group, called the Black Black Club, might have continued to communicate with the council after Gato's death. There is no telling how they will respond to this.

"As that weren't bad enough, other groups might try to take advantage of our weakened state. We already have two groups to deal with. More might come out, seeing this weakened village as a chance to make a name for themselves or achieve their goals.

"So, I have decided to make some changes. Kin will be joining Team 10 since Shikamaru is now a chunin. Team 7 will be disbanded and instead will become Team Anko. Anko, who will become a full jonin, will command Naruto, Rin, and Haku. However, until she delivers her baby, the team will be doing missions by themselves."

"Wow," cried Naruto. "This is great!"

"Damn it!" yelled Kiba. "How come Naruto gets to be surrounded by all the hot girls? I mean, he gets to have the new girl in his team. It's just not fair."

"But I'm a boy," said Haku. Kiba's jaw just dropped to the floor as his skin turned white.

"Oh," said Tsunade, who acted like Kiba's outburst never happened. "Before I forget. "Lee, that shark girl who nearly raped you broke out of jail." She looked at the spot where Lee had been standing and found it empty. "Ah, where is Lee?" Everyone shrugged.

-x-

Somewhere, in an unknown location, a group sat in a circle. Their faces were covered by shadows, yet their fancy suits could be seen easily. Some were old while others were in their late twenties.

"So," said an elderly voice. "The Leaf council failed. A pity. I could have used their shinobi to smuggle weapons."

"What about me?" said another. "My brothels needed some new girls."

Some they all began to argue, except for one man. He was smoke a cigarette and seemed to have long black hair.

"Gentlemen," he said in calm tone. "Please calm yourselves. I know most of you had some sort of plans for that village. But going after each other will not fix the problem."

"He's right," said one of them. "It's that Uzumaki's fault. He was the one who helped take them down!"

"And do not forget that he was also the one who killed Gato," said another. "We should put a bounty on his head to send a warning out to everyone who would dare to mess with use."

"That's a great idea," said one.

"I like it," said another.

"That would be foolish," said the man with the cigarette. "That would admit that we think of this boy as a threat. If word got out that we are afraid of a single chunin then we might lose everything. That is a gamble that I am not willing to take."

"I see your point," said a small man. "We'll decide on what to do on a later date."

_Yes_, thought the man with a cigarette. _Wait a while longer. Wait until his name becomes famous so that I can use him for my own plans. Naruto Uzumaki, you will make me the richest and most powerful man ever to live._

-x-

Omake: Deleted scene from last chapter

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi were out in a training field as they pondered on what to do.

"We can't let the council take over the village," said Kurenai.

"That's right," said Asuma. "My father would never have wanted this."

"Now, now," said Kakashi with an eye smile. "I bet they have the best intentions for the village."

"I don't think so, dickless," said a voice. Everyone turned around and saw a pale skinned boy standing near them. In his hands was a book.

"Who are you?" asked Asuma.

"That is not important," said the boy. "I work for Danzo. He asked me to make sure you all got this." With that, he tossed over the book to Kurenai who caught it. Kurenai opened it and saw that it was the new rule book for the village. She soon became very angry when she read one of the new rules.

"There is no way I'm working at a brothel just because I have a good figure," she said as she handed the book to Asuma.

"What?" cried Asuma. "No smoking? I'm kicking their asses."

"Now calm down," said Kakashi with an eye smile. He was a non smoker and the thought of sleeping with Kurenai sounded very nice. So far he didn't have a problem with the new rules.

"Here then," said Asuma as he threw the book at Kakashi. Kakashi opened it and began to read until he spotted one rule he would never follow.

"WHAT?!" he screamed. "NO PORN?! I'LL KILL THEM!"

-x-

Well, it's been a great run. Hope to see you all in BEMB: Path to Jonin.


	38. Chapter 38

Part 2 is now up!

If you have any ideas for omakes, please let me know!


End file.
